Irmão do Itachi
by Assiral
Summary: Um era popular. O outro não. Um tinha amigos. O outro não. Um era amado pelas garotas. O outro não. Um brilhava. O outro não. A historia de dois irmãos que decidiram lutar pela mesma garota, onde um era Itachi, e o outro não.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** _Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto  
_

**Irmão do Itachi.**

.

.

.

A cidade era pequena.

Boa parte da população se conhecia ou tinha um conhecido que sabia quem era. Mas praticamente todos sabiam quem eram os Uchiha.  
Uma família antiga, de posses, donos de imóveis entre outras coisas.

A vida era pacata. Um festival no meio do ano e os jogos dos times da escola eram o que mais agitavam a cidade. E era lá que um dos Uchiha estudava.

Ele era lindo, corpo atlético dos anos de treinamento no time de basquete da escola. Aliás o camisa 12 do time era o principal marcador e detinha os principais recordes.

Era o cara mais popular e bacana da escola, um sorriso brilhante, piadas engraçadas, cercado de amigos e de gente querendo ser amigo e poder andar com ele.

Ah, e garotas. Como era cercado de garotas...

Afinal além da popularidade, de ser um cara bacana, ainda era um moreno bonito digno de propaganda de perfume, com um olhar marcante, e um cabelo estiloso e os boatos diziam que levava as garotas ao céu.

Quando chegava na escola era como se tudo se iluminasse por onde passava. Era o astro do time, o rei da escola, o deus.

Itachi Uchiha.

Entrava, cumprimentava alguns conhecidos, alguns ele nem sabia quem era. Evitava garotas que grudavam nele ou as que não lhe despertavam mais tanto interesse depois de já ter dado uns amassos.

Era sempre o centro das atenções e um show à parte.

\- Itachi. – parou para a voz que o chamava. Uma das poucas que ele atendia durante seu desfile matinal.

Olhou para trás e esperou que se aproximasse.

\- Aqui está seu livro de Química. Estava na minha mochila.

\- O que seria de mim sem você. – as pessoas à sua volta olharam para o rapaz - Obrigado, irmãozinho.

Sim. Como poderiam esquecer.

Havia um Uchiha mais novo que Itachi de vez em quando falava, mas ninguém dava a devida importância.

Ele era um ano mais novo, também moreno. Mas, ao contrário de Itachi que brilhava, ele era apagado, arredio e escondido. Usava um suéter de lã cinza, calças largas de jeans escuro, gel no cabelo e óculos grande demais para seu rosto.

O fato é que ninguém dava muita atenção ao jovem rapaz enquanto havia o irmão mais velho que era um Sol com luz própria e o ofuscava.

Como a maioria das pessoas não lembravam o nome dele e nem havia muito motivo para falar com ele, era conhecido na escola com a informação mais que necessária. Irmão do Itachi.

Itachi se aproximou dele colocando a mão em seu ombro.

\- Irmãozinho, eu também esqueci a minha jaqueta do time no carro. Você pegaria pro seu irmãozão.

O irmão de Itachi olhou para ele e pensou nas questões 13, 15 e 17 da aula de Biologia que queria esclarecer com o professor antes da aula, mas não poderia negar um favor ao seu irmão. Afinal, era sua família.

\- Tudo bem. – respondeu.

Sorriu e se virou. Enquanto Itachi e seus amigos o observaram por alguns instantes.

\- Ele não tem nada a ver com você, Itachi-kun. – disse TenTen, uma morena que Itachi já tinha se envolvido a meses atrás, mas ela não saía do pé dele.

\- É um irmãozinho tolo, mas é meu irmão. Faz tudo por mim. – respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Como é mesmo o nome dele? – perguntou o ruivo armador do time, Gaara.

\- Não importa. – Itachi respondeu – você não vai conviver com ele.

A atenção deles foi tomada por um barulho de materiais caindo no chão, e um grito de uma garota.

O irmão do Itachi, sempre tão distraído e azarado ao que parece tinha tropeçado em uma garota.

Uma garota nova na escola.

Itachi sem perceber, arrancou os óculos escuros para enxerga-la melhor em uma análise minuciosa de baixo para cima.

Era uma jovem peculiar. Umas sandálias simples de salto baixo sustentavam coxas grossas, uma saia plissada verde, uma blusa de mangas simples com listas pretas e brancas, boca rosada de lábios grandes, olhos verdes e enfim o que mais chamava a atenção nela. Cabelos rosas.

\- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui.

Seus sentidos aguçados encontraram seu novo alvo.

Era meio que questão de honra, até de caridade com a moça dar uma chance a ela. Era uma novata na escola, provavelmente precisava de apoio, e ele já tinha saído com todas as garotas interessantes da escola. Juntaria o útil ao agradável.

Enquanto, ele a analisava e devaneava sobre como era uma sorte para os dois ficarem juntos, não prestava atenção no irmão totalmente desconcertado tentando se redimir com a novata.

\- Por favor, me desculpe. Me desculpe.

\- Tudo bem, isso acontece. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

O irmão do Itachi se abaixou e começou a juntar as coisas dela enquanto ainda se lamuriava.

\- É sério, eu fui muito desatento e acabei tropeçando em você e causando essa confusão toda com as suas coisas e...

\- Ei, calma. – ela se abaixou também e colocou a mão no ombro dele – tudo bem, de verdade.

Ela deu um sorriso sincero olhando em seu rosto, e o irmão do Itachi se perdeu alguns segundos nele.

Se levantou com as coisas dela, e sem dizer nada esticou para ela.

\- Obrigada. – ela continua a exibir um sorriso – Eu me chamo Sakura Haruno. Eu me mudei para cá e agora vou estudar aqui.

\- Legal. – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer quando colocou as mãos no bolso da calça. – Seja bem-vinda.

\- Como você se chama? – ela perguntou.

\- É-é Sasuke. – gaguejou. Não estava acostumado com pessoas perguntando seu nome.

\- Muito prazer, Sasu...

\- O prazer é meu, minha querida. – Itachi a interrompeu pegando em sua mão que estava esticada para o irmão. Beijou-a enquanto olhava para ela. – Meu nome é Itachi Uchiha, ao seu dispor.

\- Muito prazer Itachi. Me chamo Sakura.

\- Sakura é?! Faz jus a uma flor tão bela ser o seu nome. – Itachi pegou alguns fios de cabelo de Sakura alisando enquanto ela o olhava com estranheza.

\- Er... obrigada. – deu um passo para trás. – Bem, eu preciso ir. Tenho aula de – puxou um papel da agenda – Biologia, com professor Kakashi na sala 181, e eu ainda preciso encontrar onde é.

\- É a minha aula. – Sasuke disse animado.

\- Sério?! Que sorte eu ter esbarrado em você então, Sasuke. – ela abriu um sorriso e Sasuke se perguntou se eles sempre brilhavam assim.

\- Ou ele ter te atropelado. – Itachi disse rindo e batendo no ombro do irmão que deu um sorriso desconcertado.

\- Em todo caso, era tudo que eu precisava. – Sakura respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Bem, se você diz. O meu irmãozinho vai levar a senhorita até sua sala em segurança. Eu mesmo levaria, mas eu tenho treino agora com o time de basquete, e eu sou o capitão, sabe como é.

Itachi passou a mão no cabelo abrindo bem o braço. Sasuke já estava acostumado com aquilo. Era sempre uma estratégia dele para impressionar garotas. Falar do time, alisar o cabelo sedoso, abrir o braço e mostrar o bíceps...

Sempre dava certo em chamar atenção. E assim ele passaria um bom tempo falando de si mesmo e das vitórias do time graças a ele...

\- Vai lá então. Bom treino. – Sakura disse fazendo um sinal de positivo. E puxou Sasuke.

\- Espera. Você não quer... – Itachi retrucou frustrado.

\- Nós temos mesmo que ir para a aula agora. Qualquer hora a gente se vê. – ela já se distanciava – Foi um prazer, irmão do Sasuke.

Sasuke ainda não falava nada, se quer ousou olhar para Itachi e vê-lo sinalizar para que pedisse licença com alguma desculpa esfarrapada para que ele acompanhasse Sakura, apenas caminhava ao lado dela, que escolheu ser acompanhada por ele. Mas quando ele a ouviu chamar Itachi de "irmão do Sasuke", por um instante, só por um instante, se sentiu o máximo.

\- Você não pegou a jaqueta dele, irmão do Itachi. – disse TenTen.

Mas o instante acabou.

Sorriu para si mesmo e pensou consigo que algumas coisas nunca mudariam.

\- Já está na hora da aula e eu não queria chegar atrasada no primeiro dia. – Sakura pediu suplicante olhando para o fundo dos olhos dele.

E algo nos verdes olhos dela o fizeram continuar.

Talvez Itachi o perdoasse, mas seria só dessa vez.

Ele esperava...

.

.

.

.

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Será que Itachi desistiu?_

 _Essa fanfic estava martelando na minha cabeça a dias, e se eu falar pra vocês de onde vem a inspiração prometam não rir XD_

 _Existe um desenho no Cartoon chamado Irmao do Jorel. Onde todos amam o lindo Jorel, mas ninguém sabe quem é o irmão dele, e só conhecem por Irmão do Jorel._

 _Aqui o princípio é o mesmo, mas vocês sabem o nome do Irmão do Itachi ;P_

 _E claro, há o romance que lá não tem._

 _Nem Sakura rainha._

 _Enfim, essa fic deve demorar mais a ser atualizada, meu foco é Além do Tempo. Pra quem já lê não se preocupe, pra quem não lê, fica o convite ^^_

 _Opiniões e sugestões são sempre muito bem vindas._

 _Um beijo pra vocês, e até o próximo._

 _;**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sasuke**

Suas mãos estavam suando.

A novata entrou junto com ele dentro da sala de aula e havia se apresentado para o professor Kakashi e a turma.

Ela se chamava Haruno Sakura e, pelo que Sasuke havia entendido, se mudara para cá neste final de semana por conta do trabalho do pai. Ela dizia gostar de esportes e música.

Era encantadora. Não muito alta, mas de uma beleza única, destacando principalmente os olhos verdes e o cabelo rosa. Mas o que mais chamava à atenção dele era a atitude. A forma como ela exalava autoconfiança e simpatia.

Coisa que ele não tinha muito.

Ainda mais quando olhou para a porta e viu seu irmão Itachi sorrindo para ela e depois direcionar um olhar nada amigável para ele.

Assim como ele esperava. Mas sonhou que poderia ser diferente desta vez e Itachi deixaria passar, mas ele não deixaria. Claro que não deixaria.

Sasuke ousou demais em se deixar levar pelo doce sabor de que pelo menos uma vez ele poderia ser o preferido de alguém. E isso certamente havia irritado seu irmão.

Seus devaneios terminaram quando Sakura terminou de se apresentar e veio se sentar ao lado dele.

Mais nervoso ainda ele se sentia.

Ela era um raio de sol, uma flor desabrochando, uma massa de pura energia.

E ele não tinha cacife para estar ao lado de uma pessoa assim.

E cheirosa.

Caramba, como ela era cheirosa.

Ele não entendia muito de perfumes, mas já percebera que não era doce. Talvez um desses esportivos, mas tão envolvente que Sasuke se inclinou um pouco mais para perto dela para sentir melhor.

Grave erro.

Ele foi envolvido no cheiro de morango que exalava do cabelo dela, e acabou atraído demais ao ponto de Sakura se virar para ele e ficarem cara a cara quase colando os narizes.

\- Er... O que você tá fazendo? – ela perguntou.

Sasuke se ajeitou na cadeira o mais rápido possível e tentava apoiar o queixo na mão, mas era traído por seu cotovelo escapando da mesa, tornando-o ainda mais ridículo.

\- Na-nada, não.

\- Sasuke?! – Sakura perguntou cética.

Ele ajeitou os óculos e raspou a garganta.

\- Eu pensei ter visto um bichinho no seu cabelo.

\- Onde? – ela perguntou remexendo nos fios rosados.

\- Voou. – ele balançou a mão a esmo tentando parecer displicente.

Sakura ainda olhava para ele desconfiada, mas ouviu um novo raspar de garganta mais firme, desta vez vindo de Kakashi e os dois voltaram a prestar atenção na aula.

Sasuke suava as mãos e ainda se pegava puxando o ar quando Sakura mexia os cabelos ou se remexia e seu cheiro tomava seu espaço.

Se perdeu olhando as mãos dela girando e batendo uma borracha.

Eram mãos pequenas, mas pareciam fortes e treinadas. E o esmalte que ela usava era de um verde intenso, e ele se pegou perguntando se eram da mesma cor de seus olhos.

\- Sasuke! – ela cochichou.

Ele se assustou de novo se ajeitando na cadeira.

\- O que foi? – ele cochichou de volta.

Antes que Sakura respondesse, Kakashi perguntou para ele.

\- Responda a minha pergunta Sasuke. – o homem apesar de não muito velho tinha cabelos grisalhos lhe dando um ar de experiência e aguardava a resposta de um aluno pego no flagra.

Sasuke começou a suar frio. E as mãos já antes úmidas agora tremiam encharcadas. Ele nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas em que não estava prestando atenção no que um professor falava. Ele que sempre fora tão centrado e correto com seus estudos.

Seu coração estava acelerado. Já imaginava a bronca que levaria, aquelas que ele tanto achava merecidas quando eram direcionadas ao desligado Chouji.

Já via Kakashi ligando para sua mãe. Ela vindo à escola.

Será que ele levaria uma detenção? A faculdade!

Deus, isso não estava acontecendo!

Quando o pânico começou a tomar seu corpo, ele viu Sakura bater por debaixo do braço que estava apoiado na mesa com o lápis em algo escrito.

" _Xilema?"_

A princípio ele levantou as sobrancelhas, mas depois entendeu que deveria ser aquela a pergunta de Kakashi. Confiaria na novata cheirosa.

\- Ah... er... – respirou fundo e buscou na memória – O xilema faz parte do sistema vascular da planta. Ele é responsável principalmente pela condução de água e sais minerais e a condução de material orgânico é feita pelo floema.

Kakashi olhou bem para ele antes de responder e fez com que Sasuke se perguntasse se havia dado a resposta certa a uma pergunta que ele desconhecia.

\- Muito bem Sasuke. Não esperava menos de você que é sempre tão aplicado.

\- Muito obrigado, professor.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça soltando o ar de seus pulmões, e quando olhou para o lado rapidamente, pôde ver o sorriso de Sakura brilhando para ele como o verdadeiro prêmio.

\- É que me pareceu que você estava muito disperso. – Kakashi insistia deixando claro o que havia notado e Sasuke não sabia o que dizer.

\- Ele está febril professor. – Sakura disse – quer dizer, olha para ele, como está vermelho e suando.

Kakashi olhava de Sakura para Sasuke e realmente notava aquelas características no jovem rapaz.

\- É verdade, Sasuke?

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. Tinha medo de dizer qualquer coisa e estragar o disfarce que Sakura havia arrumado para ele.

\- Tudo bem. Se precisar ir à enfermaria me avise.

Kakashi se virou voltando para frente da classe e para a explicação de sua matéria.

E enquanto Sasuke respirava aliviado ao sair desta enrascada que jurou que nunca mais aconteceria, viu Sakura olhar para ele e piscar os longos cílios com um sorrisinho cúmplice que deixava o rosto dela lindo...

Reprovação.

Certamente reprovaria nessa matéria.

Ao final daquela aula, Sakura se despediu e disse que o esperaria para almoçarem juntos no intervalo, sem fazer nenhum comentário sobre o ocorrido na sala. Sasuke até gostaria de agradecer, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, porque afinal ele poderia ter que explicar por que estava tão disperso.

E como prometido, lá estava ela. Entrando quase como em câmera lenta pelas portas da cantina.

Sasuke se concentrava no andar firme e no sorriso que ela deu quando o viu, mas pelo canto dos olhos podia ver outros alunos e alunas se virando para ver a linda novata passar.

Não teve vergonha do suspiro sonhador que encheu seu peito.

Mas então, a realidade apareceu como um gancho de esquerda em sua face.

Itachi apareceu no caminho de Sakura, e viu ela sorrir para ele e convidá-lo para almoçar com ela.

O pior de tudo é que ela o chamou para a mesa na qual Sasuke estava esperando, e Itachi por si só sinalizou para alguns de seus lacaios que ele chama de amigos.

\- Oi Sasuke – ela disse – olha quem eu encontrei!

\- Irmãozinho. – Itachi colocou a mão em seu cabelo e balançou na tentativa de desarrumar o gel que o mantinha no lugar e alguns de seus amigos tentaram fazer o mesmo.

\- E aí, irmão do Itachi! – disse um deles, o ruivo chamado Sasori.

Sasuke se desvencilhou dando um sorriso contido.

\- E aí Sakura, está gostando do seu primeiro dia de aula? – Itachi girou na cadeira e voltou o corpo para ela.

\- Estou sim. A estrutura da escola é boa, e os professores que tive aula também são bem bacanas.

\- Cuidado com a Professora de Inglês, a Kurenai – Itachi cochichou – ela é mais brava que um diabo da Tasmânia.

Sakura riu, e os amigos de Itachi também.

\- Ela não é brava. – Sasuke falou atraindo atenção – Ela só exige disciplina e tudo no prazo.

Os garotos se entreolharam e começaram a rir alto.

\- Irmão do Itachi é apaixonado pela professora! – o cara de cabelo loiro fez sua gracinha ao falar apertando as bochechas. Se bem se lembrava seu nome era Deidara.

\- Caramba, irmão do Itachi. Por isso a gente não te vê com ninguém. Você está de caso com a professora! – era a Tenten e sua voz enjoativa.

Sasuke apenas balançava a cabeça.

Eles sempre faziam isso.

Itachi fazia alguma piada consigo e seus amigos davam conta do resto de tentar infernizá-lo.

\- É verdade, Sasuke? – a voz de Sakura chamou a atenção dele.

Mas antes de negar com tudo o que podia, Itachi falou.

\- Meu irmão tem gostos peculiares...

\- Eu não gosto dela! – Sasuke falou com toda a firmeza que conseguia. O que soava como uma criança de 10 anos.

\- Mas ele já passou da idade de gostar da professora. – Itachi chegou perto dela e cochichou – apesar de ter tido uma paixãozinha pela professora Mei da 4ª serie.

Sasuke ficou vermelho, enquanto Sakura ria.

\- Mas agora ele já não tem mais esses gostos estranhos – Itachi voltou a falar – ele é só um nerd careta que adora agradar os professores. E quanto a garotas – virou-se para ele sério – ele sabe quais são do nível dele e quais não são.

Estava ali a mensagem de que Sakura não era para ele.

É claro que Itachi já tentava declarar posse sobre a novata. Sasuke podia ver isso com ele já se inclinado para o lado dela, e lhe direcionando todos os tipos de sorrisos. Desde o mais sexy, passando pelo mais confiante, ao mais carente que as garotas adoram ver em um cara bonito que só quer ter seus sentimentos compreendidos.

Idiota.

Gostava de Itachi quando eram crianças e quando os dois andavam sempre unidos em suas aventuras infantis. Mas agora era sempre assim, sempre competindo com ele.

Se é que podia chamar de competição. Itachi ganhava sempre e tinha tudo, e ele era só o irmão do Itachi.

\- Então gente, obrigada pela companhia, mas o intervalo já vai terminar, e eu ainda quero conhecer a biblioteca. – Sakura disse já se levantando.

\- Eu posso te mostrar onde é, se esperar uns minutinhos só para eu avisar o técnico. Sabe como é, eu sou o capitão. – Itachi apontou para o "C" costurado em sua jaqueta de time, não deixando de se reafirmar na frente dela.

\- Não deve ser difícil encontrar, não se preocupe. – ela respondeu.

\- Eu te levo.

Mais uma vez, uma coragem de não-se-sabe-onde surgiu de dentro de Sasuke. Provavelmente do apêndice, que não servia para nada e nunca era usado, assim como a coragem de Sasuke em enfrentar o irmão.

Certamente.

\- Você não tem aula agora? Não vou atrapalhar você? – Sakura deu de ombros e um sorriso aberto.

\- Nã-não. Eu tenho horário vago agora. Posso te mostrar as várias dependências da escola, se quiser, claro. – balançou a cabeça reafirmando sua disponibilidade mais do que necessário.

Itachi bateu a palma da mão na mesa ao se apoiar com excessiva força chamando atenção.

\- Mas, irmãozinho tolo, você não disse que gosta de usar seus horários vagos para estudar para as provas?

Sasuke puxou o ar.

\- Sim, mas minhas notas estão boas, e posso estudar em casa.

\- Tem certeza? Você nem sai muito pela escola já que não tem muitos amigos. – Itachi apertou os olhos se apoiando na mesa para encarar Sasuke.

\- Eu gravei o mapa. – bateu dois dedos na cabeça.

\- Não acho que está arriscando demais, Sasuke? – Itachi falou mais baixo sempre com um sorriso assustador no rosto.

Sasuke engoliu seco. Odiava quando Itachi o chamava pelo nome em uma clara tentativa de intimidá-lo. O que sempre dava certo.

\- Olha, gente. – Sakura sorriu desconcertada apontando para a porta – tudo bem, eu posso me virar sozinha.

E ver ela começar a se afastar fez a coragem sair de novo dele.

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu te levo, Sakura. – ajeitou o suéter que usava, aproveitando para secar as mãos, e caminhou até ela. Mas antes de saírem, olhou para o irmão novamente.

– Mesmo por que, eu nem sei se o Itachi sabe o caminho da biblioteca.

Eles puderam ouvir todos puxando o ar e olhar para Itachi em um silêncio pesado.

Itachi apertou os olhos mais uma vez encarando o irmão. E deu um sorriso e um leve torcer de pescoço.

Estava ferrado.

Estava muito ferrado.

Maldito apêndice. Maldito apêndice. Maldito apêndice...

.

.

.

.

 **Betado por: AnneChan23**

 _E aí chuchus!_

 _Gostaram?_

 _Esse Sasuke tá muito ousado ultimamente_

 _Bem, acabei voltando mais cedo que o previsto por que me senti na obrigação de atualizar depois de tanto carinho de vocês suas lindas 3_

 _Então é isso_

 _Obrigada por todos os reviews que recebi e pedidos pra continuar. Achei muito engraçada a situação, mas me incentivou a voltar antes ^^_

 _A todos os que leram e deram fav também um beijinho ^3^_

 _Então até a próxima_

 _o/_


	3. Capitulo 3

iDi betado

Lari FT

 **Itachi**

.

.

Estranheza.

Um pouco de raiva. E só um pouquinho de frustração.

Sasuke queria mesmo fazer esse jogo?!

Seu irmãozinho tolo que não tinha a menor chance contra ele, queria mesmo fazer aquele jogo? De novo?!

Seu irmão estava se achando demais, ousado demais,tentando se mostrar para a novata.

Ele tinha que ser colocado no lugar dele.

Itachi não odiava o irmão, mas já fazia tempo que Sasuke tinha aprendido quem manda entre eles.

E isso sempre funcionou para os dois.

Mas agora, Sasuke estava exagerando, e pior, tendo a ousadia de o diminuir na frente de seus amigos e principalmente da novata.

Sorriu para o irmão.

E o viu tentar manter o peito erguido, mas a cor que faltava em seu rosto denunciava que tremia e borrava as calças.

Tolo.

\- Caramba, Itachi. Como você deixou ele falar assim contigo? - disse Tenten, a garota que eu já peguei há uns 2 anos e que ainda sonha que vai casar comigo.

\- Irmão do Itachi queimou ele com a nov... - Gaara tentou dizer.

Mas, antes que ousasse recontar o que Sasuke teve aaudácia de fazer com ele, Itachi o imprensou contra a parede.

De Tenten ele aguentaria, porque ela fazia alguns dos trabalhos dele, respondia os questionários, e até já assumira uma bronca em seu lugar.

Mas Gaara, não.

\- Se repetir isso, ou contar pra alguém, eu acabo com você.

Gaara levantou as duas mãos em pedido de desculpas,entregue à soberania de Itachi.

\- Tenten. - chamou - espero que tenha entendido também.

Olhou para a cara de assustada da garota, e para quebrar o clima piscou para ela com um sorriso mínimo.

Ela relaxou os ombros e se desmanchou olhando para ele. Fácil demais.

Esses dois eram como cães fiéis. Mas preferia eles calados.

Queria se concentrar na raiva que estava sentindo nesse momento contra seu irmão.

Sasuke teve a audácia de tentar humilha-lo. Ainda mais na frente de seu novo objetivo de conquista, e isso ainda estava atravessado em sua garganta.

Uma vez seu irmão mais novo achou que poderia competir com ele por uma garota.

É claro que Itachi venceu, e ele passou meses choramingando ouvindo Adele no quarto.

Será que ele esqueceu disso?

E convenhamos, não estava claro que ele havia chegado primeiro na novata?!

E falando nela... Que novata!

Fazia tempo que ele não batia o olho em uma garota e se sentia tão atraído.

Essa Sakura, além de deliciosa, parecia bacana. Não um pé no saco como a Tenten que só era bonitinha, mas um grude.

Talvez a atração forte fosse justamente por ela representar um desafio, já que ela não correu atrás dele assim que tevechance.

A coitada deve ser uma pessoa desligada, mas vai estar na dele rapidinho.

E o fato de seu irmãozinho achar que pode competir com ele, só tornava as coisas ainda mais interessantes.

\- Vamos. – disse ele.

E assim os três caminharam para a aula.

O professor Yamato explicava sua matéria, que para Itachinão tinha serventia alguma aquele porre de aula que não acabava nunca. Já faziam vinte minutos que ele jogara o caderno para Tenten copiar a matéria para ele. Olhava para a garota de cabelos castanhos lutando para copiar nos dois cadernos, dava até uma certa pena às vezes, mas quando ela olhava para ele, sempre lhe dirigia um sorriso admirado e dizia que estava tudo bem.

Deu um sorriso mínimo em retribuição e logo se virou puxando o celular.

Mais uma mensagem de uma garota que conseguiu seu número chamando ele para sair. Desta vez uma tal de Matsuri.

Itachi tentou buscar na memória quem era, mas não fazia a mínima ideia.

Olhou a foto do contato e ela até que era bonitinha. Mas, nada comparada à Sakura.

Se pegou pensando nela, em como tinha um belo sorriso e um corpão, claro. Não que ele ligasse para sorrisos e partes que ninguém liga a não ser o meloso do seu irmão, mas ele achou o sorriso da garota legal. Fazia covinhas na bochecha.

A porta foi aberta, e como se fosse por bruxaria, Sakuradeu um passo, estancando na porta.

\- Oh céus, me desculpe, professor. – ela disse – eu errei de porta. Achei que fosse a aula de História nesta sala.

Alguns alunos gritaram e assobiaram, mas a garota não se abalou.

Confiante.

Itachi gostava disto.

\- Tudo bem, mocinha. – Yamato respondeu – você deve ser nova, não é?

\- Sim. – Sakura assentiu. – me desculpe de novo. – e fechou a porta, saindo.

Itachi a observou fechando a porta, e por uma fresta ela o viu e sorriu para ele.

Foi meio que golpe baixo, e essa foi sua deixa.

\- Professor, eu posso ir ao banheiro?

\- Mas, já estamos quase no fim da aula. – Yamato contrapôs.

\- Eu preciso ir, professor, eu não posso correr o risco de ter uma infecção urinária perto do início da temporada do campeonato porque o senhor não me deixa ir ao banheiro. – colocou a mão no peito em um falso sentimentalismo – O diretor ficaria muito decepcionado.

\- Tu-tudo bem. Vá logo.

Itachi saiu. Sabia que para o diretor Jiraya vencer os torneios eram sempre prioridade para a escola, e ninguém iria querer causar nenhum tipo de dano ao astro do time.

Correu pelo corredor e dobrando a parede, encontrou Sakura caminhando olhando para as portas.

\- Oi! – chamou e ela parou – Sakura, não é?

\- Sim! Oi irmão do Sasuke!

Itachi fechou a cara, mas respirou fundo e olhou mais uma vez para o sorriso dela.

\- Pode me chamar de Itachi. Está perdida pelo visto?

\- É, estou. O Sasuke até me orientou onde era a minha sala, mas acho que entrei no corredor errado.

\- Não se culpe, meu irmão é meio desligado e péssimo em orientação. – alisou os músculos volumosos do peito – ele não te acompanhou, por quê?

\- Ah, um professor chamou ele cobrando uns relatórios, e ele teve que correr para buscar.

Itachi balançou a cabeça.

\- Ele trocou uma garota como você por relatórios?

\- Ah, não tem nada de mais, e pareciam algo importante, tipo um projeto. – Sakura disse balançando as mãos e o cabelo.

\- Meu irmão é muito nerd. Nem vale nota nem nada, mas ele vive fazendo essas coisas. – lambeu a parte de baixo dos lábios – mas vamos, eu te mostro onde é sua sala.

\- Não quero atrapalhar a sua aula. Já interrompi a aula daquele professor, atrasar um aluno dele não me parece uma boa ideia. – ela brincou.

\- Ah, aquilo não foi nada. Na verdade você fez um favor e salvou a todos de uma morte lenta e horrível com aquela aula.

Os dois riram. E Itachi se pegou olhando mais uma vez para as covinhas.

Balançou a cabeça. – Vamos?

Perguntou enquanto deu o braço para a moça e os dois giraram e voltaram pelo caminho na direção certa.

Itachi fazia uma lista dos professores que Sakura poderia ter, suas manias, suas exigências, e formas de conseguir se livrar deles.

Sakura ria muito quando Itachi contou que para se livrar de um castigo da professora Tsunade, logo no início do ensino médio, trazia para ela litros de saquê, e que ele ficava vigiando a porta enquanto ela tomava uma dose no armário do zelador na hora do intervalo.

E que por um golpe de sorte, um dia ele pegou um livro erótico sem perceber de seu tio Obito que estava no meio dos livros dele, na correria para não chegar atrasado, e quando chegou na escola e se sentou, sua mochila caiu e Kakashi viu o livro, e o pegou.

\- Quando eu vi aquele livro eu achei que estava ferrado. O Kakashi só disse que o guardaria, e depois que todos saíram, ele veio me devolver e perguntar se eu tinha outros. E desde então, sempre trago algo pra ele da coleção do meu tio. - Itachi terminava de falar abrindo os braços como quem terminava um show de stand-up.

\- Eu não acredito que você conseguiu escapar disso! - Sakura ria segurando a barriga. - você tem muita sorte!

\- Fazer o quê? Parece um dom que coisas boas me aconteçam. - olhou para ela.

Diminuíram o ritmo da caninhada, enquanto Sakura se recuperava.

\- E o seu irmão? Ele tem esses esquemas e essa sorte como você?

Itachi respirou fundo olhando para frente.

\- Não. Meu irmão é do tipo queridinho dos professores. Um puxa-saco.

\- Ah tá. - Sakura passou a mão no cabelo colocando atrás da orelha - não achei ele "puxa-saco". Me pareceu mais dedicado.

Itachi não se orgulhava, mas precisava cortar as asas do irmão.

\- Não se engane. Ele já entregou os amigos para os professores para ficar bem com eles e o diretor.

Na verdade, Sasuke havia delatado o colega de laboratório que roubou ácido da aula de Química para jogar na bebida de um outro aluno que havia feito uma brincadeira de mal gosto com ele, e mesmo que Sasuke tenha implorado, explicado o risco e levado um empurrão do garoto que insistiu em continuar com o plano, ele acabou tendo que recorrer ao diretor. Ele salvou um imbecil, mas acabou com a reputaçäo de fofoqueiro.

Mas, Sakura não precisava saber dessa parte.

\- Ah. Mas ele é um cara legal. - disse ela tentando manter o sorriso.

\- Olha... - torceu o rosto o que atraiu a atençäo da garota - O Sasuke é meu irmão, você sabe, mas não vou esconder isso de você que parece ser uma garota tão legal. -parou e segurou em suas mãos - o Sasuke tem alguns surtos às vezes e fica louco, agressivo.

Sakura atregalou os olhos.

\- Do tipo violento?

\- Ele nunca chegou a agredir ninguém e nem o faria, mas quando você ver ele agindo estranho, tipo tremendo, gaguejando, suando... melhor se afastar.

Sakura olhou de esguela para ele.

\- Ele até agiu assim enquanto fomos para a biblioteca, mas não parecia estar a ponto de um surto, estava até fofo. - apertou os olhos - você tem certeza?

\- Absoluta! Você acha que eu mentiria sobre o meu irmãozinho?

Itachi fez uma cara ofendida e se afastou dela caminhando.

\- Olha - Sakura segurou em seu braço - desculpa. Não quis te ofender, você só está sendo legal comigo, mas é que - ela balançava a cabeça - é dificil acreditar.

\- Tudo bem, Sakura. Não precisa ter medo dele. - alisou o braço dela - no máximo ele vai gritar, rasgar a camisa, babar, se jogar no chão... essas coisas.

Itachi falava como quem listava compras de supermercado.

Os dois voltaram a andar, ele falava sobre o time desta vez, mas Sakura já interagia menos agora e se mantinha mais calada. E isso o estava irritando.

Não com ela, mas consigo mesmo. Será que ele estava sendo desinteressante?

Será que ele estava perdendo o tato?

Não, certamente não era isso.

Talvez ela curtisse meninas.

Enquanto abria a boca para perguntar, a porta da Monitoria foi aberta e alguém saiu rápido demais para as normas de segurança.

\- Ai! - reclamou Sakura com a trombada e seus livros indo ao chão pela segunda vez naquele dia.

\- Me desculpa eu... Sakura!

\- Sasuke!

\- Sasuke. - cortou Itachi.

\- I-i-itachi. Itachi?

\- Sim, Sasuke. - disse entredentes.

\- Sasuke... - chamou Sakura.

\- Sakura.

Itachi suspirou e se virou para Sakura falando baixo.

\- Viu só?- deu de ombros.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke e suspirou deixando os ombros caírem.

\- O-o-o que vocês fazem aqui? - ajeitou os óculos - juntos? - cruzou os braços quase como se abraçando.

\- Você deu informações erradas para a Sakura e a coitada foi parar na minha sala. Uma feliz coincidência - colocou a mão no ombro do irmão - quase como se houvesse um ímã até mim - piscou para ele - e agora eu a estou levando até a sala dela. O que você deveria ter feito.

\- Olha Sakura, me desculpa mais uma vez. - virou para ela com as mãos juntas - eu juro que não queria, mas eu tinha que trazer os relatórios de Monitoria e...

\- Está tudo bem, Sasuke. Sério. - ela sorriu apertando sua mão e sentindo ela suada - você é responsável, e isso é bom.

Sasuke sorriu sentindo as maçãs do rosto esquentarem.

\- Além do mais, o Itachi foi bem legal comigo.

\- Estou ao seu dispor. - Itachi respondeu galante, e viu seu irmão bufar de leve.

\- Bem, eu vou indo, e daqui eu consigo ir sozinha. Não quero chegar mais atrasada do que já estou. - Sakura começou a andar, mas logo se virou e acenou para eles - até mais, irmãos Uchiha.

Os dois acenaram sorrindo e esperaram ela virar no corredor, antes que olhos firmes e furiosos e olhostentandoficar firmes se encarassem.

.

.

.

.

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _E aí, chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Já aviso que se a configuração ficou estranha, ou algo do tipo, é porque essa semana fiquei sem o notebook, e tive que terminar de escrever e postar do tablet. :(_

 _Sobre a fic, visão do Itachi desta vez._

 _Obrigada pelo carinho suas lindas, a todos que estão lendo, e mais ainda para quem ta comentando. To bem surpresa ^^_

 _beijokas e ate a proxima._

 _;***_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Sasuke**

Fazia tempo que Sasuke não se via nessa situação.

Estar contra a parede com Itachi o encarando com seriedade e frieza.

\- Então você acha que pode me desafiar, irmãozinho?

\- E-eu não sei do que você está falando – tentou desconversar.

\- Não se faça de desentendido, Sasuke. – Itachi se aproximou sibilando – não ouse entrar no meu caminho de novo, ou você vai se ver comigo.

Uma porta foi aberta, e Itachi passou o braço pelos ombros de Sasuke, mudando seu semblante da água para o vinho e colocando um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Sasuke se mantinha paralisado sob as asas do irmão.

\- Bom dia, diretor Jiraya! – Itachi disse.

\- Oh, bom dia meu jovem. – o diretor, um homem alto de compridos cabelos brancos, mas de aparência atlética respondeu – estamos contando com você nessa temporada, Itachi! – apontou e piscou pra ele.

\- Pode deixar comigo, diretor! – Itachi deu um sorriso confiante, batendo continência.

\- Até mais, Itachi. E até mais, er... Irmão do Itachi.

Sasuke levantou a mão em um aceno mínimo, assim como sua presença entre eles. E os dois observaram o diretor se distanciar, e então Itachi apertou o pescoço de Sasuke com mais força.

\- Lembre-se do que eu te disse, ou você quer passar de novo por tudo aquilo? – aproximou-se de seu ouvido – eu ainda lembro do corpo nu daquela loira linda chamando por mim.

Uma raiva se apoderou de Sasuke e ele se desvencilhou do aperto de Itachi.

\- Você é um canalha, Itachi!

\- Não é minha culpa se você não percebeu que a garota só te usou para chegar até mim. – abriu os braços.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes. – Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Tudo bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou – Itachi se virou e começou a caminhar tranquilamente – só não se apaixone de novo, porque como viu, ela já foi até atrás de mim na minha sala.

Itachi continuou seu caminho, e Sasuke saiu segurando a raiva que sentia.

Será que mais uma vez ele estava errado?

Sakura parecia diferente, não parecia ser como as outras garotas do colégio que se derretiam por seu irmão. E ela havia sido tão legal com ele, livrando-o de uma bronca que ainda dava náuseas só de lembrar, e mesmo quando conversaram ela parecia tão interessante.

Mesmo ele sabendo que dificilmente teria uma chance com ela, gostaria de pelo menos ficar perto e ser seu amigo. Mas agora, a dúvida o assolava se ela só estava sendo legal com ele para uma futura aproximação de seu alvo usando o "irmão de Itachi". De novo...

Foi para a sala, ainda faltava a ultima aula do dia e ele não perdia aulas ou chegava atrasado de jeito nenhum.

O toque mais forte do sinal indicou que o fim do dia escolar chegara. Por Sasuke ele ainda ficaria mais alguns instantes, porque Calculo Vetorial era realmente uma matéria interessante.

Juntou suas coisas e já se preparava para ir embora à pé, como fazia todos os dias. Itachi nunca dava carona, porque não queria um perdedor em seu carro. Mesmo que até sua mãe já tivesse pedido. Mas o patife conseguira convencer a mãe de que, como Sasuke não praticava esporte como ele, precisava fazer algum tipo de exercício.

E sua esbelta e saudável mãe concordou.

"Preocupo-me com a saúde do meu irmãozinho."

Idiota.

Agora, há mais de um ano, ia e voltava da escola a pé. E era uma distância considerável.

Enquanto passava, viu de longe Itachi se aproximar de Sakura e apontar para seu carro, provavelmente oferecendo carona.

E um sorriso pequeno brotou em seus lábios quando a viu dispensar, e nem demorar muito dando explicações. Itachi estava visivelmente frustrado.

Uma pequena vitória para saborear sozinho.

Itachi entrou no carro e saiu depressa, e ele observou Sakura falando no telefone, e cada vez mais se aproximava. Pensou em dar um oi, mas... Não é que ele não tinha muita coragem de chamar atenção de uma garota bonita, ele só não queria cortar a ligação e atrapalhar ela. Poderia ser importante, não é?

Mas, para seu azar, ela desligou e se virou quando ele estava bem próximo.

Ele queria não ter arregalado os olhos, ou fazer cara de assustado, ou balbuciar, muito menos se abraçar. Só conseguiu controlar a vontade de se encolher.

-O-oi. - levantou a mão rapidamente e voltou a se abraçar.

\- Oi.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso e como Sasuke não respondia, levantou a mão em despedida e saiu.

Sasuke se sentiu bem idiota no momento.

Por agir como um idiota e por Itachi talvez estar certo.

Agora que ela passara um tempo com ele, tinha visto como o mais velho era muito mais interessante do que o sem graça irmão mais novo.

Mesmo que ela negasse a carona dele, certamente Itachi ainda estava a anos luz à frente dele.

Foi para casa e naquela noite ficou em seu quarto estudando.

Queria evitar provocações de seu irmão, ou ouvir ele e o pai falarem dos jogos de basquete, e depois de sua mãe falar sobre alimentação saudável, aí sim alguém perguntaria como foi na escola sem realmente mostrar interesse por qualquer matéria nova que ele aprendeu.

Preferia usar esse tempo para si mesmo e estudar.

No dia seguinte, acabou se atrasando depois que Itachi gastou tempo a mais no banheiro.

\- Você só escova os dentes e entope esse cabelo de gel. - disse o mais velho através da porta fechada que Sasuke implorava pra abrir - eu tenho uma imagem a zelar.

\- Itachi eu preciso tomar banho. - Sasuke respondia contendo a irritação.

E então finalmente ouviu a maçaneta girar.

\- Eu tenho que estar bonito, já que hoje eu devo encontrar a novata. - Itachi falou baixinho e Sasuke apenas comprimiu os olhos.

Tomou seu banho o mais rápido possível, escovou os dentes e vestiu qualquer roupa limpa e passada, enquanto ouvia o carro de Itachi sair da garagem.

Não daria tempo de tomar o café e por isso, Sasuke pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo para escola.

Chegou já encontrando todos entrando na sala, mas um pouco antes do professor.

Não admitiria nunca chegar atrasado.

Mesmo que estivesse a ponto de desmaiar de fome e agora de sede.

As primeiras aulas correram bem. Prestou atenção, fez seus exercícios e não via a hora do intervalo chegar.

Precisava comer algo.

Assim que o sinal tocou, Sasuke se adiantou para a cantina, e tratou logo de conseguir um cappuccino bem quente. Tinha certo vício em café.

Principalmente em cappuccino com chantilly.

Assoprou o líquido fumegante e já salivava em ansiedade para tomá-lo.

Mas começou a bebericar devagar para não se queimar. Cautela nunca era demais.

\- Bom dia, Sasuke.

Uma mão pequena em seu ombro, e o inconfundível cheiro de perfume esportivo da pessoa mais cheirosa do mundo gerou uma reação em cadeia nada bonita.

Sasuke se assustou tanto com a proximidade de Sakura perto de sua orelha que cuspiu o cappuccino, tremeu a mão fazendo com que o líquido entornasse em seu peito, quente demais para ele aguentar.

Sasuke levantou depressa e começou a se debater desajeitado, e em uma reação reflexa arrancou o suéter que usava tentando fugir da queimadura.

Quando conseguiu retirar a peça de roupa que insistia em agarrar em seu relógio, olhou para Sakura ofegante e colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- O-o-oi, Sakura. - limpou o queixo depois de tomar consciência que havia baba do líquido cuspido - Bom dia, tudo bem? Deseja alguma coisa? Calor hoje, não é.

Céus.

Se existia algum meteoro perto da Terra essa era a hora certa de cair, Sasuke pensou.

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes.

\- Sasuke, está tudo bem?

\- Claro! Claro. - disse ele já percebendo algumas pessoas na cafeteria o encarando e cochichando.

A sua sorte é que como chegara cedo, ainda havia poucas pessoas.

Sakura respirou fundo e então falou.  
\- Bem, eu só vim te chamar para irmos para a próxima aula juntos. É Biologia. - sorriu.

E então Sasuke se lembrou que a aula do professor Kakashi eles faziam juntos.

\- Ah sim, claro. - ele ajeitou os óculos pelo centro.

\- Eu até imprimi um para mim e um para você o material da minha antiga escola, porque eu o acho bem completo e... - Sakura abaixou a cabeça e desatou a rir.

Sasuke permaneceu quieto, tinha medo de desmaiar agora, já que sentia sua pele do rosto queimando e não era pelo líquido entornado.

\- Me desculpe - disse ela ainda rindo - eu não consigo te levar a sério quando tem chantilly nos seus óculos.

Sasuke entortou os olhos ficando vesgo, o que fez Sakura rir ainda mais, e então percebeu sobre o que ela ria. Estava tão envergonhado que achou que sua visão só estava turva pela vontade de desmaiar de constrangimento pela confusão, e estava mais preocupado em não passar mais vergonha na frente da garota, que agora já segurava a barriga de rir.

A risada dela era sincera, docemente infantil e contagiante. A ponto de Sasuke começar a rir junto.

Tinha que reconhecer, a cena toda deveria ser patética, um desastre. Típico dele.

Quando recuperaram o fôlego, e deram sinais de que parariam de rir, Sakura mordeu os lábios antes de falar.

\- Vamos, vai lendo o material. - entregou as folhas a ele e então fez algo que Sasuke nunca esperaria. Ela passou o dedo em sua lente retirando o chantilly e colocou o dedo na boca lambendo - eu compro outro café pra você.

E se virou indo até a cantina.

Sasuke não conseguia se mover. A imagem do dedo com esmalte verde em sua lente seguindo para lábios macios e rosados passavam em câmera lenta em sua mente, dando pane em seus circuitos.

\- Que sujeira, logo cedo. - a voz preguiçosa do zelador atrás de si o despertou.

\- M-me desculpe senhor.

\- Tudo bem, irmão do Itachi. Só tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Sasuke assentiu envergonhado e então se sentou, olhando o material de Sakura.

\- Aqui. - disse ela depois de algum tempo quando voltou - um cappuccino para você, e um Chai Latte para mim.

\- Obrigado. - Sasuke tomou um gole e agradeceu por Sakura ter conseguido do jeito que ele gosta - o material realmente é bom e mais completo, podemos até sugerir para o professor Kakashi.

\- Que bom que gostou. - disse ela sorrindo

\- Eu... Bem, obrigado por ter feito uma cópia pra mim. - ele esfregou o braço agora desnudo por estar sem o suéter, sujo pelo café. E mesmo que ainda usasse uma fina camisa branca de algodão sentia-se exposto e vulnerável sem ele.

\- Não foi nada demais. - Sakura bebericou o copo - olha, Sasuke. Eu também queria te dizer que não vejo problema com a sua condição tá. - passou o cabelo para trás da orelha e esticou a mão segurando no braço dele - o importante é que continue se tratando, e conte comigo pro que precisar.

Ela sorriu para ele olhando em seus olhos.

Sasuke sentia que havia perdido alguma coisa no assunto em algum momento sobre o que ela estava falando, mas é que ela era linda demais assim tão perto e o toque em seu braço era quente e macio e o deixava extasiado. Ela ainda esperava uma resposta, e ele se batia mentalmente por não ter entendido nada do que ela disse.

Na dúvida - Ah, sim. Claro. - melhor concordar.

Sorriu e ela sorriu junto soltando seu braço e pegando sua bebida para mais um gole caprichado.

\- Hm. Posso confessar uma coisa? - ela disse e ele só balançou a cabeça concordando - eu achava que você era magricela, ou até cheinho. Sabe, só te vi de suéter.

\- O quê? Por quê? Como assim?

\- Ora, dá pra ver que você se exercita, já que tem um corpo legal.

Nenhum cappuccino, nem a matéria de Kakashi, nem Itachi e seus amigos tirando onda com a cara dele na saída pelo episódio na cantina, ou seus pais avisando que viajariam no fim de semana e deixando Itachi no comando... Nada tirava o sorriso e atenção de Sasuke da memória dos lábios de Sakura falando aquilo.

\- Eu tenho um corpo legal. - sussurrou em seu quarto, mas a alegria era tanto que logo pulou na cama e explodiu. - EU TENHO UM CORPO LEGAAAAAAALLLLL!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _E aí chuchus !_

 _Gostaram?! ^^_

 _Itachi muito sacana né_

 _Mas desta vez Sasuke até foi ajudado por suas sacanagens_

 _Ainda vou responder todas as reviews tá suas lindas ;**_

 _Mas li todas e to amando muito o carinho de vocês *_*_

 _Me animou muito pra uma fic que eu nem sabia sabia se ia mesmo escrever aijijaijasijas_

 __ _A minha demora, vou nem explicar muito_ _  
_ _Foi desde a ficar sem inspiração, sem computador, Olimpíadas, dedo do pé quebrado... e por aí vai._ __

 _Mas não briguem comigo ;.;_ _  
_ _HOJE É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO \O/\O/\O/_

 _Enfim_

 _Beijokas e até a próxima_

 _;***_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Itachi**

TenTen falava alguma coisa sem parar, enquanto Sasori e Deidara respondiam e questionavam o que quer que fosse. Não interessava.

Itachi se concentrava em mascar seu chiclete e responder cumprimentos de um ou outro que passava por eles, ou dar breves sorrisos para alguma gata mais ousada que piscava para ele, mesmo que não estivesse muito afim. Oras, havia uma reputação a zelar.

Mas o fato é que sua cabeça martelava incansavelmente sobre um assunto que já deveria ter sido sanado: a novata.

Já haviam se passado mais de uma semana e ela ainda não estava nos braços dele.

E o que é pior, sequer demonstrou desejo em estar.

Houveram momentos em que ele sentiu que estava no caminho certo.

Quando ela lanchou com ele na cantina e eles conversaram mais sobre as peculiaridades e alguns segredos do pessoal da escola - Itachi sabia todos, claro - ou quando ela aceitou ir a um treino do time e ficou bastante empolgada em assisti-lo. Ele jurou que ela estava encantada com seu peitoral e bíceps definidos quando ele fez questão de exibir para ela.

Ele se lembra de ter visto ela boquiaberta e depois olhar para ele encantada.

"Mamãe troque os lençóis que hoje eu vou usar até rasgar", ele pensou sorrindo.

Se aproximou dela pronto para dar o xeque-mate, que era um processo simples: soltar os cabelos, colocar o elástico na boca, alisa-los em um rabo de cavalo enquanto fazia os músculos ficarem ressaltados e então prender os fios negros em um coque. Tudo isso olhando nos olhos da presa.

Não havia uma calcinha que resistisse.

Mas, a novata resistiu.

Enquanto ele dava o xeque-mate ela só deu um tchauzinho para ele e voltou os olhos ao seu celular, antes de lhe dar a devida atenção.

Ele não acreditava que ela preferira olhar para um celular do que para o belo ritual de mexer em seu cabelo preto sedoso.

E quando ela se aproximou, começou a falar do momento em que ele a deixou sem fôlego e de boca aberta.

Ela estava encantada com o arremesso perfeito de três pontos.

Qual o problema dessa garota ?!

\- Vamos comer alguma coisa? - ela perguntou.

\- Claro. Eu conheço um lugar ótimo. - se animou de novo depois do banho de água fria.

\- Eu já mandei convite para o Sasuke, só me fala o nome para eu avisar a ele ir encontrar a gente lá.

Sasuke.

O pior de tudo, era isso.

Ele perdoaria a falta de atenção dela, cogitou até miopia, já que ela comentou na cantina que era uma pena ser hétero, com a quantidade de belas garotas nessa escola.

Mas o pior de tudo era essa insistência em convidar seu irmão para tudo.

Isso o irritava absurdamente.

E mesmo que Sasuke não tivesse feito muito progresso, assim como suas fontes o informaram, ele sentia seu ego socar seu estômago.

Já era ruim ele estar no zero avanço, mas Sasuke estar no mesmo patamar enquanto deveria estar afundado em porcentagem negativa o irritava demais.

E como que para ilustrar o que ele estava pensando, viu Sakura sair para o pátio da escola com Sasuke em sua cola.

Os dois carregavam livros. Provavelmente estudando de novo como vinham fazendo em horários vagos.

Sakura disse que precisava estudar o que poderia ter perdido por ser de outra escola, e alcançar logo a turma, além de passar o que ela aprendeu a mais para o seu irmão, aquele...

\- TenTen, como é o nome daquele inseto comedor de livros? - interrompeu o assunto, que não importava, dos que estavam a sua volta atraindo olhares de todos.

\- Er... traça, Itachi-kun. - respondeu incerta - mas por que...

Itachi não se preocupou em responder e levantou-se caminhando na direção de Sakura e seu irmão sem se importar em atender ao chamado de alguns companheiros do time pelo caminho desta vez.

\- Bom dia, minha flor! - cumprimentou galante.

\- Ah, oi! Bom dia, Itachi! - Sakura respondeu abrindo um enorme sorriso e lhe mostrando mais uma vez as covinhas que ele não conseguia esquecer. Retribuiu o sorriso por alguns instantes até direcionar sua atenção para o irmão que estava logo atrás.

\- Olá, Itachi. - Sasuke disse.

\- Traça. – cumprimentou baixinho sorrindo.

\- O quê?

\- E aí, Sakura. Estudando de novo, pelo visto. - desconversou.

\- Ah sim, já te expliquei, eu preciso ver se perdi alguma coisa e nivelar com a turma.

\- É, eu sei. Mas, também imagino - colocou uma das mãos no ombro dela - que você deve estar bem cansada, não é? - olhou em seus olhos. Apesar de estar aproveitando da oportunidade, ele realmente via traços de cansaço naquele rosto tão bonito.

\- Não vou mentir, é interessante o que estou aprendendo e a companhia de Sasuke é ótima - viu de soslaio o irmão encher o peito - mas confesso que estou um pouco saturada.

\- Então se dê uma folga. Vamos ao treino de novo. Eu sei que curtiu. - sorriu para ela.

\- Não sei... - Sakura ponderou indecisa.

\- Vai lá, você é uma boa aluna pelo que já disse, e eu posso te ensinar mais truques com os professores - cochichou e Sakura riu - vamos, dê um tempo para sua mente. - disse com firmeza mas sem abandonar os sorriso.

\- Eu queria, Itachi, mas...

\- Sem "mas".

Passou o braço por seus ombros os envolvendo e começou a puxa-la.

\- M-mas nós temos que levar os livros, Sakura. - Sasuke disse atrás deles.

E Itachi viu Sakura murchar e olhou feio para o irmão.

\- Não se preocupe, Sakura. O meu irmão, cavalheiro como ele é, vai levar os livros para você. - tirou os livros dos braços da moça e os colocou com demasiada força sobre os livros que Sasuke já carregava - não é, irmãozinho.

Olhou bem para ele, e viu Sasuke tentar manter o olhar. Isso costumava intimidá-lo, mas agora ele via um tipo de ferocidade bem no fundo dos olhos dele.

Ainda era ínfima.

Mas, Sasuke estava se achando demais. Ele realmente precisaria colocá-lo em seu lugar.

\- Você faria isso, Sasuke? - Sakura perguntou alheia a briga de olhos entre os irmãos com a voz esperançosa.

O que quebrou Sasuke completamente.

Para dizer a verdade, se fosse com ele, não saberia dizer se também resistiria a um pedido daquela garota. Algo em sua voz, em seu jeito, e principalmente nas covinhas de sua bochecha também o dominariam.

Era meio assustadora a sensação, mas deu graças aos céus por não ser com ele.

Viu o irmão derreter pateticamente e responder.

\- Claro. E-eu faço isso por você. - sorriu e ela foi até ele dando um abraço rápido.

Comprimiu os olhos vendo o irmão puxar o ar profundamente, provavelmente aspirando o cheiro dela antes que se afastasse.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke. Você é demais.

Ele sorriu encabulado.

\- Vamos. - Itachi cortou a interação deles. Estava cansado de ver Sakura tão íntima com seu irmão.

Passou o braço pelos ombros firmes e ao mesmo tempo delicados de novo e fez com que ela se virasse e se afastasse de Sasuke que ficou parado olhando para eles.

Enquanto caminhavam, Itachi olhou para trás sem que Sakura notasse, e com o queixo apontou para a pilha de livros que Sasuke segurava, e com as mãos simulou segurar algo no ar que era roído por seus dentes.

\- "Traça". - balbuciou claramente para que Sasuke lesse seus lábios.

E a julgar pelo inflar de bochechas e a cara de revolta do mais novo, ele havia entendido.

Sorriu vitorioso.

\- Segure esses livros direito,... irmão do Itachi! – Itachi viu Tsunade aparecer e brigar depois de Sasuke deixar alguns dos livros caírem, enquanto ele ainda ria do chilique do irmão.

Ele fez questão de acompanhar Sakura por todo o caminho até a primeira fileira da arquibancada dando a ela uma boa visão da quadra de treinos antes de ir se trocar. Ela já tinha dito a ele que jogava alguma coisa em sua antiga escola, que ele nem se recorda o que era. Só gravou que ela fez testes para o time de basquete na antiga escola, mas deram preferência para a garota 3 centímetros mais alta que ela.

Sakura adorava esportes, e apesar disto atrapalhar sua arte de conquista, já que ela preferia analisar cestas de 3 pontos a admirar o corpo dele, ele gostava disso nela.

Às vezes, se pegavam falando de times e jogos da NBA e até esquecia de agir como o galã caçador que era.

Queria ela sempre por perto, e para isso precisava afasta-la de Sasuke.

Quando voltou, viu ela olhando a tela do celular. Estaria falando com ele de novo? Inferno!

Bufou passando as mãos pelos cabelos presos agora em um coque, o que fez com que um dos fios caísse sobre seu rosto.

Olhou para o lado tentando clarear os pensamentos, e viu Hinata passando com a sacola de pompons. Provavelmente estava pegando o material para o treino das líderes de torcida na outra quadra. E então sua mente se iluminou.

\- Hinata! – gritou.

A morena de longos cabelos negros e lisos parou e olhou para ele. Deu um breve sorriso e um aceno, provavelmente não pretendia falar muito com ele.

Itachi já havia levado ela para a cama no ano passado. Soube por Sasuke, que veio tirar satisfações com ele sobre a "nova amiga", que ela tinha se apaixonado por ele. Fazia sentido, já que ele foi a primeira vez dela.

O sexo era bom, mas ele não queria se amarrar. Durou pouco mais de duas semanas, mas seu irmão veio dizer que a menina não parava de chorar, e ele acabou conversando com ela e pedindo desculpas, sem ninguém ver, principalmente seu irmão, claro.

Mas, sabe que ela superou, por que logo depois engatou um namoro com aquele otário, que ele nem queria mencionar.

O fato é que agora, não eram os melhores amigos, mas ela falava com ele numa boa. O suficiente para que ele a chamasse para uma situação como essa.

\- Olá, Hinata. Como vai o treino?

\- Bem. – ela puxou o ar – você precisa de alguma coisa, Itachi?

\- Não, nada. – levantou as mãos e os ombros sorrindo – Ah! Você já conhece a novata?

Hinata virou os olhos claríssimos na direção da menina de cabelos rosa sentada na arquibancada.

\- Ah. Sakura, não é?

\- Já conhece ela? – ele perguntou.

\- Ouvi falar. – Hinata sorriu voltando os olhos para ele – ela sabe chamar a atenção, mesmo que não queira.

Itachi levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mas não poderia perder a oportunidade que conseguiu.

\- Vem, deixa eu te apresentar ela. Sakura é bem legal – Hinata olhou para a porta de saída, provavelmente pensando em seu treino, reação que Itachi não deixou de notar – vem, vamos lá. Todos já foram novatos um dia, e precisavam conhecer pessoas e se enturmar.

Hinata olhou de novo para a garota sorrindo para seu celular. Não parecia estar sofrendo deslocada, Sakura parecia bem confiante e segura. Mas também se lembrava de como queria amigos quando veio para esta escola, e mesmo que não parecesse, ela não poderia deixar de dizer algo.

Soltou os ombros e caminhou junto com Itachi até a menina novata.

\- Sakura! – Itachi chamou, e ela ergueu os olhos já abrindo um sorriso e guardando o telefone. – quero que conheça Hyuuga Hinata.

\- Ah, oi Hinata. – pegou em sua mão e sorriu – muito prazer, meu nome é Haruno Sakura.

\- Muito prazer, Sakura. Seja bem-vinda a nossa escola. Está gostando?

\- Ah, sim, estou adorando. A escola é ótima, a estrutura, professores, ... estou muito satisfeita.

\- Que bom que esteja gostando. – Hinata respondeu com um sorriso gentil.

\- Eu só preciso encontrar alguma atividade extra. Não sei ficar parada. – Sakura colocou as mãos na cabeça e Hinata riu.

Itachi observava as duas, e achava engraçado o jeito fácil e fluido que Sakura tinha de falar e cativar. Ela mal disse duas frases e ele já via Hinata à vontade com ela.

\- Hinata – ele chamou – aquela moça... como é mesmo o nome? Rin, se formou e saiu da equipe das líderes de torcida, não foi?

Hinata comprimiu os olhos. Sabia que Itachi sabia muito bem quem era Rin. Ela se atrasava para os treinos as vezes, por que vivia fazendo oral nele no banheiro.

\- Sim, Itachi. – respondeu seca.

\- Por que a Sakura não entra no lugar dela no time das líderes?

Hinata cruzou os braços e não escondeu a expressão de repreensão em seu rosto para ele. Ela entendia agora por que ele a chamou.

Itachi só torcia para que Sakura não notasse o olhar de Hinata.

\- Olha, não sei... – Sakura disse.

\- Que isso, Sakura. Seria ótimo ter você. – Hinata desfez a carranca e segurou no braço da outra e sorriu para ela. Não parecia mentir que realmente era uma boa ideia – Vamos lá, você não parece ser desengonçada e deve saber dançar. Faça o teste! – disse esperançosa.

\- Obrigada, Hinata. Modéstia a parte eu até danço bem, mas eu sou mais, digamos, esportiva. – deu de ombros.

\- Tem certeza? – Hinata insistiu.

\- Bem, eu não vou descartar. Se eu não encontrar nada, eu vou entrar sim, ok. – Sakura sorriu piscando para ela.

\- Vou torcer para que consiga. Eu acho que você...

\- Hinata!

As duas se viraram na direção do grito que vinha do outro lado da quadra, enquanto Itachi virou o rosto preguiçosamente. Era Ino, a capitã das líderes de Torcida.

Itachi respirou fundo, enquanto Hinata soltava o ar.

\- Você está esperando os pompons serem feitos para ir ao treino? – sibilou a belíssima loira de olhos azuis com as mãos na cintura.

\- Não, Ino. Eu só estava conversando com a Sakura, depois que Itachi me chamou.

A loira olhou para Itachi e se empertigou piscando algumas vezes e estufando os seios.

\- Oi, Itachi. – disse com a voz doce bem diferente de segundos atrás.

\- Oi. – ele respondeu.

\- Você está bem? – caminhou para perto dele – faz tempo que não nos falamos.

\- Andei ocupado, sabe como é. – Itachi respondia seco. Não queria muito papo com ela depois de tudo.

\- Ino, esta é a Sakura, talvez ela faça o teste para a vaga da Rin. – Hinata interrompeu.

Ino parou de se aproximar de Itachi e direcionou seus olhos para Sakura. Itachi tentava esconder seu desconforto e torcia muito para que Ino se afastasse logo.

\- Então é essa aí. – disse levando as mãos a cintura de novo.

\- Desculpa, essa aí o quê? – respondeu Sakura sorrindo.

Ino estalou a língua. – Nada, querida. Eu só espero que não seja um doce virgem – olhou para Hinata que Itachi viu fuzilar Ino com os olhos – ou que escolha o errado. – abriu os braços levantando os ombros e se virou. – Boa sorte, novata. Vem Hinata!

Hinata olhou para Sakura dando um sorriso pequeno e Sakura levantou a mão despedindo.

\- Eu não entendi nada do que essa garota falou. – disse ela – e nem faço questão de entender.

Itachi riu do dar de ombros e o jeito inatingível de ser dessa garota.

Realmente bem diferente de Ino.

Pelo menos ele havia conseguido apresentar Sakura a uma possível nova amiga e abrir caminho para ela conhecer novas pessoas, afastá-la de Sasuke e então...

Sakura começou a rir muito interrompendo seus planos.

\- Olha isso! Gifs de animais com bracinhos! – ela puxava o fôlego rindo – o Sasuke que mandou.

MAS QUE PORRA! VAI SE FUDER! CARALHO!

Aproximou-se dela que mostrava o celular um papagaio com bracinhos desenhados e ele deu seu sorriso menos falso – Ahahaha que engraçado.

Ele vai ver quem vai precisar de bracinhos.

.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Eu não sei dizer se gostei desse capitulo. Mas se puderem e quiserem me digam se gostaram._

 _Ele não foi betado. Eu revisei, mas se encontrarem erros me avisem._

 _Eu sei que demorei, e peço desculpas. Mas aconteceram tantas coisas... Mas basicamente foi eu não ter passado quase nenhum dia de setembro em casa, e esse mês coisas inesperadas me fizeram viajar muito de novo._

 _Mas aqui estou \o/_

 _Sobre a fic_

 _Aisjiasijasjiasij eu sei que algumas de vocês podem achar exagero Itachi pegando todas, mas não é tão fora da realidade. Na minha escola, quando fiz Médio, tinha sim um garoto que ficava com todas, e até mesmo depois de sair da escola XD_

 _E bom, não acho que Itachi não faria sucesso né._

 _XD_

 _E gente, eu sou o tipo de pessoa retardada que se acaba de rir de gifs com bracinhos. Desculpa XD_

 _Papagaio com bracinhos é um amor ._

 _Leitoras de Além do Tempo, não me matem. Inverti a ordem de atualização desta vez, mas não esqueci a fic. Estou me preparando emocionalmente para escrever esse próximo capitulo._

 _Enfim_

 _Estou lendo todos os reviews de vocês, e tentarei responder em breve. Desculpem a demora, mas saibam que estão no meu coração e me ajudam muito S2_

 _Beijinhos no coração de vocês_

 _Até a próxima_

 _;**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Sasuke**

\- Qual é, irmão do Itachi, não atrasa a fila!

Mais uma vez Sasuke foi empurrado por estar parado empacando uma fila.

Na semana passada foi na fila do Mc Donalds, quando foi comer com Sakura e Itachi. Ele não conseguia não fuzilar o irmão, que o mandara buscar os lanches enquanto tentava se aproximar de Sakura o tempo todo, e acabou levando uma bronca das pessoas atrás dele.

Depois foi na fila da cantina, quando não prestou atenção na antipática funcionária oferecendo um creme de berinjela – que ele odiava – e ela acabou jogando no prato uma colherada generosa, espirrando nele. Tudo porque estava prestando atenção nos lábios de Sakura, que cantava uma música que tocava em seus fones.

E agora, de novo, na biblioteca, onde haviam duas funcionárias para registrar os livros que ele levaria para casa, mas Sasuke estava preso ao cheiro do cabelo de Sakura misturado ao seu perfume.

\- Desculpe.

Se adiantou, tentando ignorar as carrancas dos alunos que estavam com raiva dele pela desatenção e consequente atraso.

\- Pegou seus livros? – Sakura perguntou sorridente, já segurando os que levaria para casa.

\- Sim. Trigonometria. – levantou um dos livros para ela.

E Sakura colocou o dedo na boca e simulou uma cara de vômito.

Sasuke riu.

\- Vamos? – ela perguntou, se adiantando e abrindo a porta.

Sasuke concordou e deu um passo agradecendo a gentileza. Mas parou na porta assim que quase trombou com Ino.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes.

\- Olá, Sasuke.

Ele respirou fundo.

\- Oi. Ino.

Sasuke tentava esconder seu desconforto apertando os lábios e respirando fundo.

\- Espero que esteja bem. – a loira disse – e que fique tudo bem. – olhou para Sakura.

\- Sim. – apertou a barra do suéter - Até mais.

Sasuke passou pela porta e pegou a mão de Sakura para que ela o acompanhasse.

Ele sentia que Sakura o observava depois de encarar Ino por um instante.

\- Er... então. – raspou a garganta soltando a mão dela – que livros você pegou?

Sakura o observou por um tempo, de forma a analisá-lo.

Sabia que ela o fazia, porque os olhos dela tentavam enxergar além dele.

\- Você e essa Ino... saiba que se quiser conversar...

Sakura deve ter percebido que ele ficou desconfortável a menção ao nome de Ino, e deixou para lá. O que o fez agradecer.

Ela levantou o livro em sua mão. – Geografia.

Foi a vez de Sasuke colocar a mão na boca e simular vômito. Apesar dele gostar de Geografia e achar super interessantes as formações rochosas e tipos de minerais, achou que seria engraçado.

E pelo visto foi, já que Sakura sorriu depois de dar um soquinho em seu braço. Mais um de seus sorrisos lindos, brilhantes, brancos, encantad...

\- Dá licença do corredor, irmão do Itachi!

Um aluno do 3º ano passou e esbarrou nele, tirando-o de seu mundo particular de admiração a Haruno Sakura.

\- De-desculpe.

\- Ah, qual é?! Você tinha um corredor inteiro pra passar! – Sakura gritou com o garoto, que olhou para os dois.

Mas ela se manteve olhando firme.

\- Desculpa. – o garoto disse algum tempo depois, não escondendo o descontentamento abrindo os braços enquanto se afastava.

Sakura bufou, mas logo seu semblante abriu e ela começou a se afastar apontando para Sasuke.

\- Te vejo amanhã. – piscou para ele.

O sorriso em seu rosto foi inevitável enquanto a via seguindo seu caminho. O cabelo balançava quase em câmera lenta, o quadril em um movimento ritmado, e as pessoas abriam espaço para ela passar. Sakura era incrível, linda.

O sinal tocou.

Era melhor parar de sonhar acordado, antes que alguém trombasse nele de novo.

Em casa, Sasuke sempre tentava evitar o irmão. Itachi sempre o ameaçava, olhava feio. E às vezes ele conseguia desviar de um tapa, às vezes não.

Por isso evitá-lo era a melhor resposta.

Se trancar no quarto seria melhor ainda, e era o que vinha fazendo, se desta vez Itachi não tivesse despejado todas as suas meias sujas e suadas do treino da semana toda em cima da cama de Sasuke e o fizesse ter ânsia de vômito quando abriu a porta.

Sasuke não conseguia entrar no quarto.

E Itach,i para infernizá-lo ainda mais, convidou todos os amigos do time para a casa deles.

Os pais quase não paravam em casa nos finais de semana, então Itachi ficava no comando. O que quase sempre significava fazer o que queria. O que ele queria.

Era impossível descansar ou estudar como pretendia. Todos os amigos dele estavam lá com uma música alta rindo e conversando, o quarto de Sasuke fedia, e a comida tinha acabado.

Sasuke respirou fundo, apanhou a carteira e resolveu sair.

\- Vai aonde, irmãozinho tolo? – Itachi perguntou ao notar a tentativa de saída furtiva.

\- Poxa, irmão do Itachi, a gente tá te incomodando? – Sasori perguntou com falso pesar.

Sasuke apenas comprimiu os olhos. Responder aos imbecis dos amigos de Itachi só daria mais diversão a eles.

\- Vou sair sim.

\- Não vai comer nada?

\- Como se tivesse alguma coisa, não é Itachi? – abriu a porta – eu vou comer algo na rua e depois vou pra sorveteria. Fique à vontade.

\- Vai mesmo, atrás do seu namoradinho! – Itachi gritou. Mas, Sasuke não ouviu.

Assim como não viu quando o irmão foi até a cozinha e pegou o prato de comida guardado no microondas e jogou no lixo.

Sasuke almoçou em um lugar qualquer, e depois caminhou até a sorveteria Nove Caudas, na placa uma simpática raposa de 9 caudas segurando 9 sorvetes com 9 caldas diferentes.

Era um trocadilho tosco.

Mas a ideia foi do amigo de Sasuke, Naruto. O único que ele tinha.

\- Você não trabalha mais não? – perguntou ao amigo. Um loiro alto, de porte atlético que estava sentado atrás do balcão fingindo ler um jornal enquanto Sasuke podia ouvir o ronco.

O atendimento aos poucos clientes que haviam no horário era feito por um outro funcionário.

\- Mas, eu estou trabalhando! Teme!

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e riu ajeitando os óculos.

\- E aí, como estão as coisas? – perguntou.

\- Este horário é mais tranquilo, você sabe. Mas à noite fica bem mais cheio.

\- Tomara.

Sasuke viu os olhos do amigo se iluminando. Veio para convidá-lo para jogarem algo na casa dele à noite, mas pelo visto não seria possível. Como sempre.

Naruto era um colega da escola, um dos poucos que ele teve e o defendia. Também não era popular, mas pelo menos era mais confiante e simpático.

Mas quando o pai dele faleceu por uma doença, ele assumiu os cuidados da sorveteria que sustentava a ele e a mãe, e por isso saiu da escola.

Sasuke o admirava muito, entendia a situação do amigo e como foi ruim quando ele teve que sair. Mas, um lado egoísta dele sentia muito a falta do amigo.

\- Posso ficar aqui? – Sasuke atravessou para dentro do balcão.

\- E precisa pedir? – Naruto deu um soco no braço dele – mas minha namorada ligou que vem com uma amiga e – Naruto olhou para a porta e se interrompeu – olha ela aí.

Quando Sasuke se virou, seu coração falhou e o sangue subiu por sua face ardendo até as orelhas, a sensação de síncope iminente tomava seu corpo.

Hinata entrou pela porta conversando com Sakura.

Ele agarrou o pescoço de Naruto e se jogou atrás do balcão.

\- O que foi isso, porra? – Naruto perguntou, e Sasuke tapou a boca do amigo e fez sinal para que ele se calasse.

\- É a Sakura.

Naruto pensou um pouco e depois arregalou os olhos – Ah! Então é essa a garota que você tem uma queda?

\- Xiu!

\- Cara, fala com ela! Seu bunda mole! – Naruto cochichou.

\- Eu não estou preparado, tá. Eu não esperava por essa.

Os dois ficaram em total silêncio quando perceberam a aproximação das duas.

\- O Naruto deve ter saído. – Hinata disse – ele deve ter esquecido alguma coisa, aquele cabeça de vento.

Hinata riu e Naruto ficou boquiaberto olhando para Sasuke.

\- Ah, mas pelo que me falou ele é um cara muito bacana. – Sakura disse divertida.

\- Ele é sim. – ouviram um suspirar – ele apareceu na minha vida em um dos piores momentos. Quando eu estava muito mal e desiludida, ele surgiu como um raio de sol iluminando meu dia e me fazendo sorrir de novo.

Naruto botou as mãos no peito e fez uma cara de emocionado. Sasuke se segurava para não rir.

\- Foi Sasuke quem me apresentou a ele, sabia? – ela continuou.

\- Sério? Como assim? Nem sabia que eram amigos. – Sakura perguntou curiosa.

\- Pois é, como eu disse, eu estava passando por uma situação horrível. – Hinata não quis entrar em detalhes, não achava necessário ficar falando mal de Itachi, mas ela se magoou muito quando se apaixonou e teve sua primeira vez com ele. Itachi não queria compromisso e nem nunca prometeu nada, mas isso não a impediu de sofrer muito quando tudo acabou – Sasuke foi a pessoa que mais me deu apoio, quando me encontrou chorando na escola. Ele me ouviu, esperou que chorasse e desabafasse, depois me trouxe para tomar um sorvete para alegrar meu dia – na verdade, ele queria que Naruto a fizesse rir, porque era melhor nisso – e assim Naruto e eu nos conhecemos, eu passei a vir sempre junto com Sasuke, e depois sozinha, fui me apaixonando... e foi isso. Estamos namorando desde então.

\- Ah, que lindo, Hinata!

\- Às vezes eu até me sinto mal pelo Sasuke, sabe.

\- Por quê? – Sakura fez a pergunta que os dois escondidos estavam loucos para saber.

\- Ele foi super legal comigo, e me trouxe até aqui, nós não nos tornamos grandes amigos depois disso, e eu ainda tirei o único amigo que ele tinha. – olhou para fora – Naruto-kun já não tem muito tempo livre, e o que tem na maior parte do tempo está comigo. Me sinto mal, às vezes.

\- Não se sinta, Hinata. – Sakura colocou a mão em seu braço – o Sasuke é um cara legal demais, e se você faz o amigo dele feliz, então ele está feliz por você e por ele. Eu tenho certeza.

Hinata abriu um belo sorriso. Não mais bonito do que o que os amigos escondidos trocaram entre si, em sinal de amizade e cumplicidade.

\- Agora... Hinata. – Sakura continuou – Você pode me tirar uma dúvida? Qual o problema daquela Ino?

Sasuke murchou, e só não caiu no chão paralisado porque já estava quase deitado nele.

Sabia que Sakura era perspicaz.

\- Olha... Sakura. É muito longa essa história e...

Hinata mais uma vez não se sentia bem em falar sobre isso.

\- Não precisa entrar em detalhes, só me diz se eu entendi direito. – Sakura passou as mãos no cabelo colocando-os atrás da orelha – pelo que pude perceber ela e os irmãos Uchiha se envolveram em um relacionamento complicado. Ouso dizer que Sasuke gostava dela mas ela gostava, e pelo visto ainda gosta, do Itachi, não é?

Hinata soltou o ar e balançou a cabeça antes de responder.

\- Ela chegou a estar com Sasuke, mas o usou para chegar a Itachi.

\- Uau! – Sakura disse surpresa.

A história era complicada, mas Ino se aproximou de Sasuke, se tornou amiga e o fez se apaixonar por ela. Ino era linda e divertida, e Sasuke nunca tinha se apaixonado por ninguém.

Foi com ela o seu primeiro beijo.

E aí ela começou a frequentar a casa dele. Dizia que os pais dela não o aceitariam na sua casa e também nunca aceitava ir a locais públicos com ele.

Ela sempre dizia que queria se guardar, e ele respeitava isso.

Mas o que ele não percebia é que, na casa deles, ela sempre pedia para ele buscar algo, configurar o notebook, comprar qualquer coisa a quilômetros de distância na rua. Sempre na tentativa de afastá-lo para assim tentar se aproximar de Itachi, ou observar ele sem camisa na casa.

Até que um dia ela conseguiu.

E Sasuke, que havia ido buscar chocolates para ela, voltou para buscar a carteira e ao subir as escadas, ouviu gemidos altos e os seguiu até a porta de Itachi, onde Ino estava sobre ele, nua, fazendo sexo.

Aquilo devastou Sasuke. Se sentia o idiota completo.

Ele só saiu das horríveis lembranças quando sentiu a mão de Naruto em seu ombro e olhou para o amigo que acenou para ele em um pedido silencioso de que permanecesse forte e que tudo ficaria bem.

\- O Sasuke sofreu muito – Hinata disse – eu tenho medo que ele sofra de novo.

As palavras de Hinata eram bem mais profundas do que pareciam. Sasuke sabia disso e sobre o que, ou a quem ela se referia.

\- Eu espero que não. – Sakura disse.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aí? - o funcionário de Naruto, Konohamaru, perguntou alto demais quando veio ao caixa, o que fez com que eles se assustassem, e Naruto arrancou o sapato e atirou no jovem rapaz.

\- Naruto! O que você está fazendo aí? - Hinata perguntou.

\- O-oi Hina! Eu, er...

\- Você estava ouvindo nossa conversa? - Hinata perguntou cruzando os braços.

\- Não! - levantou as mãos - eu estava procurando meu celular, e Sasuke estava me ajudando.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça concordando enquanto Naruto mostrava o celular "perdido".

\- Me pergunto, até quando vocês iriam ficar aí escondidos. - Sakura perguntou divertida fazendo uma bolha com seu chiclete.

\- E-e-eu, quer dizer, nós. Nós não estávamos escondidos. - Sasuke ajeitou os óculos e depois puxou o suéter desamassando - estávamos à procura do celular desse paspalho.

Sakura se apoiou com os dois braços no balcão encarando Sasuke do outro lado, o que fez seu coração disparar e sentir o suor tomando seu corpo.

\- Sasuke – Sakura sorriu – tem câmeras de segurança. – disse cochichando e apontou para a TV atrás de Hinata, no alto da parede com vários pontos da sorveteria sendo focalizados. Inclusive o balcão.

\- Ai... - Naruto bateu a mão na testa.

\- Idiota. - Sasuke cochichou para Naruto.

\- Você que me puxou para baixo, imbecil.

\- É você nem para me avisar que a SUA sorveteria tinha câmeras para todo lado!

Todos se entreolharam e então começaram a rir.

Não haviam mais desculpas. Essa era a verdade, e de uma situação constrangedora passou a cômica.

\- Sakura, esse é o Naruto. - Hinata disse depois de um tempo se aproximando dele - meu curioso, fuxiqueiro, desligado e lindo namorado.

\- Prazer, eu sou Sakura. - Sakura sorriu apertando a mão dele.

\- Prazer, Sakura. E desculpe pelo... - colocou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça esfregando o cabelo. – você sabe.

\- Ah que isso! Só não tente nunca ser policial, investigador e coisas do tipo, ok?

Naruto abriu a boca em um falso tom de ofendido, enquanto Hinata e Sasuke riam.

\- Vem, vamos pegar sorvete para a gente. - Hinata beijou sua bochecha e empurrou o namorado deixando Sasuke roxo de vergonha sozinho com Sakura.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor em que Sasuke não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer, quem quebrou o silêncio foi Sakura.

\- Ei – ela chamou – eu só perguntei aquilo, porque sabia que você estava aqui. - ele olhou bem para ela - eu queria que você me contasse, mas imaginei que era algo difícil, mas - ela segurou em seu braço - não poderia deixar de entender o que te afligia tanto quando encontramos Ino. Eu me preocupo com você.

Sasuke estava em transe.

Sakura era incrivelmente perspicaz e sensível. E cheirosa.

Deus como ela era cheirosa assim de perto.

Ele apenas assentiu, por que foi a única reação que conseguiu ter e ela continuou.

\- Mas, Sasuke - ela se virou e encostou as costas no balcão olhando para a frente - eu sei que é impossível esquecer o que aconteceu, mas use isso a seu favor. Que isso fique no passado, e tente usar como aprendizado do que não fazer no futuro. Tanto você, como Itachi e até Ino devem aprender com os erros - olhou para ele - você e Itachi são caras legais demais, e merecem ser felizes.

Sasuke retribuía o olhar, o coração acelerado e um sentimento bom preenchia seu peito.

\- Obrigado, Sakura.

Sakura sorriu.

\- Mas uma coisa eu tenho que te dizer – falou mais alto - achei o Naruto uma péssima influência e não combina nada com você.

Piscou para ele cumplice.

\- Isso é verdade, me pergunto como eu ainda sou amigo de um perdedor como ele.

\- Você consegue coisa melhor. Vou falar isso pra Hinata também.

A porta foi escancarada com um tapa.

\- Sua bruxa maldita!

Naruto gritou.

\- Eu disse que ela sabia que você estava ouvindo, Naruto. - Hinata disse já segurando a barriga.

E todos começaram a rir novamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram? ^^_

 _Mais uma vez, vou pedir desculpas pela demora ;.;_

 _Mas agora que desbloqueei com minha outra fic, espero nao demorar tanto. Apesar de que começaram os meses de ferias, e esses são os mais complicados pra mim_

 _Enfim_

 _Sobre a fic, abrindo um pouco mais a história e contando as tretas hehe_

 _Espero que tenham gostado._

 _Eu leio todos os reviews de vocês, e em breve responderei viu ^^_

 _Saibam que me ajudam muito! É um ótimo termômetro pra história e a forma de eu saber sobre o que eu devo falar mais pra entenderem a minha história._

 _Obrigada viu *3*_

 _Sugestões e críticas são sempre muito bem vindos ;)_

 _Beijokas e até o proximo!_

 _:***_


	7. Capítulo 7

**ITACHI**

Ao que parecia, o plano de Itachi estava dando certo.

Vez ou outra ele via Sakura transitando pela escola, mas agora andava mais na companhia de Hinata do que com o grude de seu irmão.

Viu as duas conversando bastante e sempre caindo em risadas. Coisas de garota.

Ainda a via vez ou outra com Sasuke por aí, principalmente porque faziam algumas matérias juntos.

Na cantina, Itachi notou que nos almoços Sakura estava com ele, mas sempre convidava Hinata para se sentar em sua mesa, e esta passava cada vez menos tempo com as líderes de torcida.

Mas é claro que Ino tinha que estragar as coisas – como sempre – por exigir às vezes que Hinata almoçasse com suas companheiras líderes, com a desculpa de repassar algo sobre as coreografias. Porém, Itachi sabia que o que ela queria mesmo era manter a hierarquia e isolar Sakura.

Se Sakura entrasse nas líderes de torcida, o isolado seria Sasuke.

Sabia que era uma boa jogada fazê-la se aproximar de Hinata. Deveria ser questão de tempo até que ela convencesse Sakura a entrar para a equipe.

E é claro que quando Hinata não almoçava com ela, Itachi aparecia.

Era óbvio que ele não ia ficar em cima dela o tempo todo.

A estratégia com as gatas é não deixar claro se quer algo. Isso as deixa pensando em você, e loucas com a incerteza.

Às vezes mostrar que está caidinho por ela, e então do nada sumir. Essa era a estratégia do jogo de Itachi. Sempre funcionava.

Fazer elas pensarem em você uma vez fará com que elas não parem de pensar em você.

E já estava na hora de ele marcar ponto de novo.

Sorriu para ninguém, confiante em si mesmo. Nem viu uma garota da sua turma de Química sorrir de volta apaixonada, achando que finalmente ele a correspondia.

Caminhou até os armários e viu Sakura guardando seus livros. Olhou para ela já com um largo sorriso no belo rosto.

\- Oi, Sakura. E aí?

\- Ah, oi Itachi! – ela sorriu e ele não deixou de buscar as covinhas em suas bochechas lisas.

\- Vai para qual aula agora? – perguntou ele arrancando uma Mentos do bolso. Ele sabia que uma bala em sua boca chamava bastante atenção. Itachi fazia questão de mostrar sua destreza com o trabalho de chupar balas.

Esticou para ela a embalagem em uma tentativa de oferta enquanto ela respondia.

\- Não vou para a aula agora. Tenho alguns minutos, e vou falar com o diretor Jiraya porque quero ver se consigo me encaixar em algum esporte.

Itachi quase engoliu a bala.

\- Esporte? Para quê? – encostou no armário – você deveria entrar nas líderes de torcida, isso sim.

Sakura bateu a porta de seu armário olhando para ele séria.

\- Primeiro – levantou um dedo – obrigada pelo elogio. Segundo – levantou outro dedo contando – não é por que tenho boa aparência que sou obrigada a nada. Eu até gosto de dançar e até gostaria de estar nas líderes de torcida, mas isso vai acontecer quando eu quiser, e eu amo mesmo é praticar esportes. E terceiro – enfiou a mão no bolso puxando um pirulito vermelho, descascou e colocou na boca – obrigada pela bala, mas não preciso, eu já tenho a minha. Fica pra você.

Itachi ficou boquiaberto.

Não sabia se pela resposta dela, pelo pirulito rodando em sua boca enquanto ela o encarava, ou de ver ela dando as costas e indo embora.

Em todo o caso, ainda bem que ninguém viu o fracasso dele naquele momento.

Merda.

Itachi voltou para a sua aula, mas não conseguia se concentrar nos senos e cossenos que o professor Yamato tentava explicar para eles. Pensava em Sakura e no seu jeito impetuoso de enfrentá-lo.

Claro que ela não era a primeira garota com mais atitude que ele conhecia, mas era a primeira que realmente mexia com ele. E ele odiava admitir, mas estava sendo um desafio.

Eram as covinhas.

Tinha certeza que aqueles furinhos abençoados tinham algum tipo de magia.

O fato é que ele sabia que tinha perdido pontos com ela, e isso o frustrava bastante.

Tentaria uma abordagem diferente da próxima vez, mas não a encontrou nos intervalos de aulas subsequentes, nem a viu com Hinata. Mas, o pior é que também não via Sasuke.

O que o irritava ainda mais.

E agora já era hora de seu treino, e ele ainda não tinha tido a chance de consertar as coisas e voltar a pontuar com ela.

Colocava seu uniforme no vestiário, até ser interrompido de seus devaneios por Neji, um dos caras do time.

\- Ei Itachi, fala para o seu irmão e aquela menina que vocês estão disputando pra darem o fora da quadra.

Itachi se assustou com a menção da disputa deles, e com o fato dela estar ali.

\- Eu não estou disputando ela. - olhou bem nos olhos claros do rapaz moreno de cabelos mais longos que o dele – se eu estivesse, meu irmão não teria a mínima chance.

\- Então você está deixando essa para ele, para compensar pela Ino? - insistiu o rapaz. E a paciência de Itachi se esgotou.

Ele levantou o braço e prensou Neji contra o armário atrás dele.

\- Fica na sua. – sibilou – E quando eu quiser, eu terei a novata.

Itachi saiu do vestiário, ansioso para ver Sakura, e descobrir o que ela fazia ali.

\- Por favor, Gai-sensei! Eu não atrapalharia os treinos da equipe de basquete, mas não é justo que não tenha algo para as garotas nesta escola.

\- Olha, menina, eu não sei... - O treinador de shorts verdes apertados, sobrancelhas grossas e corte de cabelo duvidoso respondeu.

\- Por favor, treinador - Sasuke o chamou - eu analisei e há combinações de horários possíveis para que o time de vôlei feminino possa treinar. Elas poderiam se aquecer por 15 minutos enquanto está ocupado finalizando o treino, e ter 30 minutos de treino assistido com o senhor, depois do treino do basquete masculino. - Sasuke ajeitou os óculos - o Diretor disse, que se o senhor concordar, ele poderia ver sobre a questão de verbas para o time. Uniformes, bolas, e o que mais for preciso.

\- Er... Quem é você mesmo, meu jovem? - perguntou o professor olhando bem para ele - ah, é o irmão do Itachi!

Sasuke bufou.

\- Por favor, treinador. - Sakura choramingou.

\- Olha, minha jovem, eu não posso colocar em risco o sucesso de um time consistente e vitorioso como o de basquete, e pelo visto, nem um time vocês têm. Eu sinto muito.

Os ombros de Sakura caíram, e Sasuke levou a mão para toca-la na tentativa de consolo, mas antes que sua mão a alcançasse, Itachi chamou se aproximando.

\- Treinador!

Gai se virou abrindo um enorme sorriso.

\- Aí está meu astro ! Vamos treinar?

\- Vamos sim, treinador - Itachi apontou sorrindo para ele - Mas antes, eu não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa e bem, Treinador, eu estive pensando, nós somos um time gigante graças a um técnico dedicado e sempre disposto como o senhor - colocou a mão no ombro do homem de ego inflado - já temos uma equipe, sintonia, e exercícios intensos, só precisamos continuar treinando e inventando jogadas surpresa, não é?

\- Bom, sim...

\- Pois então, há um tempo vago para treinar novas equipes - o abraçou fazendo com que se virasse para Sakura - não é justo que a nossa amada escola não tenha atividades esportivas para as garotas - piscou para Sakura e ela sorriu sincera - e há muito potencial aqui. Sakura pode ser a capitã e formar uma equipe com garotas bem fortes e com bastante potencial. Elas merecem uma chance de provar que podem ser grandes e competitivas.

Quando Itachi começou a falar, de certa forma ele só pretendia dar um apoio a Sakura e afastar Sasuke, mas à medida em que continuou falando, ele sentia que isso era realmente verdade.

As garotas da escola também poderiam ter esse direito. Nunca havia parado para pensar que elas poderiam querer algo para se ocupar além das Líderes e aulas de culinária.

E pelo sorriso que Sakura lhe dava com as covinhas ainda mais salientes, ela via que ele entendia isso agora.

\- Eu não sei, Itachi...

\- Pense bem, treinador - ele se soltou do homem e se colocou ao lado de Sakura - você já tem uma equipe vencedora, mas pode colocar seu nome na história como o treinador de duas equipes vitoriosas.

Itachi cruzou os braços sorrindo, enquanto Sakura colocou uma das mãos na cintura estufando o peito, confiante. A visão de dois troféus com cada um deles e a fala de Itachi, mexeu com os brios do competitivo e enérgico professor.

\- Ok! - ele fechou o punho à frente do corpo, respirou fundo e então levantou o polegar - monte seu time, menina, e eu treinarei vocês rumo à vitória!

Sakura comemorou batendo palmas gritando. E pulou no pescoço de Itachi que a girou segurando apertado.

Foi um curto tempo.

Mas para ele foi... diferente.

Vê-la tão feliz, fazia com que ele se sentisse feliz.

-Obrigada Itachi! - ela agradecia com um sorriso enorme, covinhas e um brilho nos olhos.

\- Só não tente ofuscar o astro da escola aqui! - piscou pra ela brincando, e Sakura deu um soquinho em seu braço.

\- Mas sério - ele falou depois - me desculpe por mais cedo, e espero mesmo que o time dê certo.

\- Vai dar! - ela sorriu passando a franja pra trás da orelha - Eu já tinha desistido, mas você veio e, bem. Fez acontecer. - o abraçou mais uma vez desta vez, mais devagar - obrigada mesmo. De coração.

Itachi a abraçou com uma vontade enorme de tirá-la dali, sentindo seu corpo macio e curvilíneo.

Mas antes que ela se soltasse, Itachi viu o irmão um pouco afastado, mas ainda na quadra, olhando para eles.

Fez um breve aceno, e apertou mais seus braços ao redor de Sakura. Riu, quando viu Sasuke virar o rosto para o outro lado bufando de raiva.

Sakura se soltou de seu enlace.

\- Eu não vou esquecer o que fez por mim - apontou para ele enquanto caminhava para mais perto de Sasuke - nenhum dos dois. - olhou para o mais novo - obrigada por me encorajar e tentar junto comigo.

E então Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a bochecha de Sasuke. - Obrigada, Sasuke.

Sasuke ficou parado, chocado. E quando levantou os olhos, viu que Itachi o fuzilava com os olhos.

E o insolente irmão mais novo devolveu o olhar, e os dois permaneceram assim por um tempo.

\- Caramba, sou só eu ou mais alguém está sentindo frio nessa quadra hoje? - alguém disse em algum lugar.

Não interessava.

Itachi precisava agir.

.

.

.

.

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Desculpem o capítulo ter saído pequeno, mas janeiro é complicado, além de escrever 90% dele no cellular, minha mente anda exausta_

 _Aahahhaha_

 _Enfim_

 _Itachi…_

 _Vou deixar pra vocês me falarem XD_

 _Não vou me demorar_

 _Só queria desejar um FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA VOCÊS ! \O/_

 _E obrigada pelo carinho, os comentários e tudo!_

 _To tentando responder tudo! Demoro, mas vou responder._

 _To super feliz com o que vocês me mandam e morro de rir das reações XD_

 _Beijokas gente!_

 _;***_


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

SASUKE

Eram as últimas garotas com quem Sasuke tinha ido conversar.

Na verdade, era Sakura quem conversava. Ele só a acompanhava e ajudava a convencer as garotas a fazer um teste para entrar no time de vôlei feminino da escola.

Agora só faltava uma atacante para ocupar o meio de rede, que fosse alta e forte o suficiente para tornar o ataque uma muralha agressiva. Sakura estava animada convencendo uma garota loira que fazia algumas aulas com Itachi, uma tal de Temari.

No início ele pensou que não daria certo. As garotas não estavam muito confiantes de que o time iria pra frente, ou de que teriam seu espaço na escola que era famosa por seu time de basquete, os Corvos de Konoha.

Sakura tinha conseguido convencer uma boa parte, mas então a seleção parou, porque ninguém andava muito interessado. Ainda mais depois que Ino abriu de última hora um concurso para a nova vaga das Líderes de Torcida.

O que logo se tornou o grande assunto do momento. A fila para os testes se tornaram enormes, com gente alvoroçada e ansiosa para ter sua chance.

Muitas garotas gostavam do esporte, mas ter algo concreto, que dá status social na escola e deixava mais próximo dos garotos do time de basquete masculino – principalmente de Itachi – era o desejo de muitas.

Mas falando no diabo cabeludo com quem ele só tinha o sobrenome em comum, Sasuke tinha que reconhecer, se não fosse ele, as coisas não andariam.

Em um dos almoços em que agora Itachi sempre passava para dar um "oi" para Sakura e ignorar completamente a existência de Sasuke ou tentar constrangê-lo, viu Sakura ficando sem opções e, traçando um plano de como convencer outras meninas mesmo que ela fosse para a fila das rejeitadas das Líderes (porque claro, ela nem sonhava em desistir), Sakura confessou a Itachi que estava tendo dificuldades.

Então ele tirou um tempo para ir pessoalmente com ela falar com outras meninas. Claro que fez questão de manter Sasuke fora da jornada em busca de garotas para o time.

Para Sasuke ficou a missão de pesquisar preço para os materiais necessários nas lojas e internet. Redes, bola, apitos, cartões, uniformes...

Tudo deu bastante trabalho. Mas, ao que parecia, eles haviam conseguido.

Sakura mandou mensagem para que fosse ao encontro dela, e quando ele chegou, viu que ela estava com um enorme sorriso, pois agora já tinha até o time reserva.

Valeu, Itachi.

Por hora, só precisava da resposta da tal Temari, mais porque Sakura sentia que ela era a escolha perfeita para a posição, pois mesmo que ela negasse, poderiam usar a reserva para a posição que havia sido escolhida.

Ela estava tão feliz...

Sakura havia se dedicado tanto, e estava tão animada, que contemplar a felicidade dela era algo extremamente gratificante.

Sasuke não deixava de notar o sorriso largo, e o brilho nos olhos esverdeados no rosto dela.

Era constrangedor como ele se perdia neles. Provavelmente com uma cara ainda mais abobada do que a que ele já tinha.

\- Vai ser tão legal, Sasuke. Eu tenho certeza que a Temari vai aceitar, e então já poderemos apresentar o time para o Gai-sensei – mordeu os lábios – quanto antes começarmos a treinar, melhor!

Ela dizia enquanto os dois organizavam o material recém-chegado na quadra, desembolando a rede, separando uniformes titulares e reservas, entre outras coisas.

\- Você está mesmo empolgada, não é? – Sasuke perguntou, achando graça de como ela segurava a bola que acabara de encher, como um grande tesouro que ela contemplava olhando fixamente.

\- Dá para ver, não é? – ela riu para ele como quem foi pega de surpresa.

\- Eu estou muito feliz por você. – confessou.

Sakura manteve seu sorriso olhando bem para ele, como se enxergasse no fundo de seus olhos negros.

Sasuke sustentou seu olhar por um tempo, mas a presença de Sakura era forte demais, e o deixava desconcertado. Ajeitou os óculos puxando o ar e raspou a garganta.

\- Bem, e-eu vou indo. – apontou para fora.

\- Ah não! Fica aqui, treina comigo! – Sakura arremessou a bola de sua mão para ele de uma vez, e Sasuke a agarrou, o que a surpreendeu.

\- Eu não sei jogar vôlei. – confessou.

\- Eu te ensino.

Ela se levantou e juntos amarraram a rede, e Sakura explicou as regras básicas do vôlei, a importância de não pisar nas linhas, e a função de cada jogador.

Ele acompanhava tudo, e também se lembrava de algumas coisas que assistia às vezes em Olimpíadas e grandes competições.

Sakura mostrou a ele a posição dos dedos e o máximo em que eles poderiam tocar na bola sem que ultrapassasse o tempo permitido para um levantador, para que fizesse o passe para o atacante bater.

Ele levantava a bola para que ela viesse do fundo da quadra ou só passasse por trás dele para bater com tudo na bola e cortá-la para o outro lado da quadra.

Sakura seria a principal atacante do time. Mesmo que não fosse muito alta, ela era incrivelmente rápida.

O jeito impetuoso e decidido, e principalmente a ferocidade nos olhos dela, encaixavam muito bem com essa posição.

Sakura era uma atacante nata.

Depois de algumas assistências, ela pediu que ele defendesse. Queria treinar sua força de ataque e capacidade de desviar de uma defensora.

Sasuke se mostrou um desastre em recepções o que arrancava risadas de Sakura, que ria de segurar a barriga com a inabilidade do rapaz.

Vôlei realmente não era o esporte dele.

E para não passar mais vergonha, mesmo que ele adorasse ouvir a risada dela, ele passou a só segurar com certa destreza, as bolas que ela cortava.

Ela aterrissou depois de espalmar mais uma apoiando-se nos joelhos enquanto ofegava começando a demonstrar o cansaço. Passou por ele, e sinalizou para que parassem para beber uma água de suas garrafas.

Sasuke a observava de perto, mesmo suada, com o cabelo colado no rosto, e bochechas rosadas, ela continuava linda. E cheirosa.

O perfume esportivo que ele notou desde o primeiro dia ainda estava no ar, e agora além de fazer sentido a escolha dela, combinava totalmente com a visão do que poderia ser um comercial: Sakura, sua toalha branca e uma garrafa de água em movimentos que ele poderia jurar estar em câmera lenta. Se apertasse os olhos a cena se tornava até preta e branca pra enfatizar e...

\- Você até que agarra bem. – ela disse olhando para ele enquanto secava o suor do pescoço tirando de seus devaneios – quer dizer, tirando aquele momento em que eu quase quebrei seu óculos.

Ela começou a rir e ele abaixou a cabeça rindo também lembrando da bola que ele tentou receber mais uma vez como ela havia explicado no vôlei, mas que resvalou em seus óculos que saíram voando junto com a bola.

\- Vergonhoso.

\- Sério – ela parou de rir e bateu no braço dele – eu fiquei surpresa.

\- Um desastrado como eu, não é. – ele brincou.

\- Não disse isso. – ela sentou no chão, apoiando nos braços atrás das costas e esticou as pernas para relaxar o corpo – E mesmo que pense que é desengonçado, você não é. Tem mãos hábeis pelo que vejo.

Sasuke sorriu, totalmente sem graça. Não sabia lidar com elogios.

Olhou para os lados sem saber bem o que dizer.

\- Senta logo! – Sakura disse divertida.

Ele puxou o suéter, ajeitou os óculos e se sentou, mesmo sem saber onde deveria se posicionar sem invadir o espaço pessoal dela.

Optou por se sentar de frente para ela com as pernas cruzadas, quase na linha do quadril feminino, mas afastado dela, para não ser tentado a olhar para as coxas torneadas de Sakura, possivelmente irritá-la e se constranger.

Sorriu sem graça.

\- Vamos, me conte. – Ela perguntou depois de olhar bem para ele com olhos semicerrados procurando algo – o que você faz que não está me contando? – bebericou sua água e Sasuke deixou-se hipnotizar pela gota de água que escorreu do lábio dela – eu sabia que você fazia algo quando vi você sem esse suéter, e agora sabe lidar com bolas lançadas?!

Apontou para ele.

\- Bem, faz muito tempo, já. – encolheu os ombros e olhou para o lado – Fa-faz muito tempo.

\- Baseball?

\- Basquete.

\- Uau! Que legal! – ela se ajeitou virando para ele e Sasuke se abraçou, se soltou, se abraçou de novo, e optou por segurar as mãos no colo.

\- Era legal.

\- Por que "era"? – perguntou curiosa.

Sasuke se remexeu desconfortável.

Fazia tempo que não pensava ou falava em basquete.

\- Eu... eu jogava com Itachi. - manteve os olhos para baixo analisando suas mãos – Quando éramos crianças, e até um tempo atrás.

\- E o que houve?

Sasuke olhava para os lados como se buscasse resposta, puxava o ar fundo, franzia a testa com a boca aberta. Olhou para a porta calculando se Sakura nunca mais falaria com ele ou se só o mataria se ele saísse dali correndo.

Então olhou para o fim da quadra, para a cesta de basquete suspensa na tabela e esboçou um leve sorriso.

\- Eu e Itachi jogávamos quase todos os dias. Ele quem me ensinou a jogar. – sorriu para si mesmo – e assim foi durante toda a nossa infância e boa parte dos anos de escola. Quando entramos para o time, Itachi ficou muito competitivo – deu de ombros rindo – como sempre, e ele queria vencer sempre, porque logo entraríamos para a _High School_ e ele queria que tivéssemos a chance de entrar para o time daqui.

Sakura soltou um sorriso. – Típico. Sei como é querer estar em um time.

Sasuke riu também antes de continuar.

\- Mas, ao mesmo tempo que ele começou a levar tudo a sério e ficou fissurado em vencer, eu só queria me divertir com ele, e estudar.

\- Nerd! – ela ralhou empurrando seu braço.

Ele franziu o nariz ensaiando um desdém brincalhão e sorriu antes de continuar.

\- Eu não tinha muitos amigos, sempre fomos ele e eu, mas começamos a querer coisas diferentes... E então eu parei de jogar.

Sasuke não queria falar sobre a briga que tiveram, consequência do gradativo afastamento entre eles. Com o tempo o basquete se tornara o único elo que os ligava, mas então, chegaram a um ponto que nem isso existia mais.

\- E o Naruto?

Sasuke abraçou os joelhos se sentindo mais à vontade.

\- Foi mais ou menos nessa época que nos conhecemos, peguei aquele idiota dormindo na biblioteca. Ele me chamou para jogar videogame, e eu passei a fugir da tirania do recém-intitulado capitão Itachi e dos treinos, e fomos ficando amigos.

Sorriu com a memória.

\- Nerds rebeldes, hm!

\- Poxa! – Sasuke se fez de ofendido, abrindo os braços e abrindo a boca.

Era tão bom falar com Sakura. Tão fluido.

Por mais que ela o deixasse em pânico, suando e vivendo sob ameaça de uma síncope quando sentia seu cheiro, ela tinha uma personalidade que o deixava confortável. Mais aberto.

Desde que a conheceu, sentira que Sakura tinha algo especial, e mesmo que não se sentisse à altura dela, desejava poder sempre estar por perto.

\- E você sente falta? – Sakura perguntou depois que pararam de rir – Digo, do basquete.

Sasuke suspirou pensativo olhando para as unhas que ele cutucava uma na outra, e então assentiu.

\- Eu sinto sim. Apesar de tudo, eu sinto falta da diversão. – confessou a ela, algo que se escondia em seu íntimo.

Não era tão importante como era para seu irmão, mas era algo enriquecedor para ele. Não tanto quanto conhecimento e livros, mas tinha que admitir que um pouco de adrenalina fazia bem.

\- Você deveria fazer o teste e tentar entrar no time de novo! – ela disse animada – eu sei que se treinar bem, vai conseguir jogar! Nós podemos falar com o Gai-sensei, ele é exigente, mas pelo que percebi, se estiver disposto, tem o apoio dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente acanhado.

\- Isso já foi, Sakura. Não é como se eu pudesse voltar agora.

Sasuke sabia que Itachi não permitiria que ele entrasse no time.

Lá era o território dele, onde ele mandava e todos obedeciam.

\- É por causa daquele seu problema, não é? – Sakura perguntou compreensiva.

E Sasuke piscou várias vezes, tentando entender a pergunta.

\- Que problema?

Ela deu de ombros. – Aquele que faz você ter surtos as vezes, com suores e tremedeira, e tudo mais.

\- Surtos? – ele perguntou ainda sem entender.

E diante da aparente confusão, Sakura se aproximou colocando a mão sobre a dele e olhando bem em seus olhos, disse com uma calma bem palpável.

\- Tudo bem, Sasuke. O Itachi me contou sobre os ataques que você tem às vezes. – falou baixo e sorriu para ele – eu já te disse, pode contar comigo.

Sasuke olhou dela para a mão que segurava a dele ainda estupefato.

\- Itachi te contou o meu problema? – ele perguntou pausadamente enfatizando cada palavra que proferira.

E Sakura assentiu.

\- Itachi te contou o meu problema? – perguntou de novo.

\- Sim. – Sakura respondeu novamente.

\- Itachi te contou? – apontou para ela – o meu problema? De surtos? – apontou para si mesmo.

Sakura confirmou um pouco confusa.

Sasuke balançava a cabeça olhando para os lados.

Que sua amada mãe o perdoasse, mas os nomes que passavam na cabeça dele agora para Itachi a fariam lavar a boca dele com água sanitária.

Sasuke respirou fundo e se levantou.

Colocou as mãos na cintura e fechou os olhos bem apertados trincando os dentes.

\- Quer saber? Eu acho que vou seguir seu conselho e tentar entrar para o time de novo.

\- Você tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem? – perguntou.

\- Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar ótimo. – assegurou.

Sasuke colocou as mãos na barra do suéter e o arrancou de uma só vez ficando só com uma camisa branca de algodão por baixo.

\- Quer treinar comigo, Sakura? – estendeu a mão para ela que sorriu – eu tenho uma audição para fazer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _E aí, chuchus!_

 _Gostaram?_

 _Sasuke descobrindo a mentira do Itachi e agindo hmmm_

 _Me digam o que acharam ^^_

 _Obrigada pelas reviews lindas que tenho recebido S2_

 _Eu demoro pra responder, mas respondo S2 e leio todas *~*_

 _Vocês me ajudam demaaaaaaaaaaais!_

 _Inclusive to vendo que muitas estão achando a Sakura monga ahsuhashuashas_

 _Xennnnnt! Tadinha, ela não é XD_

 _Ela só é nova e ainda está conhecendo as pessoas, ela só é muito bem resolvida. Mas é observadora_

 _/lixa_

 _enfim_

 _E eu nem demorei tanto desta vez, apesar da dificuldade que é janeiro ashuhasuhas_

 _Beijokas_

 _E até a próxima_

 _;***_


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

ITACHI

BAM!

\- Qual é o seu problema?

Itachi havia agarrado o irmão pela camisa e arremessado no primeiro armário do vestiário masculino que ele enxergou.

\- Eu é que pergunto qual o seu problema, seu animal? – Sasuke o respondeu com rosto lívido.

\- Que história é essa de que você entrou para o meu time de basquete? – gritou Itachi, que ainda o segurava contra o armário com uma mão na camisa branca que Sasuke usava debaixo, e com a outra puxava com desdém o uniforme regata que Sasuke havia acabado de colocar por cima– quem permitiu?

Sasuke ajeitou os óculos que saíram do lugar com o baque, enquanto puxava o ar para respondê-lo.

\- Em primeiro lugar – levantou um dedo contando – o time não é seu, e em segundo lugar – levantou mais um dedo – eu fiz um teste com o Gai-sensei e ele permitiu a minha entrada.

Sasuke segurou a mão de Itachi e provavelmente usou toda a coragem e força que tinha para tentar tirar a mão de Itachi de seu uniforme.

Itachi permitiu.

Ainda estava tentando absorver aquela informação que recebeu logo de manhã quando chegou, e lutava para entender o que Sasuke pretendia com isso.

Ele havia notado que o irmão estava chegando mais tarde em casa.

Sasuke assistia os treinos de Sakura, Itachi sabia disso porque também estava lá para vê-la jogar daquela forma magnífica. Sakura de uniforme e tão feroz em quadra era uma visão que ele andava sempre disposto a apreciar.

E ao fim, por mais que ele ficasse lá para não deixar que ela e o irmão conversassem muito, Sasuke ainda permanecia. Mesmo quando Sakura – raríssimas vezes – concordava em deixar Itachi levá-la de carro para casa, por estar sem condução, Sasuke ficava lá.

Itachi fazia o caminho da casa dela, ia para casa e só bem mais tarde que o irmão chegava todo misterioso.

E se Itachi pensasse bem, na noite passada, Sasuke tinha chegado todo sorridente. Nem se importou hoje de manhã quando Itachi afundou uma meia suja dentro do seu cereal enquanto ele não via, e ela emergiu na primeira colherada.

Sasuke estava estranho.

E agora ele entendia por quê.

Quando chegou pela manhã, o time já se aproximava dele, pálidos como se tivessem visto o fantasma sem saber o que dizer. Até que Sasori teve coragem de desembuchar sobre o que se tratava o tal fantasma.

\- Itachi, é o seu irmão. Ele entrou para o time.

A princípio, Itachi riu da piada imbecil de Sasori. Mas pelas caras dos seus companheiros de time, não era uma piada.

\- É sério isso?

\- Ele está lá no vestiário já de uniforme e tudo. – Deidara se adiantou, como criança reclamando para a mãe.

E em um rompante de raiva, Itachi foi conferir com os próprios olhos. E quando percebeu já havia jogado o irmão nos armários tamanha a raiva de vê-lo naquele uniforme.

E ainda agora não parecia sério que ele via o número "21" nas costas de Sasuke, que já se afastava rumo à quadra tentando manter a compostura.

\- Acho que você tem que aprender sua primeira lição, irmão do Itachi. – Gaara falou estalando os dedos, e isso despertou Itachi.

Ele viu Sasuke engolindo seco e dando um passo para trás.

Era o mesmo frangote de sempre.

\- Parem com isso. – Itachi aprumou o corpo cruzando os braços – Deixem. Vamos ver até quando ele fica desta vez.

Sasuke o olhou e ajeitou o cabelo cheio de gel que ficara um pouco desarrumado da conversa deles perto do armário, antes de começar a andar de novo.

\- Sasuke. – Itachi chamou e o irmão apenas parou sem olhar para trás – esse time é muito importante para mim. Se você prejudicar ele, eu juro que vou acabar com você.

Sasuke não respondeu, e apenas saiu.

O treino iniciou com Gai contando para todos a novidade. Aquela que todos já sabiam.

A princípio Sasuke seria reserva, mas Gai viu potencial nele. E como todo ano jogadores se formam e o time fica desfalcado, não era má ideia já treinar um possível substituto para os terceiro-anistas.

Mas, na teoria era uma coisa. Na prática...

Itachi era um comandante nato. Uma olhada para alguém de seu time, e Sasuke levava uma trombada.

Um sinal de dedos, e jogavam a bola de maneira tosca para que ele se atrapalhasse e não conseguisse pegar, o que já começava a irritar o treinador.

\- Vamos lá, Sau... San...Sawa... Irmão do Itachi! Você pode mais que isso, me mostra o que sabe! – gritou Gai da beira da quadra batendo palmas.

A verdade é que você pode ser o melhor jogador do mundo, mas em um jogo coletivo, sem ajuda dos companheiros de time, é só um idiota com uma bola.

Ele sairia dali rapidinho.

\- Vai, Sasuke! Eu sei que você vai conseguir!

Itachi congelou e quase escutava seu próprio pescoço ranger tamanha a tensão ao se virar para a arquibancada buscando aquela voz.

Sakura estava lá. Gritando para incentivar Sasuke.

Ao lado dela Hinata batia palmas, incentivando também.

Itachi olhou para o irmão e o viu constrangido, perdido entre olhar para baixo e tentar sorrir para Sakura.

A raiva fervia dentro de Itachi, ele mesmo daria uma trombada em Sasuke desta vez. Inferno.

\- Vai, irmãos Uchiha! – Sakura gritou.

E então Itachi parou e olhou para ela.

Sakura abria um sorriso enorme e levantando os dois dedões para cima em uma tentativa fofa de incentivá-los.

De alguma forma, a raiva que Itachi sentia se aplacou um pouco.

Ele olhou para o irmão, e o viu tentando parecer confiante encarando ele, e tentando mostrar que jogaria a sério. Patético.

Mas, algo dentro dele fez com que por hoje, ele só quisesse desligar a mente e entregar-se ao jogo.

O resto do treinamento correu melhor. Itachi não deu mais sinais para dificultar passes ou trombar em Sasuke. Até olhou feio para Gaara quando ele deu um pisão no pé do irmão quando disputaram uma bola no garrafão.

Itachi apenas se entregou ao seu jogo, e isso significava ser eficiente.

Ao fim do treino, viu Gai parabenizando Sasuke por sua melhora, mas não quis ficar e tratou de ir para o chuveiro.

Sentia-se estranho.

Tomou seu banho, deixando que o jato de água fria escorresse por suas costas e cabelo levando embora o suor e o cansaço, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

Relances de covinhas, tons de rosa, e polegares levantados tomavam a sua mente.

Foi quando sentiu mãos pequenas deslizarem por seu abdome, e beijos distribuídos em suas costas e peito. Suspirou.

\- Finalmente, Saku... Uou!

Itachi abriu os olhos e encontrou uma garota de cabelos loiros compridos já encharcados.

\- Eu conheço você? – perguntou.

\- Qual é Ita-kun... – respondeu a garota mordiscando o lábio.

Itachi comprimiu os olhos em uma clara tentativa de lembrar esse nome.

\- Sou eu, Shion. – apontou para si mesma consternada com o esquecimento dele.

Itachi torceu o rosto e comprimiu os lábios ainda perdido sobre a identidade dela.

\- Eu invadi seu carro uma vez, e nós transamos nele. – ela disse com a mão na cintura impaciente e ofendida.

\- Ah, sim! Me desculpe, gata. Você estava com um penteado diferente, quer dizer, não molhado, e usava um pouco mais de maquiagem. – pegou a mão dela e beijou o dorso devagar – perdoe a minha terrível falha. Você é sim memorável. – sorriu de forma significativa e piscou para ela.

Shion retribuiu derretida em resposta.

\- Eu pensei que se deu certo da última vez – ela arrastou a unha do indicador no peito dele – eu poderia tentar de novo invadindo o chuveiro e tomar banho com você. – beijou seu pescoço.

Itachi abraçou a moça e a puxou para um beijo.

A garota se deliciava. Normal, ele era incrível.

Mas, ele?

Vislumbres do rosto de Sakura, do sorriso dela, e do corpo cheio de curvas dentro do uniforme tomavam sua mente.

Itachi parou, enquanto Shion o beijava afoita.

A garota percebeu que o ritmo estava diminuindo e intensificou as carícias e o mordia, beijava e em uma última medida tentou tocá-lo na tentativa de causar excitação.

Itachi segurou suas mãos.

\- O que foi, gato? – perguntou a garota.

Itachi suspirou frustrado.

\- Eu estou passando um pouco mal hoje.

\- Me deixa te fazer melhorar então. – ela disse em uma voz manhosa tentando persuadi-lo. Mas, Itachi continuava se afastando.

\- Poxa, Itachi. – disse a garota frustrada – é sério isso? Eu venho aqui nua e totalmente disposta para você, e você vai simplesmente me negar?

Itachi fechou os olhos e pensou realmente por um segundo. Ele nunca perderia uma chance dessas.

Era comum garotas caírem no colo dele, e é claro que ele nunca iria decepcioná-las dando um pouco de si. Mas desta vez, ele simplesmente não conseguia.

Algo nele estava diferente, e apesar de Shion ter seios enormes e convidativos ele não sentia atração por ela naquele momento.

Ele respirou fundo e alisou os braços da moça com uma mão e colocou a mão no queixo dela elevando com a outra para que olhasse em seus olhos.

\- Me desculpe, minha querida. Eu realmente estou mal hoje, estou até tomando antibióticos – ele também não poderia simplesmente negar uma mulher do nada, tinha uma reputação a zelar – eu fiquei cuidando do cachorro que resgatei na rua por noites seguidas, mesmo que ele estivesse doente, e todos me dizendo para sacrificá-lo... mas eu não poderia, e me arrisquei mesmo podendo adoecer no processo. Mas, valeu a pena, ele está feliz e correndo saudável.

Olhou para cima com sua melhor face agradecida e viu Shion suspirar olhando para ele com os olhos mais encantados possíveis.

\- Então, minha doce Shion – empurrou ela devagar – eu vou te ligar assim que estiver melhor do meu mal estar, tudo bem? – ainda sorria para ela. – Eu prometo.

E Shion pegou a toalha ainda vidrada nele com olhos encantados, enquanto Itachi passava as mãos no cabelo devagar para exibir seu corpo viril e garantir que ela esqueceria o ocorrido ficando ainda atraída por ele.

Assim, que a garota saiu, soltou os braços e começou a bater a testa na parede em uma tentativa de apagar seus pensamentos.

\- O que eu to fazendo? ...

Itachi já estava pronto para ir embora.

Muita coisa passava em sua mente. Coisa até demais.

Muitas garotas passavam por ele também, sempre com sorrisinhos. E Itachi inconscientemente procurava covinhas nas bochechas delas o que o deixava se sentindo ainda mais estranho.

Até que ele encontrou finalmente as covinhas que tanto queria.

\- Oi, Itachi! – Sakura saiu do estacionamento com sua mobilete.

Itachi odiava essa moto e entendeu por que ela não aceitou a carona dele no primeiro dia, depois de mais algumas caronas negadas, ele esperou para ver por que ela sempre ia para o estacionamento ao final das aulas, a fim de ver como ela ia embora e atrapalhava seus planos, Ela tinha sua própria condução.

Uma pequena moto estranha, mas segundo Sakura, era mais econômica e ecológica.

\- Não te vi depois do treino – ela continuou já apoiando a moto e se aproximando dele – você está bem?

\- Estou sim. Obrigado por se preocupar. – respondeu.

\- Tem certeza? – ela se apoiou no carro dele sinalizando que não sairia dali sem uma boa resposta.

Itachi sorriu.

É claro que Sakura notaria algo. Ela era extremamente sensível.

\- É só que... ando com muita coisa na cabeça.

\- Tipo o quê?

Itachi olhou para o lado. Geralmente, respostas surgiam para ele facilmente em qualquer situação, mas algo em Sakura o fazia se quebrar, se abrir e ser mais verdadeiro.

Mas, o que ele diria?

\- Eu tenho medo do que será depois daqui, sabe. Depois que me formar – suspirou – não sou um atleta burro, mas também não sou um nerd como meu irmão. Eu sou só... mediano.

Isso era verdade.

Itachi já havia pensado muito sobre isso. Sobre sua vida se resumir a isso, e ele se prender apenas aos anos de escola, sobre quem foi, e não ter ou ser mais nada nessa vida.

\- Você tem que descobrir e focar naquilo que gosta de fazer. – Sakura disse dando de ombros. – apesar de ser o discurso mais clichê do mundo, é a verdade.

\- Eu sei, mas a única coisa que sou bom é no basquete e em ser bonito, é claro. – apontou para ela piscando arrancando uma risada gostosa.

\- Por que você não tenta ser um jogador profissional, então? – Sakura disse apoiando os cotovelos no carro.

\- É muito incerto. Eu já pensei nisso – confessou – mas, não é tão fácil como imaginam. Se eu conseguisse, seria sim, um sonho realizado, mas, na prática, é bem mais complicado.

\- Uau – Sakura virou-se para ele – eu jurava que era esse seu sonho, já que é tão fissurado no basquete, nos treinos, no time, e tudo mais...

Itachi bufou rindo.

\- É o que parece, não é? – chutou uma pedrinha rindo.

\- Eu percebi que você não gostou da entrada do seu irmão para o time.

Itachi olhou para ela, e não conseguiu esconder a tempo sua boca aberta. Não gostava de deixar transparecer isso para ela, e fazia de tudo para não demonstrar sobre como se sentia em relação ao irmão, e como ele o irritava. Isso poderia queimar a imagem dele.

Mas, pela cara que ela fazia, já havia sido perceptível.

Itachi fechou a boca e apenas assentiu.

\- Olha, Itachi – ela passou a franja para trás da orelha – não é como se eu não percebesse que vocês não se dão muito bem. – Itachi apenas riu balançando a cabeça sobre a ironia de tudo. Claro que ela sabia, era Sakura afinal – mas, Sasuke me contou algo tão legal, e eu o ajudei com isso. Fui eu quem incentivou ele a entrar para o time, e acompanhei até alguns treinos. Até insisti com o treinador Gai para dar a ele uma chance.

Itachi olhou para ela, e fazia sentido agora. Não conseguiu esconder seu rosto ressentido. Droga, ele não poderia mostrar para a garota que se quer aos seus pés, coisas desse tipo.

Respirou fundo e apertou os olhos.

\- Tudo bem. Eu só... eu só tenho medo dele prejudicar o time, entende. – soltou o ar.

\- Eu sei que ele não vai. – colocou a mão no ombro dele - Ele sente falta do basquete.

\- Ele sente?

Itachi se virou de uma vez para ela. Ele não esperava por essa.

Aliás, ele não esperava que ele tivesse dito isto a ela, sobre já ter jogado basquete um dia. Não era importante para ele pelo que ele sabia.

\- Ele me disse que vocês dois jogavam quando eram menores. – ela juntou as mãos e se balançava sorrindo como uma criança.

Itachi observava e ria da fofura de Sakura e de suas lembranças da infância.

\- Eu que o ensinei, sabia? – disse com um sorriso verdadeiro e saudoso.

Sakura apenas assentiu.

\- Ele sempre foi assim, fechado e tímido, então eu o fiz jogar basquete para ter mais confiança em si mesmo.

\- Foi muito legal da sua parte, Itachi. – Sakura continuava atenta.

\- Jogávamos sempre depois da aula até tarde. Nossa mãe ficava louca, porque quando ela queria nos fazer ir tomar banho, tentando tirar a bola da gente, Sasuke e eu ficávamos arremessando a bola como se ela fosse uma marcadora rival. – começou a rir – "Fugakuuuu, vem aquiiiiiii!" – Itachi tentou imitar a voz da mãe brava, e ele e Sakura começaram a rir. – meu pai se juntava, e aí nós três fazíamos isso com ela. Claro que terminávamos no castigo e meu pai também.

Sakura ria ainda mais. Itachi a acompanhava, mas o sorriso dele foi morrendo aos poucos.

\- Entramos no time, e eu comecei a levar isso a sério. Mas o Sasuke, não. – bufou

– E isso te irritava. – Sakura não fez uma pergunta, apenas deu voz ao que ele sentia.

\- Principalmente depois que ele conheceu aquele imbecil do namoradinho dele.

Sakura se ajeitou cruzando os braços para encostar no carro, e ele a viu comprimir os olhos.

\- Que imbecil?

\- O Naruto, claro. – cuspiu – Sasuke começou a faltar treinos para jogar videogame com ele, no início eu até entendi que era um amigo de estudo da turma dele, mas aí ele começou a não ficar mais em casa, e só falar nesse Naruto na hora do jantar. – levantou os braços – O que o Naruto tem afinal, era só mais um idiota como ele que gostava de jogar e estudar. – não escondia sua frustração bufando ainda mais – aí ele saiu do time no meio do campeonato, e isso fez a gente perder nas semifinais.

Itachi olhou para Sakura depois de um tempo em que ele percebeu que ela não dizia nada e que sua raiva tinha diminuído, e a viu mordendo o lábio superior.

Era uma tentativa falha de esconder um sorriso.

\- O que foi?

Sakura balançou a cabeça ainda segurando o sorriso. – Nada.

\- Vamos, Sakura. – ele disse em um tom ameaçador de quem faria cócegas.

\- Ok, ok. É só que, me parece que você tem ciúmes do seu irmão.

\- Ah, qual é Sakura!? – Itachi falou alto e deu uma volta em torno de si mesmo – olha bem para mim, baby. – apontou para si mesmo enquanto falava de um jeito esganiçado quase ofendido.

\- Mas, é o que pareceu! – ela levantou os braços divertida – Sasuke deixou de jogar com você e ficar com você, porque ficou amigo do Naruto. É por isso que você detesta os dois, não é?

Itachi balançou a cabeça com as mãos na cintura. Pensava em qualquer coisa, mas não é como se conseguisse verbalizar uma boa resposta.

\- Eu não vou mais falar com você.

Sakura abriu a boca rindo. Ela nunca tinha visto Itachi passar da irritação ao constrangimento em 5 segundos.

Nem ele havia se visto assim um dia. Mas, que droga.

O que essa garota tinha que o fazia se sentir despido e nu? E não era no bom sentido.

Itachi entrou no carro. Mesmo querendo, não conseguia dizer muita coisa.

Mas, antes de ligar o carro, Sakura se apoiou na janela com os dois braços.

\- Ei – falou calma cutucando ele – Itachi, eu sei que você não está com raiva de mim. – sorriu compreensiva.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Sabia que era verdade.

Como ele poderia?

\- O que você fez pelo Sasuke foi muito legal. Mas, você já se perguntou o que ele queria?

Ele não respondeu.

Ela deu um leve soco em seu braço e piscou para ele antes de se afastar.

\- Eu sei que você é um cara legal, Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _E aí chuchus_

 _Gostaram?_

 _Estão no modo uéeee ou no me engana que eu gosto?_

 _XD_

 _Então gente, não consegui adiantar como gostaria esse mês, mas até que deu pra escrever alguma coisinha_

 _Eu ainda estou encantada com todo o carinho que venho recebendo *~*_

 _Vocês são demais e me ajudam demais 33333_

 _Obrigada S2_

 _Beijokas no coração_

 _;*****_


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

SASUKE

Kakashi tentava mais uma vez fazer com que seus alunos aprendessem a diferenciar as bases nitrogenadas.

—Vamos lá pessoal, se adenina e guanina são as purinas, quais são as pirimidinas?

A turma tentava resmungar algo, os poucos que ainda prestavam atenção preguiçosamente, já que a maioria mal se mantinha acordada. Algumas garotas já lixavam as unhas e alguns dos garotos apenas permaneciam entregues ao ócio girando borrachas gastas.

O fato é que, ser a última aula do dia era sempre um desafio maior para um professor, já que os alunos só pensavam em ir para casa, ou, pelo menos, sumir dali.

E quando não havia mais colaboração, mas o conteúdo precisava ser passado, por que não usar a carta na manga de todo o professor?! Ninguém o julgaria.

– Sasuke? - apontou para seu aluno mais aplicado, para não dizer nerd, que ao contrário dele com sua costumeira preguiça caindo sobre seus ombros assim como dos alunos, para que desse a maldita resposta. Afinal, ele também queria encerrar por ali.

– As pirimidinas são citosina, timina e uracila, professor. - respondeu Sasuke solicito.

Sasuke gostava muito desta aula, mesmo que sua paixão fosse Cálculo. Mas, Kakashi era um dos poucos professores que sabiam o nome dele, para não dizer o único.

Aliás, atualmente era o único, já que o antigo professor de Química saíra inesperadamente. Se bem que o professor Orochimaru já chegava ao nível do bizarro por sua preferência por Sasuke. Para não dizer outra coisa.

Mas, Kakashi era legal.

Sasuke não entendia por que boa parte da turma se mostrava entediada com uma aula sobre DNA e RNA.

Quando o sinal tocou, todos se levantaram aliviados, e o próprio Kakashi já soltou um "até mais", sentando em sua mesa e abrindo um livro qualquer.

Enquanto isso, Sakura se esticava de pé em umas duas cadeiras a frente, enquanto ele ainda permanecia sentado em seu lugar juntando as coisas. Sasuke nem percebeu o leve suspiro ao observar a moça em seu momento de acordar o corpo e testar a elasticidade.

– Caramba, eu estou exausta. - ela disse olhando para ele.

Mais uma vez, Sasuke não entendeu o por quê, mas achou melhor concordar.

– É, eu também.

– Hoje eu não tenho treino e só quero relaxar. - ela sorriu se aproximando e apoiando as mãos na carteira dele. - e você, tem treino?

– Ah, er, não. - Sakura permaneceu olhando para ele como se esperasse algo mais e Sasuke tentava não parecer bobo tentando entender o que deveria dizer. Será que isso era uma deixa ou ele estava fantasiando demais – eu também vou relaxar. Só relaxar.

– Ah é? Como? - ela perguntou enquanto ele se levantava colocando a mochila nas costas.

– Bem, você sabe. – deu de ombros – Estudando.

\- Ah, qual é Sasuke?! - Sakura começou a rir e voltou para sua mesa colocando as últimas canetas na bolsinha e enfiando na mochila antes de pendurar no ombro. – Pois então, eu só quero me desligar e assistir algum seriado - ajeitou a blusa que usava já impecavelmente bonita e cheirosa, claro que ele sentia mesmo dali o cheiro único de Sakura - talvez reveja Game of Thrones.

A reação de Sasuke de franzir o nariz, seguida de um muxoxo desdenhoso foi reflexa e instantânea.

– O que foi? - Sakura perguntou incrédula.

– Ah, nada.

Sasuke não pretendia contrariá-la. Mas, acabou saindo de forma involuntária, não pretendia ser tão transparente quanto aos seus gostos ou desgostos.

\- Você não gosta de Game of Thrones? - Sakura cruzou os braços incrédula.

\- Ah, é só que – ele ajeitou os óculos, não sabia se ela ficaria com raiva, mas o fato é que não ia conseguir mentir para agradá-la, uma vez que esboçou reação – eu acho superestimado, e prefiro O Senhor dos Anéis.

Deu de ombros e observou o olho esquerdo de Sakura começar a tremer.

\- Como assim, Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco – Bem, é verdade. – puxou o ar, queria provar seu ponto – os livros de O Senhor dos Anéis, são bem mais detalhados e envolventes, e conseguem passar perfeitamente as nuances de um personagem ou de um cenário. Já essa série, só me pareceu algo superestimado por que não há tantas produções tão grandes e as pessoas se apegaram.

\- Eu também já li os livros de O Senhor dos Anéis, Sasuke. Mas, acho que você está sendo preconceituoso e deveria dar uma chance a outra obra.

\- E-eu acho que não é preciso. Certamente não vai substituir o meu gosto, e acho que acrescentar seriados pode prejudicar minha rotina de estudos e treinos.

\- Minha nossa, Sasuke. – Sakura passou o braço entrelaçando ao de Sasuke – você vai para minha casa, e vamos a uma maratona de Game of Thrones hoje.

\- Mas... eu... su-sua casa... – Sasuke adorava momentos com Sakura em que poderiam estar sozinhos, sem Itachi ou seus amigos sempre aparecendo para infernizá-lo e, pelo que desconfiava, monitorar Sakura. Mas, pânico tomou conta dele ao imaginar estar na casa dela. O que faria? Ou diria? E os pais dela, aprovam garotos em sua casa?

\- Sem mais. Você pode gostar de mais de uma coisa, sabia? – disse ela divertida e o puxou para mais perto e ele travou ao sentir o seio dela roçando em seu braço – Vamos.

Sasuke vasculhou qualquer desculpa em sua mente. Estudo, trabalhos, ensaio, treino….

Mas, por fim, obedeceu.

\- Eu só preciso passar na ótica antes, por que minhas lentes ficaram prontas. – disse ele – Você sabe, as que Gai mandou eu fazer para as partidas.

\- Tudo bem. – Sakura sorriu e piscou para ele.

Mesmo que estivesse em pânico, por não saber o que fazer ou dizer na casa da garota que ele tem uma queda, pensar que passaria um tempo com ela o deixava explodindo por dentro, e ele assentiu.

Sakura o puxou até o estacionamento e subiu em sua pequena moto.

\- Vamos?

\- O que?! – respondeu ele assustado.

\- Sobe aí. – Sakura afivelava o capacete enquanto apontava para o espaço atrás dela.

\- E-eu pensei que você me daria o endereço, sabe. Para eu ir de ônibus. – tentou não demonstrar o enorme nervosismo que o assolava.

\- Para quê, se tem lugar aqui. – Sakura deu partida na pequena moto e manobrou retirando da vaga – sobe aí.

Sasuke se abraçou. Suava agora debaixo do suéter.

Já estava sendo difícil lidar com o fato de ir para a casa de Sakura, subir em uma moto o deixava a beira do pânico.

\- Você tem medo de moto, ou está insinuando que eu sou uma péssima piloto? – Sakura perguntou cruzando os braços com certo deboche.

\- Er... bem. Apesar de o país estar em 13º no ranking por mortes de acidentes de moto, eu não tenho medo, é que... bem...

\- Você vem ou não? – Sakura perguntou mais séria.

Sasuke sabia que era sua última chance.

Buscou forças de sabe-se lá onde, respirou fundo e subiu na pequena moto de Sakura. Tentou segurar na parte de trás, e provavelmente poderia ter uma câimbra a qualquer momento, tamanha a força que colocava em pressionar as barras.

Sakura deu a partida. Ela começou até devagar, já que saíam do estacionamento, mas assim que os portões ficaram para trás, ela acelerou com tudo, não que fosse muito por ser uma espécie de lambreta, mas o suficiente para Sasuke espremer os olhos e trancar os dentes, enquanto Sakura ria de sua travessura.

E em uma medida drástica na tentativa de não ser arremessado para trás, Sasuke tentou se segurar no que era mais próximo e firme. A cintura dela.

Ele só percebeu quando sentiu a pele macia e quente mesmo sob a blusa que ela usava, e retirou de lá o mais rápido que pôde. Sentia a mão formigando.

\- Pode se segurar em mim, Sasuke. – ela se virou para ele e piscou – é melhor para você manter o equilíbrio.

E assim ele o fez. Mesmo que relutante.

Tocou o mínimo possível, mesmo com a permissão dela, sentia um pouco estranho. Não deveria fantasiar ou parecer um aproveitador, mas não deixou de notar como Sakura era delicada naquela região, e como as mãos dele se encaixavam perfeitamente ali.

Também estava mais próximo, e com isso mais vulnerável ao inebriante cheiro dela. Ele se aproximava um pouco mais, só um pouco mais para suprir seu vício. Não precisava encostar, apenas se envolver e se perder naquele cheiro enquanto seus dedos a tocavam, e o vento abraçava os corpos deles.

Sakura freou no sinal vermelho, e Sasuke, perto demais e o nariz dele foi de encontro na parte de trás da cabeça dela.

\- Céus! Está tudo bem, Sasuke? – perguntou ela.

Sasuke segurava o nariz como se aquilo segurasse a dor aguda que sentia. Era um castigo por se aproveitar da situação, só podia.

\- Tudo bem. Eu acabei não me segurando direito.

O sinal verde piscou e Sakura acelerou. Sasuke buscou de novo as laterais do corpo de Sakura encostando o mínimo possível, mas ela segurou em um de suas mãos e o puxou mais para frente e depois a outra, fazendo com que agora ele entrelaçasse os braços por toda a sua cintura.

Agora além de mais toques, mais cheiros ele poderia sentir o coração dela. Enquanto o dele disparava.

Pelo menos agora, Sasuke sabia que não entraria para as estatísticas de mortes por acidentes de moto, mas nas de mortes por ataques cardíacos.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem a casa de Sakura depois de passarem na ótica.

Enquanto Sakura estacionava a moto em um pequeno espaço na garagem, Sasuke observava o lugar. Era uma casa de dois andares simples, mas aconchegante, com bastante plantas e uma decoração voltada para a natureza e um quintal considerável na frente. Uma grande árvore abrigava uma pequena casinha de madeira, que o fez sorrir.

\- Vamos. – ela disse sorrindo, subindo os pequenos dois degraus que davam para a varanda da porta de entrada.

Sakura girou a maçaneta, já gritando.

\- Mãe, cheguei!

Uma mulher surgiu de algum lugar, provavelmente a cozinha. Era uma senhora até bonita, de cabelos curtos e castanhos, mas Sasuke não deixou de notar que ela parecia sair de um portal do tempo para os anos 70, usando um enorme vestido amarronzado com estampas de sóis e estrelas como se fosse um poncho, além de vários cordões de contas e pulseiras.

\- Minha filha abençoada! – disse a mulher de braços abertos caminhando para abraçar Sakura – foi tudo bem na escola? – perguntou depois de soltá-la.

\- Foi sim, mãe. As últimas aulas foram complicadas, por conta do cansaço, mas foi tudo ok. Nada que umas sessões de estudos para repassar a matéria não me ajudem.

\- Eu sei, amor! E você se alimentou bem?

\- Na escola, sim.

\- Minha menina. – a mulher puxou o nariz de Sakura como se faz com crianças.

As duas riram, e Sasuke achou engraçada e interessante a relação das duas.

\- E quem é esse bonito rapaz? – a mulher perguntou virando-se para ele.

\- Esse é Uchiha Sasuke. Ele faz algumas aulas comigo. – Sakura respondeu.

Sasuke esticou a mão – Muito prazer, senhora.

A mulher não devolveu o cumprimento, mas olhava para ele de cima a baixo e fixou os olhos por sobre sua cabeça. Sasuke sentia o constrangimento invadindo o seu corpo. Será que o gel saiu de seu cabelo com o vento e estava desgrenhado? Algum passarinho havia feito algo ali? O que ele deveria fazer?

\- A sua aura é maravilhosa! – a mulher disse.

E Sasuke pedia a Deus para não ver um espelho e ver a cara que ele fazia neste momento sem saber o que responder.

\- Ah…. Obrigado?! – perguntou devagar incerto.

\- Eu posso ver a energia que você emana Uchiha Sasuke, e ela é bem-vinda. - A mulher se aproximou e abraçou Sasuke bem apertado.

Mesmo que ele estivesse todo travado, tentou dar tapinhas nas costas da mãe de Sakura.

\- Eu me chamo Mebuki. – ela juntou as palmas das mãos na frente do peito e abaixou a cabeça.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura que apenas sorria para ele, e resolveu imitar em sinal de educação.

\- Mãe, nós comemos na escola, mais tarde lancharemos, ok? – Sakura disse pegando a mão de Sasuke.

\- Ok, farei alguns cookies para vocês. – Sakura estreitou os olhos para ela – Tudo bem, de chocolate e não integrais e cascas.

Sakura riu para a mãe e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Nós vamos subir, ok. – deu sinal para Sasuke segui-la.

\- Obrigado, senhora. – ele respondeu ainda sem jeito.

\- Namastê. – ela fez o gesto novamente de unir as palmas a frente do peito e abaixar a cabeça. E mais uma vez, Sasuke a imitou.

\- Vem, Sasuke! – Sakura chamou do meio da escada e Sasuke a seguiu subindo tentando não parecer nervoso.

\- Querida, se precisar, tem camisinhas na segunda gaveta. – a mulher gritou e Sasuke tropeçou quase caindo das escadas.

\- Valeu mãe, mas não vamos transar. Só ver um seriado.

Sasuke sentia que poderia desmaiar com a enorme concentração de sangue em suas bochechas, ainda mais que ainda no meio das escadas, pensou ter ouvido um "que pena" da mãe de Sakura.

Quando conseguiu chegar ao quarto, depois de quase ter uma síncope, Sakura o gritou da porta, já com um box de seriado na mão.

\- Pode deixar suas coisas aí, e se ajeitar.

Sasuke olhou para o quarto, em sua maioria branco e rosa, mas nada infantilizado. Algumas flores, e pôsteres de bandas de rock. Livros, CDs, almofadas coloridas e pufe em formato de algum animal, provavelmente lesma.

\- Não liga para minha mãe. Ela e minha tia eram hippies quando jovens.

Isso explicava bastante coisa.

\- Ela é legal. – disse ele, apesar do jeito estranho, Sasuke realmente teve simpatia por ela – achei bem interessante a ligação de vocês.

Sakura que estava ajoelhada ao chão, mexendo no aparelho de DVD, parou alguns instantes olhando para o nada e sorrindo.

\- Ela é minha mãe, mas também é minha melhor amiga. Uma pena que…. – suspirou e balançou a cabeça antes de voltar a falar – Ela gostou de você. – disse ela já sorrindo para ele.

Sasuke percebeu a mudança de assunto repentina, mas achou melhor não insistir.

\- Que bom. Eu realmente estava com medo. – encolheu os ombros.

Sakura riu.

\- Vamos começar isso logo, Senhor-Preciso-de-Aprovação.

\- Eu não sou assim. – ajeitou os óculos.

Sakura revirou os olhos e se jogou na cama.

Sasuke achou melhor sentar no chão aos pés da cama. Só de imaginar a mãe de Sakura entrando pela porta e vendo ele sentado em sua cama, o apavorava. Se ela entrasse e apanhasse as tais camisinhas então, ele enfartaria.

As próximas horas se passaram regadas a espadas, traições, reis, Sirs e lobos.

A mãe de Sakura depois de algum tempo realmente apareceu com cookies de chocolate, integrais. Mas, Sakura não brigou, apenas riu.

Eram bem gostosos na verdade.

Mais uma parada para pipoca, uma pizza, balas e chicletes e uma temporada se foi.

Os créditos subiam e Sasuke ainda estava boquiaberto.

\- E aí? – Sakura perguntou se arrastando na cama, para mais perto dele. Depois de horas no chão, na parada para pipoca ele resolver ouvir sua coluna e se sentar nos pufes.

\- Uau. – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Sakura já tinha visto a reação de choque dele em alguns episódios, mas queria ouvir o veredicto.

\- Eu realmente estou chocado. – ele disse ainda olhando para a tela agora escura – eu podia jurar que aquele cara ia reagir.

Sakura começou a rir.

\- Eu sabia que você ia gostar. – disse ela vitoriosa e confiante.

Sasuke cruzou os braços e tentou parecer displicente. – Posso estar errado sobre não ser só uma série superestimada, mas ainda prefiro O Senhor dos Anéis.

\- Presunçoso! – Sakura atirou almofadas nele e os dois começaram a rir.

Quando pararam de rir, Sasuke ajeitou os óculos e apoiou os braços para trás. Estava mais relaxado, depois de tanto tempo ali.

\- Eu me diverti muito, Sakura. – confessou – eu admito.

\- Que bom, rapaz bonito. – Sakura imitou a mãe ainda deitada de bruços agarrada a uma almofada em formato de nuvem.

As bochechas dele coraram enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação. – Nem vem.

\- Ué, é verdade. – disse ela.

\- Beleza, não é meu "departamento" – fez sinal de aspas no ar – isso é com o Itachi. – o suspiro amargo saiu.

\- Seu irmão é bonito também. E é um cara legal, Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para ela, comprimindo os olhos. Um aperto no estômago já se formava, e o medo de ter perdido mais uma vez.

\- Itachi pode negar, mas ele gosta de você – continuou ela.

\- Itachi não liga para mim, Sakura. Ele só quer ser o bonitão, popular e legal da escola. – a amargura agora tomava sua voz.

Sakura o estudou alguns instantes, a frustração clara em seu rosto.

\- Tudo bem, só pensa no que eu te disse. – sentou-se na cama – e você também é bonito.

Sasuke voltou a negar com veemência.

\- Se eu fosse, eu acho que saberia. – disse ele rindo.

\- Você só não valoriza o que tem. – deu um puxão no suéter dele e soltou.

Sasuke só ria enquanto revirava os olhos da sandice de Sakura. – Ok. – disse em desdém.

\- Isso foi um desafio?! – disse ela com as mãos na cintura divertida.

Sakura pensou alguns instantes, pegou o celular olhando para a tela e o puxou pela mão.

\- Se corrermos ainda pegaremos o shopping aberto.

\- Para quê? – perguntou ele confuso.

Mas, Sakura só apanhou a carteira e o arrastou escada a baixo.

\- Mãe, vou dar um pulinho no shopping com Sasuke. Não vou demorar.

\- Ah, mas já? – a mulher se levantou do sofá caminhando até eles – achei que ele fosse dormir aqui.

Sasuke engoliu seco.

\- Ele me desafiou mãe.

Mebuki abriu a boca em um falso choque – Ah, meu jovem, péssima escolha. – e elas riram alcoviteiras.

\- E você sabe que não corro de desafios, não é mãe. – Sakura deu de ombros.

\- Tudo bem. Mas, cuidado e não demore. – abraçou Sakura e depois Sasuke que travou de novo – Até mais, meu belo rapaz.

\- Até mais, senhora. – Sasuke juntou as mãos e fez a posição de saudação respeitosamente.

A mulher sorriu e devolveu o cumprimento. – Namastê.

Sakura não estava brincando quando disse que precisavam ir ao shopping com urgência.

Dirigiu o mais rápido possível, e entrou nas lojas de roupas masculinas.

\- Ok, não teremos muito tempo, então - ela olhou de um lado para o outro - vem, eu vou escolher.

\- Não estou muito certo sobre isso, Sakura. - confessou ele desconcertado.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte, me dê carta branca por hoje. Se amanhã não gostar, então pode esquecer o que faremos hoje e eu pagarei por tudo.

Sasuke torceu o rosto, pensou um pouco mas acabou cedendo.

\- Ótimo! - Sakura bateu palminhas e voltou a vasculhar araras - tome esta, e esta, e mais esta.

Ela saiu empilhando roupas nos braços de Sasuke, que já mal conseguia segurar sem deixar algumas peças caírem.

\- Agora prove. - ela disse animada.

Nem o constante ânimo de Sakura contagiava Sasuke para provar aquele tanto de roupas.

Mas que opção ele tinha?

Deixou o pescoço cair para frente e saiu obediente rumo ao provador.

De surfista a cowboy, Sasuke testou vários estilos. Todas as versões passavam pelos olhos minuciosos e avaliadores de Sakura.

O cowboy de camisa quadriculado até foi aprovado, mas a calça marrom colando quase iniciando uma vasectomia não.

Bermudas no joelho eram uma boa opção, mas camisa havaiana com enormes hibiscos definitivamente era não-Sasuke.

A camisa de Star Wars foi aprovada, mas só se ele levasse uma com estampa da Casa Lannister de Game of Thrones.

Fazer compra de roupas nunca havia sido tão divertido.

Depois das roupas, passaram a sapatos. Ou melhor, tênis e botas estilo alpinista. Sakura disse que o deixava mais másculo.

E definitivamente abolir os mocassins que ele usava.

Algum tempo depois e muitas sacolas, eles caminhavam pelo shopping e Sakura viu uma dessas barbearias franqueadas. Olhou para ele e puxou até ali.

\- Agora, cabelo! - disse ela

\- Não, não, não, Sakura! - ele parou antes de entrar - não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

\- Por que não?

\- Por que meu cabelo não tem jeito.

\- Como não tem jeito? - perguntou ela

Sasuke soltou o ar de vez bufando.

\- Ele não é legal, ok. Não é bonito, liso e sedoso como do Itachi. - colocou as mãos na cintura - ele fica todo arrepiado, Itachi inclusive me apelidou de "assustado", por que sempre estava como se tivesse tomado um susto.

Sakura soltou um som anasalado de quem tentou segurar uma risada.

\- É, você ri, eu sei. - deu de ombros - mas não. Eu só me ajeito com gel, já aceitei isso. Os genes Uchiha não me contemplaram. Yei! - levantou os braços em uma falsa comemoração.

\- Ei, Sasuke - Sakura colocou as mãos no ombro dele - não se diminua mais - Sasuke olhava para os lados ainda relutante mas, parou quando as mãos de Sakura o tocaram segurando seu rosto fazendo com que olhasse para ela - você é bonito sim. Acredite em mim! Nós só estamos fazendo "ajustes" - ela deu de ombros sorrindo e ele acabou sorrindo junto.

O toque dela em seu rosto era tão bom. E estando tão perto ela parecia ainda mais linda, principalmente os olhos verdes que estavam fixos nos dele.

\- Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas, mas acredito em você. – respondeu ele fechando os olhos e tomando coragem pra dizer - eu só tenho medo de piorar a situação, mas se você tem tanta certeza. Eu topo.

Sakura abriu um sorriso e o abraçou.

Ele não acreditava que deixaria alguém mexer no seu infame cabelo, mas o fato de Sakura o achar bonito, fazia bem ao seu ego e quase explodia por dentro de felicidade. Daria esse benefício da dúvida a ela.

Os dois entraram, e aguardaram o cabeleireiro bem estilizado terminar o corte já em curso.

Quando chegou a vez de Sasuke, ele lavou o cabelo e o fez sentar na cadeira.

\- Qual o corte você quer fazer, fofinho? - perguntou o jovem rapaz com a tesoura na mão.

Mas antes que Sasuke respondesse, Sakura se adiantou e começou a falar com ele.

No princípio, Sasuke prestou a atenção na discussão dos dois sobre um corte moderno e volume, mas Sakura começou a passar a mão por trás e levantar o cabelo de sua nuca, depois puxar boa parte da franja e esticar para frente, e Sasuke se perdeu nos dedos dela entre seus cabelos.

Ele poderia se acostumar com isso.

Quando definiram o que seria feito, eles finalmente lembraram que ele estava ali.

\- Sasuke, enquanto ele corta, eu vou até a loja da frente, por que quero comprar um rímel, ok.

\- Tudo bem, eu te espero aqui.

\- Ah, e vista essa roupa que compramos e separei pra você. O Haku - apontou para o cabeleireiro - vai deixar você usar o banheiro.

\- Ok.

Sasuke a viu sair, e logo começou a ver chumaços de seu cabelo caírem pelo pano que circulava seu pescoço.

Só restava rezar para que tudo desse certo.

Depois que terminaram, Sasuke se vestiu, resolveu testar as lentes que havia pegado mais cedo e enquanto calçava a bota estilo alpinista, ouviu a voz de Sakura perguntando por ele.

\- Eu estou aqui!

Ele abriu a porta e saiu ainda analisando e se estranhando naquelas roupas.

Mas, quando levantou os olhos, viu Sakura com uma expressão quase hipnotizada olhando para ele.

Os lábios dela se abriam quase como em câmera lenta enquanto os olhos esquadrinhavam seu corpo, até parar nos olhos dele.

\- Uau. - foi só o que ela disse.

\- Eu acho que pintei a minha Capela Sistina. - Haku disse ao lado de Sakura também olhando para ele.

\- E-e-e então? - Sasuke perguntou desconcertado e ansioso.

Sakura fechou a boca e sorriu contemplando, e ensaiou palmas.

\- Você está incrível.

Sasuke sorriu, enchia seu peito de alegria. Não era possível acreditar, mas era mesmo admiração nos olhos de Sakura que ele via?

\- Então agora eu estou mesmo bonito? - se permitiu perguntar.

\- Olhe para você mesmo. - Sakura apontou para o espelho ao lado dele.

E Sasuke se olhou.

Sakura disse que só ajustaria o estilo. Permitiu que ele usasse as suas amadas camisas brancas por baixo, um jeans simples, nada descolorido ou rasgado por que ele não gostava, e em vez de suéteres, jaquetas, já que Sasuke disse que se sentia vulnerável sem o seu fiel companheiro suéter.

Mas a maior mudança era no cabelo.

Era uma espécie de franja mais lisa e cumprida na frente que ladeavam o rosto até o queixo, e a parte de trás estava mais curta e "livre", assumindo a sua origem arrepiada e rebelde.

Mas, tudo uma bagunça perfeitamente alinhada.

Era difícil de acreditar. Era difícil demais acreditar, mas Sasuke estava realmente…Bonito.

\- Caramba! - ele disse.

Sakura se aproximou dele por trás tocando seu ombro.

\- Você não está bonito. - ele olhou nos olhos dela pelo espelho - você está lindo!

Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam, e ele continuava preso neles.

Ver nos olhos dela o que ela dizia, era a melhor sensação do mundo.

O deixava até…. confiante.

Era uma série de sensações novas nessa noite, e ver Sakura passando a língua pelos lábios e mordendo de leve, ele nem mencionaria qual era por que era até constrangedora.

\- Então, vai ser dinheiro ou cartão, amores? - perguntou Haku tirando o transe da troca de olhares.

\- Ah, dinheiro. - Sasuke respondeu sacando a carteira.

Os dois tomaram sorvete e se despediram.

Sasuke achou melhor ir direto para casa. Já estava tarde.

\- Até amanhã, Sakura. - disse ele, no estacionamento onde ela foi pegar a pequena moto.

\- Eu conheço você, garoto de catálogo?! - Sakura disse e os dois riram.

\- Sério, obrigado. - suspirou - pelo dia de hoje, por me fazer arriscar, pelos cookies integrais…. - ela riu - por tudo.

Sakura deu um leve soco em seu braço.

\- Só não vá ficar metido e me esquecer agora que é bonitão, ok?

Sasuke riu desconcertado.

\- Até parece. - ou que ele quisesse.

Sakura piscou para ele e então partiu.

No outro dia, Sasuke foi para escola. Acabou se atrasando um pouco por conta das combinações das novas roupas, e, por fim, optou por seguir o mesmo estilo que Sakura definiu ontem.

Quando chegou a escola, a maioria dos alunos já tinham chegado, com suas caras entediadas jogando conversa fora no corredor e porta das salas.

Mas, hoje as coisas estavam diferentes.

A cada passo que ele dava, mais e mais olhares ele atraía.

Bocas abertas, cochichos sobre quem era e garotas mordendo os lábios como se vissem uma sobremesa deliciosa.

Ok, se isso era um sonho daqueles constrangedores, ele agora estaria provavelmente de cueca. Olhou para baixo, e viu as suas novas roupas.

Não era um sonho.

Sasuke continuou andando lembrando-se de que era quase uma nova pessoa. E lá no fundo, estava gostando de se sentir assim.

E apesar dos inúmeros olhares que geralmente o constrangiam, sentiu de volta a confiança.

\- Ei! - Uma garota gritou - quem é você?

Sasuke olhou para ela, que ainda o analisava, e atrás dela duas amigas cochichavam e riam.

\- Sou eu, o Sasuke. - disse ele, mas viu que ainda não era esclarecedor e sorriu - Irmão do Itachi.

Sasuke girou nos calcanhares para ir embora, mas podia ouvir a explosão de comentários de incrédulos a desejosos sobre ele no corredor.

" _Irmão do Itachi", "não pode ser", "Aquele Itachi", "Itachi tinha irmão?"_

Foi… interessante.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus !_ __

 _Gostaram!_ _  
_ _Finalmente aquele clichê que a gente adora XD_ _  
_ _Adoro transformações_ _  
_ _Haiahauahua_ __

 _Gostaram da mãe da Sakura?_ _  
_ _XD_ _  
_ _Queria trazer um pouco disso e dizer que Yoga é vida u~u_ _  
_ _Eu pratico e amo_ _  
_ _Mas não sou do nível Mebuki tá xD_ _  
_ _Mas fica a dica pra vocês pra acalmar corpo e espírito_ __

 _Mas vamos ao Sasuke_ _  
_ _Finalmente saiu do sueter_ _  
_ _Eita_ _  
_ _Me digam o que acharam**_ __

 _Mas, vamos lá. Papo sério_ _  
_ _Eu disse que demoraria e talz_ _  
_ _Que ia escrever Ansatsu_ _  
_ _Mas gente, meus planos mais uma vez tiveram de ser mudados_ _  
_ _Além de todas as dificuldades rotineiras que tenho pra atualizar, ainda tivemos uma situação inesperada_ __

 _Como muitos sabem, apesar de ser mineira, moro em Vitória no Espírito Santo a anos._ _  
_ _E muitos de vocês devem ter visto o pandemônio que vivemos aqui com a paralização da polícia._ _  
_ _Foram dias horríveis, que eu nunca desejo pra ninguém._ _  
_ _Todo barulho dava medo, mas o silêncio era ensurdecedor._ _  
_ _Teve dia que tranquei todas as janelas e porta do quarto e me trancar no quarto por horas no calor, por que haviam invasões de prédios._ _  
_ _Tiroteios, assaltos, arrastões, sequestros, corpos na rua, IML lotado ..._ _  
_ _Uma cidade sem lei, você tem medo de chegar na janela._ _  
_ _O pânico e a paranoia foram inimigos constantes._ _  
_ _Foi um pesadelo._ __

 _Por que eu tô falando isso?_ _  
_ _Dois motivos:_ _  
_ _\- as atualizações e atrasos além do normal. Por que bem, não tinha cabeça pra isso_ _  
_ _\- desabafo. O que passamos foi algo que nunca vamos esquecer. E só quando ficou muito ruim e começaram a comparar com o filme "Uma noite de crimes" é que grande mídia e Governo enxergaram a gente. Se não fosse as redes sociais, talvez demorassem ainda mais._ _  
_ _Mas enfim, era um desabafo ^^_ __

 _Agora estamos nos recuperando 3_ _  
_ _Um beijo pra vocês , obrigada pelo carinho_ _  
_ _Todos os reviews lindos *~*_ _  
_ _E até a próxima_ _  
_ _;***_


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

ITACHI

Naquela manhã, Itachi já estava sentado em sua sala pronto para mais uma aula.  
Ele não era um atleta burro, mas sabia que Química Orgânica não era seu forte.  
Essa matéria era a que ele mais fazia questão de estar desde o início, porque se não acompanhasse o raciocínio desde o primeiro instante, ele não conseguiria mais entender nada daquilo.  
É claro que, às vezes, com o charme necessário e os olhares certos, ele conseguia alguns pontos com a professora Mei.  
Mas, ela mesma o havia pedido pra pelo menos tentar fazer alguma coisa e não deixar questões em branco, porque caso ele precisasse de uma "mãozinha", seria menos difícil e escancarado para ela dar um empurrãozinho se ele fosse mal nos testes.  
"Peça uma ajuda àquele seu irmão", ela sugeriu.  
Mas, ele se recusava.  
Não queria nada daquela traça de quatro olhos.  
Sua atenção foi tomada para um burburinho fora da sala.  
Várias pessoas falando, apontando, e mesmo com o som do sinal que indicava o início das aulas, muitos não adentravam para suas respectivas salas.  
\- O que está acontecendo aí, hein? Entrem logo! - a professora Mei colocou as mãos na cintura e foi até a porta para descobrir por que metade de sua turma ainda não havia tomado seu lugar para iniciar a aula.  
Itachi notou as feições da mulher de longos cabelos ruivos, e bem bonita apesar da idade, ficarem chocadas com a boca aberta e deixar os braços caírem ao lado do corpo.  
\- Uau...  
Itachi pôde notar a expressão de espanto saindo dos lábios dela, mesmo que não fizesse nenhum som.  
Ela acompanhou o que quer que estivesse chamando atenção por uns instantes e depois balançou a cabeça, para desanuviar a mente e deixar o profissionalismo voltar e fazer a turma entrar e se acomodar.  
Muitos ainda cochichavam, principalmente as meninas cheias de sorrisinhos.  
Tenten era uma das que caminhavam embasbacada, até se sentar.  
\- O que tem lá fora? - Itachi perguntou à garota que teve a audácia de só parecer notar que ele estava ali no instante que ele chamou sua atenção.  
\- Ah, ah, oi Itachi-kun! - sorriu – o que disse?

Itachi bufou.  
\- O que tem lá fora que estão todos olhando?

\- Ué, seu irmão. - ela comentou sorrindo.  
Itachi soergueu uma sobrancelha.  
\- Por que você nunca me disse que ele...  
\- Tenten! - a professora Mei chamou – deixe Itachi prestar atenção e a senhorita também!  
\- Desculpe, senhorita Mei.  
Com o silenciamento de Tenten, Itachi não pôde saber qual tipo de mico seu irmãozinho pagaria hoje.  
Só esperava que alguém filmasse e o mostrasse depois, e à Sakura é claro.

Queimar um pouco o filme dele ajudaria um pouco.  
As primeiras aulas correram de maneira arrastada. No intervalo, Itachi mal saiu da sala e Gai já o esperava na porta, ansioso para terem uma conversa sobre a apresentação do time hoje.  
No início de toda temporada, o diretor Jiraiya sempre fazia questão de mostrar o time para a escola toda e convocá-los para assistirem os jogos e apoiarem os Corvos de Konoha. E claro que, como capitão do time, Itachi falava algumas palavras e garantia esse apoio.  
O técnico Gai pelo menos fizera o favor de comprar algumas frutas para Itachi não deixar de se alimentar no intervalo, já que sempre prezava a alimentação saudável de seus atletas. Itachi as aceitou, mesmo querendo um bom hambúrguer.  
Voltou para a sala ao fim do intervalo, mas assim que entrou no local, foi cercado por alguns de seus amigos e colegas de time.  
\- Cara! O que aconteceu com seu irmão? - Gaara perguntou.  
\- O Deidara está apaixonado por ele. - Sasori apontou para o amigo loiro ao lado que o recebeu com um soco.  
\- Qual é, imbecil! Eu só falei que foi incrível a mudança.  
Itachi balançava a cabeça.  
\- Que merda vocês estão falando?  
\- Do seu irmão, cara. - Gaara respondeu.  
O professor de Matemática entrou na sala, já mandando todos se sentarem porque precisava passar logo a matéria para adiantar o conteúdo, já que logo todos os alunos deveriam se apresentar na quadra para dar suporte ao time.  
Mas agora, Itachi seguia intrigado.  
Por que diabos seu irmão era o assunto, e só ele não parecia saber o porquê?  
Esperava que ele tivesse esquecido de colocar as calças e aparecido de cueca hoje, de preferência uma bem velha e surrada.  
Mas, bem lá no fundo, também estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer. Mas isso ninguém precisava saber.  
Antes do fim da aula, Itachi foi chamado por Gai para alguns detalhes de como deveriam se apresentar.  
Haveria uma pequena mudança, já que este ano, o time de vôlei feminino também seria apresentado.  
Sakura estava lá também, como capitã do time.  
Os dois ouviam atentamente as instruções de Gai, até que ele disse que já estavam prontos e iria ao microfone convocar os times e logo em seguida os alunos de toda a escola.  
\- E aí, nervosa? - perguntou Itachi a uma Sakura que esfregava as mãos.  
\- Um pouco. - ela confessou sorrindo.  
\- Vai sair tudo bem, você é simpática, carismática,... linda. Todos vão te apoiar.  
Ele viu o leve corar nas bochechas dela, mas ela desconversou.  
\- Não sei se isso vai me ajudar, mas pelo menos eu não sou a única coisa chamando atenção aqui hoje nessa escola.  
E aí estava de novo.  
Sakura também sabia algo sobre seu irmão que pelo visto só ele não estava a par da situação.  
Mas, se recusava a ser o único desinformado ali. Ele que sempre era o primeiro a saber de tudo nessa escola, já estava irritando aquela situação.  
\- Pois é, não é. Que loucura. – tentou parecer incluso no assunto.  
\- É. - Sakura cruzou os braços sorrindo - mas vai ser bom para ele. Se descobrir e ganhar mais confiança em si mesmo.

Pelo visto, então não era algo grave. Um certo alívio o tomou.

Mas, também não era algo embaraçoso. Droga.

Antes que ele falasse algo, Gai voltou a quadra e se colocou entre os dois capitães.

– Os times já foram para os vestiários. – Gai disse ansioso.

E juntos ouviram o diretor Jiraiya convocar todos os alunos para a quadra pelo sistema de som.

Em menos de 10 minutos, todos os alunos se encontravam acomodados nas arquibancadas, agora bem cheias de gente.

O diretor Jiraiya, um homem com um rabo de cavalo baixo e grisalho, mas de espírito jovial, caminhou até o centro da quadra onde estava um microfone a frente do técnico e os dois capitães.

– Bem-vindos! – ele disse, e o silêncio se fez – Mais uma temporada de jogos começa e mais uma vez queremos convidá-los para acompanharem os nossos atletas na busca de mais um título. – todos bateram palmas e alguns gritos de "Vai Corvos!" e "Campeão" foram ouvidos – O Técnico Gai vai dizer algumas palavras, e contamos com vocês e suas famílias para nos apoiar!

As pessoas aplaudiam enquanto o diretor dava lugar ao técnico.

– Avante Corvos! – Gai gritou levantando o punho e os alunos o acompanharam. O time era muito amado pela escola e por toda a cidade, e para muitos nem era tão necessário esse pedido de apoio, mas o diretor fazia questão de apresentar os atletas do ano a cada temporada – Estamos aqui reunidos, como vocês sabem, para o início da temporada. Mas, este ano, teremos algo diferente. Konoha também contará com um time de vôlei feminino, representado agora por nossa capitã – Gai estendeu o braço para Sakura e ela soube que era a deixa para se aproximar dele.

Sakura respirou fundo, e se virou para Itachi que deu um sorriso e ela retribuiu em sinal de que também sentia confiança.

\- Bom dia, Konoha. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura – muitas palmas e uivos dos rapazes foram ouvidos, algumas como Ino torceram o nariz, Itachi não deixou de notar – e eu sou a capitã do mais novo time de vôlei feminino desta escola. – ela respirou fundo fechando os olhos por um breve instante – Esse time é um sonho, que um amigo muito especial me incentivou a tentar torná-lo realidade. – ela sorriu de um jeito tão doce, tão agradecido e cativante que Itachi mal conseguia sentir raiva da menção ao "amigo especial". Inferno – e com a ajuda de vários outros amigos – olhou para ele com o sorriso mais largo, aquele com covinhas que ele tanto adorava. Inferno de novo – e das garotas que se disponibilizaram a sonhar comigo, e por isso eu digo que estamos aqui hoje, prontas para levarmos o nome de Konoha em nossas camisas e honrar o nome dessa escola e dessa cidade! – Todos já aplaudiam e ela precisou gritar – E é por isso que peço o apoio de vocês para trazermos mais esse título!

Todos gritavam, aplaudiam, enquanto Sakura sorria de braços levantados.

Itachi a enxergava tão claramente em um ambiente que se tornou desfocado.

Sakura era única.

E seu coração acelerado agora era um mal sinal.

\- Vamos apresentar o nosso mais novo time de vôlei! – ela continuou se virando para a entrada do vestiário – Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Temari, Aster Shion,...

Sakura chamou uma a uma as meninas do time, e elas entraram cumprimentando a plateia e sendo aplaudidas.

Algumas, Itachi viu que eram das líderes de torcida, e até riu internamente da raiva transparente no rosto de Ino sentada nas primeiras fileiras da arquibancada.

Sakura e as garotas deram as mãos e as levantaram para serem recebidas com uma salva de palmas e permaneceram de pé enfileiradas lado a lado.

Depois disso, Gai tomou o microfone novamente.

Era a vez do time de basquete. Era a vez dele de brilhar.

– E agora, vamos ao nosso tradicional e campeão time de basquete com nosso querido capitão, Uchiha Itachi!

Os gritos tomaram a quadra junto com as palmas.

O time de vôlei havia sido bem recebido, mas a tradição desta escola era o basquete. E ele era a estrela maior desse time.

Ele adorava isso.

Alguns segundos depois, Itachi se aproximou de maneira displicente e sorriu ao microfone fazendo com que todos se calassem.

– Cara, como eu amo vocês e essa escola! – mais gritos. – E eu juro – silêncio de novo – que eu vou fazer de tudo para trazer outro título para vocês. – palmas calorosas e assovios breves para que ele voltasse a falar – Diretor Jiraiya – virou-se para o diretor como se fosse o chefe ali – já peço que coloque em seu orçamento aumentar a sala de troféus, por que este ano, Sakura e eu, e nossos times é claro, traremos mais troféus para Konoha. Ou eu não me chamo Uchiha Itachi! – gritou.

Itachi levantou os braços e foi ovacionado como rei.

O que de fato ele era.

Ou, pelo menos, se sentia assim. Era amado por todos, admirado e invejado, mesmo.

Olhou para o lado e viu Gai chorando abraçado ao diretor que o aplaudia quase ao nível de uma contusão no punho tamanha a força que o fazia, e depois olhou para Sakura piscando para ela. Em breve, a futura rainha.

Depois que todos pararam de aplaudir, Itachi voltou ao microfone.

– Agora vamos anunciar o meu time. Claro que vocês já os conhecem – deu um sorrisinho para reafirmar as divisões sociais da escola, porque era obvio que todos conheciam os atletas – mas, vou deixar vocês amá-los mais um pouco!

Alguns riram, enquanto outros apenas o admiravam.

– Akasuna Sasori, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji….

Itachi chamou seus companheiros de time que se posicionaram da mesma forma que o time de vôlei feminino.

\- E como vocês, sabem, alguns dos nossos atletas se formaram no ano passado, e precisamos de alguns substitutos. Por isso eu anuncio, Inuzuka Kiba – Itachi estendeu o braço para a entrada do vestiário, e um rapaz moreno entrou na quadra acenando para todos.

Palmas e alguns assovios foram ouvidos até o rapaz se colocar no final da fila para que Itachi continuasse.

– Neste ano também teremos também – colocou as mãos no bolso e deu de ombros e encolheu os ombros em um falso embaraço – meu irmão.

Itachi nem fazia questão de dizer o nome dele, era só assim que todos o conheciam mesmo, e nem precisavam saber.

Mas, então Sasuke apontou na porta do vestiário. E se não fosse a gritaria ensurdecedora das meninas da escola ele não teria saído daquele transe causado pelo choque ao ver o irmão.

Não podia ser.

Aquele não poderia ser o cabelo de gel, quatro olhos e sem graça do seu irmão.

Ele anunciou o irmão que ninguém liga, e entra um cara saído de propaganda de perfume importado?

Itachi se tocou que tinha a boca aberta ainda escancarada, e tratou logo de fechar. Balançou a cabeça, esfregou os olhos.

Olhou para a arquibancada, e a gritaria das garotas continuavam, muitos ainda cochichavam, e muitos celulares tiravam fotos.

\- Ah, er… – Itachi voltou ao microfone – então, esse é…

A gritaria não parava.

As pessoas da escola não paravam de gritar.

As pessoas não paravam de cochichar sobre Sasuke.

As pessoas não estavam dando atenção para ele enquanto tentava falar?!

O QUE DIABOS ESTAVA ACONTECENDO ALI?

Itachi olhou para o irmão, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, mas que as vezes levantava a mão com um sorriso desconfortável, cumprimentando na direção de uma ou outra que gritava o nome dele.

Como assim, alguém sabia o nome dele?!

O diretor tomou o lugar de Itachi ao microfone, para tentar acalmar os ânimos.

– Pessoal! Pessoal! Vamos fazer silêncio para ouvirmos nosso capitão. – Jiraiya levantava os braços – Pessoal! Silêncio por favor.

Depois de acalmada a histeria, Jiraiya deu lugar a Itachi novamente, mas ele já não tinha mais ânimo para aquilo.

– Então é isso. Contamos com vocês.

Itachi saiu, e o time de basquete depois de várias trocas de olhares resolveu segui-lo. Pelo protocolo, o time de vôlei feminino sairia primeiro, mas Itachi ao que parecia não queria ficar ali mais nem um segundo.

Os alunos foram dispensados das aulas naquele dia, mas os times deveriam permanecer para um treino tático e leve em uma hora.

Ninguém viu Itachi até a hora do treino.

Todos já estavam na quadra quando ele entrou já vestido com cara de poucos amigos.

Gai discutiu alguns passes e estratégias e os colocou na quadra para treinar, enquanto ele daria instruções ao time de vôlei também na outra quadra. Como era um treino mais leve, resolveu trabalhar com os dois times ao mesmo tempo.

Itachi, como o capitão, ficou incumbido de colocar as orientações do técnico em prática.

– Gaara, marca mais o passe do armador! – gritou.

Gaara obedeceu e depois de algumas jogadas e mais gritos de Itachi conseguiu tirar a bola passando ela para Sasuke. Itachi atravessou o garrafão para marcá-lo e trombou no corpo do mais novo que caiu sentado.

– Qual é, Itachi?

– Não pense que por que está finalmente usando os genes Uchiha agora e resolveu ficar apresentável, que isso vai melhorar seu jogo.

Sasuke bufou.

– Funciona para você, não é? – respondeu ele se levantando e voltando para a posição.

Seguiram com o treino, e Itachi continuava ditando as ordens como um sargento. O time não o contestava, nem mesmo Sasuke, que para ele era o mais errado de todos e nem deveria estar ali.

"Sasuke, seu passe está curto", "Sasuke, você precisa fazer giros", "Sasuke sua mira é horrível".

Sasuke permanecia calado, mas Itachi já via a irritação estampada no rosto do irmão. Ótimo.

Itachi recebeu a bola, e já planejava a jogada em um passe paralelo para Sasori, mas em um bote rápido, Sasuke tomou a bola da mão dele, e fez um passe longo para Gaara, e correram juntos para a outra cesta. Itachi o acompanhou na tentativa de marcá-lo, mas quando Gaara, já com dois marcadores mandou a bola para Sasuke, Itachi mal viu o giro rápido que Sasuke deu em seu eixo se livrando dele, e subindo livre para marcar uma cesta de 3 pontos.

Gaara uivou e Sasuke abriu um sorriso batendo as mãos com ele, antes de se virar para Itachi.

– Espero que eu tenha acertado dessa vez. - e voltou para sua área.

Itachi apenas o olhou caminhando.

Deveria sentir raiva. Deveria pular nesse moleque insolente e arrancar os óculos que ele com certeza enfiara na bunda e fazê-lo suar o gel que ele absorveu por tantos anos na cabeça.

Mas, no fundo, lá no fundo, ele se sentia orgulhoso.

Lembrou-se dos velhos tempos quando ele ensinava jogadas novas a Sasuke e ele prestava atenção de olhos arregalados encantados com o que ele dizia. O pequeno adorava aprender, principalmente com o irmão que ele sempre seguia e dizia que queria ser como ele.

Itachi fechou os olhos e soltou o ar por uns instantes.

– Foi um bom trabalho. – engoliu – Sasuke.

Sasuke ficou paralisado ainda de costas. Até se virar um pouco e fazer um aceno de cabeça com um leve sorriso.

No resto do treino, as coisas correram bem. O time assimilou as táticas, e trocou jogadores para testes.

Itachi jogava ao lado de Sasuke desta vez, e mesmo que estivessem respeitando as táticas ordenadas por Gai, trocar de passes, roubar a bola um para o outro e inúmeras assistências para pontos, fez com que Itachi se desligasse de tudo um pouco.

O saudosismo tomava conta.

A conversa com Sakura no outro dia, realmente o fez se lembrar de como tudo era mais fácil antes com seu irmão. E então, um certo pesar de como as coisas poderiam ter sido, e até se questionar por que elas se tornaram desse jeito passavam em sua mente.

O treino havia acabado, e o time se dividiu em tomar água e ir direto para uma chuveirada necessária.

Itachi ficou para guardar os materiais e passar para Gai o que ele não havia visto.

– Então seremos campeões, hein? – Sakura apareceu por trás dele com as mãos nos bolsos da nova jaqueta de time que usava.

– Pode ter certeza! – Itachi respondeu e se virou para observá-la.

Deus, ela ficava linda assim!

Banho recém-tomado, a julgar pelos cabelos rosados molhados, de maquiagem só um leve brilho labial, shorts e a jaqueta do time de vôlei em cima de uma blusa branca colada ao corpo. E o sorriso de covinhas mais encantador que ele conhecia.

Itachi tentou dizer algo. Alguma piada, algum comentário sobre o time, mas nada vinha a sua mente.

Hoje estava sendo um dia atípico.

Será que pensar no irmão fez com que ele amolecesse? Merda.

O fato é que agora ele se sentia…. vulnerável.

Já fazia tempo que ele não saía com ninguém, que coincidia com a entrada de Sakura na escola e com isso, também fazia tempo que ele não tirava ela da cabeça.

Era estranho sentir-se daquela maneira, ele odiava admitir, mas estava perdido.

– Sakura, você quer...

Antes que ele pudesse concluir, Sakura se virou abrindo um sorriso mais largo. Sasuke caminhava na direção deles.

– E aí, sensação do momento! Quase ficamos surdos com a gritaria de hoje. – ela brincou e Sasuke encolheu os ombros constrangido.

Itachi detestou ser lembrado daquele momento.

– E aí, vamos? – Sakura perguntou.

– Vamos sim! Eu só estou esperando a nossa carona. – Sasuke respondeu.

– Onde vocês vão? – Itachi perguntou.

\- Nós vamos ao píer. Hinata disse que tem um foodtruck lá com churros recheado – Sakura fechou os olhos e Itachi pôde ver ela salivando – e quero ver um DJ que vai tocar no cais.

– Ah, eu ouvi mesmo falar que tinha um DJ vindo da capital vindo para cá. – ele respondeu interessado.

\- Sim, ele é ótimo! – Sakura respondeu animada – Sakon é o DJ, e Uton é o irmão dele que canta algumas músicas juntos. O show deles é incrível!

– É verdade! Tem até uma música deles naquele filme sobre corridas de carros, não é?

– Fire Wheels!

– Isso!

Os dois começaram a cantarolar as batidas da música de forma divertida.

Sakura bateu no ombro dele – Poxa Itachi, você deveria vir com a gente!

Itachi deixou o sorriso murchar um pouco e olhou para o irmão.

Não saía com ele a muito tempo, a não ser que estivessem no carro dos pais, nas visitas anuais aos avós. Talvez fossem as boas lembranças do dia, mas talvez não fosse uma má ideia ir com eles.

\- E aí, Teme! Vamos? – Naruto entrou na quadra – Caralho, eu ainda não acostumei com essa sua cara de bonitão – o humor de Sasuke mudou totalmente e ele deu um soco no ombro do loiro que esfregou o lugar e os dois riram – E aí Sakura-chan, liguei pra Hinata e ela disse que foi pra biblioteca e vai esperar a gente no carro.

Se aproximou e deu um breve abraço em Sakura.

– Itachi.

– Naruto.

Cumprimentara-se de forma seca e fria.

– E então, quer ir com a gente Itachi? – Sakura voltou a perguntar.

– Ah... – ele pensava em uma resposta.

– Itachi? Com a gente? – Naruto perguntou apontando para ele antes de começar a rir.

– Por que não? Ele gosta desse DJ também, e todos precisamos de uma diversão leve antes dos jogos e refrescar a cabeça. Seria legal ele se divertir com a gente. – Sakura disse cruzando os braços.

– Ele não vai querer ir. – Sasuke respondeu categórico – Ele não se divertiria com a gente. Ele só se importa com ele mesmo e com o time.

Os dois mantinham os olhares fixos um no outro.

– Sasuke, olha… – Sakura disse.

– Tudo bem, Sakura. – Itachi disse sem quebrar o contato com o irmão – eu acabei de me lembrar que preciso mesmo focar no meu objetivo, e eliminar os erros. – falou bem devagar e então virou-se para ela com um sorriso – divirta-se.

E saiu caminhando para ir embora, e percebeu que eles fizeram o mesmo, mas olhou de relance e deleitou-se com a imagem de Sakura ainda parada olhando para ele de forma relutante e com algum pesar no rosto.

A raiva dentro dele voltou com força total.

Tudo isso serviu para que Itachi acordasse, e parasse com essas lembranças imbecis que não faziam mais parte da vida dele.

Sasuke poderia estar relativamente bonito agora, e até mais confiante, mas ele ainda não era e nem nunca seria Uchiha Itachi.

E ele ia colocar aquele bastardo em seu devido lugar. Na posição de irmão que ninguém liga novamente.

E claro, o prêmio maior. Ganhar Sakura.

– Me aguarde, irmãozinho tolo. Me aguarde.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí, chuchus  
gostaram?_

 _^^_

 _me digam_

 _Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre viu S2  
Gente, eu leio todos os review. TODOS!  
e *~*_

 _Eu só não to conseguindo responder, mas vou responder aos poucos tá._

 _E obrigada por todas as mensagens de carinho e apoio pelo meu desabafo do capítulo passado  
E o atraso, foi pouco, mas eu pretendia postar antes, mas deu pau no meu HD, e fiquei 2 semanas sem o notebook._

 _enfim_

 _beijos suas lindas e lindos_

 _Até a próxima  
;***_


	12. Capitulo 12

**SASUKE**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke andava ao lado de Naruto em direção ao carro dele para irem ao píer.

Nem era tão ligado a DJs ou músicas do momento. Gostava de músicas mais antigas e tons mais melodiosos, mas Sakura dizia pra ele que na vida às vezes precisamos dar mais chances, e experimentar coisas novas.

E bem, não parecia algo ruim.

Já Naruto não parava de falar sobre quais recheios de churros devia ter e os que ele achava um erro não ter e quantos ele comeria.

No início ele até riu da possibilidade absurda do amigo comer 40 unidades, mas então olhou para trás e viu Sakura caminhando devagar e de vez em quando olhando para trás.

Ela parecia incomodada com a situação com Itachi, pelo que pôde perceber.

Sasuke também não gostava. Apesar de já estar acostumado com a indiferença do irmão, odiava quando ele fingia tentar se aproximar como se ainda se importasse. Pra ele, bancar o irmão mais velho companheiro não passava de uma brincadeira.

Naruto ainda falava e Sasuke tentava prestar atenção, mas seus olhos sempre escapuliam para trás buscando Sakura. Estava ficando realmente incomodado.

Uma cotovelada na lateral de seu corpo chamou sua atenção.

\- "Sasuke-kun" – Naruto chamou com uma voz melosa e brincalhona – responda a moça que está chamando seu nome.

Sasuke olhou para o lado onde uma garota de cabelos castanhos do terceiro ano o olhava de cima a baixo como se ele fosse um pedaço de chocolate.

– Queria saber se você quer uma carona? – disse a moça mordendo de leve os lábios apontando para o carro conversível atrás de si.

Sasuke olhou de um lado para o outro procurando não se sabe bem o quê. Apontou para si mesmo para ter certeza.

– De-desculpa, você está falando comigo?

A moça riu de leve.

– Claro, bobinho. – passou a mão nos cabelos e estufou os seios evidentes em um decote – eu não moro muito longe da sua casa, se quiser posso te levar. – disse em uma voz doce.

\- Ah… Er… – Sasuke sentiu o sangue subir e olhou para Naruto vermelho, mas ao contrário dele que morria de vergonha, o amigo segurava o riso, o que não estava ajudando. – eu já tenho carona – apontou para Naruto – e um compromisso.

– Tem certeza? – a moça se balançou de um lado para o outro com ar inocente, mas provocante.

Sasuke ainda estava meio sem reação. Na verdade, em sua cabeça estava um questionamento, entre o fato de uma garota como aquela falar com ele e que, se ela morava perto de sua casa, por que nunca ofereceu carona antes?

– Tenho. Obrigado.

Continuou a andar e puxou Naruto que começou a rir.

– Agora que é o bonitão tem até carona, hein!

– Tsc.

Deveria ser isso então.

Tinha esquecido de sua "mudança" por alguns instantes, ao lado de Naruto – e intrigado com Sakura – as coisas pareciam normais de novo.

– E aí, como foi essa mudança? A Cinderela fez sucesso no baile?

Sasuke bufou.

– Está… interessante – confessou dando de ombros – mas, ao mesmo tempo, me assusta ver pessoas que nunca falaram comigo dando "oi" ou me oferecendo carona. – apontou para trás.

Naruto riu. – É o preço por parecer um galã de filmes agora.

Os dois riram.

\- Bom, eu vou ligar pra Hinata e lembrar que ela tem que pegar um livro qualquer na biblioteca. – Naruto sacou o celular do bolso e Sasuke olhou para ele confuso. – eu sei que você quer falar com a Sakura-chan e honestamente eu acho que precisa.

Naruto piscou para o amigo e olhou para trás antes de se afastar falando alto o nome da namorada.

Sasuke apenas sorriu para a falta de interpretação do amigo, mas era sempre incrível a sensibilidade que ele tinha para essas coisas, principalmente as que o incomodavam.

Esperou Sakura caminhar e alcançar ele.

Ela não disse nenhuma palavra.

Sasuke respirou fundo, olhou para os lados. Sentia falta do seu fiel companheiro suéter e sua barra grossa para passar as unhas quando se sentia nervoso. Descobriu a ponta do zíper da jaqueta e começou a esfregá-lo com o dedo, e por hora ele serviria para descarregar seu nervosismo.

– Fire Wheels, né. Eu acho que conheço essa música.

Droga. Péssima escolha para puxar assunto.

– É. – respondeu ela sem muito ânimo.

– Tomara que não chova.

Céus! Quantos anos ele tinha? 12?

Estava cada vez pior.

Sakura apenas olhou para ele e assentiu.

Abraçou-se.

Mesmo que ele sempre ficasse nervoso perto dela, já estava se acostumando à presença de Sakura. Geralmente ela puxava os assuntos e então a conversa fluía. Mas ele ainda não tinha lidado com uma Sakura aparentemente chateada que não dava muita abertura a ele.

Respirou fundo e resolveu perguntar. Era a saída mais lógica e direta. Abriu a boca….

– Por que você enxotou o Itachi e não deixou ele vir com a gente? – ela foi mais rápida e perguntou primeiro.

Então era isso.

– Eu não enxotei. Eu só disse a verdade.

– Pois eu acho que enxotou sim. O seu irmão gosta muito desse DJ e só queria se divertir com você.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

– Comigo? – soltou os braços incrédulo – eu tenho certeza que não é comigo que ele queria se divertir.

– Sim, com a gente. Mas você sequer deu essa chance a ele. – disse ela apontando para a quadra.

– Ele não quer. – balançou a cabeça.

– Como você sabe? – insistiu ela e Sasuke continuava balançando a cabeça com a indignação tomando conta.

– Acredite em mim, Sakura.

– Como você pode ter certeza, se a cada mínima aproximação você o afasta?

Colocou as mãos na cintura, mas a vontade de explodir algo dentro de si o fez gesticular.

– Meu irmão não dá a mínima para mim, Sakura! Ele não quer passar um tempo comigo, não faz nenhuma questão de me ter por perto. Ele só se importa com ele mesmo e se quer a verdade eu nem sei se ele me considera um irmão!

Sasuke estava ofegante quando terminou de falar.

Uma raiva e um pesar que ha muito ele não sentia saíam de sua garganta junto com a sua resposta. E Sakura não deixou de notar.

\- Como você sabe que ele também não sente sua falta, Sasuke? – disse ela devagar – Você já perguntou isso a ele? Já pararam para conversar e, pelo menos, tentar?

– Sakura...

– Ele sente sua falta. Foi ele quem me disse, sobre os treinos e como as coisas eram antes entre vocês.

– As coisas não são assim tão fáceis como você imagina...

– Por que não? Por que vocês dois simplesmente não aceitam que são irmãos e que a relação de vocês não era para ser assim? – abriu os braços soltando depois – é, não é como se eu não enxergasse as coisas entre vocês.

Sasuke respirou fundo.

– Não é como se eu não quisesse. Mas algumas coisas não têm mais conserto.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça assentindo calada.

– Divirtam-se.

E saiu rumo a sua pequena motocicleta.

– Sakura... – Sasuke chamou.

Mas não obteve resposta, e observou ela se afastar.

Quando Naruto voltou acompanhado de Hinata, Sasuke já não tinha mais um pingo de ânimo nem para manter uma conversa.

Foi com os amigos até o lugar da festa. Naruto e Hinata dançavam como quem realmente curtiam a música, mesmo que Naruto dançasse comendo churros recheado de geleia de morango e escorresse pelos dedos.

A música era realmente boa.

Mas, o fato é que Sakura não saía da cabeça dele. E às vezes, algumas perguntas sobre Itachi também martelavam em sua cabeça. Será que ele realmente sentia…. falta dele? Não, provavelmente ele só queria impressionar Sakura.

"Fire Wheels" começou a ser gritada por parte da multidão que pulava agitada e ele só conseguiu pensar em como Sakura adoraria aquilo e o sorriso enorme e iluminado que daria.

As coisas não pareciam certas.

Não estavam certas.

Respirou profundamente por três vezes, pegou o celular e usou o aplicativo de táxi já indicando o destino para que não perdesse a coragem.

Mandou uma mensagem para o celular de Naruto quando entrou no carro, e cerca de 15 minutos depois chegou na rua larga e arborizada onde ficava a casa de Sakura.

Caminhou até a porta e apertou a campainha com dedos suados.

Ouviu passos leves vindos de dentro até a porta ser aberta.

\- Olá, Sasuke! – Mebuki o recebeu com um abraço e depois um beijo de cada lado da bochecha.

– Olá, senhora Haruno, tudo bem? – perguntou encabulado.

A mulher olhou bem para ele e então suspirou.

– Estamos indo.

Sasuke notou a ligeira mudança no tom de voz da mulher, que havia sido tão receptiva.

– A.. a senhora tem certeza? – arriscou.

Ela deu um breve sorriso sem muita alegria.

– Você é uma pessoa muito sensível e boa, Sasuke. – deu passagem a ele que titubeou antes de entrar.

– A Sakura está? – perguntou antes que se sentisse mais desconfortável.

– Está, mas vamos dar mais alguns minutos a ela.

\- Ah... Er., ok.

Não sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer ou se deveria acatar. A vontade que tinha era de vê-la o mais rápido possível, mas resolveu obedecer.

– Bebe chá, querido? – perguntou ela.

– Não é necessário. – respondeu tentando não parecer rude.

– Ora, vamos! É só cidreira para acalmar os pensamentos e turbulências da mente.

Sasuke sorriu. – Então aceito.

Mebuki entrou para a cozinha por alguns instantes e Sasuke ficou observando a sala. Mandalas, incensos, porta-retratos…. alguns estranhamente vazios.

Enquanto olhava um com a foto de uma pequena Sakura sorridente sem dois dentes da frente com um bambolê, Mebuki entrou pela sala com duas xícaras fumegantes.

– Ela sempre foi muito ativa. Muito alegre e com um coração enorme cheio de energias positivas.

\- Posso ver. – Sasuke sorriu enquanto alcançava uma das xícaras.

– Sakura é uma menina especial. – a mão da mulher alisou a foto – e fez tudo valer a pena.

– Ela é mesmo especial e única. – Sasuke disse com um olhar sonhador, e se bateu mentalmente quando percebeu que disse isso em voz alta, fazendo com que a senhora Haruno olhasse para ele e fez com que o sangue subisse por suas bochechas.

Bebericou a xícara tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.

– Ela chegou aqui bastante chateada hoje. – Mebuki caminhou pela sala acendendo um incenso – sabe me dizer o que houve, querido?

Sasuke mantinha o olhar baixo concentrado no líquido fumegante em suas mãos.

– Acho que foi minha culpa. Ela só quis ajudar.

Mebuki se aproximou e alisou as laterais dos braços de Sasuke.

– O que importa é que você está aqui disposto a reparar o que quer que tenha acontecido, não é?

Ele assentiu e Mebuki o abraçou novamente.

– Você também é muito especial e tem uma aura tão bonita.

– Obrigado, senhora.

– Não precisa me chamar de senhora – ela balançou a mão – e não se culpe tanto. Sakura sempre teve a mania de ver coisas que estavam quebradas e tentar consertar. É próprio dela – sentou-se olhando para as mãos – mas nem tudo pode ser consertado, e então ela se frustra.

Sasuke olhava para a mulher e mesmo que fosse a segunda vez que a via, sentia uma profunda simpatia por ela. Observou-a ainda se concentrar nas mãos por alguns instantes, não sabia bem o que falar.

– Ela está lá fora. – Mebuki se levantou – na casa da árvore.

Sasuke assentiu entregando a ela a xícara e se dirigiu para a porta e parou quando segurou na maçaneta.

– Senhora... eu espero que, o que quer que tenha acontecido, que tudo se ajeite e que a senhora volte a distribuir a boa energia que tem.

Mebuki o encarou por uns instantes e Sasuke segurou novamente o ponta do zíper da jaqueta nervoso, se perguntando se dissera alguma besteira. Mas então, a mulher sorriu complacente para ele, juntando as palmas das mãos em Namastê abaixando a cabeça e Sasuke repetiu o gesto.

Saiu dali apressado olhando para cima, em busca da árvore onde ele havia visto a pequena construção.

Alguns degraus martelados no tronco levavam ele até a pequena porta que se abria na parte debaixo e que dava acesso à casinha de madeira.

Sasuke bateu de leve.

– Sakura? – perguntou enquanto reunia coragem para continuar.

– Pode entrar. – respondeu ela sem muito ânimo.

Sasuke impulsionou o corpo para dentro e se arrastou até sentar em um dos cantos. Olhou para os lados estudando o espaço em que se encontravam.

Era uma pequena casa de madeira de quatro paredes, com duas janelas, uma perto de onde Sakura se encostava e outra na parede lateral por onde ela encarava o fim de tarde.

– Quando nos mudamos para cá, essa casa já estava aqui. – disse ela percebendo que Sasuke avaliava o lugar – é bacana.

– É sim. Talvez se essa janela lateral fosse do outro lado, pegaria o vento sul levando em consideração a posição do Sol e...

Sasuke parou de falar quando viu uma sobrancelha de Sakura levantada.

– É ótima. – disse por fim.

Sakura sorriu balançando a cabeça.

Era bom ver aquele sorriso de novo, mesmo que ela estivesse rindo da constante mania dele em analisar possíveis melhorias quando ela só queria uma resposta simples.

– Olha, Sakura – encolheu os ombros – me desculpa.

– Não. – suspirou – me desculpa você, Sasuke. Eu fui muito dura e injusta.

Ela voltou a olhar pela janela balançando a cabeça de leve.

– Você só queria ajudar.

– Queria. – ela olhou para baixo enquanto girava um anel em uma das mãos – minha mãe diz que sempre tento consertar o mundo.

– É, ela me disse.

– Claro que disse – Sakura riu sem ânimo – deve ter dito que algumas coisas não podem ser consertadas também, não é?

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender.

– Na verdade, sim.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça mordendo os lábios e apesar do aperto no coração, Sasuke respeitou o momento em silêncio.

– Como eu disse – ela começou a contar – minha mãe era hippie e tem esse jeito dela e eu a amo. Mas, meu pai com o passar dos anos se cansou e preferiu se dedicar aos negócios de corpo e alma. Então pense no relacionamento entre uma pessoa que valoriza o presente e o espírito, com uma pessoa que valoriza trabalho árduo, dinheiro e futuro.

– Conflito de interesses. – Sasuke concluiu e Sakura deu de ombros.

– Nós nos mudamos para cá este ano, na tentativa de equilibrar as coisas. É uma cidade tranquila para minha mãe, mas havia negócios com que meu pai poderia se manter no mercado. Foi minha sugestão, inclusive – Sakura sorriu ao mesmo tempo que uma lágrima desceu – mas, ao que parece nem assim as coisas deram certo. E meu pai já fez as malas e vem buscar amanhã.

A lágrima que Sakura secou se tornou muitas para que ela pudesse lidar. E Sasuke não pensou em nada.

Seu corpo simplesmente se moveu para perto de Sakura e a abraçou o mais forte que podia enquanto ela deixava tudo aquilo sair.

Ficaram abraçados por alguns instantes. Sasuke tomou coragem para deslizar a mão nos cabelos de Sakura enquanto ela segurava a camisa dele ainda chorando.

Até o momento que ela finalmente parou e se afastou um pouco.

– Eu sei que é infantil da minha parte chorar por isso, a vida é deles. Mas, eu nunca pensei que veria meus pais se separando.

\- Não é infantil, Sakura. Eles estiveram juntos a sua vida toda e agora as coisas mudaram muito. É compreensível.

– Na teoria sim, mas na prática...

– Será difícil e isso explica muita coisa. – Sasuke pensou em Mebuki. – vocês são mulheres fortes, sensíveis e que se apoiam muito, Sakura. Você e sua mãe vão saber lidar com tudo. Juntas.

Sakura sorriu para ele de forma agradecida.

– Obrigada, Sasuke. – deu um soquinho de leve em seu braço – e me desculpa por hoje.

– Não, não precisa.

– Precisa sim. Acabei projetando a frustração com meus pais em você, a pessoa que menos merecia isso.

Sasuke sentiu as bochechas corarem e Sakura continuou.

– Mas, apesar de concordar com a minha mãe no momento, algumas coisas realmente não tem mais conserto, mas outras sim. E eu ainda acredito no laço entre vocês, Sasuke.

– Olha, Sakura...

\- Não, tudo bem. – ela sorriu – não precisamos discutir mais sobre isso. Ou, pelo menos, não hoje – ela encolheu os ombros e os olhos brilhavam marejados – Hoje eu só preciso que você esteja aqui.

– Cla-claro.

Sakura secou mais uma lágrima e riu sem graça da situação.

– Alias, obrigada por estar aqui. – disse ela.

E então Sakura se encostou na parede e deslizou a cabeça até o ombro de Sasuke permanecendo ali.

Sasuke se sentiu paralisado em um primeiro momento. Mas, então tentou não pensar demais e só obedeceu seu coração e puxou Sakura para a segurança dentro de um abraço.

Ela suspirou e ficou ali quieta enquanto ele fazia um tímido afago em seu braço.

Vez ou outra ele a escutava fungar, as mãos em pequenos movimentos secando lágrimas, até que ele só ouvisse o som da respiração de Sakura.

Talvez ela tivesse dormido em seus braços, talvez não.

Mas, ele podia sentir a paz finalmente tomar conta do corpo dela e ele se sentia tão bem com isso.

Sakura era tão encantadora e tão forte ao mesmo tempo. Não merecia sofrer.

Vê-la tão frágil hoje, fez com que Sasuke tivesse o coração esmagado e uma necessidade absurda de tirar dela aquela dor, crescia dentro dele a ponto de fazer com que ela se aninhasse em seus braços como se pudesse protegê-la de tudo aquilo.

Ele queria proteger Sakura.

Ela ajeitou o rosto já apoiado em seu peito, e o perfume dela voltou a inebriar Sasuke.

Ele queria estar assim sempre com Sakura.

Ela então se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dele fazendo seu coração disparar e voltou a se aconchegar em seu peito.

– Obrigada...

Ele queria…. Ele sentia…. Ele...Cara, ele estava muito ferrado.

Por que agora sabia que estava perdidamente, indubitavelmente e completamente apaixonado por Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram? ^^_

 _mamys da Sakura tristinha e Sakura também estava a alguns capitulos atrás, não sei se lembram_

 _bem, era por isso_

 _Não sei se ficou claro_

 _e Sasuke migo, a gente te entende_

 _Só gente ruim não ama Haruno Sakura em qualquer versão u~u ( e não falo só nessa fic XD )_

 _jisajisajisajiijas_

 _enfim, espero que tenham gostado_

 _as reviews eu to respondendo, devagar mas tô ^^'_

 _mas eu leio todas *~* e me ajudam tanto S2_

 _tento sempre melhorar aqui e ali baseado no que vocês me falam_

 _então, mais uma vez obrigada S2_

 _beijos gente_

 _bom feriado pra vocês_

 _;******_


	13. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

ITACHI E SASUKE

Depois de dois jogos relativamente fáceis somados ao tropeço de alguns adversários, o time de basquete dos Corvos de Konoha estava na liderança e garantido na próxima fase.  
Para Sasuke foi um pouco difícil a estreia, mas manter o foco o ajudou a pontuar nos dois jogos além de dar ótimas assistências no segundo jogo.  
Aos poucos ele se readaptava as competições, a adrenalina da quadra e arquibancadas alvoroçadas. Tudo tão intenso.  
Ele ainda se sentia envergonhado quando passava pela moça que levantou a blusa mostrando o sutiã preto para ele quando fez uma cesta de três pontos decisiva no último jogo. Ainda mais que ela sempre fazia questão de dar sorrisinhos ou piscar para ele nos corredores da escola o deixando constrangido.  
Assim como a garota sentada um pouco à frente dele na arquibancada fazia agora ao encara-lo mordendo os lábios.  
Sasuke queria se concentrar na quadra. Era o primeiro jogo da equipe de vôlei feminino.  
O primeiro jogo de Sakura.  
E ele tinha que estar lá para apoia-la.  
Mas fica difícil quando se tem a terrível sensação de estar sendo observado.  
Mais que isso, comido com os olhos.  
Cogitou mudar de lugar, mas havia chegado bem cedo pra conseguir um lugar tão bem posicionado, em que poderia ver o time - o rosto de Sakura - jogar de frente, de qualquer um dos dois lados da quadra quando houvesse troca.  
Ficaria ali, ignoraria a garota e a amiga dela que acabara de chegar e que agora também o encarava enrolando uma mecha do cabelo. Ah, que maravilha...  
Estava ali por Sakura. Tinha que suportar esses... constrangimentos.  
Nos últimos dias, depois do momento que tiveram na pequena casa da árvore na casa dela, eles tiveram pouco tempo para conversar, por que os jogos começariam e ele precisava treinar ainda mais, além de estudar, é claro.  
Mas, ela sempre se fazia presente, em uma troca de mensagens tarde da noite, em Biologia, ou dando algumas dicas de alimentação para atletas que deixavam o corpo com energia por mais tempo.  
Algumas veganas, feitas pela mãe dela inclusive.  
Mas ela esteve lá nos jogos dele. E em um momento entre os tempos em que Itachi pegava em seu pé por que ele não conseguia marcar o camisa 8, ele viu Sakura na arquibancada apontando para os olhos dela e depois para o jogador que ele tinha que marcar.  
Lembrou-se de um almoço que ela disse que o segredo da boa marcação é buscar os olhos do adversário, por que segundo ela, os olhos revelam a verdade que se quer esconder.  
No início foi difícil, talvez fosse algum superpoder de Sakura, mas em uma análise mais binária, notou que quando o Camisa 8 pretendia passar a bola para a esquerda, espremia os olhos e quando passava para a direita, geralmente os arregalava.

Quando Sasuke notou esses pequenos detalhes nos alvos indicados por Gai, ele conseguiu se sair melhor.

Não conseguiu agradecer Sakura pessoalmente naquele jogo, mas mais tarde enviou uma mensagem a ela agradecendo a dica e devendo um favor, ela só pediu em troca que ele fosse ao seu jogo.

O que ela nem precisava pedir, diga-se de passagem.

Sasuke se orgulhava dela, queria vê-la jogar e realizar o sonho de ter o time de Konoha competindo. Ela merecia muito isso.

A arquibancada estava cheia. Não tanto quanto nos jogos de basquete, mas era algo considerável para um time que faria seu primeiro jogo.

Sasuke observava o rosto da multidão, até que cruzou os olhos com Itachi.

É claro que ele também estaria ali.

Mas, ele preferiu se posicionar mais ao meio de um dos lados da quadra, duas fileiras abaixo da que Sasuke estava.

Ao redor dele, parte do time de basquete e TenTen.

Itachi fez apenas um aceno de cabeça lento para o irmão, sem tirar os olhos dele para intimidá-lo. Sasuke o devolveu.

Não da forma acuada como costumava fazer, mas da mesma forma que o irmão.

Não abaixaria a cabeça ou desviaria o olhar desta vez.

Um apito soou e Itachi deu um sorriso e se virou para a quadra.

Os times entraram. Konoha faria sua primeira partida contra um time mediano, mas experiente pelo que Sasuke pôde pesquisar.

Para um time novato como Konoha era sim, um grande desafio.

Sakura estava muito focada.

E caramba, como ela ficava linda naquele uniforme. A camisa com número 18 parecia imponente com ela. Um rabo de cavalo, e os nós dos dedos enfaixados.

Levava tudo muito a sério.

Ela e a capitã do outro time definiram no cara e coroa quem começaria com a bola e os lados da quadra.

Optou pelo lado esquerdo, quando a capitã do outro time escolheu a bola. Sasuke tinha uma boa visão, olhou de relance para o irmão e viu que ele precisava se esticar um pouco para ter uma visão melhor. Riu internamente.

Os times se posicionaram e o juiz apitou.

O estômago de Sasuke dava voltas. Estava ansioso demais.

Sentia as mãos já encharcadas de suor e um tique que fazia sua perna balançar incontrolavelmente.

Uma loira fez o primeiro saque para o lado do time de Konoha. Sakura recebeu a bola colocando nas mãos da levantadora Yugito que tinha a função de, como o próprio nome diz, levantar a bola para alguma atacante usar força e técnica para fazer com que a bola caia do lado adversário. Mas, quando ela levantou para a atacante Temari uma barreira do time rival subiu junto com ela, fazendo com que fosse bloqueada e a bola caísse na quadra do time de Konoha.

O rosto de Temari que já estava tenso transparecia ainda mais nervosismo agora e Yugito trocava olhares com ela e com o time, sem saber se a culpa era sua.

Mas, então Sakura sorriu falando alguma coisa que fez com que ela e as outras garotas do time sorrissem também, e depois bateu a mão no ombro de Temari dando a ela um olhar de confiança.

Sasuke se orgulhou tanto dela naquele momento.

Sakura mandou uma mensagem para ele na noite passada que não conseguia dormir de tanta ansiedade.

Sasuke ligou para ela, e explicou o processo de simbiose e mutualismo obrigatório entre as algas e líquens até as 2h da manhã como quem contava uma história para dormir, quando ela pediu algo bem chato e cansativo para que conseguisse se concentrar e acalmar o nervosismo.

Mas, agora ali, ela sabia que o time precisava dela. E não poderia se deixar abater.

A bola foi lançada mais uma vez para a quadra de Konoha. Desta vez, Hinata que jogava na posição de líbero, que só tem função de recepção e defesa na quadra, não podendo nem sacar ou atacar, exerceu sua função muito bem, pegando uma bola de saque muito difícil por ter tido sua trajetória mudada ao tocar na fita da rede.

Yugito fez jus ao esforço de sua colega de time e pegou a bola levantando da melhor forma que pôde, e mesmo que a bola tivesse sido passada de forma torta e sem muito ângulo, Sakura correu de sua posição para o meio da quadra e saltou como se voasse alto e bateu com toda a sua força mesmo com um bloqueio triplo à sua frente.

A bola furou o bloqueio e explodiu no chão do time rival e as arquibancadas esbravejaram gritos e palmas.

Sakura bateu as mãos com suas companheiras que se sentiam vivas e confiantes de novo.

E Sasuke, mesmo de longe podia enxergar a ferocidade e o brilho nos olhos de Sakura e agora ele entendia toda a dedicação dela. Ela estava tão feliz ali.

Suspirou encantado com a visão que tinha dela, sendo confiante, líder, dedicada... linda.

Apesar de bastante disputado, as meninas de Konoha alcançaram os 25 pontos necessários para vencer um set, fechando em 25x21.

Precisavam vencer mais dois em um total de cinco sets para vencerem o jogo.

Temari afundou a bola na quadra e a confiança dela parecia realmente restaurada àquela altura.

Mas, Sakura havia marcado mais. Sim, Sasuke contou.

Entretanto, depois de muitos gritos do técnico adversário, o segundo set já não foi fácil. Os saques eram fortes, o que quebrava o passe e o bloqueio escolheu Temari para marcar, já que Sakura era infinitamente mais ágil e forte.

E assim, elas fecharam o segundo set, empatando a partida.

O nervosismo era aparente novamente no rosto das meninas de Konoha. Temari não parecia tão abalada, mas Yugito parecia insegura.

Em um dos treinos, Sakura disse a ele que o levantador é o cérebro de um time, por que era ele quem ditava os ataques, analisava o adversário e escolhia suas armas e Yugito parecia sentir o peso da responsabilidade agora.

Tanto Gai quanto Sakura conversavam com o time, principalmente com a levantadora.

Durante os testes para seleção do time, Sasuke se lembrava que Yugito havia dito que gostava muito de vôlei, ele e Sakura estudaram o perfil dela e mesmo que a garota alegasse ser tímida e insegura, por ela ter raciocínio rápido e pensamento analítico, Sakura deu a ela o voto de confiança.

"Eu sei que é arriscado, mas confia em mim, ela pode ser a nossa levantadora. Eu sinto isso no meu coração", ela disse à ele quando definiam as posições do time antes de levar para o treinador Gai.

E como se com esse pensamento ele chamasse por ela, os olhos de Sakura saíram do foco do jogo por um instante para uma respiração profunda e buscaram as arquibancadas, e se encontraram com os de Sasuke.

Ela deu um mínimo sorriso, mas Sasuke aproveitou a oportunidade para tentar fazer com que ela se lembrasse de algo.

Bateu o dedo devagar na cabeça como se apontasse para o cérebro e apontou para Yugito. E depois, juntou as mãos em formato de um coração e então apontou para Sakura.

Esperava que ela entendesse o recado. Esperava que ela entendesse que a capitã – ela – era o coração do time.

Sakura abriu um largo sorriso e voltou para as companheiras. Cochichou nos ouvidos de Yugito que assentiu e voltaram para o jogo.

Itachi agora rangia os dentes.

Quando viu Sakura olhar para a arquibancada, procurou com os olhos o que chamava a atenção dela e quando viu, deu de cara com seu irmão fazendo um gesto de coração com as mãos e apontando para ela.

Que desgraçado!

Quando foi que seu irmão ficou tão confiante e se achando o conquistador assim?!

O pior de tudo era ver Sakura sorrindo para aquele gesto ridículo como se fosse realmente alguma coisa importante.

\- Trouxe um refrigerante pra você, Itachi. – disse Gaara se acotovelando com todos e esticando o copo na frente de Itachi que o recebeu com um tapa derramando a bebida no chão.

\- Eiiii! - algumas pessoas na arquibancada debaixo gritaram, mas quando se viraram para brigar e viram que era Itachi mudaram de ideia.

\- Porra, cara. – Gaara se aproximou cochichando – essa era do "especial".

Os especiais de Gaara consistiam em uma dose considerável de vodka nos refrigerantes que ele trazia escondido as vezes.

E uma bebida era tudo o que Itachi precisava agora. Passou a mão no copo de Gaara e bebeu o dele.

\- Foi mal. – bateu o copo quase vazio no peito dele.

Gaara apenas bufou e saiu para comprar mais, enquanto Itachi já tinha voltado seus olhos para o jogo.

Aplacaria a raiva por enquanto, mas agora queria se concentrar no jogo de Sakura.

Cara, como ela ficava deliciosa naquele uniforme!

Itachi não conseguia tirar os olhos das coxas grandes e torneadas saindo de um short de lycra.

E falando em lycra... que bumbum incrível!

Totalmente redondo e marcado no short. Caberia direitinho na mão dele.

Teve que socar a barriga de Gaara no início, quando ele falou que adoraria apertar aquela bunda.

Agora como castigo, fazia Gaara sair o tempo todo dali e tirar os olhos de Sakura. Imbecil.

O jogo seguia apertado.

Mas Itachi estava orgulhoso da capitã que ela era.

Depois do desnecessário momento com seu irmãozinho, ela chamou a responsabilidade para si.

Yugito levantava as bolas de ataque para Sakura, que praticamente esmurrava a bola no chão e a cada ponto gritava e comemorava fazendo bastante alarde em suas comemorações.

Itachi sabia que isso era uma maneira antiga, mas eficaz de ir irritando aos poucos o adversário até desestabiliza-lo emocionalmente e perder o foco.

Mas, por ser mais experiente, o outro time tentava se manter firme e exigiam bastante das defesas de Hinata.

Sakura continuava feroz.

Mas Itachi viu quando ela disse a Yugito para passar algumas para Temari agora e as outras meninas do time.

Viu também quando Sakura fez um breve movimento de abrir e fechar a mão escondida atrás do corpo.

Sabia que a mão dela deveria estar doendo depois de tantos ataques fortes seguidos.

Também era um atleta, sabia quando se exigia do corpo.

O placar estava em 21x20 para Konoha.

Com 3 pontos de diferença tirados pelo outro time, Gai gastou seu último pedido de tempo para quebrar o ritmo do outro time e orientar o seu. Era uma pratica comum em jogos de vôlei.

Gai dava suas instruções e Sakura sorria e tentava manter o foco de suas companheiras.

Sorria para elas parabenizando o esforço coletivo. Queria estar mais perto para ver melhor as covinhas de suas bochechas, mas mesmo de longe o sorriso dela não deixava de ser hipnótico para ele e reconfortante para o time.

Mas os olhos dele foram atraídos para o outro lado e captaram os planos do outro time que estava reunido do lado da quadra em que ele estava.

Tanto tempo de treinos, seus olhos meio que tinham um poder de ser atraído para o movimento do inimigo, e naquele momento viu uma das jogadoras apontar discretamente para Sakura e mexer na mão direita, indicando que era pra que as atacantes mirassem na mão dolorida de Sakura, provavelmente quando ela subisse para bloquear. E depois apontaram para Yugito rindo.

O plano era bom. Ele mesmo teria usado algo assim.

Mas, ver que Sakura era o alvo, fez com que uma raiva absurda tomasse conta dele.

Os times voltaram, e Itachi viu duas delas se aproximando e falando alguma coisa com Yugito através da rede e a garota se virar assustada engolindo seco.

Então era esse o plano.

Ao invés de provocar todas, se concentrariam em fazer Yugito perder a confiança e machucarem a mão de Sakura.

Já que a levantadora fez um passe espetado pra Temari que teve seu ataque defendido, e quando contra-atacaram, mesmo no bloqueio de três de Konoha, a atacante mirou na mão dolorida de Sakura.

Empataram o jogo.

Itachi queria fazer algo. Precisava fazer algo.

Olhou para a arquibancada nervosa que dava alguns gritos de incentivo aqui e ali, enquanto tentava pensar em alguma coisa, bem rápido.

\- Sasori! - chamou e logo atraiu atenção do companheiro de time - me levanta.

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Deidara, Gaara, me acompanhem! - olhou para o lado - você também TenTen.

Itachi já dizia subindo nos ombros de Sasori que não entendia para que aquilo.

Quando Itachi se equilibrou nos ombros de Sasori, o que já chamava a atenção de muitos em volta, causou uma certa gritaria quando arrancou a camisa um tanto quanto chamativo.

Olhou para os companheiros abaixo e deu o sinal para que acompanhassem.

\- KONO-HÁ! - gritava ritmado balançando a camisa na mão em um pedido para que o acompanhassem - KONO-HÁ!

\- KONO-HÁ! - Sasori e Deidara fizeram coro.

\- KONO-HÁ- e TenTen continuou ao som de duas palmas e uma batida forte nas pernas também ritmadas.

E então as pessoas começarem a segui-los e de repente toda a arquibancada fazia um barulho ensurdecedor aos gritos de "Konoha" o que chamou a atenção dos times.

As meninas de Konoha tinham os olhos cheios de confiança de uma torcida inteira que acreditava nelas gritando seus nomes e abriram sorrisos ainda mais confiantes e cheios de vontade de vencer.

Mas, o sorriso mais lindo, foi Itachi quem recebeu.

Sakura olhava para ele ainda nos ombros de Sasori com o sorriso mais agradecido possível, a ponto de ele conseguir ver as covinhas de suas bochechas que ele tanto gostava.

Ficaria ali por horas, se não fosse Sasori reclamando e a necessidade do jogo continuar.

A sacadora do time adversário, perdeu a concentração ao olhar o peito nu de Itachi que piscou para ela.

E a bola de saque sem rumo bateu na rede, e marcou mais um ponto pra Konoha, fazendo a arquibancada gritar ainda mais.

No resto do set, Konoha se impôs com mais firmeza, e fechou o set em 27x25.

Que é quando passa dos 25 pontos normais de um set e passa a necessitar de 2 pontos de diferença no placar.

Com a confiança recuperada, o 4º set foi bem mais tranquilo.

Sakura cochichou algo no ouvido de Yugito e logo depois a levantadora usou a chamada "bola de segunda" pegando a defesa desarmada e marcando um ponto ela mesma.

A garota pulou e agradeceu tanto a Sakura por ter podido experimentar o sabor de marcar um belo ponto.

E agora, já em 24x18, Konoha estava pronta para fechar mais um set e vencer sua primeira partida oficial.

Itachi se sentia tão feliz por Sakura, que mal prestava atenção a sua volta. Se concentrava apenas nela – e suas coxas deliciosas.

A bola foi sacada para o time de Konoha. Hinata recebeu e colocou nas mãos de Yugito que levantou uma bola rápida, e Sakura veio voando na linha de três pontos para cravar uma paralela no chão, acertando próximo a linha lateral da quadra.

A explosão da bola, fez soar o apito com o fim da partida, e uma arquibancada alvoroçada gritava muito em comemoração.

As meninas se cumprimentavam e saíam para o vestiário.

Só então Itachi viu que seu irmão já se encontrava bem próximo da quadra.

Ele não podia ser o primeiro a parabenizar Sakura.

Inferno!

Itachi começou a descer a arquibancada e quando tentou ter acesso a quadra, uma garota de cabelos curto e castanhos parou em sua frente.

\- Não sabia que Konoha tinha líderes de torcida tão lindos. - disse ela mordendo os lábios.

Itachi que antes acompanhava Sakura saindo do vestiário e vendo Sasuke a sua espera, teve sua atenção tomada com o dedo da garota deslizando em seu peito.

\- Eu faço o que posso. - disse em uma voz melosa.

Por mais que quisesse mesmo falar com Sakura, ele nunca deixaria de flertar com alguma gata que estivesse na sua. Ainda mais com tanta gente ainda pelas arquibancadas e na quadra.

Ele tinha reputação, oras.

\- Você deu um golpe baixo e me desconcentrou, sabia? - Itachi olhou bem para ela, e só agora percebeu que se tratava da garota que errou o saque ao olhar para ele sem camisa - eu deveria puni-lo, por ser um menino malvado. – disse ela em uma voz rouca e melosa.

Ah...

Uma proposta dessa a um tempo atrás, ele certamente já estaria em algum banheiro fodendo com essa garota.

Mas, nesse exato momento, ele só pensava em uma maneira de tirar os braços de Sasuke de cima do corpo de Sakura que ele teve o disparate de abraçar.

\- Olha, gata - pegou a mão dela e levou a boca dando um beijo - você é muito linda, mas eu já tenho minha garota.

\- Você é Uchiha Itachi, não é ? Eu já ouvi falar de você, de umas amigas que se divertiram muito em uma festa na sua casa... - deu um olhar sugestivo - Desde quando você só tem uma garota? - enfatizou no "uma".

Itachi respondeu apenas com um dar de ombros.

Sério, ele se fazia a mesma maldita pergunta ultimamente. Mas, simplesmente não conseguia.

\- Mas, se quer saber, eu estava mesmo te procurando - a garota olhou curiosa para ele - por que meu irmão é um pouco tímido, mas queria o seu telefone.

Ele está lá.

Apontou para Sasuke que estava em uma conversa animada com Sakura totalmente absortos.

Que raiva!

\- Aquele é seu irmão?! - perguntou a garota - caramba, os genes de vocês tem que ser tombados como patrimônio público. Que gato!

Itachi bufou.

\- Pois é, vai lá e fala com ele. E sumam juntos. - tentou não parecer muito grosso, mas não conseguia da comparação.

Garota idiota.

\- Mas, tá na cara que ele tem um lance com aquela atacante imbecil de Konoha de cabelo rosa.

\- Escuta aqui! - Itachi respirou fundo para se acalmar, mas assumiu um tom sério - em primeiro lugar, nunca mais chame a Sakura de imbecil, você está entendendo?

A garota assentiu.

\- Em segundo - sorriu- ela é a minha garota.

\- Mas, parece que ela e seu irmão...

\- Não tem nada entre eles e nunca vai ter! - interrompeu - ele só fala com ela, por que o nosso lance ainda não é aberto a todos. Ela tem... um tolo insignificante que fica correndo atrás dela, como se tivesse alguma chance. - apontou para si como um pedaço de bolo de chocolate rindo - mas, como o cara é só um amigo, ela não quer magoá-lo.

\- Ah, entendi. Que pena. Achei que você estava se exibindo para mim.

\- Pois é, desculpa. Mas meu irmão ficou de olho em você.

\- Qual o nome dele? – perguntou.

\- Não interessa. É só chamar de irmão do Itachi que todos sabem quem é - virou os ombros da moça lentamente na direção dele - ok que ele não chega aos meus pés, mas serve como consolo. – cochichou no ouvido dela.

\- Belo consolo...

A garota sorria analisando Sasuke, totalmente entregue a uma conversa com Sakura.

Os dois comentavam cada lance de tirar o fôlego do jogo.

Ele falava encantado da rapidez de Sakura em agir e atacar, e do potencial que Yugito realmente tinha para ser levantadora.

\- Vocês foram demais, Sakura! Eu acreditava na vitória, mas ver e sentir... cara! Que demais!

\- Eu sei! - Sakura sorria tanto e mais uma vez ela pulou para um abraço. Já era o terceiro nessa conversa.

Não que ele estivesse contando, mas bem, ele estava contando.

E cada um ficava mais longo que o anterior.

Este último então, os braços Dela não saíram de volta do seu pescoço, e as mãos dele em uma coragem que mais uma vez sabe-se lá de onde, permaneceram ali em sua fina cintura.

Sasuke só conseguia se concentrar agora nos olhos verdes e brilhantes que o analisava naquele instante e em um sorriso doce nos lábios rosados. Tão... convidativos.

Quando o sorriso de Sakura foi diminuindo aos poucos e ele a viu engolir, o coração dele corria um grave risco de sair do peito por conta das fortes marteladas.

Ele conhecia alguns sinais, afinal ficou com Ino um tempo, mas o olhar de Sakura era diferente. Sakura era diferente.

Ele não sabia se estava sonhando alto demais, se sua mente delirante estava interpretando as coisas de forma errada.

Temia seguir o que seu coração pedia, e afastar Sakura para sempre.

Mas, ele não aguentava mais, sentia-se corajoso, mesmo que ainda houvesse muita gente por perto do pós-jogo, sentia desejo, sentia-se.… confiante.

E então se aproximou devagar. E Sakura não se afastou.

\- Aê, Sakura! Você é demais! - Neji, um tal Shikamaru, e mais um enorme grupo se aproximou em volta de Sakura pulando e gritando o nome dela. O que a fez sorrir, mesmo que Sasuke visse as maçãs do rosto dela tomadas pelo tom rosado agora.

Acabou sorrindo também com a doce visão.

Os dois observaram o grupo sair para fazer a mesma coisa com Temari e sorriam da reação desconcertada com aquela festa e adoração individual.

Sasuke voltou seus olhos para ela parada com as mãos apoiadas na parte de trás dos quadris, até que ela também voltasse a atenção para ele.

\- Céus! Eu preciso ir para casa descansar. - disse ela girando o pescoço em busca de alivio.

\- Não há nenhuma festa de comemoração? - Sasuke perguntou divertido, já que estava acostumado às festas de seu irmão-Capitão-do-time sempre atrapalhando seus estudos em casa.

\- Nah! O nosso time ainda não está no patamar de dar festanças. - deu de ombros - vou pra casa.

\- Sozinha? Sua mãe não ia distribuir sopa para os moradores de rua hoje, assim que terminasse o jogo?

Sasuke queria ter o que dizer. Queria mantê-la ali, mas suas pernas ainda tremiam do momento que tiveram a minutos atrás e o que quase aconteceu. Ou pelo menos ele achava que talvez aconteceria, já que não tinha certeza se era mesmo o que ele imaginava ser, provavelmente não, e...

Enfim. A verdade que não tinha nada para fazer ela ficar.

\- Hoje eu só quero relaxar - disse ela - vou aproveitar essa folguinha que finalmente terei depois de dias cheios, divididos entre estudar, treinar, concentrar... – respirou fundo – Se você quiser ir para minha casa, você sabe, ver um filme.

Amanhã Sasuke marcaria um médico, por que acabara de descobrir que provavelmente tinha labirintite.

Sua cabeça girou.

Segurou a jaqueta, se abraçou, segurou a jaqueta de novo. Decidiu se abraçar uma última vez.

E lembrou de respirar.

Já tinha ido assistir seriados com ela antes. Mas, não quando ela estaria sozinha em casa, nem quando ele mal se recuperara de um quase beijo ou o quase possível tapa na cara por ter sido idiota por achar que era para beijá-la.

Quando abriu a boca para responder, sentiu seu ombro sendo tocado.

\- Eeeei... - uma garota surgiu ao seu lado, era uma das jogadoras do outro time, que não era nem um pouco discreta ao olhar para ele de cima abaixo.

\- Ah... Oi.

\- Então é você que estava atrás do meu telefone, gato?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

\- Oh! - Sakura soltou espantada. Piscava os olhos olhando da moça pendurada em seu ombro para Sasuke.

A garota apenas analisou Sakura, não escondendo o desdém.

\- Aqui está. - ela deslizou uma mão no peito de Sasuke paralisado buscando algum bolso dentro de sua jaqueta para enfiar o papel com número.

\- Ah. Er... - Sakura desviou os olhos desconcertada - eu vou indo. – apontou para fora – Vou me despedir da minha mãe.

\- Não! Sakura, espera ... - Sasuke tentava se desvencilhar da moça que segurava sua jaqueta.

\- Tudo bem, Sasuke. Divirta-se! - ela deu um pequeno sorriso e girava os calcanhares andando rápido e chamando por Hinata.

Mas antes que a alcançasse sentiu seus ombros serem envolvidos por braços fortes.

\- Ei, minha capitã favorita!

\- Oi Itachi! - disse dando a ele um sorriso singelo.

\- Vejo que está cansada - era o que ele queria supor e nada mais que isso - mas, como capitão veterano - parou na frente dela - quero oferecer à melhor capitã e ao seu time uma festa de comemoração por sua primeira vitória oficial.

Sakura fechou os olhos e sorriu.

\- Obrigada Itachi, mas não sei se é uma boa ideia.

\- Ah, que isso, Sakura. Me dê essa honra. - pediu usando toda a sua chantagem emocional. - Vamos, suas garotas merecem isso. - apontou para as jogadoras espalhadas ainda pulando com amigos cheias de sorrisos comemorando a vitória - e você também.

Massageava o pulso dolorido dela.

\- Tsc. Ok Itachi Uchiha, você pode dar uma festa. Mas, amanhã. – apontou o dedo para ele – hoje eu só quero ir pra casa descansar.

Itachi a pegou e girou no ar.

\- Te garanto, que essa será a melhor festa de todos.

Itachi viu ela se afastar e então fez um sinal para que Gaara se aproximasse.

\- Diga, Capitão!

\- Nós vamos fazer uma festa amanhã. – Gaara assentiu sorrindo – Mande Sasori e Deidara comprarem as bebidas e espalhe a notícia.

\- Ok, nós vamos.

\- Não. Você vai comprar flores e champanhe para mim. E eu vou atrás de óleos corporais e mais camisinhas.

\- Hm. Então vai ter o "Quarto dos prazeres", hein?

Itachi assentiu com um sorriso sugestivo.

\- Desta vez, a Sakura vai pra cama comigo ou eu não me chamo Uchiha Itachi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí ? Gostaram?_ _  
_ _Não me matem XD_ __

 _Eu esqueci de falar no último capítulo, mas pelas minhas contas, atingimos a metade da fic no capítulo passado._ _  
_ _Então as coisas vão começar a se definir, ou embolar ainda mais =X_ __

 _E preparem-se pra festa, por que muita coisa vai acontecer ..._ __

 _Beijokas no coração_ _  
_ _Principalmente de vocês que me deixam reviews *~*_ _  
_ _Ajudam demais S2_ _  
_ _Mas obrigada também a todos que leem e que favoritam *3*_ __

 _Sem mais delongas_ _  
_ _Até a próxima_ __

 _;***_


	14. Capitulo 14

_**N/A:**_ _Oiiiiiiii !_

 _finalmente não é \o/_

 _pois como disse para alguns, julho é impossível para mim (e Ansatsu só foi atualizada pq só faltava o finalzinho), mas cá estamos de novo \o/\o/_

 _Já quero dizer que vocês são pessoas lindas e as amo._

 _os reviews ajudam muito S2_

 _e como vivo dizendo que apanho do FFNET, vou começar a responder review nas notas, ok._

 _claro que tem coisas que não e que estou ignorando, mas é no desenrolar da fanfic._

 _e bem, a ultima coisa que tenho a dizer é que, gente, eu juro que sou legal asjasjajksjkasjkasjjs_

 _sem mais delongas_

 _VAMOS À FESTA! \o/\o/\o/_

...

ITACHI

Gaara havia espalhado a notícia da festa.

Como sempre, ele convidava um grupo ou outro como se fosse uma festa exclusiva. E de repente, ele recebia várias ligações de quem ele sequer conhecia, mas que jurava serem amigos dele ou de alguém do time até as mais melosas vozes de garotas, sobre um possível passe livre e o que as pessoas poderiam levar para serem convidadas para a festa.

E assim, quase nunca Itachi precisava gastar dinheiro com bebidas e petiscos. Alguns, se ofereciam até para a limpeza no outro dia.

Ele cedia seu "templo" e as coisas surgiam como oferendas.

Tudo para garantirem um lugar nas festas dos Corvos.

Mas, nada adiantaria se Sakura não fosse.

Ele trocou algumas mensagens com ela insistindo que a capitã do time comparecesse, mas ela respondia sempre alegando estar cansada ou sem clima e que as outras garotas do time a representariam, já que teoricamente a festa era para celebrar o time de vôlei.

Bem, na verdade era.

Itachi adorava vencer. E estava realmente orgulhoso do time de vôlei.

E se Konoha tivesse mais um time campeão seria a era de ouro para os atletas naquela escola.

Mas, a pessoa que ele mais queria que estivesse lá, era a capitão do time. Por que ela realmente merecia por ter lutado tanto, e sem Sakura nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Mas, também por que essa era a melhor chance que ele teria com ela fora da escola.

Ele a desejava muito.

Nunca precisou de banhos longos ou mal precisava se tocar.

Sempre havia alguma garota em sua lista telefônica, pronta para aliviá-lo. Mas, desde que Sakura apareceu ele simplesmente não conseguia mais com ninguém.

Tinha que ser ela.

E comprar os apetrechos para o "quarto dos prazeres" não ajudou em nada.

Camisinhas, óleos de massagem, calcinhas comestíveis...

Imaginar tudo o que poderia fazer com Sakura não estava sendo fácil.

E a possibilidade de ela não vir somado ao desejo só de pensar naquelas pernas, exigia medidas drásticas. Ele pediu para que os amigos mais próximos insistissem com ela.

Isso incluía seu irmão.

Itachi se viu obrigado a informar ao perdedor-que-se-achava-bonitão que ele daria uma festa, já que só Hinata e Temari não estavam sendo suficientes para convencer Sakura.

Sasuke fez aquela merda de cara de quem desconfia de algo, mas disse que falaria com ela e sacou o celular se trancando no quarto.

Itachi só soube que ela viria mesmo no outro dia quando passou por ela concentrada em uma conversa no telefone.

\- Oi Sakura, você vai na festa na minha casa hoje, não é? – perguntou ele com um toque de esperança disfarçada de sedução.

\- Ah... Oi Itachi, acho que sim. – respondeu sem dar sinal de que desligaria para conversar com ele. – Bom, até mais tarde. – sorriu continuando seu caminho.

Itachi suspirou observando ela se afastar.

"Essa noite você não me escapa, Sakura", pensou.

A medida que o dia avançava, os caras do time de basquete chegavam com bebidas, aparelhagem de som, luzes de neon e tudo mais que uma boa festa exigia. Já Itachi, preparava o quarto dos prazeres – seu próprio quarto – deixando-o perfumado e com pétalas de rosas espalhadas sobre a cama, champanhe em um balde de gelo e camisinhas na gaveta mais próxima.

E claro, depois tomou um bom banho. Uma roupa estilosa e um bom perfume da Polo.

Modéstia à parte, estava irresistível. O que não era novidade.

Ele já ouvia o som vindo do andar debaixo da sua casa quando abriu a porta do quarto.

Algumas pessoas já haviam chegado.

Provavelmente os calouros e nerds corajosos o suficiente para frequentar festas. Ninguém legal chegava realmente na hora marcada.

Era tão verdade isso, que Sasuke já estava de pé no canto da sala.

Geralmente, quando Itachi dava festas ou ele se trancava no quarto ou ia para casa do namoradinho. Mas, se ele estava aqui é por que com certeza Sakura viria.

Ele não era obrigado a socializar com esses perdedores, então foi direto para perto dos caras do time.

O tempo passava e mais pessoas chegavam.

A maior parte de sua turma agora estava na casa e ele se descontraía mais. Mas, a toda hora olhando para a porta esperando a chegada de Sakura.

O time de vôlei estava quase completo ali já, ele só não via Sakura e Hinata.

Até Ino já estava ali em um vestido preto apertado. O interessante é que ao contrário das últimas festas em que ela tentava de tudo para seduzi-lo, desta vez ela dançava e fazia caras e bocas na tentativa de chamar a atenção de Sasuke.

Em um primeiro instante, soou até ofensivo para ele.

Mas, depois pensando com mais clareza, isso poderia ser... vantajoso.

A festa estava bem cheia. Ao ponto de começar a ficar apertado e muitos irem para o jardim ou para a beira da piscina.

Mas, mesmo em meio a gente se acabando ou de dançar ou com bebida, ou até com as duas coisas, Itachi viu cabelos rosas inconfundíveis passarem pela porta.

Se concentrou tanto na imagem de Sakura que por um instante sequer ouviu o som alto do ambiente.

Sakura conseguia ser linda em uma espécie de jardineira branca. Ele não era especialista em roupas, mas pressupunha que aquilo em forma de shorts e suspensórios era uma jardineira. Mas, o que chamava atenção mesmo era a blusa de mangas compridas que era larga nos seios, mas curta embaixo, e quando ela levantava a mão para cumprimentar as pessoas, a blusa se levantava deixando boa parte da barriga dela amostra. E ele pôde ver a pedra de um piercing no umbigo brilhando.

Itachi já saía do próprio corpo, ao se imaginar despejando oleos de massagem ali, alisando, apertando e depois tirar com a língua...

Ele se adiantou indo ao encontro dela e a abraçou cortando a conversa dela com.… sei lá quem. Não interessa.

\- Que bom que você veio. – disse sincero depois de solta-la.

\- Caramba! Você disse que era só uma festinha entre amigos. – disse ela.

Itachi deu de ombros.

Agora de perto ele via que ela também estava maquiada.

Ele também não entendia de maquiagem, mas conhecia garotas demais para saber que ela passara uns bons minutos fazendo aqueles riscos pretos sobre os olhos.

\- Você tá linda! – disse.

\- Obrigada. Você também. – disse ela rindo e dando um soquinho no braço dele como se fosse um dos caras.

E ele, se perdia mais uma vez no sorriso nas covinhas de sua bochecha.

\- Oi Itachi.

Ele se sobressaltou.

\- Ah, oi Hinata. – sorriu.

Ele estava tão concentrado em Sakura que cometeu a gafe de não cumprimentar sua companheira.

Ele sempre pisava em ovos com ela.

\- Fiquem à vontade. – disse simpático. Ele precisava se livrar da morena sem parecer grosso. Hinata era uma aliada arriscada. Uma boa amiga para Sakura se afastar de Sasuke, mas apesar de duvidar muito que ela contaria a história sobre eles, preferia não arriscar, irritando a garota.

As duas começaram a circular e Itachi chamou Neji.

\- Sua prima não veio com Naruto, assim que eu der o sinal, vai falar com ela. Inventa algum assunto de família, o que for – disse ele.

\- Cara, eu não quero falar com ela. – suplicou apontando para a festa.

Itachi apenas o fulminou com os olhos e Neji levantou as mãos saindo de perto e acatando a ordem.

Enquanto isso, ele voltou a acompanhar Sakura com os olhos.

Por enquanto, estava cercada pelo time.

Todas conversavam e comemoravam à medida que relembravam lances do jogo.

Enquanto Sasuke, permanecia no canto tentando se desvencilhar de uma caloura bêbada que tentava conquista-lo. Itachi quase teve pena dele.

O irmão era muito trouxa, por ficar tentando dispensar a garota de forma educada.

Por enquanto, estava tudo sob controle.

Neste primeiro momento, ele daria um espaço a Sakura para falar com outras pessoas, para que também não parecesse desesperado ou que estivesse sufocando marcando em cima.

Mas, depois... ah, depois.

Ela seria só dele.

Quando outras pessoas começaram a se aproximar para parabenizar, Itachi já ligou o alerta e pediu para Sasori para preparar o microfone.

Itachi subiu na mesinha de centro e viu Sasuke se desvencilhando das pessoas tentando alcançar Sakura.

\- Pessoal! – gritou e sinalizou para Gaara cortar o som.

E a maioria se virou para ele quando a música parou. Foi por um triz.

Sasori entregou o microfone para ele.

\- Estão curtindo a festa?

Todos responderam felizes gritando que sim.

\- ESTÃO CURTINDO A FESTA? – gritou mais alto.

Todos gritaram muito levantando copos e se abraçando.

\- Essa festa maravilhosa é para comemorar a vitória do nosso mais novo time de vôlei feminino – gritos e aplausos tomaram o lugar e Itachi esperou o silêncio se fazer novamente – Pois é, galera. Essas meninas fantásticas provaram para todos que elas podem sim honrar o nome da nossa escola – mais aplausos – E tudo começou do sonho de uma pessoa incrível que é a nossa capítã, Haruno Sakura.

Itachi apontou para ela, e todos gritaram ainda mais.

\- Discurso! Discurso! – Deidara puxou o couro, e Sakura mesmo a contra-gosto se viu na obrigação de dizer algo.

Itachi esticou a mão para ajudá-la a subir e permaneceu ao lado dela com a mão em seu ombro.

\- Bem pessoal, eu quero agradecer a todos que acreditaram no nosso time. Itachi tem razão em dizer que era um sonho, mas eu tenho que agradecer a essas meninas maravilhosas – apontou para o time – que acreditaram e sonharam junto comigo. Sem vocês, nada disse seria possível.

Todos aplaudiram e ovacionaram, enquanto as garotas se abraçavam emocionadas.

\- Eu também quero agradecer a todos que nos apoiaram. O treinador Gai, a escola, vocês da torcida – gritos da plateia estouraram e Sakura riu divertida até que parassem – a você Itachi, por me ajudar a montar esse time e convencer o professor Gai a nos treinar. – ela olhou para Itachi sorrindo e com aquele sorriso mais lindo, ele pensou que não queria esperar mais para beijá-la. Avançou.

Mas, Sakura se virou de repente.

\- E não podia deixar de agradecer a pessoa que primeiro acreditou nesse sonho. – Sakura vasculhou com os olhos as cabeças abaixo dela e apontou – Sasuke! Obrigada, de verdade, por me apoiar quando tudo parecia tão distante.

Todos olharam para Sasuke que se abraçou sobre a jaqueta sorrindo desconcertado, vermelho como um tomate.

Itachi também deveria estar vermelho, mas de raiva. Só esperava que ninguém tivesse notado seu fracasso.

Mas, era o anfitrião e a festa precisava continuar.

\- Então vamos comemorar! – pegou o microfone e gritou.

Respirou fundo, pegou Sakura pela a mão e a puxou para dançar.

Ele pretendia fazer mais comemorações e cultuações – à Sakura – ao time, mas precisava partir para o ataque.

Ele era bom em dançar.

Uma dança levava a toques, toques levavam à proximidade, proximidade permitia acesso ao pescoço e a beijos no pescoço. E por fim, a beijos.

Caralho, como ele precisava beijar essa garota.

Começaram a dançar um pouco distantes. Itachi olhou para Gaara que cuidava do som, e ele entendeu que era para trocar por alguma música não eletrônica, mais balada.

Isso permitiu a ele se aproximar dela.

Sakura se entregava à dança.

Poderia apostar que era uma das coisas favoritas dela.

Ele alcançou a sua cintura e ela colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Bom.

Mesmo que estivesse de olhos fechados concentrada só em dançar, era mais um avanço.

Odiava admitir, mas estava nervoso.

Mas, era Uchiha Itachi. E ele conseguia o que queria.

Decidiu pular a parte do pescoço e tentou avançar novamente para um beijo, mas desta vez levou a mão ao rosto de Sakura para que ela não fugisse.

\- Começaram a festa sem a gente! – ouviram alguém gritar.

E todos olharam para a porta, de onde uma ruiva de óculos gritou.

\- Caralho! – Itachi soltou bufando.

\- Poxa, Itachi, antigamente você me ligava para eventos dos Corvos de Konoha. – outra ruiva falou, mas esta era mais morena.

Mais uma vez a chance passou.

Hinata se aproximou de Sakura tentando dispensar Neji de sua cola.

\- Insuportáveis. – a morena cochichou.

\- Quem são essas? – Sakura perguntou curiosa a amiga.

Hinata soltou o ar.

\- São as líderes de torcida dos Dragões de Oto. A de óculos é Karin, a morena é a Karui e a outra com bandana é a Tayuya.

\- É impressão minha ou todas elas são ruivas? – Sakura perguntou.

\- Não é impressão – Ino respondeu se aproximando do outro lado de Hinata – elas se intitulam, as Chamas dos Dragões, e todas as líderes deles tem cabelos vermelhos.

Sakura olhou para Ino.

\- Não sei se isso é legal ou se é uma baita falta de personalidade.

Ino não queria, mas riu.

\- O fato é que elas são as nossas maiores rivais na disputa anual de melhores animadoras. Mas, adoram as nossas festas e o nosso time. - Hinata deu um olhar bem sugestivo para Itachi.

E essa foi a deixa para que ele cumprimentasse as garotas de Oto longe de Sakura.

Inferno.

Hinata provavelmente soube da história do ménage dele com Tayuya e Karui.

O que ele podia fazer. Ele tentou dispensar Karui que ele sempre pegava quando jogavam em Oto, mas quando ela sugeriu uma amiga para eles, ele tinha que experimentar.

O fato é que a tal Tayuya ficou tão encantada que começou a falar demais.

Ele foi falar com Karui e puxou Sasori para falar com Tayuya e talvez dar outro assunto para ela falar.

A festa continuou, mas ele percebeu que Hinata não abandonou Ino que fuzilava as ruivas com os olhos e com isso, Sakura também não saía de perto de Hinata.

Itachi saiu para pegar mais bebidas e quando voltou, as Chamas dos Dragões se aproximaram das meninas.

Merda.

\- Ora, ora, ora, se não é Ino Yamanaka aqui. Quase não reconheci, tão apagada. – disse Karui.

Itachi sabia qual a verdade nessas palavras. No primeiro ano que Ino foi capitã, próximo do julgamento das líderes, foi que tudo aconteceu entre ele, ela e Sasuke.

E um dos juízes, disse que "a capitã parece um pouco apagada" e as líderes de Konoha perderam para as Chamas dos Dragões.

\- Talvez você esteja ficando velha demais e perdendo a visão, fofa. – Ino respondeu sabendo que Karui era repetente.

\- Caramba, é sério isso? – Sakura disse entre as garotas e todas olharam para ela. – é sério que eu estou vendo um monte de garotas se atacando pra resolver seus problemas.

\- E quem é você? – perguntou Tayuya. – outra que vai perder esse ano pra gente?

Itachi queria mandar elas embora dali, mas Sakura só revirou os olhos.

\- Alguém que com certeza não tá afim dessa conversa quando tem uma festa rolando. Venham. – puxou Ino e Hinata pelo braço e chamou Itachi para se afastar.

As ruivas se entreolharam sorrindo e ele sabia que isso não acabaria ali.

E quase como uma profecia, começaram a dançar.

O fato é que elas faziam questão de dançar de forma perfeitamente coreografada olhando para as meninas de Konoha em um claro desafio.

Ino estava trincando os dentes e Sakura observava Hinata saindo do sério e bufando de raiva.

\- Elas estão na nossa "casa". – disse a morena.

\- A gente tem que responder. – Ino disse e Sakura olhou entre as duas e depois para Itachi pedindo ajuda.

\- É o jeito de líderes resolverem sua rivalidade. – ele sabia disso. E apontou com o queixo para Hinata.

Sakura viu a amiga com olhos de quem realmente se sentia desafiada, e então deu de ombros.

\- Vão lá.

Ino e Hinata cochicharam e gritaram para Gaara colocar uma música da Beyonce e começaram a dançar super bem, mesmo que só estivessem em duas.

A essa altura a roda em volta das garotas já havia se formado e as pessoas que assistiam gritavam bastante assistindo a batalha.

A dança das garotas havia sido muito boa, mas quando as Chamas pediram "Shape of you" do Ed Sheeran e começaram a rebolar e cadenciar os quadris todos gritaram muito. Era fantástico de assistir, Itachi tinha que acrescentar.

\- Uau, elas acrescentaram toques de dança do ventre! – Sakura comentou ao seu lado.

\- Essa vai ser difícil de superar. – ele tinha que admitir.

Sakura olhou para ele e depois para Hinata, vendo que o rosto preocupado dela de quem discutia com Ino sobre o que fariam confirmava o que ele havia dito.

Provavelmente elas desistiriam, mas então Sakura as chamou para perto o suficiente para que ele escutasse a conversa.

\- Vocês têm alguma coreografia que caiba em "Cool for the Summer" da Demi Lovato?

Elas se entreolharam e Ino bateu as mãos.

\- Tem aquela dos passinhos desfilados.

E Hinata concordou.

\- Ok, eu tento seguir o ritmo enquanto vocês dançam. Vocês têm força para me dar apoio, não é? – elas assentiram – quando eu bater no ombro de vocês, se preparem.

Hinata concordou, mas Ino levantou uma das sobrancelhas cruzando os braços.

\- Não sei não. Você nem líder é. – disse sem muita gentileza.

\- Ok, é verdade. Eu só queria ajudar, mas se você tiver alguma coreografia que supere as ruivas é a hora de usar.

Itachi podia ver claramente a luta interna de Ino, provavelmente se odiando por ter que admitir que não tinha nada.

\- Tudo bem, mas se for para você fazer a gente passar vergonha, eu juro que acabo com você.

\- Ela não vai. Confiem na Sakura. – disse ele, olhando nos olhos dela e recebeu um sorriso com covinhas em troca e um "valeu" sussurrado.

Itachi avisou a Gaara qual a música seria, enquanto as Chamas terminavam e arrancavam mais gritos e palmas. O ruivo colocou para tocar, enquanto Itachi procurou um lugar melhor para assistir.

As garotas se posicionaram com Sakura no meio com o rosto coberto pelos cabelos rosas, enquanto Hinata e Ino em suas laterais com a mão na cintura e a perna de fora dobrada olhavam para os lados de queixo erguido.

Um dedilhar de piano começou e Sakura levantou o rosto, enquanto Ino e Hinata olharam para frente e mudaram de posições como se estivessem em uma sessão de fotos.

Quando a voz na música começou, Ino e Hinata deram passinhos a frente como se desfilassem e começaram a dançar de forma bem sensual e ritmada ondulando o corpo e jogando os quadris de um lado para o outro.

Mas, Itachi mal conseguia prestar atenção já que os olhos dele estavam em Sakura.

Por que enquanto Hinata e Ino faziam o pequeno desfile de três passos até pararem, Sakura as seguiu fazendo o mesmo pseudo-desfile, parando no meio um pouco mais atrás.

Ele desconfiava que era justamente para ver o ritmo das outras.

 _Tell me what you want  
What you like  
It's okay  
I'm a little curious too_

Sakura se movia lentamente no mesmo ritmo das outras, mas ao invés de dançar com o corpo todo mexia mais a cintura em um rebolado delicioso, enquanto levantava os braços e uma das mãos deslizou pelo outro braço devagar e correu os cabelos, pescoço e seios. Nesse momento, Itachi sentiu a garganta seca e uma necessidade enorme de engolir.

 _Tell me if it's wrong  
If it's right  
I don't care  
I can keep a secret, can you?_

Hinata e Ino jogavam os braços para a direita e depois para esquerda em ritmo e tempo perfeitos. Elas eram ótimas, não tinha como negar, não deixando de mexer os quadris.

Ele adorava quadris.

E o de Sakura se retraiu para frente e empinou para trás quando a letra da música perguntava se era errado ou se era certo enquanto ela mantinha um dedo no queixo como se estivesse em dúvida, e depois ela se aproximou das outras antes que o verso terminasse.

Mais especificamente de Hinata.

 _Got my mind on your body  
And your body on my mind_

Sakura aproveitou que Hinata estava de costas para ela e se aproximou pelas costas segurando em sua cintura com uma mão, e elas dançaram para frente e para trás ondulando a cintura enquanto Sakura passava a mão nos cabelos de Hinata como se os bagunçasse.

Itachi estava próximo e viu um rápido cochicho entre elas, que só quem estava muito concentrado na boca deliciosa de Sakura poderia ter visto.

Então Hinata se virou de frente.

 _Got a taste for the cherry  
I just need to take a bite_

Quando Sakura fez uma cara sapeca curvando bastante a coluna para trás enquanto a cantora dizia "prove a cereja", Itachi se arrepiou inteiro. E quando Hinata se curvava junto como se estivesse sobre Sakura e fingiu morder sua barriga a gritaria foi imensa.

Mais ainda quando Sakura continuou curvando a coluna até colocar as duas mãos no chão e se virar completamente apoiada sobre as mãos como uma ginasta, já ficando de pé e se virando de frente para Ino.

 _Don't tell your mother  
Kiss one another_

Sakura levantou o cabelo de Ino expondo a orelha e olhando para a plateia fingiu contar um segredo.

Se colocou frente a frente, que do ângulo de muitas que assistiam elas poderiam estar sim se beijando. E desceu rebolando até as pernas de Ino.

 _Die for each other  
We're cool for the summer_

Sakura saiu da frente de Ino como se desfilasse de costas para plateia, enquanto Ino e Hinata voltaram com um coreografia condizente com a música já que agora o verso tinha um tom eletrônico.

E então Sakura voltou com um olhar confiante desfilando e colocou as mãos nos ombros das meninas que entenderam a deixa e se abaixaram um pouco.

Itachi estava abismado com a sincronia delas.

Sakura, ainda segurando em seus ombros, colocou o pé na coxa de cada companheira e subiu e em um impulso dado por elas saltou e girou o corpo no ar, caindo com as pernas abertas em um espacate perfeito.

E a casa foi ao chão com a gritaria.

 _Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared, 'cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer_

Sakura dançou alguns instantes ainda naquela posição, apenas jogando o corpo para frente e voltando como se desenrolasse a coluna e depois a curvava para trás.

Ela era incrível!

Ele poderia passar horas vendo ela fazer isso.

Mas, em um pulo só, apoiou as mãos no chão e jogou as pernas para trás apoiando nas pontas dos pés, e Ino e Hinata a acompanharam, mesmo que Ino estivesse em seu vestido justo, provavelmente estava empolgadíssima com a vitória, e a cara de falso desdém das Chamas. Colocaram as pernas para um lado e girando para o outro no chão, até ficarem em pé de novo.

As meninas continuaram, e agora elas davam passos firmes focando bastante em mexer o quadril. Ao que parecia era algum passo comum, já que Sakura também o conhecia e a música era mais uma mistura de dança provocativa com dança da vitória.

Itachi só fez aplaudir.

Olhou para o lado e viu Sasuke com a cara mais abobalhada impossível. Não poderia julgar o irmão, ele provavelmente estava com a mesma cara.

Quando ele pensa que Sakura não poderia ser mais incrível, ela vem e prova o contrário.

Elas se abraçaram depois da clara desistência das Chamas mesmo antes da música terminar, e várias pessoas se amontoaram para parabenizar, e claro, voltarem a dançar e beber.

Itachi se aproximou delas e desta vez não teve como evitar a aproximação do irmão.

\- Parabéns, vocês detonaram! – disse ele.

\- Obrigada! – disseram elas.

\- Vocês foram incríveis! – Sasuke disse e Sakura olhou para ele sorrindo.

\- Eu nem percebi que você não tinha coluna. - Itachi brincou tomando a atenção de volta e Sakura riu da piada.

\- Minha mãe me arrastou para fazer yoga desde pequena.

Além de linda, inteligente, divertida ainda era flexível.

Ah... quarto dos prazeres, essa noite você vai ver e ouvir coisas como nunca antes.

\- Valeu pela ajuda. - Ino disse a contragosto, mas realmente agradecida.

\- Parabéns Ino - Karui se aproximou com as outras duas atrás.

\- Você só venceu por que não conhecíamos essa daí. - Tayuya apontou com o queixo para Sakura.

\- Quer dizer que vocês se preocupam com a nossa equipe, own que fofo. - Ino ironizou.

\- Tudo bem. Nos veremos no próximo jogo. - Karui cortou - não é, Itachi. - olhou sugestiva para ele, e Itachi manteve a face inalterada.

\- Mas, o que eu quero é ver o tão falado novo jogador - Karin se aproximou de Sasuke alisando a camisa dele - eu estava de olho em você desde que cheguei.

Ela disse baixo, mas o suficiente para que quem estivesse perto ouvisse. Sasuke ficou desconcertado e ao mesmo tempo paralisado.

Era um frouxo mesmo.

\- Não sai tocando nas pessoas como se fosse uma coisa. - Sakura interveio.

\- Deixa ele em paz. - surpreendentemente Ino saiu em defesa dele ficando entre Sasuke e Karin.

\- E você é quem? Namorada dele? - Karin colocou a mão na cintura.

\- Não - Ino olhou para Sasuke - mas, ele é um cara especial.

Ora, ora, ora...

Itachi pensou e observou o olhar de Ino para o irmão que desviou os olhos para os sapatos.

E ao que parecia Sakura também notou.

\- É dos especiais que eu gosto. - disse ela sorrindo e passando por Ino para segurar de novo no braço de Sasuke. - vamos lá gato, só uma dança.

Sasuke tentava articular algo, mas só balbuciava "não", "então", "desculpa"...

Sakura fez menção de dizer alguma coisa para ajudar o imbecil. Mas, Itachi pegou a deixa.

\- Eu se fosse você nem entraria nessa. - cochichou.

\- Por que? Seu irmão não quer essa moça na cola dele. - respondeu ela indignada.

\- É que pelo que soube, Ino está tentando reatar com Sasuke, só olhe como ela está toda arrumada - ele apostaria que era isso e seguiria essa linha enquanto ia afastando Sakura aos poucos deles - e meu irmão depois da sua ajuda está, como diria, popular com as garotas.

\- O que você quer dizer? - Sakura parou olhando para ele.

\- Quero dizer que ele está curtindo o momento, e tentando se dar bem com todas as garotas.

\- O Sasuke não é assim, Itachi. – Sakura riu.

\- É sério. Soube até que ele saiu com uma garota do time de vôlei que vocês enfrentaram.

Ele pôde ver a dúvida passar pela face dela. Mas, precisava continuar atacando.

\- E se ele não ficar com a Karin hoje, com certeza ficará com a Ino essa noite. - se aproximou para cochichar - se elas não brigarem, talvez até com as duas.

Sakura olhou para ele e piscou algumas vezes.

Ele precisava aproveitar a oportunidade. Se algum dia ela soubesse do ménage dele, já não seria mais tão novidade já que o certinho do irmão supostamente era um adepto.

Itachi tentava não se incomodar com a face de atordoada que ela fazia.

E uma breve olhada para trás, para sorte dele quando Karin se pendurou no pescoço dele como quem cheirava de leve e Ino bufando o puxou pela mão saindo e pisando alto com Karin atrás rindo e mordendo os lábios.

Em poucos instantes eles sumiram no meio da multidão, que Itachi notou só agora que estava ainda mais cheia do que antes.

E alguns imbecis que ele não reconhecia sendo de Konoha jogando um frisbee na sala só fazia as pessoas se amontoarem mais, imprensando ele e Sakura que ainda não dizia nada depois da cena.

Talvez fosse a hora certa. Sakura devia estar puta com Sasuke e ele estava fora da jogada. E claramente o lugar lotado era um incômodo.

Se aproximou do ouvido dela.

\- Aqui tá apertado, você quer subir comigo, respirar e conversar um pouco... você sabe. – deu de ombros lambendo os lábios.

Sakura pensou alguns instantes e então assentiu.

\- Claro. Por que não?

Bingo!

Pegou em sua mão e a puxou até as escadas. Quando começou a subir ainda de mãos dadas, Gaara o viu e fez uma pergunta silenciosa e Itachi só respondeu com um piscar de olhos vitorioso.

Ele finalmente teria Sakura.

Ele era o vencedor.

SASUKE

Essa festa estava sendo difícil demais.

Ele só concordou em participar por que era uma homenagem à Sakura e as meninas do time de vôlei.

Mas, desde que chegou , mal conseguiu falar com Sakura.

Hinata provavelmente tinha ido embora. E ele estava entre um monte de gente que não conhecia e não se identificava, e agora essa garota ruiva que invadia demais seu espaço pessoal.

Ele tentava dizer a ela que não queria dançar, tentando não ser rude, mas ela simplesmente ignorava o que ele pedia.

E ainda tinha Ino.

Ele realmente não esperava por essa. Não que houvesse interesse em voltar com ela, mas era estranho ver a garota que pisoteou seu coração, o defendendo e ousaria dizer , parecia estar lutando por ele.

Mas o ruim disso tudo é que mal viu quando Sakura se afastou dele. E o pior, com Itachi.

Seu coração disparou quando notou isso e ele precisava dar um fim a essa discussão entre as garotas e ir atrás dela.

\- Garotas! - tentou falar mais alto buscando coragem da necessidade de procurar Sakura - obrigada pelo convite, mas eu não quero dançar com vocês.

\- Poxa, gatinho, mas nós...

\- Karin. Por favor. - respirava fundo tentando se manter firme - eu agradeço, mas eu preciso ir.

\- Sasuke... – Ino chamou.

Ele só balançou a cabeça. Em um claro aviso que não queria aquilo de novo, e viu Ino sair furiosa.

Sasuke se virou e saiu antes que alguma delas argumentasse ou tentasse agarra-lo pela camisa mais uma vez.

Procurava cabelos rosas entre o mar de gente que se juntou dentro daquela casa, mas com as luzes e fumaça estava sendo impossível.

Ele também não via Itachi e isso só o aborrecia mais.

Correu para fora da casa, desviando de garotas que tentavam alcança-lo. Voltou passando pela lateral indo ao deck da piscina, mas só mais rostos que ele nunca viu.

Voltou para dentro da casa onde estava a maior concentração de pessoas. Ela tinha que estar lá.

Olhou de um lado a outro e tentava subir em algo, mas tudo estava ocupado com gente deitada, bêbada, se pegando...

Até ver onde Gaara estava, era o único lugar mais alto.

Se espremeu até lá e tentou subir, mas algumas garotas tentaram subir com ele.

\- Gaara! - gritou.

O jovem ruivo tirou o fone e olhou para ele.

\- Você viu a Sakura? - perguntou gritando.

\- Cara, a essa altura ela está bem ocupada.- disse ele com um sorriso sacana – Ela subiu com o Itachi. Pro quarto dos prazeres. - Gaara riu e falou mais alguma coisa.

Mas a esta altura, Sasuke não escutava mais nada. Não por que o som estava alto, mas por que em sua mente só havia um zunido enquanto seu coração disparava.

Ele não podia acreditar.

Saiu de supetão e subiu as escadas.

Ele não conseguia acreditar...

Cada degrau ou cada pessoa que ele desviava, mais seu coração disparava e um bolo já formava em sua garganta.

A Sakura não ... por favor, de novo não ...

Sasuke se aproximou do quarto de Itachi e percebeu que sua mão tremia e suava quando tentou alcançar a maçaneta.

Mas antes que a tocasse, ouviu um barulho vindo de lá de dentro.

E um soco no estômago doeria menos.

Era um gemido feminino.

E sons que ele ouvia sempre vindo dali, os sons de pessoas fazendo sexo.

Mais especificamente seu irmão.

E Sakura.

Sasuke talvez chorasse, talvez tivesse um acesso de raiva, talvez vomitasse.

Mas, por enquanto ele só saiu dali.

Derrotado, mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez ele era só o irmão do Itachi.

Por que mais uma vez, Itachi tinha vencido.

( A autora não se encontra mais aqui)

 **Respostas aos reviews:**

hekelly-chan : eu já te respondi XD mas como vi que não falei do que você falou sobre os irmãos, vamos continuar XD

pois é, o Itachi ele nunca se sentiu da forma como ele se sente pela Sakura, e não vai parar de lutar. Mas, ele joga sujo XD

beijos ;**

Anita P.M: sahashuhas SasuSaku foi quase nesse capítulo 13. E Itachi realmente mostrou as garrinhas e jogou sujo.

beijos linda. E li todos os seus outros reviews, mas não tá habilitado o balãozinho lá pra responder .

Mas, obrigada por todos S222

Danielle Uchiha : ashsahuhs naõ gostou tem um pouco. Beijokas


	15. Capítulo 15

SASUKE

A dor que Sasuke sentia era imensa.

Saiu de perto da porta do quarto de Itachi ainda atordoado, ainda ouvindo os gemidos de Sakura começando a aumentar o tom.

Estava nauseado.

Só queria sair dali, tentar dormir e se recolher na sua insignificância, mais uma vez humilhado.

Mas, a porta do quarto dele estava fechada também, e mais sons de casais se pegando vindo de dentro foram tudo o que ele encontrou.

Essa maldita festa havia se tornado um pesadelo.

Saiu trôpego pelo corredor e encontrou a porta do banheiro aberta.

Ótimo.

Para um merda insignificante como ele, era o local perfeito.

Entrou o mais rápido que pôde e empurrou a porta.

Apoiou-se na beirada da pia, ainda trêmulo, tentando não olhar para o reflexo miserável de seu rosto no espelho.

Tentava apagar da mente a imagem de Sakura e Itachi nus no quarto fazendo sexo. Ao mesmo tempo que se xingava de imbecil e idiota.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça?

Quando lutar por alguém contra Itachi teria sido uma boa ideia?

Maldito apêndice que deu a ele um sopro de coragem um dia. Malditos sentimentos que alimentou por ela. Maldita autoconfiança quando Sakura mudou o visual dele.

Tinha que confessar que nem ele sabia que poderia ser até bonito.

Não que ele se importasse com a quantidade de garotas que voavam nele, mas a mudança que Sakura proporcionou nele, o fez se gostar mais.

Se pegava olhando mais no espelho e não acreditando que era ele mesmo no reflexo.

E autoconfiança era uma sensação muito boa. Assim como todos os bons sentimentos que Sakura despertou nele. O que ele sentiu por Ino um dia não era nem metade do que ele sentia agora por Sakura.

Mas a dura realidade foi esfregada na cara dele.

Ele era Ícaro, com suas asas de cera tentando alcançar o Sol, mas quando pensou que estava próximo, só as viu se queimando e indo ao chão.

Um bolo se formava em seu estômago e ele apertou se segurando na borda da pia e fechou os olhos.

Queria gritar, queria chorar, queria...

Ele só queria que tudo terminasse.

Respirava fundo.

\- Por quê... – disse com a voz embargada.

E se sobressaltou quando a cortina que escondia a banheira ao lado se arrastou um pouco.

\- Sasuke?

O coração de Sasuke parou, e ele com certeza estava há segundos demais sem respirar.

\- Sakura!

\- Você está bem? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

E Sasuke, ainda sem respirar, congelou no tempo com a boca aberta olhando para ela.

Será que ele estava sonhando? Ou talvez a dor foi tanta que ele projetou a imagem de Sakura ali? Porque ele leu uma vez um artigo sobre isso, sobre pessoas que projetavam amigos imaginários ou entes queridos em uma espécie de regressão da mente. Mas, não podia ser isso.

Mas ela não estava no quarto de Itachi agora?

Ele não havia bebido álcool. Será que haviam colocado algo nos refrigerantes também?

\- Sasuke? - Sakura chamou a atenção dele mais uma vez ainda sentada dentro da banheira.

\- O-o-o... lá... você... - respirou fundo de olhos fechados para desembaralhar a mente enquanto se abraçava - O que você faz aqui?

\- Eu só estou fugindo um pouco do barulho e das pessoas. – confessou ela.

\- Mas, e o Itachi? - ele raspou a garganta, e tentou perguntar de forma casual e despreocupada, mas claramente falhando.

Sakura inspirou e soltou o ar de uma vez até responder em uma voz cansada.

\- Não sei.

\- Co-como não sabe? O Gaara disse que vocês subiram juntos. - ele perguntou dando um passo à frente. Ainda não descartava a possibilidade de ela ser uma ilusão causada por refrigerante batizado.

\- É verdade. - Sakura se encostou para trás e cruzou as mãos abraçando o joelho enquanto sorria - seu irmão me convidou para subir, e mesmo que eu soubesse que as intenções dele eram outras, concordei em subir porque... – ela se deteve uns instantes – eu só queria sair de lá.

\- E como você saiu das garras dele e veio parar aqui? - Sasuke deu mais um passo desconfiado e apertou as laterais do corpo.

\- Ao que parece, ficou tão cheio lá embaixo que algumas pessoas que ele nem conhecia subiram e conseguiram invadir o quarto dos seus pais.

\- Dos meus pais? - Sasuke comentou surpreso e Sakura assentiu.

Estava entre bravo demais por essas pessoas tomarem esse tipo de liberdade, e ao mesmo tempo rindo por dentro, porque os pais deles até permitiam as festas quando viajavam, desde que nada fosse quebrado, tudo estivesse limpo no outro dia e sob hipótese alguma, entrar no quarto deles.

Itachi estava ferrado.

E apesar de não ser certo, ele também era humano e estava rindo por dentro.

\- E enquanto ele foi entrar em uma disputa territorial expulsando gente de lá, eu procurei algum cantinho que pudesse ficar sozinha. E parei aqui. - Sakura sorriu e mexia os braços como se apresentasse algum ponto turístico que deveria ser apreciado, mas era só a banheira que apesar de feita para uma pessoa era relativamente larga.

\- Eu tô feli... Quer dizer, - coçou a cabeça - surpreso em te ver aqui. – disse ele, mal contendo o sorriso.

\- Eu também estou surpresa em te ver aqui.

Sasuke levantou a sobrancelha em dúvida.

\- Achei que estaria com aquela ruiva das Chamas.

\- Karin? Não, não. Ela não é (você, ele queria dizer) meu tipo. – raspou a garganta e desviou os olhos.

Foi Sakura que levantou a sobrancelha desta vez divertida.

\- Então você tem um tipo?

\- Não! Quer dizer, tenho. Só que... - ele balançou a cabeça. Adoraria que alguma frase caísse de sua mente para a boca agora. Droga.

\- Então qual é? - Sakura perguntou divertida e ele ainda não sabia como responder. - Morenas?

\- Não. - respondeu desconcertado.

\- Altas e fortes? - Sakura segurou na beirada da banheira curiosa.

\- Não. - respondeu já sentindo o sangue queimar o rosto.

\- Loiras? - a pergunta dela desta vez não havia tom de divertimento e ele se sentiu ainda mais envergonhado.

\- Tá calor aqui, não é.

Saiu de perto e procurou a báscula para abri-la totalmente.

Sakura o observava e ele se mantinha de pé sem saber ainda o que fazer.

Fez uma prece silenciosa para que todas as entidades divinas lhe dessem forças e então se aproximou sentando na beirada da banheira.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas no instante que tentou falar, a maçaneta foi parcialmente girada. O que era estranho, já que ele não havia trancado a porta.

Mas, mal teve tempo de pensar, já que Sakura o puxou pela jaqueta para dentro da banheira e fechou novamente a cortina. E só quando ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios em um pedido de silêncio que ele tomou consciência que estava deitado frente a frente com ela em uma banheira para uma pessoa, que mesmo larga era apertada para duas.

\- Eu não quero ter que sair daqui. - ela cochichou suplicando.

E ele só assentiu da melhor forma que pôde, porque além de estar de frente, muito próximo, agora ele sentia o inconfundível, inebriante e hipnotizante cheiro dela.

Perto demais.

A maçaneta foi parcialmente girada mais uma vez. E na terceira tentativa girou por completo e abriu a porta, deixando alguém praticamente cair para dentro.

\- Merda "deza" porta! – a pessoa bradou com a voz arrastada, provavelmente bêbada.

Sasuke reconheceu a voz. Sasori.

Ele e Sakura ficaram quietos apenas atentos aos sons. O click da porta, a tampa do vazo sendo levantada, uma briga com o zíper, passos para trás e para frente...

\- Merda! Eu vou acabar mijzzzando nas calças!

Sakura segurou mordendo os lábios segurando o riso. E Sasuke também achava a situação engraçada.

\- Aaaaaahhh... – a luta continuava pelo visto. E então Sasori começou a chorar. – Caralho! Nem pra isso eu sirvo!

Sakura abriu a boca com pesar.

Sasori fazia sons de quem tentava respirar fundo e tentou mais uma vez abrir o zíper da calça. E enfim o som de urina caindo na água tomou o lugar.

E um desnecessário som de gases que fez Sakura insinuar uma feição de vômito e Sasuke rir.

Quando ele deu descarga e lavou as mãos, o que Sasuke considerava um milagre vindo dele, ao invés de sair dali, aparentemente Sasori decidiu que sentar na tampa do vaso era uma boa ideia.

Sakura olhou para ele fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa do que Sasori pretendia, e Sasuke deu de ombros para dizer que também não sabia.

Alguns segundos se passaram.

\- Atende! – disse o ruivo.

Bufou. Provavelmente a ligação caiu.

Mas ele pelo visto iria insistir, enquanto Sasuke se espremia na banheira com Sakura. Eles não se encostavam tanto, mas para Sasuke essa proximidade com uma garota que ele gostava era realmente demais.

\- Atende! Atende! Inferno – Sasori continuava a pedir em sua voz bêbada arrastada – Ok, vai pra Caixa Postal de novo, então tá. – respirou fundo mais uma vez mais – Oi, zou eu, Sasori. Eu sei que, as coisas estão... confusazz entre nós... sei que você não quer que ninguém zaiba da gente... e tudo bem! Tuuuuudo bem! - a voz dele tomou certo desespero choroso – Mas, hoje... eu zó fiz o que Itachi me mandou fazer...pra tirar aquela ruiva da cola dele... mas eu nem encostei nela, eu juro. – ele começou a chorar e Sakura colocou a mão no peito realmente com pena. – Porra, Deidara, eu amo você.

Sakura e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos chocados com a revelação. Sasori estava sempre com Itachi, e Deidara adorava dar uma de aspirante de Itachi e falar sobre garotas. Mas, realmente, poucas vezes ele os via com alguma.

Por essa, ele não esperava.

E Sasori continuou, desta vez tentando não chorar.

\- É difícil demaizz ter um sentimento tão grande dentro da gente... e querer botar izzo pra fora, mas não ter coragem, sabe. Eu poderia esquecer... deixar pra lá... cê sabe, porra... mas, é foda... Eu não conseguia mais. Eu penzzo em você a cada segundo, e mesmo tendo certeza que eu não tinha chance, porra... eu tinha que lutar. Tinha que tentar. Eu já tinha o seu não, mas quando a gente tenta... um sim se torna uma das opções, não é?

O interessante desta conversa da terrível junção de álcool e telefone, é que Sasori poderia estar bêbado, mas o que ele dizia era realmente algo que mexia dentro de Sasuke.

Mesmo que ele não tenha tantas chances contra Itachi, ele estaria traindo seu próprio coração. Ele olhou para Sakura deitada ao seu lado e viu que ela permanecia quieta olhando para baixo enquanto Sasori continuava seu monólogo apaixonado.

\- Então, cara... quando eu tomei coragem e disse o que zentia, e você disse que zentia também e me beijou, porra... eu era o cara mais feliz do mundo. – voltou a chorar – então, porra... o mais difícil eu fiz, que foi lutar por você e respeitar o seu tempo. Tá, eu sei que vai pegar mal nós dois... e não sei se o Itachi deixaria a gente viver em paz, maz enquanto você estiver do meu lado, eu posso enfrentar qualquer coisa. Tá me ouvindo? Porque o mais difícil foi lutar pra ter meus sentimentozz correspondidoz por você, o resto... – estalou a língua – nunca duvide do que eu sinto.

Sasuke pôde ouvir ao longe o som de "Fim da mensagem" onde ele havia estourado o tempo limite para recado da Caixa Postal, mas mesmo assim Sasori continuou a falar sobre o quanto amava Deidara, que Tayuya não significava nada, ou sobre lutar por seu amor.

Mas, a essa altura, ele já prestava mais a atenção em Sakura. Ela ainda olhava para baixo como se estivesse concentrada assistindo uma cena ou ouvindo alguma novela antiga de rádio. Enquanto ele, agora bem mais próximo podia observar pequenos detalhes nela, como os cílios eram grossos, como ela tinha uma pequena pinta próxima ao lábio, como ela ficava linda com aquela maquiagem. Como ele queria tocar sua pele, beijá-la e ser digno de fazer ela feliz.

-... eu amo você! – Sasori finalizou o recado, que já estava finalizado há tempos, ele respirou alguns instantes como quem se sentia aliviado de botar aquilo para fora.

Levantou, ainda com passos incertos pelo que Sasuke podia escutar, e foi até a pia provavelmente lavando o rosto.

\- Merda. Quase perco o amor da minha vida pra ajudar o Itachi a transar. – disse ele.

E então secou o rosto, abriu a porta e saiu.

Mas, mesmo assim, Sasuke e Sakura permaneceram ali deitados e quietos.

\- Loucura né? – ele disse quando ela finalmente olhou para ele.

\- É. – deu um pequeno sorriso – eu fiquei com pena deles, sabe.

\- Realmente, não deve ser fácil. Mudou minha visão sobre ele.

\- Gostar de alguém assim e ter coragem para lutar mesmo que seja muito difícil, acho tão lindo. – Sakura disse e parou olhando para Sasuke.

\- Nem me fale – sorriu desconcertado, desviando o olhar – pensar em tudo o que ele sentia e guardou por medo de ser rejeitado, rirem dele, e ouvir que as coisas não eram bem assim ou não ser bom o suficiente. Ter um concorrente difícil... são muitos fatores que fariam alguém desistir.

Sakura se mexeu apoiando o rosto na mão, mas isso a fez ficar mais próxima dele e agora encará-lo nos olhos.

\- Mas, nada disso o fez desistir, não é?

Sasuke se prendeu na imensidão verde que o olhava. Ali estava a sua perdição.

Os olhos de Sakura sempre foram o que ele mais amava nela. Havia ali tantas coisas. Alegria, tristeza, surpresa, comoção, ... e no momento, confiança.

Ele sentiu uma paz interna e o nervosismo que sentia por um instante deixou seu corpo e ele se viu leve.

\- É, ele não desistiu. – disse quase sussurrando.

E os olhos dele só deixaram de encarar os dela, porque ele os fechou e atendeu o desejo de seus lábios quando se aproximou e encostou-se aos dela.

Lábios macios, com um leve gosto adocicado pelo batom de morango e quentes tocaram nos dele. Mais um roçar entre eles e ele se viu saboreando o lábio inferior dela e então se afastou um pouco.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou os dela o encarando e neles a permissão e o pedido para que continuasse.

Sasuke tomou-os mais uma vez, e levou a mão enterrando os dedos por entre os cabelos dela. A essa altura a língua de Sakura já havia reivindicado espaço na boca dele e o beijo se tornou mais quente e desejoso.

Ela segurou a borda de sua jaqueta puxando-o para mais perto dela, e o calor de seu corpo fazia Sasuke não querer se afastar mais.

Se sentia ousado e desejado até.

Beijava-a com profundidade, sugava e mordia de leve o lábio dela e a mão desceu devagar até a base da coluna. Enquanto a dela deslizou por seu peito, alisando-o ali e as vezes no abdome.

Céus, como ele queria isso.

Beijar Sakura era muito mais do que ele esperava. Ainda mais depois de ter a horrível sensação de tê-la perdido. Com ela agora em seus braços era surreal.

Claro que ele não havia pensado que aconteceria dentro de uma banheira na casa dele, ao invés da praia deserta com Sakura vindo em um cavalo branco com cabelos cheios de flores ou com ela em um pôr do Sol em uma praia, ou na praia ao luar... enfim, envolvia praia.

Mas, mesmo assim, era incrível.

Inesperado e diferente. Como tudo em Sakura era.

Ela subiu a mão tocando em seu rosto e os beijos se tornaram calmos e doces. E quando ela finalizou, ele suspirou e sentiu borboletas no estômago.

Abrir os olhos e encontrar os dela ali e ter certeza que tudo era real fez Sasuke sorrir de um jeito.

\- O que foi? – Sakura perguntou divertida.

\- Nada. É só que – alisou um fio de cabelo dela solto no rosto até atrás da orelha – eu queria isso há tanto tempo. – confessou.

O sorriso de Sakura diminuiu um pouco.

\- Eu também.

O coração de Sasuke disparou e ele a puxou para mais um beijo.

Sakura aceitar seu beijo estava no topo dos melhores momentos de sua vida, mas ouvir que ela também queria beijá-lo era ainda melhor.

Ele entendia agora o que Sasori estava falando. Em como era mágico gostar tanto de alguém e esse alguém aceitar seus sentimentos.

E beijá-la de novo só fazia com que ele quisesse mais e mais daquilo para sempre. Ou até perder o fôlego e começar de novo.

Toda essa euforia lhe dava ainda mais coragem. Talvez fosse cedo demais, talvez precipitado, mas talvez desse certo e confessar o que ele sentia fosse o momento exato.

Era difícil parar de beijá-la, mas ele queria falar tudo o que sentia.

Olhou em seus olhos e segurou em sua mão.

\- Sakura, eu...

A porta se abriu dessa vez em um rompante e duas garotas rindo um pouco alteradas entraram.

Droga.

Uma foi logo para o vaso e Sasuke tentou ignorar o barulho, enquanto a outra retocava a maquiagem.

\- Amiga, para! Ele sumiu, deve ter ido embora já.

\- Ai, Guren... Mas eu vim toda preparada, porque tinha certeza que ia pegar ele hoje. Até me depilei.

O barulho de descarga se fez, antes que a outra respondesse.

\- Mas pelo menos você já ficou com o irmão dele. E eu? Se nem o Itachi me deu chance ainda, quem dirá o irmão do Itachi.

Sakura olhou de boca aberta rindo para Sasuke.

\- Ahhh... amiga, com o Itachi foi bom demais, mas agora eu estou doida pra dar pro Sasuke!

Sasuke engoliu seco e sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho, enquanto Sakura colocou a mão na boca segurando uma risada.

\- Mas, ele sumiu. Ele sempre foi quietinho, nem sabia que Itachi tinha irmão.

\- Eu sabia, mas não ligava muito, confesso. Mas, você viu como ele está gostoso agora?

Guren falou um pouco mais baixo desta vez.

\- E eu soube pelas líderes que, outro dia no vestiário, o Sasori comentou que deu uma checada pra saber se a beleza era pra compensar alguma coisa – Guren deu ênfase no "alguma coisa" – mas, pelo que falaram... menina, não tá faltando nada ali não, está é sobrando.

Sasuke apertou os olhos e quis morrer e descer pelo ralo algumas vezes, principalmente porque Sakura segurava a barriga e se balançava agora de tanto rir.

A admiração por Sasori tinha ido embora.

\- Ai, amiga. É tudo o que quero! – gritou – Sentar nele e sair com as pernas bambas.

\- Então vamos procurar. Mas é a última vez.

O som tomou o banheiro de novo quando a porta se abriu e então se fechou.

Sakura explodiu em risadas ao se deitar de barriga para cima.

\- Sério! Na próxima vida eu quero ser um banheiro – voltou a rir – tem cada história que dá para escrever um livro.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke virou só o tronco para cima e tapava os olhos sem coragem de olhar para ela de novo.

\- Viu só, você é mesmo o novo queridinho da escola. – Sakura ainda ria e Sasuke continuava desejando um raio caindo em sua testa para ele morrer de vez – e agora com essa informação de que não tem nada pra compensar porque tem um...

Ok!

Chega.

A melhor forma de não passar vergonha e manter uma boca linda fechada era ocupa-la com outra boca.

Sasuke em um movimento só deslizou a mão no rosto de Sakura e a beijou. Desta vez, ele estava um pouco acima dela.

Céus, ele poderia fazer isso a noite toda.

Deslizou os dedos e desceu pelo pescoço dela. E os beijos se tornaram suaves.

\- Vamos sair daqui, antes que entre mais alguém por aquela porta e eu precise bater a cabeça na parede e desmaiar para fingir que nada aconteceu.

Sakura riu e se levantou. Sasuke a acompanhou.

\- Já está tarde. – disse ela olhando o relógio – Eu tenho que ir. Eu preciso viajar amanhã, meu pai ligou hoje e pediu para ficar com ele uns dias.

Sasuke notou ela suspirar e sua feição se entristecer.

\- As coisas tem sido difíceis, não é?

Assentiu sem ânimo.

\- Ele sente muito a minha falta. E minha mãe também tem medo que eu a deixe e volte a morar com ele – encolheu os ombros – e eu sinto a falta dos dois.

Sasuke a puxou para um abraço apertado para todo o conforto que ele pudesse dar.

\- Eu sei que as coisas estão difíceis e foi uma mudança brusca. Mas, dê tempo ao tempo e todos vocês vão se readaptar.

Sakura o abraçou mais forte soltando o ar.

\- Eu sei. Obrigada.

Ela levantou o queixo encostando-o no peito dele, e deu mais um beijo rápido selando os lábios. E então se afastou e ele sentiu a ausência dentro de seu abraço que queria ser preenchida de novo.

\- Bom, eu vou indo.

Ela pegou a bolsa dentro da banheira e caminhou até a porta e se deteve com a mão na maçaneta.

\- Quando eu voltar, nós conversamos, ok.

\- Eu vou estar te esperando.

"Para sempre", ele completou em sua mente.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Não me odeiem mais T_T_

 _Sahasuhhuashuashas_

 _#VouConfessarQue um dos motivos de demora em atualizar é que (além de julho ser impossível para mim) eu queria escrever os dois capítulos ao mesmo tempo, para não demorar a atualizar e deixar esse gosto amargo do último capítulo._

 _VIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! EU SOU LEGAL_

 _T_T_

 _Hauahshuasuhash_

 _Quero reforçar que a Sakura na fic era intencional permanecer uma incógnita, apesar de pequenos sinais, mas agora ficou mais claro. Mas também, que a fic não acabou. Ou seja, o Itachi não vai desistir._

 _._

 _E bem, já aviso que o próximo certamente não sai em uma semana asjisajiasjiaji_

 _Essa atualização saiu mais cedo, por que como disse antes, o capitulo já estava escrito. Agora preciso atualizar Ansatsu. Mas, vou tentar não demorar_

 _Enfim_

 _Beijokas pessoas lindas._

 _Até a próxima._

 _;***_


	16. Capítulo 16

ITACHI

Itachi estava furioso.  
Aquela festa havia sido um inferno!  
Justo quando ele já sentia o gosto da vitória que tinha "sabor Sakura", tudo desandou de uma forma que ele poderia bater em alguém hoje.  
Ele sabia que não conhecia aqueles caras. Não que todos ali fossem convidados por ele, alguns simplesmente apareciam. Mas esses nunca tinham dado as caras em suas festas, nem conheciam alguém que os tivessem informado. Mas, até aí, tudo bem. O problema é que os desgraçados destruíram muita coisa, e ainda fizeram a pachorra de invadir o quarto de seus pais e quebrar o abajur que sua mãe comprara em uma viagem à América do Sul.  
Itachi passou a manhã toda levando uma bronca enorme de sua mãe, e teve como castigo ficar sem o carro por tempo indeterminado.  
Inferno!  
A sorte é que o pessoal do time e algumas garotas ficaram para ajudar na limpeza da madrugada. Mas nem o edredom manchado de vinho ou o maldito abajur tinham como limpar ou esconder. E ele pagou caro por isso.  
Mas o pior ainda era o sumiço de Sakura.  
Durante a festa, quando ele pediu para que ela o esperasse em seu quarto enquanto ele expulsava os desgraçados do quarto dos pais, ela simplesmente desapareceu.  
Itachi voltou e encontrou o quarto trancado, o que já era estranho. E quando colocou o ouvido na porta, percebeu que ele estava "em uso". E não era por ele!  
Itachi socou a porta gritando até que abrissem, e de lá saiu uma Ino furiosa e descabelada, mas que murchou quando o viu com cara de poucos amigos.  
Ela só pediu desculpas saindo de cabeça abaixada, com um cara pálido atrás dela.  
\- Qual seu problema, cara?  
O anêmico que ele não conhecia ainda teve a audácia de perguntar enquanto vestia a camisa, saindo do quarto.  
Itachi só o empurrou e trancou o quarto novamente.  
Apesar do champanhe já estar aberto, as flores esmagadas e nenhum clima de prazer existir mais no "quarto dos prazeres", Sakura ainda esperava por ele e as coisas ainda não estavam perdidas.  
Ou pelo menos é o que ele achava.  
Sakura havia desaparecido.  
Procurou ela em todos os quartos, na sala, piscina. No banheiro ela não estava, Sasori garantiu.  
E ele foi para a frente da casa, na garagem e jardins. Até no improvável quarto de Sasuke ele a procurou.  
Mas ela tinha desaparecido. Tampouco respondia às mensagens dele. Já bem mais tarde, seu celular apitou no bolso com uma mensagem que ela enviou:  
 _"Estou bem, não se preocupe. Desculpe sumir, depois te explico. Bjs"_  
E no resto da madrugada, Itachi já puto com a noite perdida, desligou o som para aquelas pessoas irem embora, e passou seu tempo frustrado com Sakura e tentando colar o abajur sem sucesso, enquanto os outros limpavam o chão com copos e salgadinhos espalhados.  
Dormiu cerca de 2 horas no que sobrara daquela noite, até seus pais chegarem e sua mãe quase derrubar a porta enfurecida, o vendo segurando pedaços de abajur, e o convocar para uma conversa bem desagradável na sala.  
Ele só queria ir pro quarto e dormir, já que no final de semana ele também ficaria de castigo sem poder sair de casa. Só teria permissão pra sair uma vez, e com sua mãe, que o obrigaria a ir com ela ao comércio comprar um abajur novo com o dinheiro da mesada dele.  
Passou no banheiro para lavar o rosto daquela merda de dia que mal tinha começado, esvaziar a bexiga e parar de ouvir a mãe reclamando lá do andar de baixo em alto e bom tom sobre como Itachi não tinha limites.  
Até então tudo normal, exceto quando olhou para o lado e viu o boçal do seu irmão deitado dentro da banheira vazia com roupa e tudo. Itachi olhou a cena tentando entender o que se passava na mente desinteressante e sem nexo do irmão, que tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos sobre a barriga.  
\- Você ficou louco de vez? - perguntou a Sasuke que suspirou antes de abrir os olhos.  
\- Talvez, caro irmão. – disse em uma voz calma.  
Itachi olhou desconfiado daquela atitude e do sorrisinho que não saía daquela cara de traça.  
\- O que você está fazendo aí? – perguntou com certa curiosidade.  
\- Nada. É só que – sentou com um sorriso - descobri o meu lugar favorito nessa casa.  
Sasuke se levantou ainda sorrindo e passou pelo irmão.  
\- Ótima festa, Itachi. - e saiu.  
Por alguma razão Itachi sentiu a raiva subir. Será que ele estava tirando sarro por Itachi ter se dado mal? Desde quando Sasuke agia com ar de deboche para ele? Ou dizia que gostava de alguma de suas festas? Geralmente era só reclamação de barulho e não conseguir estudar, ou invadirem o quarto dele e quebrar suas coisas. A não ser que...  
Itachi olhou alguns instantes analisando a banheira e se ajoelhou para uma busca minuciosa na superfície branca.

E ali no canto ele encontrou: um fio de cabelo rosa.

Pegou o pequeno fio entre os dedos observando-o, e como um item mágico clareou sua mente. Seu olhar ia e voltava do fio para a direção de Sasuke que já não estava mais ali. Mas, Itachi não era burro, e podia presumir coisas.

Sasuke esteve com Sakura ontem à noite no banheiro.

FILHO DA...

Apertou a borda da banheira até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. A vontade que ele tinha era de afundar o nariz do irmão no rosto, mas a guerra não estava perdida.

Tentou acalmar as ideias o máximo possível.

Ele poderia ter encontrado Sakura. Mas, do jeito que seu irmão era devagar, provavelmente nem havia acontecido nada. Ou ele queria acreditar nisso.

Respirou fundo e foi até o quarto de Sasuke.

\- Ei. – chamou.

Sasuke estava deitado na cama ainda com a cara de imbecil olhando para o teto como se nem estivesse ali.

\- EI! – Itachi chamou de novo já com menos paciência.

Sasuke apenas se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e olhou para ele em um incentivo para que continuasse. Itachi tentou usar toda a sua falsa calma para parecer despreocupado.

\- Então, eu tentei ligar para a Sakura agora, porque ela esqueceu um livro comigo, mas não consegui falar com ela. Você sabe de alguma coisa? Fiquei preocupado, porque ela sempre me responde.

Sasuke mudou a expressão e franziu de leve as sobrancelhas. Otário.

\- Ela viajou. Precisou encontrar o pai na capital.

\- E volta quando?

\- Não sei – deu de ombro - Já que ela sempre te responde, pergunta pra ela – deitou e pegou uma revista em quadrinhos – fecha a porta quando sair.

Respira Itachi. Respira. Respira. Um Mississipi, dois Mississipi,... Michael Jordan, Magic Johnson, Christian Laettner, Karl Malone...

E só quando ele terminou de recitar mentalmente a escalação do Dream Team de basquete da seleção americana de 1992, foi que Itachi se acalmou para não soltar a maçaneta e ir quebrar a cara daquele moleque cheio de audácia.

Fechou a porta e voltou ao seu quarto.

\- Foi uma batalha, irmãozinho tolo. Mas a guerra não está perdida.

Itachi passou a tarde com sua mãe, que não conseguia se decidir entre um abajur moderno de fibra de vidro e LED, ou um artesanal feito de sisal e cascas exóticas. Enquanto isso ele decidia se queria morrer com aquela conversa chata ou pelo preço daquilo. Por isso, quando podia, se dedicava a pensar no que deveria fazer.

Seu telefone também havia sido confiscado no fim de semana. Ele não queria falar com muita gente mesmo, mas estava preocupado caso Sakura entrasse em contato. Mas, em uma rápida olhada sobre o ombro de Sasuke quando chegaram em casa, ele viu o contato de Sakura só com um emoji piscando e a palavra "Ontem" acinzentada no canto.

Ao que parecia, ela também não estava mantendo contato com ele desde a festa.

E assim, o final de semana passou.

O longo, lento, maçante, caro e chato final de semana passou. Aproveitou até para estudar Geografia. Longe da vista da mãe, claro.

Não ia dar o braço a torcer que sem sair de casa ele realmente estudaria mais.

Mas, finalmente era segunda. E além de estudar, Itachi teve tempo para pensar bastante em seus próximos passos em relação a Sakura.

Quando passou na frente do banheiro de casa, viu Sasuke fazendo poses e ajeitando o cabelo. Parecia... ansioso.

Era irônico que, no fundo, ele sempre quis ver o irmão assim, mais confiante. Mas odiava saber qual era o motivo. E era uma pena que seria ele mesmo a quebrar isso.

Para isso, precisava pegar carona com Gaara já que estava sem carro, para chegar mais cedo.

Precisava agilizar as coisas. Tudo precisaria funcionar perfeitamente bem.

Sakura era muito esperta, tinha de ser algo bem convincente.

Quando adentrou o corredor em direção à biblioteca, Ino já o esperava na porta segurando o celular, e começou a falar sem parar.

\- Olha Itachi, me desculpa por aquele dia na festa. Eu estava enfurecida por ter sido largada por aquela ruiva e aí apareceu aquele cara, o Sai, e bem, ele foi dizendo que eu era linda e que não merecia ser largada por ninguém, e ele era gato, aí eu acabei...

\- Ino! - Itachi chamou a atenção da loira aflita – Me poupe. Eu perdoo você se estiver disposta a me ajudar.

\- Claro! Claro. - ela se ajeitou - Eu fiquei confusa com a mensagem que você mandou.

\- Você disse que ainda está interessada, não é?

\- Sim. – ela assentiu abaixando a cabeça um pouco envergonhada.

\- Você quer o meu irmão?

\- Eu... – Itachi podia ver o desconforto estampado nela – eu sei que não devia, que eu não... Eu não o mereço... Mas, sim. Eu quero o Sasuke de volta. – admitiu.

Itachi sorriu.

\- Eu sabia! Eu percebi, mesmo que você tenha corrido atrás de mim por todos esses anos, de repente você não para de olhar para o meu irmão. Diga-me, Ino. O que mudou?

\- Eu... É só que... - ela estava desconfortável - ele era um cara bacana. Mas, acabei deslumbrada com você.

\- E agora que você viu que ele não é tão feio assim e ainda é "bacana" pelos seus conceitos, ele se tornou interessante e você o quer de volta, é isso?

\- Bem, sim. E não. - ela mudou o peso do corpo - é só que o tempo passou e eu posso ver que errei.

\- Ino, Ino... Você continua a mesma superficial de sempre e só conseguiu enxergar meu irmão de verdade depois que ele mudou – colocou um pouco do cabelo dela entre os dedos - mas, a sua sorte é que eu preciso de você.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura como se estivesse ofendida.

\- Pois eu só ajudarei você se me ajudar também.

\- Não se preocupe minha querida, o Sasuke vai cair no seu colo. Só tenta não arrasar a vida dele de novo.

\- Ora, ora, ora, quem vê você falando assim até parece que se importa com os sentimentos do seu irmão. – ela cruzou os braços em tom de ironia.

Itachi bufou rindo.

\- Eu só prefiro manter ele ocupado, enquanto eu estiver com a minha capitã. – piscou para ela.

O sinal da primeira aula bateu e mensagens começaram a ser trocadas.

A primeira parte do plano era evitar que Sakura encontrasse o Traça.

Itachi sugeriu a Gai que marcasse um almoço com todos do time, para que houvesse um momento de aproximação e união entre eles.

Obviamente que o passional Gai com olhos marejados adorou a ideia. E Itachi também, já que isso fez com que Sasuke fosse obrigado a almoçar com o time na sala de jogos, e Sakura almoçou apenas com Hinata, segundo Tenten.

Eles tinham Biologia juntos naquele dia. Mas, Neji irritou o professor Kakashi com sugestões de que a matéria estava muito fácil, e todos ganharam um resumo surpresa sobre as fases da mitose, desenhadas corretamente de forma individual e sem conversa.

Neji xingou muito Itachi no telefone por este auto sacrifício. Mas, a promessa de conseguir bebidas grátis o deixou mais tranquilo.

E então o treino do time de vôlei foi remanejado e começaria em 5 minutos do fim da aula de Biologia, já que Itachi pediu minutos a mais para o time de basquete durante o almoço e aproximação do time, por que alguns estavam se sentindo inseguros com alguns passes, fato confirmado por Sasori e Deidara, que por algum motivo estavam estranhos hoje e quase esqueceram o que tinham que fazer. Mas, foda-se, eles conseguiram.

Isso na véspera do jogo deixou Gai maluco. E reforçar o treino virou prioridade.

Pelo que constava, seu irmão e Sakura não trocaram mais que alguns olhares e breves acenos naquele dia.

Bom.

O treino do time de vôlei feminino havia terminado. E então Itachi deu o sinal.

Neji esticou uma faixa de "INTERDITADO" na porta do vestiário feminino e colou um papel informando que um dos boxes estava entupido e o banheiro alagado e por isso deveria ser usado outro nas dependências da escola.

Quando as garotas saíram em busca dos banheiros do outro prédio, Neji se certificou de que todas tinham saído e arrancou o recado de lá.

Sakura não estava entre elas.

Como o treino do time de basquete começaria em breve, cabia ao capitão de cada time zelar pelo bem uso da quadra, e por isso, Sakura ficou para desamarrar as redes e guardar os materiais, além de Itachi jogar seu charme para uma das garotas do primeiro ano e pedir para que ela além de assistir o treino, fosse perguntar a Sakura sobre como poderia fazer pra entrar no time no próximo ano.

O engraçado é que havia mesmo bem mais pessoas assistindo o treino de vôlei naquele dia, e algumas garotas foram mesmo falar com Sakura.

Se ele soubesse, não teria dado o telefone dele para aquela garota sem sal ir ganhar tempo pra ele.

Itachi viu quando Sasuke chegou.

Viu-o sorrindo encantado olhando para uma Sakura super empolgada rodeada de garotas contando e gesticulando sobre o jogo que elas venceram, e viu ele continuar o caminho sem ir falar com ela, para não atrapalhar o momento de glória e tietagem da capitã.

Itachi tinha que admitir. O Traça era muito altruísta.

Certamente estaria tão ou mais feliz por Sakura rodeada de pessoas admirando o jogo que ela e o time ganharam por seu próprio esforço.

E ele de certa forma sentia isso também. Por Sakura, claro.

Era um sentimento até... interessante.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Sasuke passou por ele já se encaminhando para o vestiário.

Itachi continuava fingindo que não prestava atenção em nada ali, como se estivesse realmente conversando com um Deidara taciturno, que toda hora levava o celular no ouvido para ouvir qualquer merda. Não que ele se importasse, mas para quem não calava a boca, hoje estava quieto demais.

Sacou o celular do bolso e enviou uma mensagem para Ino, enquanto Neji corria a fita de INTERDITADO na porta do banheiro feminino novamente, e outro papel colado na porta escrito "Favor usar o vestiário masculino", assim que Sasuke passou por ele rumo ao vestiário masculino.

SHOW TIME!

Itachi não poderia sair dali, para não levantar suspeitas. Mas, Sasori ficou escondido no banheiro o tempo todo para garantir que Ino iria até o fim.

Ele disse que o chuveiro estava ligado quando Sasuke entrou, mas que ele não deu atenção e tirou a roupa ficando só de cueca.

Fez algum comentário imbecil sobre Sasuke ter uma bunda redonda maior que a de Tenten. E então Itachi o xingou e mandou ele focar nos fatos e se possível mandar áudios do que estava acontecendo.

Sasori relatou que Ino abriu a porta do chuveiro e perguntou quem estava ali. Vários emojis de risadas, porque segundo Sasori, Sasuke parecia ter visto um fantasma e deu vários passos para trás tropeçando no banco e caindo de bunda no chão.

Típico.

Itachi estava muito curioso, e enviou mensagem para que Sasori gravasse áudios.

O primeiro deles chegou.

"- Sasuke! Não vai". - a qualidade do som era ruim, mas conseguiu ouvir ao fundo a voz de Ino.

\- E-e-e-e-eu acho melhor não ficar aqui. – Sasuke respondeu em pânico.

\- Eu só vim, por que o banheiro feminino está quebrado.

\- Tu-tu-tudo que como bem. - Sasuke raspou a garganta – Está tudo bem. Eu espero lá fora.

\- Sasuke! - Ino chamou de novo - é que a água está fria, e eu não estou conseguindo acertar esse chuveiro.

\- Eu... eu vou chamar alguém.

\- Por favor, Sasuke. - Itachi pôde ouvir a voz melosa de Ino, a mesma que ela usava no passado pra conseguir coisas dele. Por um instante Itachi se sentiu enjoado.

O áudio acabou.

Sasori disse que viu Sasuke pensar muito e até achou que ia sair, mas Ino disse que estava atrasada para voltar pra aula de Matemática, e como as notas estavam ruins se chegasse atrasada ela ia se dar muito mal.

É claro que o bom samaritano acreditou.

Sasuke se enrolou na toalha e foi até o box tentar colocar o chuveiro em temperatura agradável para Ino.

Ele só não sabia que Sasori já tinha cortado os fios daquele chuveiro.

Estava na hora.

Itachi mandou Neji ir até Gai e chamá-lo para o treino. A aparição do explosivo treinador na quadra, reorganizando com Neji tudo para um treino de basquete, fez Sakura e as garotas dispersarem.

Elas se despediram e Sakura saiu sorridente rumo ao vestiário.

Itachi pôde a ver parar em frente, ao banheiro feminino e ler o aviso de interdição.

Sakura olhou de um lado para o outro, consultou o relógio, pensou mais um pouco. Provavelmente não se sentia à vontade de entrar no vestiário masculino, mas a hora da próxima aula já estava batendo e ela não teria muito tempo para ir a outro banheiro.

"Ela chegou".

Itachi enviou para Sasori, que daria o sinal para Ino.

Sasori disse que Ino jogou a toalha para fora, fechou a porta e ligou o chuveiro em cima de Sasuke que estava de costas concentrado no chuveiro e pulou de susto.

Mas, antes que ele gritasse, ela "lascou um beijão nele", palavras de Sasori.

Era mesmo possível ver, já que no banheiro masculino, as portas eram pequenas deixando quase todo o tronco de quem usasse de fora.

" _Sakura entrou_ ", foi a mensagem de Sasori.

Uma espécie de ansiedade e aperto estranho no estômago invadiu Itachi. Sentiu até um gosto amargo na boca.

Mas agora não tinha mais volta.

Outra mensagem.

" _Caralho, coitadinha! A Sakura paralisou na porta. E o Sasuke nem viu. A Ino tá desentupindo a boca dele, e quando ele tenta empurrar ela segura e põe a mão dele nos peitos dela."_

Uma foto de Ino agarrando Sasuke no Box do banheiro e uma Sakura em pé paralisada chegou para ele.

Enquanto Sasori gravava um áudio, Sakura passou pela porta, segurando a bolsa com força e com os cabelos na frente do rosto.

Itachi deu play no áudio.

 _\- Ino, o que você está fazendo? - Sasuke falou alto._

 _\- Eu amo você, Sasuke! Me perdoa por tudo, eu só queria tentar mais uma vez._

 _\- Ino, por favor, para. Você já me machucou demais! Você não me amava antes, e não deve me amar agora._

 _\- Eu amo sim, Sasuke! Eu juro. - disse ela chorosa._

 _\- Não ama, não. Eu também achava que amava você naquela época, mas você era só uma garota bonita, doce e divertida, e eu estava encantado. Mas hoje eu sei a diferença de uma paixão platônica para o que é amor de verdade. Eu sinto._

 _\- Sasuke..._

 _\- Eu não te odeio, Ino. Eu realmente quero que seja feliz - a voz dele era sincera – Eu só não sou o cara certo pra você._

O áudio acabou. Itachi ouvira enquanto seguia Sakura com os olhos atravessando a escola até o estacionamento.

Estava feito.

A vitória era dele.

Por que então não se sentia muito festivo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Er..._

 _Então_

 _^^'_

 _Até a próxima com um capítulo com um novo ponto de vista_

 _Beijos_

 **~~~0~~~**

 **Reviews**

 **Danielle Uchiha** suhsahuhsah papos de banheiros, melhores papos XD. Bejos

.

 **Anita P.M** sahushusahuas SXXXXXXXXXXXCOT socorro! Pois é mana, Itachi é um salafrário mesmo. Não merecia mesmo, mas...


	17. Capítulo 17

MIKOTO

"Então essa é a famosa Sakura", Mikoto pensou assim que viu a moça de cabelos rosados, shorts e tênis passando pela sua porta.

\- Muito prazer, Sakura. – disse ela quando Itachi as apresentou.

\- O prazer é meu, senhora Mikoto. – disse com simpatia.

\- Ora, por favor, não me chame de senhora, me sinto velha assim. Me chame de Mikoto, sim?

A moça sorriu.

\- Não é minha intenção, ainda mais com uma mulher assim tão bonita. – Sakura apontou para ela de alto a baixo. Mikoto não queria se gabar mas, sendo uma fisioterapeuta gerenciando um estúdio de Pilates, ela vivia em treinamento e mantinha-se sempre em forma.

\- Agradeço o elogio, mas você também é bonita, mantenha-se exercitando o corpo e vai envelhecer muito bem.

\- Minha mãe é fissurada em exercícios, saúde alimentar e essas coisas – Itachi a interrompeu – fique aqui mais uns instantes e ela vai te mandar fazer flexões.

Sakura riu e Mikoto simulou um puxão de orelha no mais velho.

\- Seja bem-vinda a nossa casa, Sakura. Fique à vontade.

\- Obrigada, senhora. Digo, Mikoto – ela se corrigiu – Eu já estive aqui antes, mas como ainda não tive a oportunidade de dizer pessoalmente, sua casa é muito bonita. - Sakura sorriu de forma simpática e sincera.

\- Obrigada, minha querida. Você já esteve aqui então? - Mikoto perguntou de forma casual escondendo a curiosidade.

\- Sim, na festa que Itachi deu para o time de vôlei.

\- Ah sim. - seu humor mudou completamente - aquela festa.

Mikoto ainda estava bem brava com Itachi, que percebeu a mudança de humor da mãe e começou a mudar o peso de um pé para o outro ainda brava por conta daquela baderna. Deu a ele uma boa lição por causa disso.

Mas foi só acabar o castigo e ele já está dando outra festa.

Porém desta vez ela não teve como negar. No último jogo que os meninos venceram aquela semana, Itachi gritou que comemorariam mais aquela vitória, graças ao treinador Gai, que estava de aniversário.

Mikoto não permitiria festas tão cedo, mas Gai correu para abraçar ela e o marido, emocionado e lisonjeado pela homenagem. Que homem enérgico, diga-se de passagem.

E com isso, aqui estavam o time de vôlei e o de basquete em um churrasco na piscina de sua casa, mais uma vez. Pelo menos ela não precisava sair de suas confortáveis roupas de ginástica.

Mas, o fato é que ela estava curiosa, e este evento se tornaria uma boa oportunidade para ela entender o que estava acontecendo.

Fazia algum tempo que ela andava notando algo diferente em seus dois filhos.

Chegou a comentar com Fugaku, mas o marido dizia que era coisa da cabeça dela.

Mas sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

Ela não era boba.

E observando os dois filhos, notou um fator comum. O nome Sakura.

Ela não conhecia a tal moça. Só sabia que era uma garota da capital que se mudara a pouco tempo para a cidade, e se tornara capitã do time de vôlei da escola deles.

Foi a alguns jogos desse novo time e viu que além de bem atlética, a moça era bem bonita.

Mas bonita, aquela Ino também era. E fez seu pequeno Sasuke sofrer muito no passado.

Descobriu por acaso a loja da mãe de Sakura. Que mulher agradável!

Mikoto entrou por curiosidade ao ver lindos sinos-dos-ventos do lado de fora e se viu conversando e tomando chá com Mebuki por um bom tempo.

Mas, vai saber se a filha prestava.

Itachi tinha saído com a filha da mulher da loja de doces, mas aquela tal de Izumi era uma louca perseguidora que batia em sua porta ou ficava gritando por Itachi toda noite depois que terminou com ela.

E aí, veio essa Sakura.

Que mexeu não só com um dos filhos dela, mas com os dois!

Itachi era um bom menino, que amava o basquete e tinha notas regulares, mas Mikoto sabia que ele não era nenhum santo e pedia aos céus que ele não se envolvesse com drogas ou aparecesse alguma garota grávida em sua porta qualquer dia.

Ela lhe deu um celular, mas às vezes ele não queria mais as garotas e agia de forma rude parando de atender o telefone, e isso fazia com que elas ligassem para sua casa. Ela se lembra de gritar que não era secretária dele uma vez, quando já estava enlouquecida com o telefone.

Mas, de uns tempos para cá, as ligações pararam.

As noitadas de Itachi também pararam.

E um dia que Fugaku lendo o jornal, disse que a casa andava silenciosa, ela notou que fazia tempo que não entrava nenhuma garota ou pela janela achando que estava escondida, muito menos alguma saindo envergonhada passando pela sala de manhã.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Itachi. Parecia até... comportado.

Mikoto não se orgulharia, mas era uma mãe e precisava zelar pela integridade dos filhos, e começou a de vez em quando tentar ouvir alguma conversa.

A última de Itachi, no quarto dele com aquele amigo ruivinho filho do dentista, o Sasori falava sobre "as coisas não saírem como ele planejava".

\- Eu achei que a Sakura ia ficar mais vulnerável e mais aberta para mim. Ela não me trata mal, mas não fica muito perto, fala o mínimo possível ou sequer me dá alguma abertura. Eu não sei mais o que fazer! – Ouviu-o bufar.

Mikoto ficou espantada com aquilo.

Pensou até que ele estava de brincadeira, imitando alguém. Mas, não. Itachi parecia realmente aflito. Mas, por uma garota? Desde quando ele sofria por alguma garota?

\- Acho que ela gostava mesmo dele, cara. Eu estava lá.

\- Você está do lado de quem, porra! - ouviu um soco provavelmente no braço e Sasori soltar uma reclamação.

\- Do seu, cara! Mas, ainda é muito para a menina processar. - uma breve pausa até ele falar de novo - quando se gosta de alguém de verdade uma coisa assim ou uma rejeição são muito difíceis de lidar. Mas você nunca passou por isso, não é?

\- Ihhhh... que cara é essa? - Itachi caçoou- alguma garota te rejeitou foi?

\- Ah... Er... nada não. - Sasori riu sem graça.

Mikoto achou curioso. Ela nem achava que este menino gostasse de garotas.

\- Sasori... você - Itachi voltou a falar - Você acha que eu exagerei?

\- Com a Sakura?

\- Não. Com.… com meu irmão.

\- Ihhh ah lá! Está com pena agora?

\- Ah, qual é? Deixa de ser idiota!

Mais barulhos de socos. Meninos e suas brincadeiras estúpidas.

Até que Sasori falasse novamente.

\- Ei! Esquece isso, agora já foi. Não tem mais volta. O negócio é fazer valer a pena.

\- É. Você tem razão.

Mikoto saiu dali antes que fosse vista e ficou pensando no assunto.

Ela se lembrava de Itachi perguntar uns dias atrás se Sasuke tinha chegado triste em casa ou chorando. A princípio ela estranhou a pergunta e disse não ter visto nada.

E depois um saudosismo lhe assolou e veio um aperto em seu coração de mãe.

Ela se lembrou de como as coisas eram antes. Em como seus dois filhos eram tão unidos e sempre faziam tudo juntos.

Ela se lembrava de Sasuke fugir à noite para o quarto do irmão para contar histórias até tarde e dormirem juntos sob a cabana de cobertas. E de como ele sempre desenhava Itachi com uma capa de super-herói e dizia que queria ser como o irmão quando crescesse.

Se lembrava de Itachi levar Sasuke para passeios de bicicleta na rua debaixo, ensinar basquete ao irmãozinho ou sempre conseguir um doce escondido para ele mesmo quando Mikoto proibia.

Itachi e Sasuke eram os irmãos mais unidos do mundo.

Mas, à medida que foram crescendo, eles foram se afastando. Novos amigos, novas diversões, desentendimentos, até que eles passaram a apenas conviver dentro da mesma casa.

Eles fingiam estar tudo bem, ela sabia. Principalmente Itachi.

Mas, Sasuke sempre foi mais transparente.

Ela era mãe.

Filhos pensam que os pais não enxergam as coisas.

E ela estava enxergando muito bem que algo estava acontecendo, ou melhor, alguém.

Sakura era tão influente na vida dos filhos que ela praticamente operou um milagre na vida de Sasuke.

Mikoto perguntou ao filho se ela deveria começar a acender velas para Santa Sakura, quando ele chegou em casa totalmente mudado um belo dia dizendo que uma amiga o convenceu.

Ela sempre dizia ao filho que ele era lindo, mas todos naquela casa começavam a rir e diziam que eram olhos de mãe, e que mãe não enxerga filho feio. Pois que tomem o "filho feio" na cara desses Uchiha.

Sasuke apareceu em casa e Fugaku engasgou com seu whisky, ela ainda se lembra.

O mais novo chegou todo encabulado ainda meio sem saber como agir tentando se adaptar a falta daquele moletom horroroso para correr os dedos na barra, e ela quase chorou de emoção.

Tirou milhares de fotos dele, que só permitiu se ela prometesse não publicar em nenhuma rede social.

Ela não publicou, mas nada impedia de mostrar em seu celular para as pessoas por aí.

O que foi drástico, já que as ligações para Itachi diminuíram, mas algumas mães começaram a pedir o telefone de Sasuke para suas filhas.

Ela até dava, mas sempre trocando um ou outro número.

Ela sabia que seu mais novo não era como o irmão mais velho e não sairia com várias garotas. Odiava admitir que Itachi ela já havia perdido para galinhagens, mas seu doce e puro Sasuke ela tinha ciúmes sim. Ainda mais depois daquela Ino.

Além do fato, é claro, de perceber como seu filho era caidinho por essa tal Sakura.

Quando ele falou dela, Mikoto viu os olhos dele brilharem, além de um carinho e apego tão grande na voz dele.

Mais do que a mudança exterior que tinha sido ótima, Mikoto começou a notar que a mudança também era interna. Sasuke andava mais confiante em si mesmo.

Ele que era sempre tão calado e aceitando tudo, andava agora de queixo mais erguido, mais seguro e se impondo mais.

Ela observou isso quando Sakura chegou.

Ao que parecia, Itachi tinha aprontado com o irmão não avisando a ele desse churrasco.

Céus... até quando?

Eles não se davam bem, mas disputar a mesma garota?

Mikoto não conseguia ser parcial com os filhos. Nem queria se meter nessa história, principalmente porque ela não tinha como escolher um dos lados, já que a tal Sakura estava causando mudanças nos dois.

Ao que parecia, ela era a garota ideal para seus dois filhos. O que era um desastre!

Mas, apesar de ser imparcial nessa situação, não parecia justo que Itachi estivesse armando para cima de Sasuke.

Ele comentou na mesa de jantar que queria fazer um churrasco no fim de semana para ele e os amigos do time. E Sasuke, que não se dá bem com alguns deles fora da quadra, disse que iria para casa do Naruto.

Só depois Itachi disse à mãe em particular, dois dias antes, que poderia aumentar o cardápio porque poderiam vir mais alguns convidados. Só não disse que os tais "convidados" eram o time de vôlei, e quando ela diz time de vôlei, era a tal Sakura.

E quando ela questionou o filho, ele disse que o time das meninas estava ali para comemorar a sequência de jogos que haviam vencido, avançando para as semifinais. Mas soube por uma delas que já haviam sido convidadas desde o jogo de basquete.

Isso era jogar sujo.

E ela daria uma dura em Itachi depois, ela nunca ensinou isso a ele. Mas por agora, ela precisava ser justa.

Pegou seu celular como se só olhasse alguma coisa e tirou uma foto como quem não quer nada e enviou para Sasuke dizendo que era uma pena ele não estar ali para socializar. Coisa que ela sempre dizia a ele.

Claro que em um ângulo da foto ela pegou Sakura conversando com uma loira alta. Uma tal Temari que namorava o filho dos Nara.

Em vinte minutos, Sasuke apareceu com Hinata.

Pelo visto, Itachi também não havia convidado a pobre menina.

Mikoto aproveitou seus enormes óculos escuros para observar a situação.

Sakura mudou completamente a expressão quando se virou para porta e encontrou Sasuke parado olhando para ela.

Mikoto ainda ficava embasbacada em como Sasuke estava diferente. De peito erguido e com os olhos focados diretamente em Sakura.

Mas Itachi deu alguns passos mais para perto da moça e atraiu o olhar de Sasuke para si.

Geralmente, Sasuke abaixava os olhos em poucos segundos quando Itachi fazia isso com ele, mas desta vez não. Eles se encararam por algum tempo.

Se esses dois moleques começassem a brigar por causa de mulher ali, ela esqueceria as etiquetas e os "que mico mãe" e acertaria um chinelo a distância em cada um.

Mas, Hinata cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Sasuke e os dois desceram juntos a escada da varanda para a área de churrasco.

Algumas garotas se aproximaram cumprimentando Hinata e uma outra tentou se aproximar de Sasuke tentando chamar a atenção dele, mas sempre que podia colocava os olhos em Sakura que permanecia bem desconfortável na outra ponta.

Tão desconfortável que a garota saiu de perto de todos indo em direção a cozinha. Itachi saiu atrás dela logo em seguida. E Mikoto, bem, ela precisava mesmo ir buscar mais salada.

Quando chegou na porta da cozinha, ficou do lado de fora. Podia escutar Itachi e Sakura dali se ficasse bem quieta.

\- Eu só concordei em vir, porque você disse que ele não viria! – Sakura disse em tom acusatório.

\- Eu não o convidei, Sakura.

\- Eu não queria ter vindo, eu sabia que não era para eu ter vindo. – a garota bufava e Mikoto começava a se sentir ofendida por toda aquela aversão a Sasuke – eu só vim por que você insistiu por ser aniversário do treinador e por que você me garantiu que Sasuke não estaria aqui. Eu realmente não deveria acreditar em vocês Uchiha.

Ok, agora Mikoto estava realmente ofendida.

\- Sakura, não fui eu que mentiu para você, foi ele. – Itachi suplicou.

Mikoto estava confusa. Sasuke? Mentindo?

\- Não vem com essa Itachi! Você é um cara legal, mas não é como se eu confiasse totalmente em você.

\- Porra, Sakura! Eu não fiz nada para você.

Mikoto tinha que admitir que seu filho nem sempre era o mais honesto com as mulheres.

\- Tudo bem. Desculpa. – ela soltou o ar – eu tenho sido injusta com você. Mas eu realmente preciso de um tempo, para...

Sakura parou de falar e a curiosidade em Mikoto era imensa. Mas quem falou foi Itachi.

\- Eu soube por alto que Sasuke e Ino estão se pegando. As pessoas comentam, não é?

Não houve resposta.

Mesmo se houvesse, Mikoto nem conseguiria ter processado depois dessa bomba que caiu sobre sua cabeça.

Não era possível que Sasuke, sempre tão sensato caísse nas garras daquela Ino de novo!

Então era por isso que Sakura não queria vê-lo? Odiava admitir que a garota tinha realmente bons motivos.

Será que a mudança exterior tinha transformado seu filho em um cafajeste? Ela esperaria isso de Itachi, não de Sasuke.

Aquilo não fazia sentido.

\- Ei! – Itachi chamou a atenção de Sakura e de quebra a de Mikoto também – você tem razão em dizer que não sou muito confiável. Mas se quer saber, eu realmente gosto de você, Sakura.

\- Itachi...

\- Só me escuta – interrompeu – eu admito que nem sempre fui verdadeiro, que eu sou um cafajeste e que nem sempre fui o melhor com garotas, a não ser na cama – pontuou e sua mãe revirou os olhos – mas, até então eu nunca tinha conhecido uma garota como você.

\- Esse papo cola com todas? – Sakura riu.

\- É sério, Sakura. – a voz dele permanecia firme – eu penso em você a todo instante, não consigo sair com mais ninguém, e mesmo quando alguma garota aparece na minha frente doida para me levar para a cama eu só me vejo pensando nas covinhas do seu sorriso. Eu sinto que estou ficando louco – riu sem muita graça – a verdade é que... o que eu sinto por você, eu nunca senti por ninguém antes.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita.

E Mikoto permanecia em choque com a mão na boca.

Ela nunca pensaria que chegaria o dia em que veria seu filho se declarar para uma garota sem tom de flerte, mas de forma insegura e.… verdadeira.

\- E-eu... – Sakura disse depois de um tempo – preciso de ar.

Mikoto também percebeu que precisava, depois de segurar o fôlego.

\- Tudo bem – Itachi respondeu – só pensa no que eu te disse. E que você significa muito para mim.

Mikoto saiu dali contornando a casa indo em direção ao jardim.

Observou de longe Sakura saindo e indo até uma das cadeiras mais afastadas. Logo depois foi a vez de Itachi, e só então ela voltou para onde todos estavam.

Agora Mikoto observava os três.

Sakura ainda sentada na cadeira longe de todos, alternando os olhos entre a piscina e o telefone.

Itachi estava sendo um bom anfitrião, mas Mikoto via um certo nervosismo, principalmente porque desde criança, ele tinha a mania de se sentar e apoiar a ponta dos pés no chão e balançar a perna esquerda. E ele fazia isso muito agora, principalmente quando olhava para Sakura.

Será que Sasori estava certo e finalmente Itachi estava sentindo o medo da rejeição?

E do outro lado da piscina, estava Sasuke que não tirava os olhos de Sakura. Hinata permanecia ao lado dele como uma escudeira. Ora conversando com ele e mais alguma pessoa, ora defendendo ele das investidas de outras garotas.

Mikoto gostava muito dessa menina.

A festa continuava, e chegava na parte que todos começavam a se atirar na piscina. Itachi foi um dos primeiros a ser jogado e entrar na brincadeira de jogar água uns nos outros.

Essa brincadeira das crianças custou a roupa e tênis dela encharcados com a água que espirrava para fora da piscina.

Mikoto saiu para dentro de casa para se trocar antes que pegasse um resfriado. E quando descia as escadas, parou ao ver Sakura andando a passos fundos e Sasuke atrás dela segurar em seu braço.

\- Sakura, por favor.

\- Me solta, Sasuke.

\- Não, enquanto você não me dizer o que está acontecendo! – de onde Mikoto estava era possível vê-los, mas se ela não se mexesse, eles não perceberiam que ela estava ali.

E com isso, ela pôde ver Sasuke bem próximo segurando os dois braços de Sakura.

\- Não se faça de desentendido, Sasuke.

\- Eu juro que eu não sei! Eu fiquei esperando você voltar, queria te ver, te abraçar, e ... e de repente você não fala mais comigo, me evita. Só me diz o que está acontecendo, Sakura? – disse em tom de súplica.

E Mikoto estava mais uma vez embasbacada por ver agora o mais novo falar com uma garota sem gaguejar.

\- A sua ideia é ter todas as garotas possíveis, já que agora elas se atiram aos seus pés, ou só manter eu e a Ino na jogada até você se decidir? – Sakura disse com as narinas infladas.

\- O-o-o... espera, o quê?

Agora sim, aí estava a gagueira. Alguma coisa parecia normal pelo menos, pensou Mikoto.

\- Todos sabem que você e a Ino estão juntos de novo, Sasuke. – Sakura abriu os braços deixando-os cair na lateral do corpo logo em seguida.

\- O quê? – continuava Sasuke em tom perplexo – eu não voltei com a Ino! Quem te disse isso?

\- Eu vi! – Sakura apertou os punhos – ninguém me contou, eu vi vocês dois no vestiário.

Sasuke pensou por alguns instantes como se compreensão caísse sobre ele.

\- Então foi isso. – os ombros dele caíram alguns instantes – se você quer saber, a Ino está sim tentando voltar comigo e se jogou sim para cima de mim no vestiário, mas foi só isso. Eu já disse a ela que não tem mais volta.

\- Sasuke, eu vi a forma como vocês – Mikoto notou a dificuldade de Sakura em continuar a frase – se atracaram no banheiro. E pela forma como suas mãos estavam nos seios dela não me parecia que você estava deixando as coisas claras.

Mais uma vez faltou fôlego para Mikoto. E mão para tapar a boca aberta.

\- E-e-e-e-eu juro, Sakura! Ela me pediu para ajudar com o chuveiro e eu fui na melhor das intenções. Mas, quando vi ela ligou o chuveiro e se jogou para cima de mim. E quando eu tentava me afastar, ela colocava minha mão nos seios dela!

\- Ouça-se a si mesmo, Sasuke. E o quanto esta história parece absurda.

\- Eu sei – Sasuke apertou os olhos virando-se para os lados como se buscasse alguma resposta ou alguma saída, mas realmente, mesmo ela conhecendo seu filho, era difícil engolir uma história dessas.

Ele parou alguns instantes respirando fundo e foi até ela, as mãos dele deslizaram pelas laterais do rosto de Sakura para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

\- Por favor, Sakura, acredita em mim. Eu não quero mais nada com a Ino. Não é por ela que meu coração acelera, nem é ela que me faz sentir mais vivo. Não é ela que tem os olhos mais lindos e verdadeiros que eu já vi na vida, e nem é o sorriso dela que faz meu dia ter sentido. Acredita em mim, Sakura.

\- Sasuke, eu... – Sakura fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre as mãos dele. – eu vejo verdade nos seus olhos, mas quando meu coração acredita em você, a razão joga na minha memória novamente você e a Ino – as mãos de Sasuke saíram do rosto dela enquanto Sakura tapava os olhos e respirava fundo novamente.

\- Sakura, eu juro.

\- Uma coisa que minha prima, que também é minha melhor amiga me ensinou é que razão e emoção são amigas e rivais – deu de ombros – e que os homens mentem.

Sakura deu dois passos para trás e então se virou indo rumo à porta, mas antes de sair, virou-se para Sasuke.

\- Eu preciso pensar. O dia de hoje me deixou muito confusa. Até mais, Sasuke.

Ela abriu a porta.

\- Sakura! – Sasuke chamou e Mikoto podia ver ele juntar coragem sabe-se lá de onde – Eu só quero que você saiba, que eu não vou desistir. E eu vou lutar por você!

A festa durou mais algumas horas.

As pessoas se foram depois de deixarem a maioria das coisas limpas. Era o combinado que Itachi fazia.

O jantar foi em silêncio com trocas de olhares nada amistosas entre seus filhos e ela podia ver o olhar confuso de Fugaku as vezes sobre ela.

Mas, Mikoto estava aérea demais até quase na hora de se deitar.

Um filho cafajeste agindo com insegurança e nervosismo por que pela primeira vez se apaixonou, enquanto o outro filho mais recluso e introvertido agindo com convicção e espirito de luta por que também estava apaixonado pela mesma garota.

As coisas realmente não eram mais as mesmas.

Ela se sentia ainda mais dividida agora. O que a fazia se perguntar, e Sakura? Como estaria se sentindo?

\- Fugaku! – chamou o marido que lia um jornal deitado ao seu lado na cama – dias de tempestade estão vindo.

O marido olhou para ela, e depois para fora.

\- Mas nem está nublado!

Mikoto revirou os olhos e se virou para o lado deitando.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram? ^^_

 _Tia Mikoto fazendo uma aparição pra ver o que tá rolando e saindo mais confusa ainda  
XD_

 _me digam o que acharam?_

 _e obrigada pelo carinho (ou não, já que teve muita gente FULL PUTASSA XD com a fic XD)  
mas como eu disse, Sasuke saiu na frente mas Itachi não ia desistir. E não vai.  
/lixa_

 _os favoritos e principalmente os reviews S222222  
eu vou responder, mas saibam que leio todos e tiro algo de todos S222 vocês me ajudam demais_

 _e bem, até a próxima_

 _Beijokas_  
;***

 **Reviews**

 **Anita P.M:** ahshushuahuashusahuashuas "num vale uma coxinha com cabelo" XD adotei. Pois é, mas ainda há esperança !

 **Danielle Uchiha** **:** foi mesmo . Mesmo ele, não se sentiu tão vitorioso.


	18. Capítulo 18

**SASUKE**

Os jogos estavam intensos.

Os Corvos de Konoha tiveram uma derrota e ainda passaram sufoco em outro jogo contra um time de menor qualidade, o que contava como mais uma derrota, mas conseguiram se recuperar e seguir mais firmes nos outros jogos.

O burburinho que circulava pelos arredores era que a queda de rendimento fora por falta de concentração do time, principalmente de seu capitão.

Mas ninguém precisava apontar erros.

Pelo menos não quando eram de Itachi. Então, colocaram a culpa em Sasori que também andava muito desconcentrado, inclusive indo para o banco, e claro, no irmão do Itachi.

Gai pegou pesado nos treinos seguintes, em uma sequência exaustiva de treinos e discussões das melhores táticas, de forma que manteve bem a disciplina de seus jogadores para resgatar a concentração e o foco na vitória.

Ele só aliviava com os treinos na véspera do jogo, mas isso não significava dar moleza ou uma folga, todos eram obrigados a participar de aulas de motivação, e depois sem muito esforço encaminhavam-se à piscina para relaxar a musculatura.

Todos seguiram à risca as recomendações do treinador.

Mesmo que Sasuke até estivesse disposto a "perder sua concentração" por alguns instantes para falar com Sakura, ele não teve a oportunidade, já que o time de vôlei também perdera uma partida, mas no caso delas já era o primeiro jogo das quartas de finais, e perder outra partida não era uma opção. Por isso o treinador Gai também exigiu de suas jogadoras o mesmo nível ou até mais de disciplina e concentração.

E para os momentos de relaxamento do time feminino, Gai aceitou a sugestão de Sakura, que levava as garotas para a casa dela para aulas de meditação com sua mãe, que gentilmente ajudou o time da filha.

Obtiveram resultados. Os dois times voltaram a vencer e isso era bom.

Basquete não era a prioridade de Sasuke, mas tinha que admitir que sentia falta de toda essa expectativa e do êxtase da vitória.

E, bem lá no fundo, embora não quisesse se importar, via Itachi incomodado demais com essas duas derrotas em seu último ano à frente do time e nesta escola.

Com Itachi à frente eles viveram a "Era de ouro de Konoha", que poderia acabar com a saída dele no próximo ano e com a chance de Itachi conseguir uma bolsa pra faculdade. Havia muito em jogo.

Mas mais do que isso, era o sonho do irmão. Ainda que ele fosse um imbecil, era o sonho dele, a única coisa que ele via Itachi realmente dar seu coração.

Mas também era o time de sua escola, aquele pelo qual Sasuke voltou a treinar e fazer de tudo para entrar. Seu time.

Por isso, Sasuke também queria ganhar esse título.

E se concentrar em seus jogos ajudava a aliviar a mente de toda a situação com Sakura.

Ino não colaborava.

A história de que eles tinham se pegado no banheiro se espalhou, e quando perguntavam a ela, não negava, mas deixava tudo meio que no ar, e as pessoas tiravam suas próprias conclusões precipitadas. Além disso, ela não deixava de comparecer aos treinos e a gritar o nome de Sasuke na arquibancada da forma mais floreada possível. Principalmente quando Sakura estava na outra quadra com o time de vôlei.

Ela não desistia.

Mas o pior foi que isso abriu precedentes para que outras garotas pensassem que Sasuke estava disponível, e que invadir banheiros era seu fetiche favorito. A situação começou a ficar crítica quando a terceira garota apareceu nua no chuveiro atrás dele.

E, por isso, Sasuke passou a tomar banho no banheiro do zelador.

Sasuke era o "prato novo do dia", e muitas queriam experimentar depois da história do banheiro. O que não ajudava nem um pouco em fazer Sakura acreditar que ele era inocente nessa história.

Sasuke tentava se arrumar no cubículo que era o banheiro do zelador. Pelo menos hoje, Gai dera uma folga para eles depois da intensiva sequência de jogos-treinos-concentração, o que somados aos estudos estava realmente tomando todo o tempo e energia deles.

Apanhou sua bolsa de roupas devidamente dobradas e a mochila com os livros para finalmente se ver livre da escola.

\- Até mais, senhor Hayate. – despediu do zelador.

\- Até mais... Hum... Irmão do Itachi. – Sasuke apenas riu.

Algumas coisas não mudariam mesmo.

Sasuke caminhou pelos corredores a passos lentos.

Passou em frente à aula de Gramática, a última aula de Sakura do dia, mas já estava vazia.

Se ela ainda estivesse ali, provavelmente só lhe daria um "oi" e então partiria.

Mesmo que estivesse dando espaço a ela, Sasuke não ia desistir de lutar.

Mas por hoje, não havia muito que fazer.

Continuou seu caminho e reparou em cartazes sendo colados nas paredes por algumas garotas, e várias pessoas ao redor. Parou perto e pôde ver do que se tratava.

Era um anúncio para o baile da escola.

Os cochichos já começavam e discussões sobre vestidos, e possíveis pares.

Nunca interessou a Sasuke.

Ele continuou seu caminho e isso o fez lembrar do que ele geralmente fazia quando tinha baile da escola, geralmente enquanto Itachi se banhava em perfume e fazia a mãe comprar roupas pra ele, Sasuke passava a noite de forma mais produtiva jogando videogame, comendo bobagem e jogando conversa fora na casa de Naruto.

O que parecia uma boa ideia hoje.

Resolveu ir de condução, já que a sorveteria de Naruto era do outro lado da cidade, mais próxima da rua do Lago Shutsujin. E ele já estava cansado de se exercitar por conta dos últimos dias.

Naruto servia uma mesa quando o viu na calçada e gritou seu nome.

\- Teme! – bem, não exatamente seu nome.

\- E aí, Naruto? – disse com um sorriso relativamente impaciente, mas por pura implicância.

\- Achei que agora que era estrela do time, não frequentava mais esse lado da cidade! – disse o amigo com ironia.

\- Não, eu só estou perdido mesmo. - respondeu Sasuke fazendo pouco caso.

Naruto arregalou os olhos e então deu socos no amigo que revidou e os dois começaram a rir e pararam quando perceberam alguns clientes olhando.

\- E aí, o que me diz? – Naruto perguntava enquanto passava para dentro do balcão de atendimento. – Gai libertou vocês pra ver a luz do sol?

\- Ele só o quer o nosso melhor. – deu de ombros e Naruto levantou a sobrancelha – mas como estamos voltando aos trilhos conseguimos um pouco mais de tempo.

Naruto lavou uma taça de sorvete, e enquanto secava voltou a falar. – E aí, conseguiu falar com a Sakura?

Sasuke não conseguia muito visitar o amigo, mas não significava que eles não se falassem pelo celular às vezes.

\- Não, pelo menos não como eu gostaria. Ela fala comigo, mas o mínimo possível.

\- E com seu irmão?

\- Com ele sim, ela fala muito mais. – bufou – eu não sei como ela não percebe que ele não presta, Naruto?

\- Cara – Naruto pendurou o pano e apoiou as mãos no balcão com os braços esticados – ela sabe sim.

\- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Sasuke curioso.

\- A Hinata. Você sabe que ela não é de falar muito sobre o que aconteceu com eles – Sasuke assentiu, sabia que era desconfortável para os amigos – mas ainda assim, ela alertou a Sakura para ter cuidado com ele.

\- E o que ela disse? – Sasuke não precisava esconder a ansiedade, ele mesmo queria falar com Sakura que seu irmão não prestava, mas poderia soar como mais uma mentira invejosa. Coisa que Itachi sempre fazia com ele quando Sasuke tentava expor alguma verdade. Desacreditava-o, e ele sempre saía como o irmão menos interessante e invejoso.

\- Ela disse que não é como se ela já não soubesse disso, mas gosta da companhia dele. – Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Sasuke bufou alto.

Já estava cansado de Itachi sempre sair por cima. Mesmo quando ele foi um completo idiota, mesmo assim Sakura ainda continuava perto dele.

Sentiu um aperto no peito e uma insegurança terrível com a possibilidade de Sakura estar apaixonada por ele e por isso não enxergar quem ele era.

A baixa estima às vezes voltava a bater em sua porta. Afinal ele "escolheu" a situação mais difícil para ganhar confiança em si mesmo, ao tentar conquistar a mesma garota que seu irmão, que é bem mais experiente nisso.

Mas então a imagem dos olhos de Sakura surgia em sua mente. Tão verdes e brilhantes... vivos. E projetá-los em sua mente dava forças para não desistir. Era o que ele mais gostava nela, além do incrível cheiro que tinha.

Não ia abrir mão de Sakura.

\- Eu ainda não entendo o que ela vê nele, mas eu não vou desistir Naruto, enquanto ela não me disser não. – confessou ao amigo.

\- É assim que se fala, Teme! – Naruto deu um tapinha em suas costas. – então, aproveita e toma logo seu sorvete que daqui a pouco ela está chegando.

\- O quê? – arregalou os olhos e mal notou que tinha falado alto demais.

\- Você sabe, o time das meninas está fazendo meditação na casa da Sakura, e algumas vezes elas saem de lá e vem aqui pra Sorveteria.

\- Como assim? Desde quando? Por quê? Como você nunca me disse isso?

\- Ué, você não perguntou.

Sasuke levantou as mãos até a cabeça e Naruto começou a rir.

\- Estou brincando, teme. – empurrou o amigo em tom divertido e lhe entregou um sorvete de creme – eu posso ser idiota, mas nem tanto.

\- Tenho minhas dúvidas.

\- Ah vai se foder, Sasuke!

Sasuke riu enquanto tomava seu sorvete de creme com calda de caramelo. Seu favorito desde sempre.

\- Mas, então. Por que você não me disse?

Naruto diminuiu o sorriso e um pouco de pesar se abateu em seu rosto.

\- A Hinata me fez prometer. – encolheu os ombros – mas foi um pedido da Sakura, pelo time.

\- Ela não quer me ver... – o peito de Sasuke se apertou um pouco.

\- Não é isso. Pelo que a Hinata disse, a Sakura só queria se concentrar e evitar alguns "assuntos".

\- Entendi.

O sentimento de rejeição começava a crescer mais uma vez em Sasuke.

\- Ei. Não é nada que você já não soubesse cara. – a voz de Naruto mudou o tom, ele era um bom amigo – ela só tinha muita coisa pra lidar. E o time precisava dela.

Sasuke pensou por alguns instantes e depois voltou a sorrir.

\- Desde quando você a conhece tão bem?

\- Não conheço. Mas ela vem aqui com o time e você sabe que eu sou bom em ler pessoas.

\- E ela estar se aproximando da sua namorada não conta nada?

Naruto riu e assoviou dando de ombros.

Um casal apareceu para pagar no caixa e fez com que Naruto fosse atendê-los. Sasuke olhou ao redor se encontrava algum lugar para sentar, mas quando Naruto voltou ele permanecia em pé.

\- Acho melhor eu ir embora. Se a Sakura está chegando talvez eu não devesse ficar, para não dar problemas. Você sabe, se indispor com a Hinata.

\- Qual é, teme! Não é como se você estivesse proibido de frequentar a sorveteria. E nem fui eu que te contei, você só apareceu.

Sasuke ponderou.

\- É só que...

Mas antes que ele pudesse concluir, o barulho de vozes femininas começou a tomar o lugar.

O time de vôlei tinha chegado.

Vários, "e aí, Naruto" foram ouvidos, à medida que as garotas iam entrando e se acomodando em uma das maiores mesas do lugar. E então Sakura entrou no final conversando com Hinata e Temari.

Os olhos dela se cruzaram com os de Sasuke e o magnetismo fez seu coração disparar.

Hinata olhou para eles e se adiantou até o namorado para cumprimentá-lo, mas antes deu um aceno de cabeça para Sasuke, que retribuiu.

Ele viu Naruto dar de ombros, enquanto Hinata olhava para ele.

Pelo que conhecia do amigo era o jeito dele dizer "aconteceu".

\- Oi, Sasuke. – Sakura disse de forma amigável.

\- A-alô. Digo, oi. Sakura. – raspou a garganta – Oi, Sakura.

Merda.

Sakura segurava um sorriso que queria sair.

\- Então, Hinata – chamou a amiga – eu vou sentar com o time. Você vem?

\- Eu já vou. – respondeu ela e se virou para Naruto – eu vou tomar um sorvete com elas e depois venho te ajudar, está bem?

\- Ah, que isso, Hinata. Pode aproveitar com as meninas, eu dou conta.

\- Você está sozinho, sua mãe não veio. Deve estar pesado.

\- E-e-e-eu ajudo ele, Hinata. – Sasuke se adiantou.

Estava se sentindo falho como amigo agora. Estava tão acostumado a ir à sorveteria e Naruto estar só, que não se ligou que o movimento estava maior agora e que Naruto sozinho poderia estar sobrecarregado.

\- Você poderia mesmo? – Hinata perguntou – o Naruto quer carregar o mundo nas costas e eu preciso insistir para ajudá-lo.

\- Mais ajuda que você e as meninas já me deram? – chiou ele. Mas Sasuke não entendeu exatamente o ponto.

\- É que desde que o time começou a vir para cá, o movimento aumentou. Vem gente falar com elas, ou pessoas que elas conhecem começaram a vir para cá também... E aumentou a nossa clientela.

\- Caramba! Que legal, Naruto! – Sasuke estava realmente feliz em saber daquilo.

Se existia uma pessoa que ele torcia muito para que tivesse sucesso era o amigo. Naruto era um idiota, mas era um cara honesto e batalhador, e não desistia mesmo quando as coisas pareciam impossíveis.

O que fez pensar em algo e levar seus olhos para Sakura mais uma vez.

\- Pode deixar, Hinata. Eu o ajudo.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke. Você é demais! – se afastou para perto de Sakura ficando ao lado dela – e único. – piscou para ele.

Sasuke ficou bastante sem graça.

Sabia o que ela estava fazendo.

Hinata poderia proteger Sakura, mas não deixava de torcer para que ele ganhasse o coração dela.

As meninas foram se sentar e logo Naruto foi servi-las. Como Sasuke não tinha tanto tato e simpatia como o amigo para ir às mesas, ficou no caixa. Era mais íntimo dos números.

Só estavam sendo relativamente desconfortáveis alguns assédios que ele recebia durante o pagamento. Mas estava indo bem.

Sempre que podia, observava Sakura com as garotas, e como Naruto preparava alguns milk-shakes especiais enquanto ele lavava as taças e talheres quando não havia pagamentos.

Passado algum tempo, as meninas do time de vôlei começaram a se despedir e vir até ele em posse de suas contas. Sakura era uma das últimas.

Ela se mantinha normal e ele a invejou por isso. Deu a ele o dinheiro, e Sasuke pegou o mais rápido que pôde, porque sabia que sua mão estava pegajosa de suor e não queria que ela notasse.

\- Até mais, Sasuke. – disse ela com um sorriso.

\- Até.

E então ela saiu pela porta na direção contrária das outras garotas.

\- Eu acho que você deveria ir falar com ela. – Hinata disse enquanto apoiava os braços no balcão.

\- Eu não sei. – balançou a cabeça olhando para a porta – você mesma sabe que ela não queria me encontrar.

\- Porque ela tinha muito para lidar com o time. E você sabe que essa era a prioridade dela. – colocou a mão no ombro dele – ela não te odeia Sasuke. Só não te conhece o bastante para acreditar que você é inocente na história com a Ino. Você não pode culpá-la.

Sasuke ponderou alguns instantes.

\- Você tem razão. – olhou para a porta e depois para dois amigos que se aproximavam do caixa.

\- Pode ir. Eu já terminei meu sorvete e assumo seu turno.

Sasuke sorriu para ela em agradecimento e saiu correndo pela porta.

Sakura já estava a certa distância, mas andava devagar com as mãos dentro da jaqueta vermelha do time feminino.

\- Sakura! – Sasuke gritou, mas sem retorno – Sakura!

E então ela parou olhando para trás e retirando os fones do ouvido.

Sasuke correu mais um pouco até que se aproximasse.

\- Oi. – disse ela com um leve sorriso olhando para ele ainda tentando entender.

\- Eu... Er...

Estúpido.

Chamou a garota, mas não sabia exatamente o que falar com ela.

\- É que... Eu... Er... Você... – abaixou a cabeça.

Sakura abaixou os olhos para ficar na altura dos dele.

\- Sasuke! – chamou em um tom compreensivo – tudo bem. As coisas andam estranhas, mas eu ainda sou a mesma Sakura e você pode falar comigo.

\- É que – soltou o ar – você tem me evitado, então eu nem pensei muito bem sobre o que dizer, nem pensei que falaria comigo. – decidiu ser honesto. E começou a rir.

Céus ele era péssimo.

Mas pelo menos fez Sakura rir também.

E caramba, como ele sentia falta de vê-la sorrindo tão de perto.

Quando pararam de rir, Sasuke ainda não sabia muito bem sobre o que ou como deveria começar a falar. Ele só não queria que ela fosse embora. Olhou para os lados em busca de algo na mente, até que viu uma oportunidade.

\- Vo-vo-cê quer ir até o píer? – a opção caminhar com ele talvez a afastasse, mas ele tinha que tentar.

Sakura olhou para o píer de madeira que ia até quase o meio do Lago. Era uma vista muito bonita que a fez sorrir olhando para ela.

\- Claro. – respondeu ela.

E os dois caminharam até lá em silêncio. Mas pelo menos não era um silêncio desconfortável. Sakura estava realmente aproveitando a paisagem. Olhava para a água límpida, para pequenos peixes mais próximos, pedalinhos ao longe e a vegetação do outro lado da margem quando pararam no fim do píer.

Era uma das coisas que Sasuke amava nela. A capacidade de sorrir e se encantar com as pequenas coisas.

\- Eu precisava de um tempo. – Sakura disse depois de mais alguns instantes de silêncio – e o time precisava de mim.

Sasuke olhou para a destreza dela dando a resposta à pergunta que ele não verbalizou. Suspirou.

\- Eu sei o quanto é importante para você e para as garotas, e estou muito feliz por vocês. E bom, o meu time também precisava de mim.

\- Que bom que entende.

\- E-eu senti muito a sua falta. – seu rosto provavelmente estava muito vermelho. Ainda mais com Sakura olhando para ele com um sorriso.

\- Eu também senti a sua.

O coração dele acelerava ao mesmo tempo em que se enchia. Ela sentia a falta dele!

\- Sakura eu juro que eu não tenho nada a ver com a Ino e...

Sakura levou as mãos apertando as laterais da cabeça.

\- Olha Sasuke! – interrompeu – eu sinto sim a sua falta, de estar com você, de rir com você, de te... de ter você por perto. Mas eu ainda não quero lidar com isso.

\- Sakura, por favor. – ele suplicava. – acredita em mim.

\- Sasuke eu – bufou – eu tenho uma dificuldade enorme para acreditar nos homens, então só se coloca no meu lugar. No lugar de quem começou a acreditar em alguém e o encontra pelado com outra no banheiro! – era visível a mágoa dela.

\- Eu sei, Sakura. Mas a Ino se jogou em mim.

Sakura balançou a cabeça se virando de costas. Era demais para ela.

\- Eu... Eu quero acreditar, Sasuke. Juro que estou tentando – se virou para ele – mas aí eu vejo mais garotas se jogando em cima de você, e mais histórias de garotas no banheiro pelos corredores.

\- E é verdade. – ela o encarou – mas eu não correspondo a nenhuma delas, até estou tomando banho no banheiro do zelador!

Sakura arregalou os olhos com a honestidade dele e então ele se aproximou dela.

\- Por que eu só tenho olhos para você, Sakura.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes e ele podia ver a dúvida no rosto dela. A coragem o invadia para se aproximar mais.

\- Sasuke... – ela soltou de forma sussurrada.

\- Me diz para eu ir embora, e eu vou. – se aproximou mais – eu vou respeitar se você disser não, mas então me diz que você quer eu me afaste, ou...

Ele não conseguia completar a frase. Os olhos dele estavam hipnotizados pelos olhos de Sakura já nublados e os lábios dela entreabertos, mas de onde nenhum som era ouvido, principalmente o "não".

E o magnetismo fez com que Sasuke avançasse rumo aos lábios rosados dela e os envolvesse com os seus.

Sakura não recuou. Ao invés disso reivindicou passagem para dentro dos dele.

Caramba, como era incrível!

Sasuke estava entorpecido com a sensação de beijar Sakura mais uma vez.

As mãos dele envolveram o rosto dela, enquanto as dela o seguravam pela jaqueta.

Era um beijo com sabor de saudade.

Um que Sasuke não queria deixar. Mas Sakura o fez.

Ela ofegava apertando os olhos enquanto balançava a cabeça.

\- Me desculpe, eu achei que você queria. – Sasuke se sentia preocupado porque poderia ter entendido errado.

\- Não. Você não entendeu. – ela se aproximou dele e fechou os olhos mais uma vez, respirando fundo – eu queria sim. Muito.

\- Mas tem um "mas". – disse ele.

E Sakura assentiu.

\- Mas confiança quebrada é algo que eu não consigo esquecer. E se eu não conseguir superar isso – deu de ombros – nunca haverá um nós.

\- O que eu preciso fazer Sakura? Só me diz.

\- Eu não sei, Sasuke! Eu sinceramente não sei. - abriu os braços e deixou que caíssem dos lados. - essas coisas levam tempo. E convenhamos que vocês homens não colaboram.

Apesar da situação desfavorável, Sasuke riu de uma forma triste. Fazia sentido quando pensava em seu irmão e nos amigos dele enganando garotas há anos e partindo o coração delas.

Ele só queria que ela entendesse que ele não era igual aos outros.

Enquanto ele deliberava sobre o que ela disse, Sakura se aproximou dele mais uma vez e beijou seu rosto. Sasuke fechou os olhos e inspirou o máximo que pôde o cheiro que ele tanto gostava.

\- Só continua sendo você mesmo. - disse ela com uma voz relativamente doce, mas o suficiente pra Sasuke sentir as pernas bambearem.

Sakura se despediu e estava a alguns passos dele.

\- Sakura!

Ela parou olhando para ele esperando que ele falasse algo.

\- Vo...vo - respirou fundo tentando desenrolar a língua – VOCÊ-QUER-IR-AO-BAILE-COMIGO?

Um pobre pássaro voou, assustado com Sasuke soltando uma frase inteira, sem respirar, aos berros.

Sakura estava de olhos arregalados e depois sorriu balançando a cabeça.

\- Obrigada pelo convite - respirou fundo - mas eu já tenho par.

-Quem?

\- Eu vou com o Itachi.

\- O que? - o nervosismo passou a raiva e frustração – Não acredito! Por quê? Como assim? Mas... Por quê?

\- Ei, ei! Se acalma! - Sakura levantou as mãos.

Sasuke fechou os olhos enquanto respirava fundo antes de falar novamente.

\- Como ele já te convidou, se colaram os cartazes hoje? - o bolo na garganta voltou - e por que você aceitou, Sakura? Você diz que tem problemas em confiar em homens, disse que não confia em mim por algo que não fiz, me evita, mas o Itachi que é um mentiroso, você aceita?

\- Sasuke!

\- Ele mentiu para você, sabia?! Eu não tenho nenhum problema mental que ataca pessoas! E ele magoou a Hinata! E ele manipula todas as garotas para levar para a cama! Ele foi pra cama com a Ino mesmo sabendo que na época eu gostava dela! – apertou os punhos - Me deixou pelo time por ser obcecado com basquete, ele só se importava comigo enquanto eu era útil para o time, eu só era uma peça, um lacaio, mas foi eu sair e ele esqueceu que eu existia e eu não tinha amigos, e ele não queria me ter por perto por que eu não era "legal" o suficiente para andar com ele, e quando eu precisava do meu irmão ele me abandonou e me deixou sozinho. Itachi é o pior irmão que alguém poderia ter!

Quando terminou, Sasuke percebeu que estava ofegante. Havia um peso e uma frustração tão grande pesando em seu peito que pareciam explodir agora.

Nem ele sabia que guardava tanto ressentimento dentro de si mesmo.

Ter colocado tudo isso para fora fez ele se sentir de certa forma entorpecido. O olhar dele estava vidrado no nada, sua mente repetindo o que sua boca havia soltado.

Estava tão absorto que só acordou quando sentiu a mão de Sakura em seu ombro.

Ele olhou para ela sem saber bem o que dizer. E sem dizer nada, ela o abraçou.

Passaram alguns segundos assim envolvidos no silêncio. Sasuke precisava daquele abraço, não era como os outros em que ele se sentia eufórico por ser ela. Era um abraço que ele precisava receber por que a verdade colocada desta forma gerou um vazio dentro dele.

Acostumou a sempre ter raiva de Itachi, de torcer o nariz, de implicâncias. Mas havia algo mais...

\- Sasuke - ela chamou em um tom ameno depois de um tempo - eu quero te dizer algumas coisas. Em primeiro lugar, não me entenda mal, mas eu sou uma garota livre para aceitar convites de quem eu quiser.

Ele olhou para ela e depois assentiu. Fazia sentido, já que ele não era dono dela. Nem se fossem algo mais que amigos. Sakura não era uma coisa ou propriedade de alguém.

\- Em segundo, logo quando eu cheguei aqui, Itachi me falava da escola, alunos, professores, fofocas e até do baile anual que era o máximo, naquela época ele me convidou e eu aceitei. E eu sou do tipo que honra compromissos. E bem, ele já me mandou mensagem perguntando se o convite ainda estava de pé.

\- Mas, Sakura...

\- Espera! – levantou o dedo - Sim, eu já sabia que você não tinha problemas. A sua reação quando eu toquei no assunto me disse tudo, mas na época serviu de combustível para você arrancar a camisa e entrar no time, então... - deu de ombros sorrindo enquanto Sasuke permanecia com a boca entreaberta.

\- E em terceiro, na época ele me convidou e Itachi é muito divertido e eu gosto da companhia dele. Pareceu uma boa ideia. E para vocês caipiras que isso é importante, pra mim não. Não é como se ele tivesse me pedido em casamento, é só uma festa pra dançar e curtir com amigos. E por fim, não se preocupe, Sasuke. Não é como se eu não percebesse as coisas. - piscou para ele.

Sasuke deu um passo, buscando os olhos dela.

\- Eu entendo seus motivos, Sakura. Mas ainda assim, justo ele?

Sakura soltou o ar, cansada, e falou em tom de confissão.

\- Porque com ele eu tenho menos a perder! - fechou os olhos respirando fundo - o que eu sinto por você me faz ter medo.

O coração de Sasuke se encheu de novo.

Estava tão eufórico que não conseguia nem falar naquele momento.

\- Até mais, Sasuke. - Sakura disse e se despediu.

Sasuke permanecia paralisado e ao mesmo tempo flutuando, observando a garota que disse que tinha medo do que sentia por ele, a garota que fazia seu coração quase entrar em colapso, ir embora.

\- Uma dança?

Foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer naquele momento.

Sakura olhou para ele, mordeu os lábios em um instante de dúvida e depois sorriu.

\- Uma dança.

.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Sei que vocês ficaram bravas nos últimos capítulos, mas... nós vamos chegar lá XD Prometo_

 _Sobre a Sakura, gente foi um baque muito grande pra ela. Achar o cara que gosta com outra não é moleza. A gente sabe que o Sasuke é um amorzinho e é inocente, mas a visão dela foi do boy com outra pelada. Sasuke precisa lutar pra reaver a confiança dela._

 _Nessa segunda parte da fic as coisas vão ser mais tensas entre os irmãos mesmo._

 _=X_

 _mas vamos desembolar esse nó, ok_

 _;)_

 _me digam o que acharam deste capítulo_

 _me ajudam demais S222222_

 _enfim_

 _beijokas e até a próxima_

 _;**_

 _ **-0-**_

 **Resposta de Review**

 **Anita P.M** oh dó *abraça* , viu que teve um pouco de SasuSaku nesse? Ahahaha  
Mas então, tava ansiosa pra fazer esse capítulo na visão de alguém de fora. E sim, tia Mikoto perdida que nem nóis na vida XD Itachi ainda tem algo de bom nele, pelo menos segundo a Sakura XD. Beijinhos lindona e obrigada pela review S2


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

ITACHI

O grande dia havia chegado!

O baile anual da escola de Konoha era hoje.

Itachi colocou o despertador para tocar logo cedo. Queria lavar o carro e deixá-lo brilhando antes de ir à lavanderia pegar seu blazer esporte fino.

Ele sempre ia com um bom corte.

Elegância era um dos requisitos que ele prezava. Obviamente, fazia sucesso com as garotas, e ele esperava que fizesse esse ano com "a garota".

Quando soube do baile e se lembrou de que já havia convidado Sakura há um tempo, logo quando ela chegou à escola, um frio invadiu sua barriga. O nervosismo foi ainda maior quando pensou em tudo que aconteceu depois daquilo.

E quando ele diz "tudo", ele odiava dizer "seu irmão". Principalmente.

Nunca pensou que algum dia, o Traça pudesse ser essa pedra no sapato com relação a qualquer garota.

Havia uma grande possibilidade de Sakura querer ir com Sasuke depois de tudo que aconteceu. Isso se o frangote tivesse coragem de convidá-la.

Em outros tempos, essa possibilidade simplesmente não existiria. Na verdade, Sasuke nem iria ao baile. Geralmente ele se enfiava na casa do imbecil do Naruto porque segundo ele, era muito mais divertido ficar lá do que ir a um baile escolar. Naruto isso, Naruto aquilo...

Imbecis.

Mas o fato era que este ano as coisas estavam atípicas. Tão atípicas que Itachi se sentia pela primeira vez... inseguro.

Talvez o irmão não a convidasse, mas então Sakura não aceitasse o convite de Itachi. Ainda mais depois da conversa deles em sua casa durante o churrasco ha uns dias atrás, onde ele se abriu para ela.

Isso fez com que as coisas ficassem confusas entre eles a princípio. Até que Sakura o procurou em um horário de intervalo para esclarecer as coisas, e disse a ele que não poderia corresponder ao que ele havia lhe dito, não mais do que com uma amizade que ele pudesse sempre contar.

Não era o que Itachi esperava.

Caramba...

Ele nunca tinha se aberto para uma garota como ele fez naquele dia. Era o maior banho de água fria da história dos banhos de água fria.

Mas concordara em serem "apenas amigos", por enquanto.

Porque depois, parando pra pensar, não estava tudo perdido, já que amigos com benefícios ainda era uma possibilidade e poderia ser um bom começo. Ainda mais que pelo visto, ela continuava evitando Sasuke.

O que aumentava suas chances.

Itachi odiava se sentir da maneira que se sentia agora, mas uma certa covardia se abateu sobre ele. E sair para convidar Sakura para o baile pessoalmente, com a possibilidade de ouvir um não, ou pior "vou com seu irmão", não foi algo com que ele tivesse sido preparado para lidar na vida.

Riu da ironia.

\- Então deve ser assim que um perdedor como meu irmão se sente.

Optou por enviar uma mensagem.

Era simples e covarde, mas eficaz.

" _O baile está chegando. Meu convite continua de pé._

 _Ainda vamos juntos, não é?"_

Alguns minutos passaram e Itachi sentia as palmas das mãos suarem. Mal viu Sasori se aproximando.

\- E aí cara? Alguma ligação ruim? – perguntou o ruivo.

\- Não. É só que ... – o que diria? Que estava nervoso pela resposta de uma garota? – eu estou pensando no jogo das meninas. Elas precisam vencer.

\- E nós também.

\- É.

Mais uma checada no telefone. E ainda sem resposta.

\- Então, e o baile?

\- O que tem o baile? – a resposta súbita e nervosa de Itachi deixou Sasori confuso.

\- Nada.

Itachi se apoiou na parede enquanto respirava fundo. Precisava voltar ao seu estado normal. Sasori era um bom amigo, mas falava demais.

O que ele menos precisava era que Sasori saísse comentando sobre o comportamento estranho dele e espalhar por aí que Itachi se sentia ansioso por alguém.

\- E aí, já convidou alguma garota para o baile? – perguntou mudando o foco.

\- Ah... er. Não, não.

\- Eu soube que Yukie andou perguntando por você. – disse Itachi antes de checar o telefone mais uma vez.

\- Ah não, ela não faz o meu tipo. – Sasori desconversou sem graça.

\- Está louco? Ela é uma gata – cochichou se aproximando – e curte umas paradas de chicote, algemas e essas coisas. – piscou para ele entender que ele sabia bem do que estava falando.

Como se fosse novidade.

\- Eu não estou muito a fim esse ano - Sasori desviou os olhos e raspou a garganta – eu... bem... esse ano eu acho que só vou lá curtir a festa com o Deidara mesmo e... Tudo bem para você?

Itachi olhou para o amigo achando toda aquela conversa bem estranha. Será que ele também estava nervoso com a resposta de alguma garota em específico, assim como ele estava?

O telefone tocou.

O nome de Sakura apareceu na tela.

\- Você que sabe. Com um bando de garotas doidas para sair com os atletas, você que sai perdendo. – começou a se afastar – você e Deidara pelo visto.

Sasori não respondeu, só coçou a parte de trás da cabeça.

Itachi agradeceu por isso e se afastou mais rápido. Não queria ler a resposta de Sakura perto de ninguém. Caso fosse uma negativa, ele não precisava de plateia.

Desbloqueou a tela e clicou na mensagem.

" _Beleza. Vai ser divertido."_

Itachi olhou para a tela alguns segundos.

Releu a mensagem.

Ela ia mesmo com ele!

E o sorriso que abriu foi inevitável naquele momento.

Apesar de algo nele se incomodar porque bem, Sakura poderia parecer um pouco mais entusiasmada, mas por ora estava bom.

VAMOS-SER-SÓ-AMIGOS-MINHA-BUNDA!

Ela iria ao baile com ele! Não com seu irmão, mas com ele!

SEU PAR!

Ele estava de volta ao jogo!

Os dias corriam e ele não conseguiu falar muito com ela depois disso. A sequência de treinos havia sido amenizada para eles, mas ainda era em um ritmo forte, principalmente com o time das garotas.

Elas tinham mais uma sequência de jogos decisivos de ida e volta com o objetivo de chegar à final.

Felizmente, conseguiram avançar mesmo no sufoco, por terem empatado os quatro sets contra o time de Amegakure High e a decisão do jogo ser levada para o set de desempate, elas conseguiram vencer e avançar à final.

Era um feito histórico para um time novato.  
Itachi se lembra da explosão que foi quando Sakura acreditou e salvou uma bola perdida que explodiu nos braços de Temari quando sacaram forte em cima dela, e então Hinata aproveitou o esforço de Sakura e afundou a bola na quadra adversária em uma bola paralela fechando o jogo.

As garotas estavam experimentando algo que Itachi amava com todo o seu ser. Esta sensação da vitória de seu time. Algo que ele sentiria muita falta quando se formasse...

E é por isso que ele se dedicava ainda mais a incansáveis treinos. Era seu último ano e queria fechar com chave de ouro, ele precisava vencer. Queria vencer.

E como já havia garantido a companhia de Sakura para o baile, ele se sentia mais aliviado em treinar e estudar. Era até estranho.

Fazia tempo que não saía à noite para festas, ou ir atrás de todas as garotas. Simplesmente não sentia vontade.

Ficar em casa as vezes, até que não era má ideia.

Mas aparentemente parecia haver algo muito errado com ele, já que sua mãe sempre perguntava se ele estava bem, se não iria sair naquela noite, se tinha acontecido algo... Ela andava agindo estranho perto dele. Até com Sasuke ela andava estranha.

Como se pisasse em ovos o tempo todo.

Em uma noite as coisas passaram de estranhas para bizarro, quando ela soube do baile e abordou o assunto no jantar.

\- Então – raspou a garganta e tentava parecer calma – o baile está chegando, não é?

\- Sim, vai ser no próximo sábado. – Itachi respondeu sem tirar os olhos do prato.

\- Você, vai com alguém, Itachi? – Mikoto perguntou estranhamente cautelosa olhando para ele e depois para Sasuke.

Itachi pensou alguns instantes enquanto sua mãe aguardava uma resposta.

O fato é que desde que Sakura aceitou ir ao baile com ele, a sensação de alívio, felicidade e prazer da vitória tomaram conta dele, mas quando encontrou o irmão em um dos treinos e estava pronto para tripudiar sobre ele a sua "vitória", as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

Não saíram antes, não saíram depois e não saíam naquele momento.

Quando contou aos caras do time que Sakura seria seu par, Neji até disse que iria adorar ver Itachi esfregando isso na cara de Sasuke, mas Itachi disse que preferia manter segredo e deixar que o irmão fosse surpreendido quando chegassem ao baile. Mas a verdade é que ele não se sentia tão animado assim em cantar vitória.

Sasori perguntou uma vez se ele se arrependia do que tinha feito ao irmão e na ocasião ele disse que não. Mas sempre que pensava no assunto, talvez houvesse sim um resquício de culpa.

Obviamente ele negaria até a morte. Mas destruir Sasuke mais uma vez, não era tão animador assim agora...

\- Ele vai com a Sakura.

Itachi se assustou quando viu a resposta sair da boca de Sasuke que continuava focado em comer sua salada de legumes como se não fosse nada demais.

\- Co-como? – perguntou Mikoto nervosa olhando para o pai que sequer ouvia a conversa absorto em ler notícias em seu tablet.

Sasuke que ainda mastigava, olhou para mãe e depois para Itachi.

\- Ele vai com a Sakura.

Itachi ficou um tanto quanto pasmo com a calmaria com que Sasuke dissera aquilo.

\- Como você sabe? – perguntou.

\- Ela me disse. – deu de ombros.

Itachi olhou desconfiado. A forma como Sasuke agia como se não se importasse não lhe passava desapercebida, assim como sua mãe olhando de um para o outro parecendo pálida e agoniada. O que essa mulher tinha?

\- E você, Sasuke? Está tudo bem? – Mikoto fechou os olhos – quero dizer, você vai desta vez ao baile?

\- Vou. – respondeu ele de forma tranquila.

\- Ah. – Mikoto disse sem realmente esconder que estava confusa, Itachi não deixou de notar.

\- Eu vou com o Naruto e a Hinata.

\- É claro que tinha que ter o Naruto no meio. – a paciência de Itachi se esgotou na hora e os talheres caíram no prato fazendo barulho – Se ele não vai se enfurnar na casa do namorado, o namorado vai com ele ao baile. Me diz, a Hinata aceita assim numa boa ou é um relacionamento aberto? – perguntou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

\- Itachi! – Mikoto ralhou. – não fale assim com seu irmão!

\- É sempre o Naruto, mãe! Ele só se importa com aquele imbecil! Daqui a alguns dias ele larga você também e vai morar com os Uzumaki!

Itachi saiu da mesa enquanto sua mãe ainda o gritava. Mas já tinha perdido a fome.

Era só pensar um pouco nos sentimentos do idiota do irmão que logo ele mostrava quem realmente importava para ele.

Mas que bom! Agora tudo estava esclarecido.

Sasuke já sabia então foda-se Sasuke e foda-se Naruto! Ele ia com Sakura e isso bastava.

E agora, ele finalmente teria uma chance real com ela.

Finalmente esse dia chegou. Já que a festa em sua casa foi um fiasco.

Mas isso eram águas passadas. Agora as coisas seriam diferentes.

Ele era o par dela!

Terminou de fazer a barba em um trabalho minucioso. Não ia aparecer com nenhum tipo de corte ou pele maltratada com lâmina, mas bem lisa e macia, por isso a sua melhor e mais cara loção pós-barba.

O cabelo já havia sido lavado pela manhã para não ir com ele molhado sobre o blazer escuro e estaria tudo certo.

E então cuidar de sua roupa, engraxar os sapatos, o carro...

Itachi conseguiu fazer tudo isso até o meio da tarde. Agora era só esperar a noite cair e ir buscar Sakura.

Isso se ele soubesse a que horas deveria ir pegá-la. Ele mandou mensagem e perguntou algumas vezes a ela em raros momentos que se encontraram pelos corredores a que horas deveria buscá-la e ela sempre fazendo manha, dizendo que não precisava.

E agora faltavam poucas horas e ele realmente não sabia se ela seria pontual como os nerds ansiosos, ou se preferia chegar já com o baile rolando.

Enviou uma mensagem que permaneceu sem resposta por mais de uma hora. Os ponteiros do relógio não paravam e nada de Sakura responder.

\- Mãe, eu estou indo me arrumar na casa do Naruto. – ouviu Sasuke gritar lá debaixo e bufou.

Mas se Sasuke já estava se preparando, talvez ele devesse começar a agilizar também.

Um banho bem tomado, desodorante, mais loção e perfume. Estava realmente impecável, um gato! Tudo para o deleite de Sakura cair naquele corpinho.

Se pegou imaginando como ela estaria em um vestido de baile. E balançou a cabeça quando sua mente começou a se perguntar que lingerie ela estaria usando.

Pouco mais de uma hora e meia e ele já estava pronto. E nenhuma resposta de Sakura.

Pensou por alguns instantes no que fazer e em um súbito movimento alcançou as chaves do carro e saiu. Se Sakura ainda estivesse se arrumando ele esperaria lá mesmo que demorasse.

Andou algumas quadras e deu algumas voltas pelo quarteirão dando mais algum tempo, até que estacionou em frente ao gramado da casa dela. Respirou fundo, se sentia ridículo em agir desta forma. Isso não parecia em nada com ele.

Mas, Sakura de alguma forma fazia com que ele se sentisse assim. Nervoso, ansioso.

Inspirou mais uma vez e foi até a porta. Tocou a campainha e esperou observando a varanda daquela casa cheia de coisas penduradas. Sinos dos ventos, apanhador de sonhos, umas pedras coloridas, samambaias...

O que era aquilo tudo?

\- Já vai! – uma voz gritou lá de dentro, mas não era a de Sakura.

Uma mulher magra e loira com uma roupa colorida e estranha saída dos anos 70 abriu a porta para ele.

\- Quem...

A mulher parou como se tomasse um susto. Olhou para ele de cima a baixo com cara de horror.

Itachi não entendeu nada.

Enquanto isso a mulher ainda sem tirar os olhos arregalados dele, saiu tateando para o lado da porta até sumir, Itachi aguardou alguns instantes ainda confuso com o que estava acontecendo, até que a mulher voltou ainda com olhar assustado para ele e o rosto pálido como se visse alguma assombração, mas desta vez com um galho de uma planta qualquer na mão, começou a sacudir as folhas em volta dele, dela e da porta.

\- O que...?

\- Xiu!

Ela o cortou e continuou salpicando o ramo verde pela porta concentrada.

Soltou o ar.

\- Meu filho, o que você fez com essa sua aura? – perguntou ela em tom realmente preocupada.

\- Me desculpe, o que disse?

\- Da sua aura! – respondeu como se Itachi soubesse o que isso significava – está realmente pesada. Seu campo energético não está nada bem. Eu senti o peso e o cansaço na hora que minhas energias foram drenadas.

Itachi permanecia boquiaberto com os olhos naquela mulher. Ela com toda certeza estava falando algo por que ele via a boca dela se mexer. mas certamente não falava em sua língua. Balançou a cabeça.

\- Enfim, a Sakura está?

\- Não.

\- Ela está onde? Dando retoques no vestido? No salão? – Itachi sabia que na véspera dos bailes os salões da cidade ficavam com as agendas lotadas.

\- Nã... Salão? Não. Ela mesma faz as unhas e as fez ontem. E o vestido, ela me pediu para separar algo e eu peguei um que veio na mala das roupas que ela usava na capital e lavei para ela.

"Que ela usava".

Itachi não deixou de notar que Sakura não iria usar um vestido novo para a ocasião como as garotas geralmente faziam.

\- Ela já foi para o baile? – perguntou com um certo nervosismo.

\- Não, ela disse que iria correr.

\- Mas o baile é daqui a uma hora! – falou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Ora, mas dá tempo. A escola não é tão longe e eu vou levá-la.

Itachi ainda se sentia perplexo.

\- Eu passei aqui para buscá-la. Eu sou o par dela.

\- Par?

Itachi respirou fundo e falou calmamente.

\- A pessoa que vai acompanhar ela no baile.

\- Ah sim. Ela disse que iria encontrar amigos nessa festa e pediu para eu levá-la.

Foi um tanto quanto frustrante ouvir aquilo.

Sakura falava mesmo sério quando dizia que não precisava que ele a buscasse e que não achava que bailes deveriam ser levados com tanta seriedade. Ela falou mesmo sério de que esses bailes são para curtir com os amigos.

\- Bom, já que ela tem carona, eu vou indo então. Até mais! – disse já se virando e tentando esconder o constrangimento.

\- Meu jovem! – chamou a mulher – qual é seu nome mesmo?

\- Uchiha Itachi, senhora.

\- Uchiha. Ah... – balançou a cabeça como se compreendesse algo – o outro.

\- Como?

\- Nada. É só que minha filha geralmente tenta intervir nas coisas e agora entendo a escolha dela.

\- Senhora...?

\- Mebuki. – ela completou.

\- Senhora Mebuki, eu não sei se realmente entendo o que a senhora quer dizer. – confessou e ela riu.

\- A maioria das pessoas não entende. – se aproximou dele e segurou em suas mãos o que assustou ainda mais aquela intimidade e olhou em seus olhos – Uchiha Itachi, a sua aura é carregada de ódio e inveja, mas ainda há alguma luz em você. Pense nisso.

A mulher o abraçou sem pedir permissão e quando o soltou, fez um gesto de juntar as palmas das mãos e abaixar a cabeça. E então virou as costas e saiu andando batendo o pequeno ramo verde em volta de si como se espantasse insetos.

Itachi ficou parado alguns segundos tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer.

Mas a única conclusão que ele tinha neste momento, era de que teria que chegar ao baile sozinho. E isso era bem frustrante.

Dirigiu até lá, tão absorto que nem se lembrou de ligar o rádio.

Esperou dentro do carro por algum tempo. Preferia deixar as pessoas entrarem antes.

Mas quando viu a cabeleira vermelha de Sasori se aproximando, viu a oportunidade que precisava de não ter que entrar desacompanhado.

Fechou o carro e se adiantou até eles. Já que Sasori chegou junto com Deidara.

\- Sasori! Deidara!

Quando Sasori o viu, empalideceu.

\- O que foi? Viu um fantasma?

\- Na-nada. Eu só – olhou para Deidara – só não esperava encontrar você tão cedo.

\- Er... – foi a vez de Itachi tentar não parecer estranho e sem graça – a Sakura teve que resolver uma coisa, mas em breve ela chega.

\- Ah sim. – Deidara respondeu.

Um silêncio se formou entre eles e Itachi se perguntava por quê. Não é possível que eles sacaram alguma coisa sobre Sakura sequer aceitar carona dele.

Hora de usar a tática da mudança de foco mais uma vez.

\- E vocês? Resolveram mesmo vir desacompanhados, hein? – disse ele. – Tanta garota dando mole para o time...

Sasori e Deidara se entreolharam e balbuciavam sem realmente dar uma resposta.

Cara, o que estava acontecendo hoje que todo mundo estava agindo de forma estranha?

\- Então... o fato é que – Sasori raspou a garganta – eu, quer dizer... nós...

\- O irmão do Itachi veio! – Deidara apontou mais que depressa para um carro popular parado em frente a porta e dele desceu Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto e Ino.

Interessante.

Sasuke não só realmente veio, como veio acompanhado. Não que estivesse falando do carrapato loiro do Naruto.

Mas achou curioso Ino aparecer junto com ele.

Talvez por isso ele não havia se incomodado quando sua mãe perguntou no outro dia com quem Itachi iria. Talvez o plano, apesar de Itachi não se orgulhar dele, tivesse dado certo mesmo e Ino conseguiu voltar com seu irmão.

Ele só esperava que desta vez, Ino não agisse como uma insensível. Mas infelizmente, Itachi conhecia o tipo dela: oportunista.

Olhou o irmão de cima a baixo. Certamente foi sua mãe que o vestiu.

Ele não tinha bom gosto assim.

Dona Mikoto deve ter realizado o sonho de anos, de vestir Sasuke bem de novo. Quando eram crianças ela sempre mantinha seus "dois homenzinhos" bem arrumados e ainda combinando, já que Sasuke sempre queria ser como o irmão.

Quando cresceram, ele manteve o estilo, mas Sasuke parecia sempre pegar roupas de idosos do brechó mais próximo.

O terno caía bem nele agora. Ele admitia.

Sasuke olhou para ele por alguns instantes e Itachi poderia jurar que esboçou um leve sorriso em sua direção.

Itachi não respondeu. Não sabia o que aquilo significava, mesmo que houvesse certeza que era um sorriso. Além do fato que logo em seguida, Naruto voltou a chamar atenção dele falando alguma coisa e o idiota do irmão arreganhar os dentes como um cavalo para ele rindo de alguma coisa.

\- Oi, Itachi. – uma mão feminina deslizou por seu braço – veio sozinho?

Uma moça do primeiro ano se aproximou dele, uma de cabelo castanho que ele sabia que conhecia, mas não se lembrava nem por um diabo o nome.

\- Não. Minha companhia em breve chegará.

\- Eu posso ser a sua companhia se você quiser... – a moça mordeu o lábio de forma sugestiva.

\- Olha, minha querida. Eu agradeço, mas eu vou ter que dispensar. – tentou parecer simpático usando uma voz baixa e melodiosa.

\- Poxa, Itachi, nós nos divertimos tanto da última vez. – disse manhosa correndo o dedo pelo terno dele e Itachi segurou sua mão.

\- Eu disse não. – Itachi não falou de maneira grossa, mas um pouco mais ríspido para que ela entendesse que falava sério. Ele não estava com paciência para esse tipo de joguinho agora.

Quando a terceira garota se aproximou dele para perguntar se estava sozinho, Itachi respirou fundo e explicou mais uma vez.

\- Eu não estou sozinho, mas olhe esses dois belos rapazes. – virou a loira para os amigos aparentemente desconfortáveis – eles estão.

\- Não! – Sasori respondeu o mais rápido que pôde balançando a cabeça e as mãos.

\- Não estamos. – Deidara completou.

A garota frustrada saiu de lá sem se despedir. Mesmo por que Itachi mantinha os olhos nos dois amigos.

\- O que há com vocês?

\- Nada, Itachi... – Sasori disse passando a mão na testa.

\- Aquela garota provavelmente só não queria sair sozinha daqui essa noite e vocês deixando passar?!

\- Eu não quero saber de garota nenhuma! – respondeu Sasori.

\- Ah qual, é? Vocês já devem estar em algum esquema e não querem me contar. São as Chamas do Dragão de Oto? Aquelas ruivas são fogo, eu sei!

\- Itachi! – Sasori chamou bastante sério como uma angústia clara em seu rosto – pelo amor de Deus, tenta entender! – olhou nos olhos de Itachi e falou devagar – a gente veio junto, entendeu?

Os olhos dele pareciam suplicar alguma coisa. Alguma que Itachi julgava estar entendendo errado.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou.

Sasori soltou o ar e engoliu algumas vezes respirando rápido como se estivesse com algum peso no peito.

\- De nós.

Itachi observou a mão de Deidara tocar no ombro de Sasori que só agora ele percebia estar tremendo.

Balançou a cabeça alguns instantes e a sensação de estar atordoado.

\- Espera, o que...

Mas antes que tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, ele observou Sakura surgir na porta como um anjo de resgate.

Em meio a tantos vestidos pomposos e coloridos, penteados elaborados e maquiagens, ela conseguiu surpreender e apareceu em um vestido branco bem justo onde todas as curvas eram visíveis, assim como o decote e as coxas – e que coxas – sobre um salto bem alto.

Pareceria algo simples em qualquer outra, mas em Sakura parecia ao mesmo tempo divino e fatal.

Perfeita!

Itachi percebeu os vários olhares direcionados a ela. Inclusive de seu irmão que parecia enfeitiçado com a visão.

Viu Sakura olhá-lo nos olhos e sorrir para ele.

E algo em seu peito surgiu como um buraco negro crescente. Seria ciúme?

Ele só sabia que esse sentimento o fez se mover em direção a Sakura. Todos precisavam saber que ele era o par dela.

\- Você está linda! – disse quando se aproximou.

\- Obrigada. Você também está muito bonito. – sorriu simpática.

Itachi ia oferecer o braço a ela, mas Sakura se adiantou caminhando.

\- Eu vou cumprimentar as meninas do time e já vou. – saiu até um pequeno grupo com algumas das meninas do time de vôlei e alguns de seus acompanhantes.

Itachi fez a caminhada de volta tentando não pensar nas pessoas que poderiam estar olhando.

Mas o pior era voltar para perto daqueles dois, com quem ele estava em uma conversa tensa que ele ainda continuava não acreditando no que havia entendido.

\- Então... você não vai ficar com ela? – Deidara perguntou cauteloso e Itachi olhou bem para ele e apertou os olhos.

\- Por quê? Eu estou incomodando vocês? Estou sobrando aqui? – perguntou sem esconder a ironia na fala.

\- Itachi, olha, não é bem isso... – Sasori tentou se explicar.

\- Então é o quê? – disse já apertando um pouco os dentes. – Sasori.

\- Eu... cara, eu juro... eu não escolhi... – o desespero de Sasori tropeçando em palavras, tentando se explicar era aparente.

\- Gostar de alguém? – Sakura completou sorrindo quando apareceu nas costas de Itachi e Sasori ficou pálido – essas coisas ninguém escolhe mesmo, Sasori.

\- E aí, Sakura. – disse Deidara desconcertado e ela sorriu para ele.

\- Acontece que quando eles me disseram que viriam juntos, eu imaginei de outra forma. – Itachi retrucou.

\- De qual forma? Eles podem ter vindo como amigos como nós dois – apontou entre ele e ela – ou como namorados se eles se gostam.

Ai.

Itachi não deixou de notar o "amigos como nós". Mas que inferno!

\- O importante é que gostam da companhia um do outro, e se isso os faz feliz, nós ficaremos felizes por eles. – continuou ela simpática.

\- Você sabia? – Sasori perguntou de forma tímida.

\- Sim.

\- Como? Nós nunca deixamos ninguém saber. Tipo, dar bandeira.

\- Digamos que – Sakura colocou o dedo no queixo – eu tenho um dom de ser atraída para quem precisa de mim. – e riu.

\- A gente tinha medo da reação do time – Deidara disse e olhar dele escapou até Itachi – e de todos. Mas esse é o nosso último ano e desta vez a gente queria poder vir juntos.

Sasori ainda se sentia desconcertado olhando para baixo, mas arriscou um sorriso para Sakura.

\- Vocês estão felizes? – ela perguntou.

Os dois se olharam ainda tentando esconder, mas Itachi reconhecia aquele olhar. Aquele de quem se olha nos olhos, conversam e se entendem só por eles.

E os dois se viraram para ela assentindo com a cabeça tentando disfarçar em leves sorrisos.

\- É isso que importa! – disse ela dando de ombros.

Mas ainda era muito para Itachi lidar.

Estava sendo demais para Itachi lidar.

\- Eu preciso beber alguma coisa.

5 ponches depois, Itachi ainda os via da mesa de bebidas, Sakura ao lado de Sasori e Deidara. Conversavam e riam como se fosse ela a melhor amiga deles.

Ele não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Havia uma raiva dentro dele.

Algo que ele não sabia explicar.

Inferno!

Para compensar, Sasuke não tirava os olhos de Sakura, e quando resolveu que era hora certa de ir cumprimentá-la, Itachi voltou o mais rápido que podia para perto de sua acompanhante e seus dois ex-amigos.

Alcançou Sakura antes dele sem que ela o visse e Sasuke recuou.

\- Quer dançar? – perguntou sem muita simpatia ignorando os outros dois.

Se dependesse de Itachi, Sasuke não chegaria perto de Sakura de maneira nenhuma.

\- Claro. – ela respondeu.

A música era agitada e eles dançaram com uma certa distância. Pelo menos os quadris e pernas de Sakura se mexendo o distraíam um pouco, mas quando Sasori e Deidara começaram a dançar juntos não muito longe deles, o humor de Itachi azedou de novo.

\- O que foi, Itachi? – Sakura perguntou parando um pouco o ritmo.

\- Tsc! Eu só não consigo acreditar nesses dois. – apontou com a mão para eles – Quantas garotas que eu ajudei esses dois a pegarem no primeiro ano e agora eles são gays?! Fui eu que apresentei eles! Não dá pra acreditar nisso.

\- Acreditar no quê? Que apesar das garotas, talvez eles tenham descoberto que eram compatíveis e começaram a se gostar mais que amigos? – Sakura cruzou os braços.

\- Eu só... eu me sinto enganado, Sakura. Quantas vezes eu falei de garotas bonitas e eles concordaram, quantas vezes eu fiquei nu no vestiário perto deles, quantas vezes eles poderiam ter me dito isto...

Soltou o ar frustrado e Sakura parou de dançar.

\- Itachi, espera aí. Para começar, você sequer prestou atenção neles alguma vez? Perguntou a eles sobre se o que eles sentiam sempre existiu? Eles podem nunca ter gostado de garotas, como podem ter gostado também, mas tem sentimentos um pelo outro agora. E sobre ficar nu na frente deles, não significa que eles vão pular em cima de você a qualquer momento.

\- Sakura...

\- E sim, eu entendo você estar surpreso, eu também fiquei. Sim, eles poderiam ter dito antes. Mas você poderia se colocar no lugar deles por um instante? Imaginar como é estar na pele deles, onde se até o melhor amigo, capitão e as pessoas que eles mais respeitam não estão do lado deles? – Sakura se ajeitou – era justamente esse medo que eles tinham e isso quase os separou.

Itachi ficou em silêncio.

\- Pare pra pensar em tudo que eles vão passar no mundo lá fora e até mesmo aqui dentro, neste exato momento.

Itachi olhou em volta enquanto tentava respirar fundo na tentativa de colocar ordem em sua cabeça e bem ao canto percebeu um pequeno grupo de garotas apontando para os amigos, como quem conjectura algo e aponta para rir.

\- Para o Sasori principalmente, a sua opinião importa muito. Ele adora você, te tem como modelo, te admira e faria tudo por você pelo que pude perceber. – Sakura olhou em seus olhos – como um irmão.

Itachi entendeu o peso das palavras dela.

"Como um irmão."

Se foi intencional ou não, ele não soube dizer na hora.

\- Eu ainda... me sinto traído. – confessou. E se lembrou que não era a primeira vez que se sentia assim.

E lembrar disso exigia mais uma rodada de ponche.

Itachi saiu em direção a mesa de bebidas, enquanto Sakura permaneceu no mesmo lugar voltando a dançar enquanto olhava para Sasori e Deidara dançando. Para ela, parecia não fazer diferença dançar sozinha ou com ele. Se divertia do mesmo jeito.

E quando olhou para o outro lado, viu Sasuke em um canto rindo ao lado de Naruto, Hinata e Ino.

Itachi bebeu o copo que acabara de encher em um gole só.

Caminhou até ela novamente.

\- Se Sasori me vê como um irmão, então talvez seja uma boa me afastar dele de vez. – disse em um fôlego só para Sakura chamando sua atenção – Se bem que já é tarde demais. Fui descartado de novo, já que ele também arranjou um namorado. – abriu os braços – Aliás, talvez seja bom para ele se afastar de mim. Já que eu não sirvo para ser irmão de ninguém, pelo visto. – deu de ombros.

\- Não foi isso que eu disse, Itachi. – Sakura respondeu em um tom calmo.

\- Não foi, mas era o que queria que eu pensasse. – desviou o olhar.

Sakura se aproximou dele.

\- A única coisa que eu quis que você pensasse, é sobre o fato de que você é um cara divertido, mas se esquece das pessoas a sua volta, Itachi. Ou não presta atenção o suficiente para ver o que elas realmente querem ou estão passando. Você se coloca em um pedestal e quem não for digno de estar ao seu lado é esmagado por ele. – tocou seu rosto – Você está fazendo isso com Sasori agora, mas já fez isso com Sasuke.

\- Eu não acredito que você vai defender ele, Sakura!

Itachi não se sentia nervoso com ela, mas também não acreditava que ela estava dizendo aquilo.

\- Não é questão de defender Sasuke, Itachi. Mas, toda essa coisa de afastá-lo, e ter traído a confiança dele não trouxe felicidade a nenhum de vocês dois.

Itachi bufou rindo com escarnio.

\- O Sasuke não sente a minha falta, Sakura. A muito tempo que eu deixei de ser um irmão para ele. Somos só pessoas que dividem o mesmo sangue. Não se iluda com isso.

Sakura mordeu o lábio e depois soltou um leve sorriso.

\- O interessante é que eu não falei sobre "sentir falta". Mas, já que tocou no assunto, talvez ele sinta, mas você não prestou atenção o suficiente. Talvez você não ouvia e só dava ordens para ele seguir como um general, ou um capitão. Assim como tem feito com o Sasori – Sakura tocou em seu ombro – pensa nisso, enquanto eu vou dar um oi para as meninas da banda da escola.

Itachi ficou ali parado. E enquanto Sakura se afastava entre o salão cheio de gente, por um instante ele se sentiu... sozinho.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _sim, demorei  
Mas se eu disser que o capítulo estava praticamente pronto em dezembro, vocês acreditam? Só que não estava me agradando nem um pouco. Mas, dezembro e janeiro foi impossível mexer.  
Só agora em fevereiro que pude voltar a olhar, reler e escrever._

 _espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo._

 _Me digam o que acharam?  
Os comentários de vocês me ajudam como termômetro da fic  
S2_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Respostas aos reviews**_

 _ **Danielle Uchiha:**_ obrigada *~* Eles são sempre um amor juntos S2. Beijos

 _ **Anitta P.M :**_ *_* feliz que tenha gostado desse momento. A Sakura ta bem apreensiva sim, por que está balançada. Ashhashashas espero que tenha gostado dos tombos do Itachi nesse capítulo. Beijos


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

SASUKE

Quem diria que essas festas eram divertidas.

Não que Sasuke estivesse arrependido de não ter comparecido a esse tipo de evento nos últimos anos, mas o baile da escola não estava tão horrível como ele imaginou.

De início, ele não via sentido em vir "socializar" como sua mãe insistia, com pessoas que sequer sabiam o nome dele, e que o ignoravam por todo o ano letivo. Os amigos que ele tinha para socializar – Naruto e a namorada dele, Hinata – poderiam fazer isso em casa, tranquilos em uma sessão de filmes ou jogos.

Sem contar o fato da pressão de convidar uma garota, mesmo que não tivessem nada a ver um com o outro. O que era exatamente o caso de Shino, um menino que fazia Biologia com ele, e uma garota do primeiro ano que permanecia emburrada na cadeira, provavelmente porque não era com ele que ela gostaria de ter vindo, mas foi o único que a convidou.

Sakura tinha razão. Se as pessoas viessem a esses bailes com amigos, só para se divertir, talvez eles fossem menos traumáticos.

Claro que para alguns era a chance perfeita de ficar a sós com quem gosta. Assumir os sentimentos. Pelo visto era isso que Sasori e Deidara estavam fazendo.

Sasuke pôde observar que eles vieram juntos, mesmo que ainda tímidos com todas as pessoas em volta. E quando Itachi mudou o comportamento, mais certeza ele teve.

Itachi os encarava de longe, e às vezes se afastava.

Se afastava até de Sakura.

Sasuke até tentou se aproximar dela, mas Itachi ainda era como um cão de guarda e voltava para perto quando Sasuke fazia menção de se aproximar.

\- Ai, eu adoro essa música! Vamos dançar Naruto? – Hinata disse empolgada puxando o namorado que mal teve chance de responder.

Sasuke riu do amigo com uma cara nada satisfeita pedindo socorro. Mas, Naruto era um bobo brincalhão e logo estava dançando mesmo sem ritmo sacudindo o corpo e fazendo caretas arrancando risos de Hinata. Ele sempre fazia de tudo para diverti-la.

\- Eles são ótimos juntos. – disse Ino chamando atenção de Sasuke.

Ela parecia uma atriz de cinema com o cabelo dourado de lado e um vestido vermelho sem alças muito bonito.

\- Sim. – deu um breve sorriso.

Por tudo que os amigos passaram, Sasuke sabia que eram perfeitos um para o outro, isso era visível para todos. Certamente se casariam daqui a alguns anos, se mudariam para uma casa grande e teriam filhos, talvez um cachorro.

\- Você quer dançar, Sasuke? – Ino perguntou, tirando-o mais uma vez de seus pensamentos.

Sasuke olhou para ela alguns segundos.

\- Claro.

Ino abriu um sorriso.

Sasuke não se esqueceu do que ela fez com ele, a mágoa, a dor e tudo que passou. Mas, se estavam ali como amigos, não custava se divertir.

A música era bem animada, com batidas dançantes que combinavam com as luzes piscantes do ambiente.

Dançar não era o forte dele, mas Sasuke sabia se mexer um pouco. Tudo por causa de sua mãe, que obrigara os filhos a dançarem com ela desde pequenos, já que Fugaku era mais travado que um poste para dança.

Sasuke seguiria pelo mesmo caminho, enquanto Itachi fazia as honras. Mas quando ele parou de ir aos eventos com a mãe, o mais novo não suportava ver o rosto triste e entediado de dona Mikoto sentada ao lado do pai.

Ele não era um pé de valsa como Itachi, mas dava para o gasto.

E Ino parecia não se importar.

Estava sorrindo.

Ela usava alguns dos passos das líderes, mas com um vestido tão justo, não se mexia tanto.

A música continuava animada, e Ino se aproximou um pouco mais, tomando liberdade de colocar a mão nele sempre que podia. Sasuke se desvencilhava sutilmente e sempre com gentileza.

Mesmo quando ela se agarrou ao seu pescoço dançando e tentou aproximar de seu rosto, Sasuke conseguiu seguir a música pegando a mão dela para rodopiá-la em um passo de dança. Ino não sorria mais tanto e percebia o recado.

A música acabou e eles decidiram voltar ao lugar que estavam enquanto outra começava. Mas Sasuke parou quando ela segurou sua mão.

\- Quando você disse que viríamos como amigos, você falou sério, não foi?

Sasuke olhou para ela um instante e assentiu.

Ino começou a rir, mas sem muita graça. Balançava a cabeça em negação.

\- Quando você concordou que eu viesse com você, eu pensei que... – riu de novo desviando o olhar e respirando fundo – eu achei que esse "amigos" era só a sua maneira de dizer que me aceitaria de volta e nós poderíamos recomeçar. Como eu fui burra...

\- Ino, eu não menti para você. – respondeu ele calmamente. – eu disse que poderíamos vir junto a Naruto e Hinata, em um grupo de amigos. Também não menti quando disse que não existe mais um "nós".

\- Por que não, Sasuke? Eu mudei, você mudou. Somos pessoas diferentes agora! Perfeitos um para o outro. Eu cometi um erro, mas agora eu vejo que não fui justa com você. Que não te dei o devido valor. Eu enxergo isso agora. - colocou a mão em seu peito.

Sasuke olhou em seus olhos.

\- Me dá outra chance, Sasuke. Eu só quero ficar ao seu lado outra vez.

Na cabeça dela, talvez Ino não percebesse, mas ele sim.

Ino não era má, mas era tão supérflua que só dava valor ao que poderia ver por fora. Talvez ela não percebesse, mas todo o seu discurso era baseado no que ela poderia enxergar agora.

O mesmo discurso raso que ele sempre ouvia de algumas garotas quando falavam com Itachi.

\- Se é por causa da Sakura, você viu, ela escolheu o Itachi. Mas eu escolhi você. – continuou ela.

Tocar no nome de Sakura levou os olhos de Sasuke até ela.

Sakura conversava com Sasori, Deidara e Itachi a seu lado de costas.

Ela parecia bastante concentrada na conversa e até se aproximou de Itachi para falar algo.

Estranhamente Sasuke não se sentia... ameaçado.

Claro que incomodava ela perto de seu irmão.

Claro que às vezes o pânico batia nele novamente ao pensar que Itachi tinha lábia suficiente para convencer garotas e eles poderiam sair "mais que amigos" dali essa noite.

Mas de alguma forma ele se sentia confiante.

Talvez fosse a promessa de uma dança.

Ele acreditava nela.

Mas mais do que isso. Também acreditava mais nele.

\- Não, Ino. – voltou os olhos para a loira mais uma vez – Não é pela Sakura. É por mim mesmo e por você. E pelo fato de que já tentamos isso uma vez e as coisas não deram certo. Eu saí muito machucado, seria estupidez não ter aprendido.

\- Sasuke, eu sei que eu errei, me perdoa. Mas eu estava enganada, agora eu sei.

\- Que bom que você reconhece isso, Ino. Espero que você não use mais ninguém para conseguir o que quer na vida. – Sasuke soltou o ar – você não é má pessoa e eu não odeio você. Eu já perdoei o que houve.

\- Então, Sasuke! – Ela sorriu animada.

\- Mas, eu só posso oferecer amizade. Tudo aquilo serviu para que a vida nos mostrasse que não somos bons juntos e que um de nós vai acabar se magoando, se prejudicando.

Ino respirou fundo, provavelmente para não deixar nenhuma lágrima cair.

\- Tudo bem. - sorriu - por hoje seremos só amigos. Mas não pense que eu desisti.

\- Ino, eu...

\- Eu não vou insistir por hoje, Sasuke. Mas quando a Sakura sair por aquela porta com Itachi no fim da noite, talvez possamos conversar novamente.

Sasuke abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse Naruto e Hinata estavam de volta suados e esbaforidos.

\- Ufa! E aí, gente! A festa está ótima! - Hinata falou enquanto ajeitava o vestido azul escuro que parecia bem pesado pelo tamanho da saia.

O engraçado era que apesar de ela estar com um vestido enorme, era Naruto que mal se aguentava em pé puxando o ar ruidosamente.

\- Está sim! Esse DJ é muito bom! - Ino respondeu como se assumisse outra cara, super animada - vem, vamos pegar bebidas.

Ino sorriu e saiu arrastando Hinata pela festa, como se a conversa entre ela e Sasuke não tivesse acontecido.

Ela era muito orgulhosa.

Não aceitava bem a rejeição, mas Sasuke tinha a consciência limpa de que não havia mentido para ela ou dado esperanças.

\- E aí, como estão as coisas? - Naruto perguntou depois de puxar bastante fôlego pela falta dele.

\- Estamos bem, eu acho. - respondeu.

Naruto olhou para ele estudando sua expressão. Quando ele disse que Ino poderia ir com eles, o amigo ficou bastante preocupado com a possibilidade de Sasuke estar tendo "uma recaída" – palavras de Naruto – mesmo Hinata não concordava muito, mas quando Sasuke reafirmou que só estaria na companhia de amigos, Hinata sorriu.

"Foi a mesma coisa que a Sakura disse sobre Itachi." disse ela, na ocasião.

\- Se você diz. – Naruto deu de ombros e abriu um sorriso.

Conversaram trivialidades sobre a música e a festa. Principalmente Naruto, que não ficava em silêncio. Os olhos de Sasuke desviaram um segundo, a tempo que os de Sakura encontrassem o dele.

Ela deu um sorriso mínimo e levantou a mão.

Itachi não estava por perto e Sasori saiu em direção ao banheiro.

Sakura e Deidara ficaram conversando alguns instantes, mas agora ele tentava atender alguma ligação em meio à música alta.

Não tentaria ir atrás dela mais uma vez, só para ver Itachi aparecer do nada.

Continuou sua conversa com Naruto. E pelo canto de olho viu Sakura e Deidara saírem de onde estavam.

Quando as garotas voltaram com as bebidas, Ino puxou Hinata para dançar e Naruto foi no embalo.

Sasuke observava os três enquanto tomava sua bebida e ria das presepadas de Naruto, quando sentiu alguém segurar em seu braço.

\- Onde está Sakura?

Era Itachi olhando firme para ele.

\- Eu não sei. - talvez o álcool também afetasse seu apêndice - não era você o "par" dela?

Os olhos de Itachi se tornaram tão intensos que Sasuke poderia jurar que tinham um brilho vermelho no momento.

Ele tomaria um soco.

Merda.

Mas valeu a pena a acidez de sua resposta.

E então Itachi sorriu.

\- Tem razão, irmãozinho. - bateu em seu peito e começou a arrumar a roupa de Sasuke falando bem perto e baixo desta vez - ela deve ter ido retocar a maquiagem para quando eu beijar aquela boca, ou arrumar o sutiã e valorizar os seios para quando eu encher minha mão com eles ou até mesmo trocar a calcinha por uma comestível para quando...

Sasuke se desvencilhou do irmão que ainda sorria.

\- Só lembre-se, Itachi. Que para fazer isso, ela também tem que querer.

\- Ah, ela vai querer. – apontou para si e piscou.

\- Continue se comportando como um idiota com ela e com seus amigos e você mesmo vai afastá-la.

Itachi não respondeu por alguns segundos e, por isso, Sasuke realmente não esperava.

Geralmente ele refutava tudo.

\- Eu... eu só não sei como reagir. – Itachi confessou e, desta vez, Sasuke não teve resposta. – Mas isso não dá direito a um traça sem nenhuma habilidade social como você vir dizer como eu devo ou não agir com meus amigos.

\- Antes ter um amigo de verdade do que não saber se tem amigos reais ou só um monte de parasitas da sua fama e lacaios que te obedecem.

Os dois mantiveram os olhares fixos um no outro, até que Sasori chegasse perto.

\- Itachi eu... eu preciso achar o Deidara

\- Eu não sou a babá dele! - Itachi respondeu ríspido.

\- Sasori - Sasuke chamou - há uns 10 minutos atrás eu o vi atendendo uma ligação e então ele saiu com a Sakura naquela direção. - apontou.

Sasori olhou para Sasuke meio como sem saber o que dizer. Talvez esperasse algum julgamento, constrangido ou até mesmo parecia culpado.

\- Obrigado, Sasuke. - disse ele meio sem graça. E Sasuke não deixou de notar que foi uma das raras vezes que ele não o chamou de "irmão do Itachi".

Ele deu alguns passos para seguir na direção que Sasuke deu, mas então voltou.

\- Será que alguns de vocês podem vir comigo? - ele não olhava nos olhos dos irmãos - alguns caras me xingaram enquanto eu vinha para cá. - levantou as mãos - não que eu tenha medo. Mas, se forem aqueles quatro contra um...

Sasuke no mesmo instante se prontificou a acompanhá-lo.

Mas Itachi já havia colocado a mão no ombro de Sasori.

\- Eu te ajudo a procurar o Deidara. Ninguém vai mexer com você.

Sasuke não tinha certeza se a motivação de Itachi era genuína, apesar de reconhecer nele um olhar que há muito ele não via. Um que ele admirou por anos e por um tempo odiara admitir, sentia falta.

Aquele de "ninguém mexe com meu irmãozinho".

E pelo visto, era algo que Sasori desejava muito. Era visível o alívio no rosto dele.

A aprovação de Itachi era quase uma benção para esse cara.

Os dois se afastaram. E Sasuke ficou novamente sozinho.

Nos arredores, viu Ino conversando com outra garota e seu par.

Ela virou o rosto e olhou para ele de forma séria, como quem ainda está de olho, aguardando. E no mesmo instante se virou rindo para a amiga. Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Ino não só parecia uma atriz, como às vezes agia como uma. Resolveu sair pela porta lateral para respirar um pouco.

Estava mais vazio por ali.

Exceto por alguns casais que se atracavam pelos cantos.

Quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com um vestido branco reluzente.

\- Está me seguindo, Sasuke?

Encostada no muro que cercava aquela parte do ginásio, estava ela, como um anjo lindo à sua espera.

Era incrível como Sakura parecia destoar de forma magnífica com seu vestido branco tecnicamente simples em comparação com todos os outros. E assim, fazia com que seus olhos ficassem ainda mais verdes, os cabelos ainda mais rosados, contrastando como uma pintura em tela de textura...

\- Sasuke?!

Ela chamou de novo, acordando-o de seus devaneios.

Droga, será que ele estava com cara abobalhada, encantado com a visão dela?

\- Ah... Er... não. Só vim tomar um ar fresco - respirou fundo - muito quente. Gente. É, muita gente.

Sakura olhou para ele estudando-o com um sorriso no rosto.

\- E está se divertindo? - perguntou e ele deu de ombros.

\- É, bem. Sim.

\- Eu vi você conversando com seus amigos, e dançando com a Ino. – disse ela.

\- Sim. Você disse que não via problema, então.

\- Não. Não estou te cobrando nada e nem tenho esse direito. Você já é bem grandinho – sorriu – só quero que se divirta.

Sasuke deixou os ombros caírem e soltou o ar admitindo que estava se divertindo.

Sakura riu do jeito encabulado dele admitir e bateu a mão no muro para que ele se encostasse ao seu lado.

Mas era verdade. Tirando as investidas de Ino e Itachi pegando em seu pé, o baile estava sendo prazeroso para ele.

\- E você? Está se divertindo? - perguntou enquanto ela lhe oferecia chiclete de canela que ele aceitou.

Sakura soltou o ar enquanto desembalava um e levava a boca.

\- É, está legal sim. O DJ é muito bacana, as pessoas estão bonitas, comida boa, bebida... Mas a coisa com Sasori e Deidara que é complicada, sabe. Estou tentando dar apoio para eles.

\- Eu imagino.

\- Se eu conseguisse pelo menos que seu irmão fique do lado deles, acho que já seria um grande ganho.

Sasuke entendia o porquê. Itachi era amado por todos e as coisas se tornariam mais fáceis com ele do lado.

Claro que não era o ideal, que eles não precisassem disso. Mas como esse não era um mundo ideal, a ajuda era válida.

\- Mas Itachi não está cedendo. - concluiu ela - e agora Deidara recebeu uma ligação do pai, porque ligaram pra ele daqui. A mãe dele já sabe sobre suas preferências e aceitou o namoro dele, mas o pai que nunca aparece e só manda cartões da capital no aniversário e Natal há anos, liga agora do nada no meio do baile para brigar com Deidara como se em algum momento tivesse realmente se importado com ele.

Sakura bufou indignada.

\- Mas o que o pai dele disse?

\- Não sei ao certo, Deidara ainda está falando com ele, mas eu disse para que não ceda às ameaças. Ele não se lembrou de ser pai nos últimos anos, não precisa ser um agora.

Sasuke sorriu.

\- Bem, se quer saber, acho que você veio no momento certo para aqueles dois.

Sakura olhou para ele.

\- Deidara confia em você. - Sakura olhou para ele tentando entender - uma vez ele foi lá em casa a convite de Itachi, e minha mãe me obrigou a comer com eles, queria que eu fizesse amigos, ela não sabia que ele já tinha me zoado a mando de Itachi, mas enfim, na ocasião ele disse que o pai havia morrido há anos em um acidente.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes sem entender.

\- Não, não entenda que estou o chamando de mentiroso. Mas que ele foi categórico em afirmar que o pai estava morto. E agora, pelo visto, de certa forma é compreensível, já que nunca foi presente. - disse ele.

Sakura apertou os olhos e sorriu.

\- E onde eu entro nisso? – perguntou curiosa.

Sasuke coçou a cabeça e olhou para o lado pensando em como dizer sem parecer bobo.

\- É que você tem tipo, um poder de fazer as pessoas... se abrirem. - buscou a palavra. - um dom. E elas confiam em você para ajudá-las. - deu de ombros - é isso.

Sakura pensou alguns instantes, fez um bico retorcido e levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Você se abriu para mim, Sasuke? - ela bateu o ombro no dele rindo.

\- Ah, Sakura... - respondeu ele, constrangido olhando para o outro lado.

\- Eu só estou curiosa, oras. - respondeu divertida.

Ele olhava para frente balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse que precisasse responder isso enquanto ela ainda ria dele.

Mas ele não ficaria com raiva.

Sabia que não era como as risadas que ouvira ao longo dos anos que riam dele. Afinal, era Sakura.

E ver ela sorrindo era sempre tão bom.

Quando ela parou de rir, respirou fundo mais uma vez.

\- E se quer saber - Sasuke chamou sua atenção - as coisas com Itachi também estão "caminhando". – Sakura o estudou alguns instantes.

\- Como assim?

\- Encontrei Itachi antes de vir para cá - achou melhor ocultar a parte que se estranharam - e quando Sasori pediu para que ele o acompanhasse pra não ser hostilizado, ele foi.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e entreabriu a boca.

\- Caramba... ele mal queria ficar perto deles.

Sasuke suspirou. Não acreditava que estava fazendo isso.

\- Itachi às vezes é assim. É cabeça dura para admitir, pra entender... quando as coisas fogem do controle dele, ele não pensa com clareza, mas é só dar tempo a ele, e às vezes uma lata de refrigerante - Sasuke riu - e aos trancos e barrancos ele vai aceitando e entendendo.

Sasuke suspirou mais uma vez.

Não acreditava que estava defendendo Itachi.

Não acreditava que sentira até um pouco de saudade de uma bobeira dessas.

Quando se virou Sakura estava olhando para ele, sorrindo.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada. - ela se desencostou do muro - eu vou procurar o Deidara. Vou continuar do lado deles mais um pouco. - deu um soquinho no ombro dele - obrigada por isso.

\- Se precisar de alguma coisa, mesmo eu e eles não sendo os melhores amigos, me chame. Não que eu seja bom de briga, mas posso dar apoio.

Sakura sorriu mais uma vez.

\- Obrigada, de coração.

Ele assentiu.

\- Se eu ver o Sasori, eu digo onde vocês estão. - disse ele.

Sakura começou a andar.

O coração de Sasuke disparou quando uma música que ele conhecia começou a tocar lá dentro.

\- Sakura. - chamou e ela deu alguns passos de volta. - E-eu sei que você está ocupada e preocupada e com a cabeça em outro lugar, mas se ainda tiver um tempo para aquela dança.

\- Ah sim, claro! - bufou ela - fiquei tão concentrada nisso tudo que... mas nós vamos sim.

O coração antes disparado, se apertou.

Talvez fosse egoísmo dele, já que Sakura estava tentando ajudar um casal que estava passando por algo difícil.

Mas seu lado humano o fazia começar a se preocupar.

Ela se despediu de novo, mas girou sobre os calcanhares.

\- Ah, antes que eu vá - cochichou próxima a ele - Você está lindo.

E felizmente ela se virou e foi atrás de Deidara, assim não via Sasuke até com as orelhas inchadas pelo tom vermelho pimentão que seu rosto inteiro tomou.

A noite corria, as músicas continuavam a animar as pessoas, juntamente com as bebidas.

E de longe, Sasuke observava o grupo de Sakura.

Itachi já não se afastava tanto como antes, Deidara ainda parecia triste, mas Sakura e Sasori tentavam animá-lo, o incluindo sempre em algum assunto. Com o decorrer da conversa voltaram a arriscar passos seguindo a música. O que fez Itachi chamar Sakura para dançar em seguida.

Mais uma hora se foi.

Pelo menos desta vez Hinata convidou Sasuke para uma dança.

Era engraçado em como eles tinham uma pessoa tão importante em comum, mas eram tão incompatíveis juntos.

A dança era carregada de pisões e até uma cabeçada. Mas rendeu situações engraçadas arrancando risos dos dois e concordaram que ainda bem que existia um "Naruto" entre eles.

O coração de Sasuke acelerou novamente, quando uma música pop que Sakura adorava começou a tocar e ele a viu sorrindo e caminhando na direção dele. E quando ela fez um sinal com a cabeça como se dissesse "Vamos" sentiu suas pernas amolecerem.

Eles teriam a sua dança.

Mas, na metade do caminho, Sakura foi engolfada por uma multidão de garotas que a arrastaram para mais perto do palco.

As líderes a levaram e Ino subiu ao palco para um anúncio.

\- Alô Corvos de Konoha! - gritou e a multidão respondeu com mais gritos. – como a Capitã do nosso amado e adorado time de vôlei adora essa música, nós vamos prestar uma homenagem convidando-a para dançar conosco.

Mais gritos foram ouvidos, muitos "Sakura", "Sakura".

E algumas meninas do time de vôlei vieram até ela para dar apoio, e Sakura só concordou em dançar se fossem todas juntas.

No meio da bagunça, enquanto era arrastada, conseguiu achar os olhos de Sasuke e pedir desculpa de maneira silenciosa ao dar de ombros com pesar.

Sasuke entendia.

Entendia principalmente quando viu Ino olhar para ele mais uma vez com um sorriso vitorioso. E cínico.

Todos dançaram, não só uma, mas três músicas.

Sakura era ótima dançando.

Desconfiava que ela era do tipo ótima em tudo que faz, tipo Itachi.

Alguns pareciam ter mesmo tirado toda a sorte do mundo...

Hinata já estava com os pés doendo a certa altura da noite, Naruto dançava sozinho na frente dela agarrado a sua taça quase vazia e Sasuke desta vez conversava com o professor Kakashi.

Não era sua intenção, mas em um dado momento foi até Sakura depois de um surto de coragem - incentivo de Naruto - para convidá-la para dançar pela última vez, mesmo com Itachi ao lado dela. E ela iria, mas quando Sasuke chegou próximo e apontou para a pista convidando-a para dançar, o diretor parou a música para fazer agradecimentos e recados.

Que merda de má sorte.

E com isso o clima passou e Sasuke parou no meio do caminho, balbuciando que não tinha problema, mesmo que estivesse com toda a frustração tomando seu corpo, e se aproximou do primeiro porto seguro, ao lado do professor Kakashi, tentando se sentir menos constrangido.

E a noite seguia.

Ino já havia voltado e sondado por duas vezes, convidando-o para dançar.

Na terceira, ele aceitou.

Não queria ser rude. E a dança com Sakura parecia cada vez mais distante...

O Universo hoje não estava do lado dele.

Riu sozinho. É a cara da Sakura dizer coisas assim.

Suspirou por estar mais uma vez pensando nela.

Pelo menos a música não era romântica, não necessitava encostar demais em Ino. Mas apesar disso ela dançava e rebolava os quadris segurando em seu ombro sempre que podia.

E então a música foi cortada.

Kakashi estava no palco, com o microfone à sua frente.

\- Boa noite, damas e cavalheiros - disse em uma voz preguiçosa - como o diretor disse agora a pouco, as votações se encerraram e agora vamos anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile! - o som de tambores sendo rufados tomou conta e ansiedade dos alunos era latente.

Itachi ganhava todo ano, a novidade era sempre a rainha. Era o assunto do outro dia na escola.

\- E a rainha do baile é... - mais tambores – Haruno Sakura!

Muitos gritos e palmas. Alguns narizes torcidos também, principalmente de Ino. Que certamente se sentia injustiçada com toda aquela produção.

Mas Sasuke preferia observar Sakura subindo ao palanque com o sorriso mais lindo e iluminado do mundo.

A coroa mesmo sendo de plástico revestido de prata e pedrinhas, brilhava de um jeito lindo nos cabelos rosados, enquanto ela sorria e mandava beijos cumprimentando os que a parabenizavam e gritavam seu nome.

Era isso que ela era. Uma rainha.

Tão majestosa.

O suspiro encantado foi inevitável.

Ela se colocou ao lado do palco depois de um tempo e Kakashi voltou a falar.

\- E agora, o Rei - e o encanto de Sasuke se quebrou, imaginar Sakura como rainha e Itachi como o rei foi um golpe de realidade que ele levava agora, porque era isso que eles eram. Líderes em seus times, amados por todos, populares... que chance ele tinha?

\- Uchiha Sasuke!

Kakashi releu o papel. As pessoas cochichavam, olhavam para os lados, vários... _"quem é_ _?_ _"_ _,_ _"mas nã_ _o_ _é_ _sempre o Itachi?_ _"_ _,_ _"_ _irm_ _ão do Itachi?"_ _,_ _"_ _irm_ _ão do Itachi!"_ _,_ _"_ _irm_ _ão do Itachi"_ _..._

\- Uchiha Sasuke, onde está você? - Kakashi chamou de novo procurando com os olhos e apontou quando o encontrou, e com isso uma luz do teto iluminou Sasuke ainda paralisado, talvez vermelho, talvez morto. - venha buscar sua coroa!

Sasuke tentou se mover. As pessoas não paravam de comentar, batiam palmas, mas ainda cochichavam.

Olhou para frente e viu Sakura sorrindo para ele, e se concentrou nisso.

O que estava acontecendo?

Haviam votado nele?

Era mesmo o rei do baile?!

Era o rei... para a rainha Sakura.

Kakashi colocou a coroa nele sem esconder a felicidade. Era seu aluno favorito.

Claro que era um título bobo que não agrega em nada na vida acadêmica. Mas... dane-se estava muito feliz e era isso.

\- E agora senhoras e senhores, saúdem o Rei e a Rainha em sua dança.

Sasuke não sabia muito bem o que fazer agora. Fazia bastante tempo que não frequentava esses bailes. Mas estendeu a mão desajeitada para Sakura e ela aceitou seu convite.

Os dois desceram as escadas e foram até o centro do salão onde todos abriram espaço para eles.

Uma música lenta que ele apostaria ser Sam Smith começou a tocar.

Sasuke segurou a mão dela levantando na altura do rosto enquanto Sakura puxava a outra mão dele para sua cintura.

Ela era tão macia, tão suave.

Talvez as bochechas dele estivessem coradas, ou só paralisadas porque no momento ele só sabia sorrir olhando para ela.

\- Me concede o prazer dessa dança? - perguntou ela divertida.

\- Finalmente a nossa dança. - disse ele encantado.

 _Oh, won't you stay with me?_ _  
_ _'Cause you're all I need_ _  
_ _This ain't love, it's clear to see_ _  
_ _But, darling, stay with me_

Dançaram de forma fluida, natural. Sem que Sasuke se preocupasse em pisar em pés ou ter que se esquivar... só dançar.

Para ele era como se não houvesse mais ninguém no salão, as luzes eram só borrões ao redor, a música ao longe e o cheiro envolvente e inconfundível de Sakura.

E os olhos presos um no outro.

\- Sim.

\- O que? - perguntou ela.

\- Quando você me perguntou se eu me abri para você, a resposta é sim.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes desviando o rosto para baixo e nesse segundo de desconexão, Sasuke percebeu que as pessoas começaram a dançar aos pares ao lado deles aquela mesma música.

\- O que você quer dizer? - Sakura perguntou.

Ele queria falar tudo o que sentia, mas a música e as pessoas em volta talvez não deixassem que ela o escutasse. Talvez também faltasse coragem.

\- Por enquanto, eu só preciso que saiba que você é importante demais pra mim, e... - Sasuke buscou palavras, mas nada vinha.

\- E o que, Sasuke? - perguntou ela buscando em seu rosto a resposta.

\- E-e-eu... - o nervosismo ia tomar conta de novo e ele respirou fundo segurando o ar - me desculpa, Sakura.

As mãos dele se soltaram e seguraram o rosto dela, para que Sasuke não perdesse o brilho esverdeado como um farol que o guiava, e ainda olhando em seus olhos abaixou o rosto de modo que sua boca se encaixasse na suavidade dos lábios dela.

 _Why am I so emotional?_ _  
_ _No, it's not a good look_ _  
_ _Need some self control_ _  
_ _And deep down, I know this never works_ _  
_ _But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

Os lábios entreabertos ainda colados, e os olhos dele apertados, nervoso, ansioso, com medo que ela o interpretasse mal, mas quando Sakura soltou o ar e as mãos subiram deslizando pelo peito e pescoço o coração de Sasuke acelerou e não cabia mais em seu peito.

Sakura se entregou ao beijo e assim ele a envolveu com uma das mãos em um abraço enquanto a outra se recusava a deixar a delicadeza daquele rosto.

O beijo se seguia e os dedos dela deslizaram por dentro do cabelo preto causando arrepios, enquanto os dele se entregavam ao carinho. Carinho sentindo o pescoço fino e cheiroso, carinho subindo e descendo de forma tímida pelas costas curvilínea, carinhos apertados na cintura, carinho de dedos deslizando pela pele suave dos braços e então voltarem pelo mesmo caminho até o rosto para recolocar fios soltos atrás da orelha pequena, só para recomeçar tudo outra vez.

Sasuke poderia fazer isso por horas.

E por mais que ele não se considerasse expert nisso, Sakura parecia gostar. Ela buscava os lábios dele sempre que se soltavam.

 _Oh, won't you stay with me?_ _  
_ _'Cause you're all I need_ _  
_ _This ain't love, it's clear to see_ _  
_ _But, darling, stay with me_

O coração de Sasuke estava tão acelerado que já sentia quase constrangido com medo que incomodasse ela.

Os beijos eram calmos agora, até eles encostarem a testa um no outro, cada um acalmando sua prórpria respiração.

Mas um barulho e uma aglomeração chamaram a atenção deles.

Sakura saiu de perto dele correndo e foi até onde estavam como se pressentisse algo.

Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

Aparentemente, enquanto Sasuke dançava com Sakura e todos os casais foram dançar em seguida, Sasori e Deidara também foram o que chamou a atenção de todos, mais até do que o rei e a rainha do baile.

E com isso, uns grupos de alunos já bem bêbados misturados a outros ex-alunos da escola se incomodaram e partiram para cima dos dois.

Uma briga se iniciou.

Alunos corriam, outros tentavam se aproximar. Sasuke inclusive tentava encontrar Sakura, mas Naruto o puxou junto para fora. Até que o Diretor chamou os seguranças para botarem fim naquilo.

E assim todos os envolvidos foram levados para fora da festa.

Deidara tinha um corte no supercílio, um dos alunos que os atacou levou um soco tão forte de Itachi que quebrou o nariz. Por conta disso, Itachi estava com a mão inchada e dolorida.

E um homem que veio ao baile como acompanhante, prestava depoimento aos policiais por tentar acertar Sasori com um taco de beiseball, o que felizmente não o atingiu e os seguranças o imobilizaram.

Alguns cotovelos e joelhos ralados, mas nada grave.

Mas claro que, de tudo, a maior preocupação para alguns era a mão de Itachi.

O melhor jogador e capitão do time com a mão machucada a essa altura não deixaria Gai e o diretor dormirem.

Sakura estava ao lado deles.

Sasori e Deidara estavam recebendo cuidados, e Itachi com a mão em um balde de gelo conversava com o Diretor, e mais alguns companheiros do time.

Sasuke tentou se aproximar quando eles se afastaram.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou de forma seca a Itachi.

O irmão olhou para ele como se visse um demônio.

\- Não venha se fingir de preocupado! - disse Itachi se levantando e apontando o dedo para Sasuke.

\- Como assim? Do que você está falando? - Sasuke perguntou confuso.

\- Você fraudou a eleição do rei para ir dançar com a Sakura!

\- Ei, espera aí? - Sakura se aproximou deles.

\- O que? Do que você está falando?

\- Eu sei que você fraudou de alguma maneira. Aliás - Itachi balançou o dedo pensativo e depois colocou na boca ainda analisando, ligando os fatos - eu estou me lembrando. Eu vi você conversando com o Kakashi um pouco antes... O que você prometeu para ele anunciar seu nome na hora?

Sasuke abriu a boca, estupefato.

\- Você é um imbecil, Itachi.

\- Eu? Não sou eu que nunca apareço em bailes e magicamente ganho o titulo de rei.

\- E nem eu! - Sasuke disse já com a raiva tomando seu corpo.

\- Itachi você está fazendo acusações sem provas. - Sakura disse com mais calma.

\- Eu ainda vou achar as provas, Sakura. - apontou para o irmão - depois que esse "traça" recebeu a coroa que não era dele e foi dançar com você, eu saí de perto e deixei Sasori e Deidara para ir atrás do Diretor e entender o que tinha acontecido naquela eleição. E quando vi eles já estavam sendo atacados. - bufou de raiva e frustração - se eu não tivesse saído, eu...

\- A culpa não é sua. É daqueles trogloditas. - disse Sakura.

\- A culpa é do Sasuke! Que comprou a coroa do Kakashi! - rumou em direção ao irmão pisando fundo.

\- A culpa também não é dele! - Sakura levantou as mãos e se colocou entre eles.

\- Eu ainda vou descobrir o que você fez. - Itachi estava parado encarando o irmão.

\- Eu não fiz nada, Itachi! - a raiva tomava conta de Sasuke agora, raiva aliada a confiança e desejo de ferir - Você só não quer admitir que a sua época passou. Que os seus dias de glória já não são mais os mesmos e aos poucos você está perdendo tudo o que tinha, ou achava que tinha. E então vai perceber que sem isso aqui você não é nada, e vai se frustrar pro resto da sua vida.

\- Sasuke... - Sakura olhou para ele como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Mas antes que percebesse, Itachi deu um empurrão nele.

\- Parem com isso! - Sakura colocou a mão no peito dos dois e os empurrou - chega vocês dois! Por um segundo parem pra pensar que o mundo não gira ao redor de vocês! Nós não precisamos de outra briga aqui hoje.

-Mas ele... - Itachi tentou argumentar.

-Não cabe a mim julgar um ou outro. - ajeitou o vestido - eu vou embora, tenho um jogo importante chegando. Quanto a vocês, muito foi dito e muito mais não foi dito, só pensem por um instante nos irmãos que foram um dia. E se isso lhes faz falta.

Sakura se foi, sem olhar para nenhum deles.

A música ainda tocava lá dentro.

E cada irmão foi para um lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram ?_

 _me digam ^^_

 _não vou me demorar aqui, mas só queria dizer que com este, nós estamos entrando em reta final_

 _por um lado: ebaaaa!Finalmente né! vamos ver o fim_

 _por outro: ai que dor, estamos indo para o fim_

 _mas é isso_

 _pelas minhas contas devem vir mais uns 5 ou 6 capítulos, com margem de erro para mais ou para menos segundo o DataFolha_

 _-q_

 _mas enfim_

 _obrigada pela paciência 3_

 _vamos chegar ao fim_

 _beijinhos e até a próxima_

 _;**_

 **Reviews**

 **Eclipse do Duelo** **:** hasjhsahjsa garota da cidade. Sim, finalmente tivemos o fim deste baile.

Espero que tenha curtido ^^. Beijos

 **Anita P.M** : ei lindona! Asuhuahhash antes de tudo. Ai que vergonha tu mostrar pro seu namorado =^.^= espero que ele tenha gostado.  
Pois é, Itachi se sentiu muito balançado pela Sakura, e nem sabe lidar bem com isso, tanto que quer ela a todo custo, até mesmo por competição. Agora estamos caminhando para o fim, e as coisas ficando cada vez mais tensas entre eles.

Beijinhos flor. Espero que tenha gostado do novo.^^

 **lynneap1984** **:** hausuhashuhusa por duas vezes eu li esse "não gostei" e arregalei os olhos esperando e pronta pra receber a crítica. Jesus! Se você não gostou da demora do anterior, desse atual odiou. XD Perdão.

Mas espero que tenha curtido o capítulo.

Beijos


End file.
